Swap Meet
by Sweet Obsession
Summary: What if Alec and Max suddenly swapped bodies? How would they react? Would they finally get to know one another and how much mischeif could Alec seriously get into? Would Max relate to him in some way?
1. Alec will you ever learn?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Dark Angel Characters

**A/N:** Since I'm starting to like Challenge fics so much I took up this one. This is answer to challenge by Dazedizzy where Max and Alec swap bodies for one week. "Let the fun begin."

**Challenge requirements:**  
1. Max and Alec swap bodies for one week.  
2. They must somehow retain some of the more recent memories...it's up to you what kinds of memories (just don't go all the way to the past)  
3. Max must notice how many girls hit on Alec, and be tempted to hit on them right back. She must use the following lines:  
"You're a unique creature unlike any other," and "My toothbrush is green."  
4. Alec must feel Max's sexual frustration (LOL!) He must say the lines, "I got an itch I'm lookin' to scratch," and "Oooh, silk sheets!"  
5. They must "meet up" and strategize how they're supposed to live in each other's shoes...this can be funny or angsty, or fluffy, it's up to you, but I just wanna see a scene where they basically have to go, "You're me, and I'm you!"  
7. have fun!

* * *

Chapter 1

Max made her way through Crash's like an arrow to its mark. She spotted him quickly in the back of the bar and headed in his direction. With her genetically enhanced hearing she could hear him joking around with a buxom blonde and rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it every time I'm around you I have a hard time breathing." _Oh please_. _It's because all the blood keeps rushing to your downstairs brain, _she thought in exasperation.

His hunger for the fairer sex was simply insatiable. She tried to stop listening. She attempted to block out the irritating deep tenor that sometimes managed to make even her stop in her tracks. The underlying sexy tone that would lure just about any woman to his bed wasn't helping either.

He was incorrigible, completely oblivious to the rest of the world when he had a woman in his line of sight. Apparently he only had enough blood to work one head at a time. He was the center of his own universe, overseer, king and court jester all rolled in one. She smirked at her own wittiness.

Finally she made it beside him and stopped. Gazing at him, she put her hands on her hips. He was much taller than she was and any advantage she could get at the moment would help. Taking her usual stance of angry annoyance, she waited.

Turning slowly, he pretended to be shocked by her presence. "Maxie… to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Quit messing around and don't call me that," she said curtly, her eyes angry. "I've been waiting on you for the last hour and I find you here playing around with…" She didn't have a word for it and just waved her hand in irritation to the blonde who was now noticing Max for the first time.

Alec gave her a sly grin and then turned back to the woman hanging on his arm. "Don't worry, she just gets jealous sometimes," he winked and she laughed.

Max was outraged and she was about to smack him upside the head when he excused himself. "I have something urgent to do but I'll be back in a little bit will you still be here?" he asked coyly and Max could practically hear her coo.

"Of course," she smiled and took a drink eyeing him over the rim.

"Oh please hurry up before I vomit," she said in irritation. Alec chuckled at her outburst and finished his glass of scotch. "Relax," he drawled and she huffed.

He followed her outside of Crash and they made their way to their destination.

After chewing the inside of her cheek raw, she finally exploded "relax? Relax! Because of you we're now an hour behind schedule. When are you going to learn Alec? The world doesn't revolve around you. Some of us actually have better things to do than…" she let the words trail off and waved her hand back to the bar. She still had no words to describe it.

"It's just a word Max don't be afraid to use it. Just because you're not getting any it doesn't mean the rest of us have to follow suit." He grinned maliciously knowing any second now she was going to snap. Boy she needed to release some of that sexual frustration soon or she was going to explode. He'd just love to be there when it happened so he could rub her nose in it.

"You know I can always help you with that," he teased. It was a constant game between them. He pushed her buttons and she snapped at him.

"Oh please, like I'm ever going to stoop down to your level," she said briskly trying to steer the conversation away from her sexual activities.

Now he lost it and burst out laughing. "Oh you're just worried you might like it."

He just wouldn't let up. "Please, like you could ever satisfy any of my needs," she shot back angrily.

"Fine, don't ever say I didn't offer." He wiped the side of his nose and sniffed.

"Can we just concentrate?" she hissed tired of hearing him talk. She swore he talked because he was completely in love with the sound of his own voice. He was right but she would never let him know that. He would never let her live it down.

Even though the virus still stood between her and Logan she couldn't bring herself to steer away from him. True she was frustrated with her sense of loyalty. She felt guilty because he'd held on to her so long and somehow it would just seem wrong for her to walk away. After everything they'd been through together she couldn't see herself with anyone but him.

Only after so many close calls with them touching and him almost dying. She had finally brought their relationship to a screeching halt and she'd called it off. Using the excuse that Alec and her were together. She still couldn't believe of all people and of all the things she could have said that it ended up being Alec. She was still kicking herself in the ass for that one. Alec of course milked it for all it was worth.

Alec simply shook his head at Max and her constant raging. It seemed she had made him her personal punching bag. The way he figured as long as she was hitting him she wasn't paying attention to anyone else and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Whatever…" he picked up his step. He seemed a little too happy for her and she worked her jaw furiously. "Let's just get this over and done with shall we? I have to hurry back," he reminded her.

She looked at him crossly and kept her mouth shut she wasn't going to give in to him this time. Sure she felt the urge to drop him down a peg or two but it wouldn't make a difference.

They finally made it to her apartment and she stomped up the stairs. Without saying a word, she opened the door. He just couldn't help himself, he couldn't go that long without making an itty bitty comment he knew would just get her going. "No wonder you're not getting any. Who stomps like that? It's not very feminine."

She shot him a murderous glance. Chuckling he put his hands up in defeat, "I'm just saying."

"Can we just drop it?!" she hissed and walked to her bedroom. A few minutes later she came back with a duffle bag and a new set of clothes. He couldn't help but admire the way her black cat suit hugged every curve. She threw his bag at his face. He caught it with quick reflex before it did any damage and grinned.

"Okay, I'll drop it for now," he gave her a dazzling smile. Leaving her, he walked in her room to change. He slipped on his own suit and a pair of black gloves all the while talking to her. "You know the only reason I was still there is because I know this is only going to take us like fifteen minutes to get the job done. I don't see why you get so worked up over nothing." He finished dressing and peaked out the doorway, "Max?"

She was sitting at the table lost in thought. Thinking about what he said and bit her lip in obvious anger. Not at him, but at her for letting him get to her and worse for letting it show. She hated the way things turned out in her life and wished she had half his courage to get what she wanted, what she needed.

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she tried to remember what he said. Thank god for Manticore's specialty DNA that gave her an excellent sense of perception. "I have somewhere to be that's why," she stated flatly never giving him the specifics.

"Let me guess, it involves pre-pulse wine, candlelit dinner and for dessert a nice gift wrapped Eyes Only mission?" He came out of the room and she eyed him from the corner of her eyes.

"If you ask me, virus aside, Logan sometimes forgets he's in the company of a beautiful woman." He paused in the doorway and tilted his head to try and look her in the eye. "Max he takes your for granted."

His lithe form was making her too aware of his earlier teasing and how right he was. "Not like it matters now anyway, we're never going to be together. So would you just mind your own business," she snapped only then realizing that he had actually given her a genuine compliment.

"Easy Max…" Seeing the hurt look on her face he recognized maybe he went a little too far this time, but now that it was out in the open he wasn't going to back down. "Max…I was being serious. Ever think that sometimes he doesn't really see you?" he said softly.

"Shut up. Like as if you know how to appreciate a woman," she said sarcastically and a little more stiffly then she meant to. She never looked at him and turned her back on him.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," he threw the words out almost nonchalantly. "You're right though," he quirked his mouth. "What would I know about taking care of a beautiful woman? According to you I'm just a screw up and a jerk," he gave her his characteristic cocky grin hiding behind his usual façade.

She never said another word. They left in silence and finally made it to the art museum. He was right it would be one of the easiest heist they'd probably ever pull. She didn't even know why she had insisted he come with her in the first place. Probably because she knew he had her back and if something did go wrong he'd be there.

Logan kept insisting her trust in him was misplaced, but deep down she trusted her instincts. He wasn't the most reliable guy to have around but when there was a job that needed to be done, he completely changed and became a steadfast true blue soldier she came to respect.

They disabled the alarm, cameras and made their way inside. In and out that's all it would be. She signaled for him to cover her back and she crept inside the main area where most of the prized possessions were on display. Her objective was to acquire a very ancient Japanese artifact she could easily fence for five hundred grand. That would leave the residents of TC swimming in supplies for a long time.

She had never seen one before but according to her source it was used in ancient rituals to cleanse the human soul. _Whatever that means, _she thought snidely.

She never bothered with semantics and religion. The concept was just as alien to her as abstinence was to Alec. She approached the pedestal and slowly lifted the glass case. She reached in and pulled out what looked like a long thin porcelain rod, covered in strange symbols. She slipped it in her backpack and retreated from the room.

Alec was standing guard in case something went wrong but it went as smoothly as he predicted. She approached him and signaled for them to leave.

They exited the building and into the night back to her apartment in complete silence. They both changed back into their original clothes.

Alec pursed his lip in thought as he walked out of her room and spotted her sitting there holding the artifact. She was rolling it around in her palm, lost in thought again. _There's too much of that going on with her lately,_ he noticed attentively.

She looked depressed, he knew he was going to kick himself for trying but he wanted to cheer her up. "Listen about what I said earlier, you know I was just playing, right?" She wasn't answering him and he felt horrible now for making fun of her dilemma," Maxie?"

She never lifted her head. "Don't call me that" she said absently. She was thinking how easy it would be to live life to the fullest and not have a care in the world like Alec seemed to expertly be doing. She sometimes wondered how he did it. Would it be that easy to be like him?

The feeling of remorse was creeping up on him and he was trying his best to find the right words but nothing would come to him. Maybe he should give her more slack it's not like she had it easy. He wished sometimes that he could understand her better, figure out why she felt she had to save everyone all the time. Sacrifice her happiness for others.

He reached over to pull the artifact out of her hand. Their hands touched, he looked down at her and their eyes locked. For a split second they both felt heat rush through them and instinctively they dropped the rod on the table. "What was that?" she asked panicked.

"I don't have a clue," he said at a loss for words. He looked at the inanimate object and shrugged. Slowly, he reached for it and when his hand touched it, nothing happened.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone. I'll fence it if you want," he offered and she shook her head.

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

She never trusted him. It's not like he was going to run off with the money. He knew how important it was to Joshua, Mole and the rest of their so called extended family. She always assumed the worst of him and for the life of him he couldn't understand where her distrust came from. Okay so maybe he screwed up once, or twice. He was just tired of that look she gave him. He slipped on his habitual mask of indifference. "Whatever Maxie, see you later. I have a hot date," and with those words he left.

He closed the door behind him and she watched it for a few seconds. "Thanks," she said in a low voice.

Oddly enough Alec waited by the door trying to compose himself and heard her. A small smile crept on his face and he left.


	2. I'm you and You're me

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this fic :) I really appreciate all of your reviews. Now without further ado what you've been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 2

Alec was sleeping soundly when something woke him. He tried to remember what it was but his mind was foggy. Slowing his breathing, he listened for any strange noises but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Feeling the urge to go to the washroom he got up slowly. Without bothering to open his eyes, he confidently walked away from his bed, scratching his butt. He headed towards the door and walked into a wall instead.

"Ow" he mumbled in a daze touching his sore forehead. _Where the hell did that wall come from?_ he frowned.

He tiredly opened his eyes and felt around in his disorientation. Finding the door, he walked through it and headed to the right, towards his washroom. Walking through the door, he looked around the room in confusion. He didn't really need light to see thanks to his night vision but something was out of place. Noticing the room was completely different from what it usually looked like, he took a step forward and stubbed his toe on the side of something hard. "OW! Jeez," he hissed and grabbed his foot.

Suddenly a lamp turned on and his vision refocused. He was looking at O.C. He did a double take and looked around the room in bewilderment. "Cindy?" he asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing in my washroom?" He glanced at everything with fascination. "And…" he paused unsure of himself and asked uneasily, "where is my washroom?"

O.C. blinked and yawned. "Boo, y'okay?" A noise had startled her out of her sleep. She blinked again at the silly questions she was being bombarded with and retorted jadedly, "you're not making any sense. I think you must have been sleepwalking," she surmised. "Go back to bed." Without waiting for an answer she turned off the light.

Alec still puzzled about what was going on figured she was right. _I need to get back to bed. I'm dreaming_he shook his head _of O.C.? _He gave his head another shake and walked back to bed. Hugging his pillow, he buried his face in it. He could have sworn his pillow smelled just like Max. _Yep I'm definitely dreaming _he smiled and tried to go back to sleep.

Trying being the key word, he tossed and turned for a good hour and finally gave up because his body was extremely alert. He never felt such a strange awareness. It was like his body refused to sleep. He cracked open one eye and glanced around the room. The other eye popped open as he noticed the layout of the room. He finally realized where he was and sat square in bed. i_This is Max's room. What the hell am I doing here?_ _I must have drunk more than I thought./i_ Only that didn't make sense. With his incredible metabolism it just wasn't physically possible for him to get inebriated.

He had gone back to Crash's his 'hot date' still waiting for him. He had gently let her down when she offered to go back home with him and then spent the rest of the evening drinking with Sketch and the rest of the gang playing pool. He had only been talking to her because she came on to him. He never actually expected her to wait for him.

His night eventually led to him being extremely tired and he went home to bed. At least he thought he had gone home to bed. "What's going on?" he asked out loud. _Drugged maybe? _he thought, and blinked trying to remember. Then a fresh memory came to mind. He remembered sitting in front of Logan drinking wine. "Logan?" He touched his lips in thought. He could still taste the wine.

He still felt an incredible urge to pee. Getting up out of bed, this time he was careful not to hit anything since he now remembered the layout of the room and headed to the washroom.

Turning on the light, he pulled down the front of his boxers and his entire body froze with dread. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled before he could stop himself. His heartbeat started racing with impending doom. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. _He opened the door and in a panicked state ran out of the washroom, smack into O.C.

His butt hit the floor and he looked at her in shock. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked with horror. "My" he looked down with fear. "My," he looked up again and swallowed. "Oh god O.C. something terrible happened. "My," he started again his throat constricted around the lump of fear in his throat. "It's gone," he finally croaked, his voice losing its strength.

"Boo you trippin'" she said as she gave her best friend a hand, "y'okay?"

"NO!" he shouted more forcefully than he meant to, startling her. "I mean, yes!" he shook his head in denial and she frowned, confused.

"I mean," he tried to correct himself and looked down with a whimper. "I don't know," he whined. He got up and ran back to the bathroom and slammed the door. Cindy jumped from the loud clack and raised her eyebrows quizzically.

Alec paced the small room and abruptly stopped. He wanted to look again but the horrific thought that he had involuntarily lost his most precious body part kept creeping in his mind. _I'm being punished. That's it._ _I promise I'll be a good boy_he pleaded. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He looked down and dark hair trailed over his shoulders to the front of his chest. He forgot all about looking and cautiously touched the hair and gasped. That's when he noticed his breasts. He turned and finally looked in the mirror.

O.C. was tiredly starting a pot of coffee since she figured Max would probably need to talk in the state of panic she was in. Out of the blue she heard a long shrill scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It emanated from the washroom almost making her jump out of her skin. She rushed to the door, "MAX?" There was no answer and she tried again, "Max answer me!

Alec looked into a pair of brown eyes and saw the soft full lips he would recognize anywhere. He touched his face with disbelief. "This isn't happening," his voice was just above a whisper. He looked down again and for the first time realized he was wearing a tight black tank top and skimpy underwear. "Ohh noooo" he slowly moaned at his scanty attire. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply and tried to erase everything from his memory.

He looked back into the mirror and her face was still staring back at him. "Oh no," he croaked, "please no." He didn't know who he was pleading with…God maybe? But he better answer him and fast. "This is a joke," he told the face staring back at him, only she wasn't laughing. For a minute everything around him seemed absolutely unreal. He touched her face and it was as real as it looked and he let out another anxious whimper. He heard Cindy's knocking but ignored her.

O.C. was now pounding on the door "Max!" She heard Max mumble to herself and then everything went deathly still. Unexpectedly the door quickly opened. Max stumbled out and ran to her bedroom in a huff, "not now O.C."

She heard her rummage through her drawers and a disconcerting laugh erupted, "figured this would be the only way I'd ever get this close to her underwear." In bewilderment Cindy walked into Max's room and crossed her arms.

Max tugged on a pair of jeans, then her socks and started rambling again, "where do I find a damn sweater around here?"

To say Cindy was worried was an understatement. Max was suddenly talking about herself in the third person. She looked back towards the phone in the living room thinking she should call someone…_Alec maybe_?

She opened her mouth to say something and Max shouted, "YES!" She looked at Cindy with a mad glint in her eyes. She appeared as if every bit of sanity had left her and then slipped the blue hooded sweater over her head. Brown eyes took another fervent look at O.C. and shone. Running past her, she rushed to the door and slipped her running shoes on. Taking one last swift look in Cindy's direction, she opened the door and ran out.

O.C. wasn't surprised by Max's night prowls but this had to be the weirdest display she ever saw. Max's lack of sleep finally made her snap. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked back to the table where the coffee waited and decided to just go back to sleep. Maybe things would make more sense once she was more rested.

* * *

Max hadn't slept this well and this much in a long time. Rolling around, she hugged the pillow and nuzzled in its soft, plush texture. She just couldn't seem to stop sleeping. In the back of her mind she was vaguely aware of Alec's scent surrounding her. She was too tired to care and in her dazed mind was actually soothed by it. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

The bed moved and she cracked open an eye, waiting. There was no other movement and she closed it. There it was again, the nudge. She didn't even bother turning around it was probably Cindy. She threw one of the pillows at her. To think, Cindy had the gall to disturb her precious sleep. It just felt so good to finally be able to get some shut eye. "Go away," she mumbled.

"Oh, I'd love to," she heard a familiar voice say. "Let's just say I live here and you're in MY bed."

Frowning she opened her eyes and looked at the foot of the bed. She rubbed the sleep from them and looked back again. "Sam?" she asked sleepily.

There was a choked laugh and Sam walked around the side of the bed approaching her. "Priceless," she said zealously.

This was all too weird and scary. Alec rushed over to his apartment thinking once he got there everything would be okay, but boy was he wrong. He walked in to find himself there, comfortably sleeping in his own bed. Everything right with the picture but that tingling sensation of alarm along his body telling him everything was so wrong.

"Max?" she heard Sam ask slowly, a tinge of hope in her voice.

Max got up on her elbows and answered her slowly, "yeah." She opened her eyes wider, trying to clear the sleep from them. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Canada?" And there was that laugh again, it was more a mad cackle.

"Oh this is so not good," she heard Sam whisper in what sounded like a panicked voice.

"Get up!" Sam kicked the bed and Max sat up quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you and…?" She dropped the question and finally looked around the room. "What am I doing in Alec's room? She looked askance at Sam whose lips tugged into a grin.

"This is great, just great." She saw Sam pass her hand through her long mane getting her fingers tangled in her own hair. "Oh, how do you put up with this?!" she said shrilly finally managing to untangle her fingers. Stopping in her tracks, she looked back at her.

"I don't even know where to start." Sam grabbed her head, "I'm going insane," her voice kept rising. Her hands shot up to the ceiling and came back down to slap her thighs in exasperation. "I've been reduced to living the rest of my life in torture," she said sharply and pointed down to her body "_this" _she waved dramatically "is torture."

Max almost laughed at Sam's display of insanity but confusion stopped her. "Wait, what do you mean you don't know where to start? It's simple Sam. What are you doing here and how did I end up in Alec's bed. She looked down at the rumpled blankets and jumped out of bed as if burned. _Why did I sleep here? I'm not in heat._

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Sam yelled out. "It's annoying." She nervously began to play with her hands, all the while pacing near the foot of the bed.

Max visibly shook her head and looked back at Sam. Slowly the slight smell of pheromones infiltrated her brain and she felt her body tingle in reaction.

Alec watched his own body rise out of his bed and actually examined himself with a grin. _Damn I look good._ He was shirtless and every muscle rippled with his movements. Slowly as if in a dream her body started to feel warmer. He could smell the testosterone and a strange sensation filled him. Then his brain did a 360. _I'm checking myself out, oh god could this get any worse?_ he laughed madly and shook his head, _I've lost it._

Max was trying to understand this new sensation. Finally out of annoyance she pushed Sam out of the way and walked out of the room. She spotted the washroom and walked into it. The last thing she remembered was having dinner with Logan they had another argument and then she had felt so tired, she headed home to bed. Or did she end up at Crash? She also remembered a good time complete with glimpses of a blonde woman trying to come on to her. i_Blonde woman?i _She looked in the mirror.

Alec grinned from ear to ear as he watched himself walk into the washroom, _any minute now._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" his deep voice roared from the bathroom. At her reaction, he laughed with madness.

Max was looking at Alec's face. "I've finally lost it, its not enough that I have to handle him day in and day out but now I'm seeing him everywhere." She stared back into a pair of green eyes and blinked. She looked down to the rest of her body and blinked with confusion, she had an erection. "Oh my god," she whispered and then let out a whimper. She glanced back in the mirror and screamed.

In a rush she opened the bathroom door and headed back to Sam. That sensation started creeping on her again and that smell.

"Sam what did you do?" she accused quickly.

"Always blaming me Maxie aren't you?!" she retorted angrily.

Max shot daggers at Sam and then ran back to the bathroom as if looking for a solution. "Oh god, make it stop!" she whined in a shrill voice.

Her brain just wouldn't seem to function. She looked back into the mirror and then it hit her. "NO no no no no no," she repeated the words over and over hoping if she did it long enough she would wake up and realize that this was all just a nightmare. _I slept too much _she finally concluded.

Alec lost it and laughed hysterically. Finally he watched himself come out of the washroom his face a sad shade of white.

"ALEC?!" she asked piercingly.

She finally made the connection and he threw his hands up in the air, swatting his arms and jumping as if fighting the madness surrounding them, "and she finally gets it!"

"Oh my god Alec, what did you do?" she whispered. Finally she came to the conclusion she wasn't looking at Sam but herself.

"There you go again, always blaming me. I didn't do anything." He was getting sick and tired of her blaming him for everything. "Besides you're in my body now since I'm the usual screw up you should be blaming yourself!"

"And what is this?" she hissed, pointing down at his erection "Make it stop," she ordered with a snap. She was having a nightmare. _This isn't happening _she rubbed her forehead in disbelief.

Then he smirked, "oh baby I'd love to make it stop but you see I'm just not going there…" He was laughing at her now "that is just so so wrong...on so many levels" He couldn't believe he was giving her lessons in male anatomy. "You just woke up. Leave it… it'll pass."

"Make it stop it's your body!" she yelled desperately and he just smiled at her.

"Oh no, it might be mine but you're at the wheel now, you're in total control so you make it stop!" Then he thought about what he just said. "No wait! On second thought, don't! Don't touch anything you don't know how to work, you might break something."

"Can my life suck any more!?" She cried out, pacing the room. "Why isn't it going away?" she asked him frantically.

Then he realized why. "I'm going to leave the room for a few minutes okay…" he flashed an apologetic smile, "you know to let you pull yourself together."

She waited a few minutes trying to avert her thoughts to sad and gory things. It finally went away and she sighed with relief, "you can come back now." She watched herself step back into the room.

Sadly, Alec was in her body. She should have noticed the difference. She didn't feel so tight, for the first time in a long time her body seemed so relaxed. Only it wasn't her body it was his. "Give me back my body!" she ordered.

"I'd love to," he answered dramatically. He gave a sheepish smile indicating what an idiot he was for not thinking of it in the first place and flourished his hands as if performing a magic trick. She leaned in expectantly and he frowned at her reaction. She actually believed he could comply with her preposterous request. "I CAN'T!" he finally shouted and her face darkened at his horsing around.

"You think I did this on purpose to piss you off? Like I want to walk around in your skin all day," he shot out sarcastically.

He stopped, smiled wolfishly then added "it does have its perks." He wiggled his eyebrows but then his face turned serious again rolling his shoulders. "Max you're like a stretched out rubber band. You're all tight I feel like I'm about to snap!"

She began to access the situation and tried blocking his incessant yammering.

He looked up at himself "you know you're really short," he observed absently.

She reached over and smacked herself upside the head "shut up!"

"Ow what was that for?" he whined.

"Just shut up, I'm thinking." She put both hands on her hips and then realized she had no shirt on. She turned abruptly and started going through his drawers. "Help me find some clothes!" she yelled at him and started rummaging through his drawers.

"Tsk okay wait," he said calmly and tried to move her out of the way. Without thinking, let his hand wander to her chest and she froze and quickly smacked his hand. "You're making a mess," he explained not understanding her reaction and tried to move her again. Just as quickly the smack came back. "Will you quit it!" he barked and she hit him. They fought over the drawer, him trying to push her, she standing her ground, smacking him. "Quit messing around," he warned. "I need clothes now," she ordered and this time he forcefully pushed her out of the way. He finally pulled out a grey hooded sweater and blue sweat pants. "Here," he said sternly and shoved the clothes at her.

Grabbing the clothes he handed her she started dressing quickly.

"Max relax I'm looking at myself remember? Besides you're a man now you can do that," he said in exasperation to her odd behavior. Then he added under his breath, "yeah that sounded weird."

He watched her struggle with his clothes. "Hey!" he snapped realizing something and she looked up. "That's my body you're in; I don't need you being all uptight in it. You'll ruin my karma. So learn to relax it's not going to kill you."

"That's not all I'm going to ruin if you don't shut up!" she said heatedly.

"Are you threatening my body?" he asked in a dangerous tone. "Two can play that game you know!" With that she watched with horror as her own hands crept up her shirt to her breasts.

"Alec," she warned venomously. "Get your hands off me or…"

"Or what?" he asked knowing he was going to get her full wrath this time but was enjoying the banter too much to stop.

Before he knew what happened she punched him across the face. His head snapped back and he touched his lip. "Don't forget this is your pretty face you're hitting!"

He backed up and brought his hands up in fists. Okay so this was going to be a challenge because he wasn't sure of her strengths and weaknesses. Max watched him standing there and a smile grew on her face. "What's wrong? Don't know how to work my body yet?"

"Maxie," he started with a taunt. "If there's something I know how to work it's a woman's body." And he swung out with a roundhouse kick catching her off guard hitting the side of her head.

She tried to block but was a little late, she staggered to the side and quickly retaliated with a left hook. Alec blocked her quickly and crouched down sweeping her legs from under her. She fell to the ground and quickly pushed her legs forward and jumped back up.

She was surprised at the density of his body and how flexible it was. She also marveled at the difference in strength. Her face stared back but she could see in them the glint that was unmistakably Alec. _I'm furious and he's enjoying it! ,_ she seethed.

That pissed her off even more and in a fury she lunged at him a blur of fists and legs. Alec managed to block just about every one and in one swift motion crossed his arms catching her fist and twisted his body managing to throw her off. She twirled in the air; gracefully landed on her feet and crouched again in a fighting stance. "How do you like it in there Max?" he smiled at her display of athleticism.

For a moment she grinned in genuine pleasure, but tried to replace her facial expression with a look of annoyance. "I want my body back," she snapped at him but the glint of exhilaration in her eyes never left.

"Come on just admit it, you like being me." He saw that look of pleasure on his own face and knew without a doubt she was having as much fun as he was. They circled each other in a predatory fashion and in a blur she back flipped almost catching him in the chin but he blurred away at the last moment. "It's pretty quick in here Max. Be careful."

He actually enjoyed the stealth of her small form. The only problem with this whole scenario was that he was her and she was him. In all the times they had bickered and fought he always held back. Only Max didn't know that. She didn't know his strength and she obviously wasn't pulling any punches. With a groan he knew he would have to play dirty to get the upper hand. He knew his own body after all.

With a blur he jumped at her. She caught him in mid air and they both fell to the ground. He leaned into her, looked into his green-hazel eyes and smiled. She punched herself across the face wiping off his grin. She tangled her legs in his and rolled him over pinning his arms to the ground. "You know somehow that's not how I pictured this," he laughed at the absurdity of the mental image he was getting.

He tried to squirm free but she was now bigger than he was, and clearly had the upper hand. She leaned in a few inches from his face and his own mischievous grin flashed, mocking him. "What's wrong Alec? Not so quick anymore I see. You're right this does have its perks."

"Okay, okay," he sighed in defeat, "truce?"

She pretended to consider it a minute and grinned at him, "fine truce."

She got up and gave him a hand. They both looked at each other slowly and turned around. Max was the first to speak up. "First we have to figure this bitch out. How in the world did we switch bodies? It should be only logical that we can switch back. We need to do it a.s.a.p. God knows what you'll do if you're left in there too long."

His brow furrowed clearly offended by her comment. He just sighed at her. "Whatever Maxie like you're an angel. You've only been walking around in my body for like two seconds and already you've managed to do something with it I find disturbing."

"That wasn't my fault!" she yelled shrilly, the sudden memory making her groan.

"And I suppose it's mine?" he shot back. He wanted to laugh, of all the possible things to talk about.

"It's always your fault," she griped lamely.

"Max that hurts," he held his chest in mock pain. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and quickly withdrew his hands realizing where they were. "I can't help it if they're there!" he said defensively.

"Just… stop groping me!" she sputtered.

"Hey I'm not exactly happy… about you… groping me either you know!" he sputtered back just as frustrated with the outcome of events. "Sadly I know you're not going to be able to hold back," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Just don't go overboard okay I want working parts when I get my body back."

"I swear Alec, I'm cursed. It's not enough that my life sucks so bad I can barely function but now I have to go through it in your body." She was slowly spiraling into a state of depression.

He felt a pang of guilt but he knew it wasn't his fault. Only as long as he had known her he always tried to take whatever pain he could from her. "I'm sorry Max. I know you hate me and being in my body is probably the worse thing that could ever happen to you but we'll figure it out okay." He turned his back on her and retreated to the kitchen.

She watched herself retreat back to the other room in shock and followed. "I never said I hated you," she stammered.

"You didn't have to," he said softly and then looked in the cupboards. He grabbed a box of pop tarts and walked over to the living room. He opened the box pulled out a package and slumped on his couch. "Let's just retrace our steps and figure out how this happened," he said taking a tiny bite of the chocolate pastry never once looking back at himself. It was too weird.

She walked over to the couch and sat beside him. She crossed her arms and glanced out of the corner of her eye. _Do I really look like that when I eat?_ She finally turned and watched herself nibble around a pop tart. She observed her mouth chew everything slowly. Then her hand lifted and he licked her fingers. Her full pouty lips embracing her index finger then her thumb slowly and then her tongue darted out with a slow lick, lingering on her bottom lip.

There was that sensation again. She quickly got up from the couch and started pacing. Trying her best to keep her eyes averted. "Ok," she snapped quickly. "First of all, until we figure out what's happened we have to pretend that nothing's changed? You're still you and I'm still me."

"You know that's kinda hard since YOU'RE ME AND I'M YOU!" He said in a high pitch squeal. Being in her body was starting to get to him; he was starting to get extremely frustrated. She looked at him with a strange expression and he rubbed his throat. "Okay I have to work on that voice a little," he admitted a little embarrassed.

"That's what I meant. Ugh this is confusing. How are we going to pull this off?"

"Well it's not going to be that hard," he answered sarcastically. "All I have to do is walk around like I have a stick up my ass, smack good ol' Alec a few times and the rest of the time I just have to act like if I can't control everything the world's going to fall apart."

She narrowed her eyes at his condescending words. "Like you're any better, I just have to come on to any girl that crosses my path, act like I'm the center of the universe and not give a shit about anything or anyone else unless it directly affects me."

"If you only knew Maxie… if you only knew," he said sadly starting on his second pop tart.

She watched him start on his next pastry and swiped it out of his hand, "stop that!"

"Stop what? You're such a control freak! And now you're taking the food right out of my mouth. Seriously Max you have issues." He got up and took the pastry out of her hand. Just to prove his point he took a bite and elaborately started to chew in her face and sat back down.

She watched him for a few seconds and resumed her pacing keeping her mind on the problem.

"Fine so we pretend like nothing's happened. We go to work like we normally do and then we go home to bed." She looked back at herself.

"Until we figure what's going on, yeah that's a good plan," he agreed. "You couldn't possibly handle being me around too many people especially at Crash," he concluded seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked affronted.

"Exactly what I said," he said around a mouthful and finished his pop tart. He made his way to the cupboard and sighed with vexation when he had to reach for a glass. He never realized how much shorter she was. He walked to the fridge, took out some milk and poured himself a glass. "Being me isn't as easy as it looks you know," he drank the milk in one gulp.

"Yeah well it's not that easy being me either!" she challenged.

"Whatever Max, let's just agree to disagree on this one." He crossed his arms and let himself drift to lean on the counter. When he did, he turned around and frowned. He wasn't used to the difference in height yet. "I'll make my own conclusions."

"Ugh with all this talking we're not focusing. What did you do last night?"

"Well when I left your place I went back to Crash to have a couple beers and I played some pool with the gang. Then I went straight home."

She knew he was telling the truth because she remembered him going back to Crash. She even remembered winning every game of pool. He felt sorry for Sketch and eventually decided to let him win a few. That strong feeling of remorse became hers, "I remember."

"What?" He walked back to the couch and watched himself in awe. "You remember?"

"Yeah, I even remember that blonde!" She remembered being asked to go home with her but a feeling of sadness and longing overtook her. "I'm flattered sweetheart but not tonight," she said it as if she didn't believe it herself. That would never happen, Alec would never refuse.

"I said that," his mouth dropped open as his own words were repeated to him.

She was confused by his answer, but then went straight back to the fact she had gotten his memories. "Perfect!" it was her time to throw her hands up. "Just perfect! I'm in your body and now I've got a damn slideshow to go along with it?" She sat and started to laugh her shoulders shaking and then she started to cry.

Alec looked at himself crying and blinked. He'd never get used to watching himself that was a fact. He felt her sadness and his eyes watered seeing her so distraught. He could only conclude that it was because he was in a woman's body that it was affecting him so much. He took her hand and sat her down on the couch. He hugged her to him and she just hugged him back tightly. "What are we going to do?" she whispered around the lump in her throat.

He rocked her softly and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back gently. "We'll deal. We always deal right? Compliments of Manticore," he stated simply.

She could have laughed. How the hell was she going to deal with this ridiculous situation they were in? Before any of this happened she had a hard time dealing with just being her and now she would have to do it while being him. "At least I'm not alone," she sniffed into his chest.

"Never," he whispered back to her. He closed his eyes for a moment to picture how this should have really played out. It was just too disconcerting to watch himself through her eyes. "We'll figure it out and then everything will be back to normal ok?" She gave a tight nod and he sighed sadly. _We'll go back to you hating me, and me watching you from a distance pretending it doesn't matter. _

She looked at him and smiled. She reached up and wiped away the tear on his cheek "This is going to sound really crazy but I'm kinda glad that it was you and not someone like Sketchy. I would die if people thought of me as the Jam Pony idiot without a clue."

He just laughed at her words and she sniffed again. Reaching he wiped her tears. "It could always be worse; you could have ended up being Normal. Bip Bip Bip." She burst out laughing, his rich voice resounding in the air.

She finally stopped laughing and her stomach grumbled. "Give me some of those," she pointed to the box left on the table. He reached over and gave her a pack.

She opened it and was about to take a huge bite when he stopped her. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice a mixture of outrage and horror.

"Eating," she said blankly and gave a strange look at his outburst.

He scoffed, "not like that you don't." He ripped the pop tart out of her hand. "You see, eating these is like a work of art. You have to appreciate every detail." Motioning with his hand, he traced the rectangular shape. "You eat around the edge indulging in the taste a bit. You work your way into the icing, knowing the best is about to come but you can't rush it." He closed his eyes and envisioned eating it. "You tease yourself a little and then when you can't take it anymore you bite into the center savoring the yummy chocolaty goodness at last."

She couldn't help but smile in amazement. In a completely unbelievable moment in their lives he still managed to find joy, even something as simple as eating a pop tart. She would never understand how he did it, how he mastered the simple pleasures of life. Her eyes shone with mirth at his explanation of what he called art. Deep down she thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She stopped listening to his words and just followed the hand movements as he showed her. Finally she noticed her face was looking back at her as if expecting something. She reached for the pop tart and started to nibble around the edge thinking about what he said. She sat up straight, completely alert, "ART!"

"Yeah that's what I said."

"No Alec, ART! The artifact, remember when we touched it together and it got really hot." She got up in excitement the pop tart forgotten in her hand.

"Yeah that's right!" he said joining in her excitement. "I bet we get that thing back and it's the answer to our problems."

Then she remembered and sat back down in defeat. "I fenced it already, right before I went to Logan's last night. Who knows where it is now."

"I bet Logan could probably help us track it down," Alec offered hoping that would cheer her up. At least the thought, having hope should lift her spirits.

Max slumped in the couch and Alec took up her place and started pacing the room. "Question is, which one of us goes?" He looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face.


	3. Guilt Issues

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Life was a little hectic this week. I would like to thank everyone again for all of your great reviews! I was sooo happy to see all the great compliments!

* * *

Chapter 3

Max looked at Alec and thought about what he just said. "There's no way in hell you're going to go see Logan." Somehow she couldn't stop thinking what Alec would do if left alone with him. She groaned as she thought of the possibilities.

Alec looked at her curiously, "c'mon I think I can handle him. Just as long as he doesn't start giving me the "I love you" eyes and start sprouting sonnets, then we're fine." He grinned and she groaned again.

"I still can't believe this. This isn't real, I'm dreaming. Pinch me please," she talked from the couch not realizing she was doing it out loud until Alec pinched her.

"Ow! What was that for?" she yelled rubbing her arm.

"Nope you're not dreaming," he confirmed and watched her with a glint of pleasure in his eyes. He was enjoying this way too much. Of course he made it his life's goal to pester the shit out of her. Max just couldn't believe how at ease he was no matter whose skin he was in.

"Fine," she finally relented, "but I'm going with you."

"Ugh, I don't think that's such a good idea," he started slowly.

"Why not?" she questioned his strange expression, it wasn't exactly fear but discomfort. Well there was something that made him uncomfortable at least.

"Just take it from me. You're not exactly his favorite person right now." He started pacing in front of the couch again chewing his thumb absently. "He made it kind of clear that we had nothing to talk about the last time we spoke."

Max closed her eyes in recollection. He was right, Alec had showed up at Logan's to bring him a computer part and he had gotten nothing but the cold shoulder. She could see and hear the pain coming from Logan through Alec's eyes. It was to be expected the guy thought he had run off with his girl. Alec had been pissed with Max to say the least, but he finally came to understand why she did it. That didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Yeah I remember now," she said leaving the memory.

"Okay that's starting to creep me out," he chuckled nervously and scratched his forehead.

"Can we stop glancing at my memories please? You know I'm going need some I.D. because you're eventually going to stumble on an x-rated version of Alec's wonderful memoirs," he said it jokingly but he was desperately trying to hide behind his humor.

"Oh god…" she groaned. "I can't help it okay. Like I really want a front seat to your latest exploits," she visibly shuddered at the thought. "Even years of therapy wouldn't help me with that."

He chuckled, "uh huh, one look at what you've been missing and the first thing you do when you get your body back is jump me." He pointed at himself and playfully winked at her. Then he rolled his shoulders and squirmed with a look of misery, "you really need it, God you're tense."

She scoffed, "yeah I would jump you just for the satisfaction of snuffing the life out of you."

He suddenly stopped pacing, ignored her comment and headed to the bedroom. "Okay so I'm going to head out to go see Logan."

It was a few moments and he came back. His face screwed up in disgust. "Okay that's not going to work," he sighed. "Wrong size…and just wrong everything."

"I'm still going with you," she insisted even after seeing his memory of the recent event.

"It's your funeral," he warned, then looked up in thought, "or mine?" He waved his hand and tried to shoo the confusion away, "whatever." He stopped thinking about it and tugged on his shirt. "Do I look okay?" his brow furrowed, and he suddenly complained "great! I sound like a girl!"

Max couldn't help but laugh at his outburst. "Yeah you look fine and Alec…" she eyed him seductively, completely enjoying the fact it was her turn to make his life hell. "You are a girl" she reminded him.

"I blame you!" He let go the shirt and ran his hand through his hair again. "Gee Max, uhm this is going to sound so so wrong but can you braid my hair?" he whined in a half plea, completely embarrassed by his request.

She simply looked at him processing his question and tried to bottle her laughter. "Sure Alec, and once we're done we can work on your make-up too."

"Okay that's just not funny," he said seriously.

"So braid it then" she was still quietly laughing.

"I don't know how. They didn't have "How to pass for a woman 101" at Manticore you know. I guess they never anticipated their soldiers would eventually body jump with the opposite sex."

She was just getting tired of his incessant rambling. He wouldn't outright say it but he was freaked out. He had acted all sorts of crazy ever since he showed up that morning.

"Come here," she motioned and he sat in front of her. She brushed her fingers through her hair and started braiding it.

Getting his hair played with actually felt nice. _Oh god I'm turning into a girl._

"Done," she said as finished plaiting it.

"Thanks," he said feeling the braid. "I feel better already."

She got up and swung her leg over him still sitting on the floor. She was actually enjoying being the taller of the two. She walked over to his bedroom and started looking through his drawers again. She pulled out a pair of socks, found a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater she had always liked. She quickly changed and stepped out of the room.

Alec curiously watched her come out of the room. "So that's what you like me in huh?" he teased and smiled. "I would have never guessed."

"Please," she looked down at herself unimpressed, "I picked out the first thing I found."

"Sure Max whatever you say," he drawled slowly which came out as a soft whine when using her voice.

She walked over to the washroom and looked in the mirror. And there was his face again, staring back at her. She fixed her shirt and brushed her hand through his short hair giving him that spiky look. _Yeah, he looks good in this,_ she smiled secretly

She walked out never once glancing in his direction. "Let's go. We need to get this over and done with. And please remember, you can't touch him no matter what you do and don't antagonize him either." She grabbed his boots and put them on trying to hide the worry on her face.

"Now why would I do something like that?" He grinned at her back as they walked out of his apartment.

* * *

Logan had been trying all morning to get his new computer up and running. He had acquired odd parts through some of the transgenics from Terminal City and had finally fixed them. He just finished setting everything up when his ears caught the familiar sound of Max's ninja. He smiled to himself, dropped what he was doing and walked over to the window.

Noticing both Max and Alec, he sighed miserably, "of course." Why did he think Max would be there to see him, especially after the argument they had the night before. With fascination he watched as Alec stopped the bike and Max jumped off. _Max would never let him drive her ninja. Maybe now that they're a couple…_He never finished his thought he was too transfixed by what came next.

They seemed to argue for a moment and Alec reached over and slapped Max on the back of the head. Every instinct in Logan screamed. _How dare he?!_

* * *

Max stopped the ninja and turned around to look at herself. "Okay, remember you're me and I'm you. You can't screw this up!" she reminded him, completely positive that he would never be able to pull this off.

"Relax Max. I think I know what I'm doing. I've watched the two of you enough." He gagged and rolled his eyes at the memory, "lame." That would be something he would love to forget. He had a thought and chuckled, "maybe I could spice things up a little." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Please be serious," she pleaded, "and remember you can't touch him!" She insisted on reminding him every five minutes. Like as if he would ever forget.

"Max let's get something straight okay? I may have switched bodies but my brain is still intact." He pointed to her head and suddenly stopped talking. He passed his lip through his teeth and frowned, "I mean that's if I'm still using my brain. Hey, you don't think we're working out of…" his eyes looked up in thought and he scratched the back of his head, "oh now, that's just too disturbing to finish."

She reached over and slapped herself, "concentrate!"

He shot her an annoyed look. "Will you stop doing that?!" he shrieked and rubbed the back of his head. "People will never believe we're really who we say we are if you keep hitting me. I mean how often did you ever see me hit you?" He put his hands on his hips and waited for her answer.

He had a point. Alec only hit her if she hit him first and even then it would have to be in a full blown fight and in self-defense. She sighed and pulled back her hand. "Just…. Just behave yourself."

He gave her his best smile which turned out to be her best smile. At least he wouldn't be getting slapped by her for a while now unless they were alone. "Here we go," he announced grandly with a mischievous smile.

Max groaned at the smile he gave her. She couldn't even begin to picture how disastrous this was going to turn out. This was Alec and he was bound and determined to make fun of her problems and here they were, at her "problem's" doorstep.

She opened the door and walked right into Logan standing there with a dirty look. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her quietly and she realized he thought he was talking to Alec.

She tried to be as cocky as Alec but nothing came to mind so she just tried being honest. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"I saw you hit her," Logan accused Alec with his soft spoken voice and Max sniggered behind him.

Max cringed at the frown Logan gave her, and just to maker matters worse Alec practically shouted at her, "oh look _Alec_ my very own knight in shining armor."

She said the first thing that came to mind, "it was a love tap." Soon as the words left her mouth, she closed her eyes, feeling like an idiot. _God that sounded stupid._

From behind Alec rose on his toes and looked at Logan over her shoulder. "Yeah, I kinda liked it too," he smirked and Max turned around giving him a stern gaze. He chuckled at the expression and she walked into Joshua's old house.

Logan gave who he thought was Alec a blank look as he passed him, but when his eyes fell on Max's small form he gave her a smile. "Hey you," he said tenderly in an amorous tone.

Alec stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrow. _I'm going to puke. _He realized Logan was waiting for something and then remembered. "Hey you" he said in a clearly unimpressed tone and approached him. Immediately Logan backed up but didn't move out of his way.

Alec waited and Logan just stood there. _What does he want from me?_ "Apparently the house isn't going to move itself. So if you scoot just a little I'll be able to pass, sound like a plan buddy?" He was about to tap him on the shoulder and stopped when Logan moved away, a look of pure confusion on his face.

Logan was seriously disappointed by the lack of emotion and confused by the use of words from Max. _Buddy?_ She was apparently still upset about the previous night. "About last night…" he started but was cut off.

"You know what…" Max pursed her lip, "absolutely forgotten." Which wasn't far from the truth.

Logan sighed with relief and then moved out of the way to let Max pass. He was glad that they'd at least gotten past their misunderstanding

Alec as Max walked into the living room, where Max as Alec was already stiffly waiting for them.

Max was examining the house and the things Logan had added to the décor, it reminded her a little of the penthouse apartment.

Logan walked in behind who he thought was Max. She quickly turned around to say something and he stopped in his tracks. Apparently he was trying to keep a safe distance from her, as to not touch her. Max smiled slowly at the display and walked over to stand beside Alec.

"Did you see that? It's like a force field," Alec whispered for Max's ears alone and chuckled. "Wait wait wait.." he lifted his finger and nudged her, "watch."

Logan had turned around again looking at his computer and noticed Max approach him leaving a dangerously small space between them. He backed up again, "uhm Max?" he asked, perplexed by her behavior.

Alec walked back towards Max and couldn't stop sniggering. "I have my very own Logan deflector."

Logan watched as Alec elbowed Max in the stomach with an "Ooof"

Alec then shot Max a murderous glare and smiled at Logan. Through gritted teeth he whispered to Max, "please stop."

Logan finally sat at his computer and turned around facing them. The faint whir of his exoskeleton hummed in the air. "So what's up guys?"

Alec felt a sudden rush of guilt looking at Logan's legs and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He said he didn't need the exoskeleton anymore. _Why is he still wearing it?_ Alec wondered. He tried to shake off the feeling in the pit of his stomach and concentrated. He heard his deep voice speak up but he cut her off figuring Logan would take things easier if he heard them from Max. "We need your help finding a Japanese artifact," he rushed out quickly.

Logan looked at her in question and quirked his eyebrows. "Okay…" he started slowly. "What is it and what does it look like?"

"Its like a thin porcelain rod with Japanese symbols on it. It's supposed to be able to cleanse your soul." He actually snickered at that, _that's the understatement of the century._

"Any reason why you need it?" Logan asked curiously.

"Well you see M…m…m," he stammered around Max's name and tried to correct himself, "my Alec here," he cleared his throat and pointed to his body with his thumb. "Decided to fence it right away and turns out we need it back because…" he couldn't very well tell him the reason why. "Well we just need it back," he closed his fist and lowered his hand, hoping that was enough.

Logan watched Alec shake his head at Max, "smooth."

"Okay if you say you need it." Smirking, he looked at Alec, "next time you might not want to rush and sell it to the first buyer you find huh?" He was provoking her, only thinking it was Alec. She felt her cheeks redden out of anger but stifled a comment. Logan spoke up again, "you stole it from the museum I'm assuming. Next time you might want to take one from Max here and stick to bad guys."

Alec as Max laughed quietly shooting a glance in his body's direction. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Max as Alec burst out unable to keep her mouth shut. "It was an easy heist and the money was worth it, it'll keep TC in supplies for a while."

Logan heard Max join him with a happy tone in her voice. "Yeah it's not easy being freaky. You know we should form a support group. Freaks'r'us."

Logan blinked at them. "What is wrong with you two?"

Logan was awed as Alec stiffened again and Max just smirked nonchalantly, "nothing."

"Can you find it or not?" Alec said tightly

"Sure since you asked so nicely," Logan retorted sarcastically and turned around. _Was that anger in his voice?_ She should have known. And why the hell was he acting all superior and disdainful towards Alec for that fact? She glanced at how calm Alec was in her body. He just kept glancing at her with a small smile. How the hell did he ever put up with people shooting him down?

"So when I find it what's the next scam?" Logan asked Alec who was truthfully Max and she almost lost it until she felt Alec in her body put a hand out and grab her arm. "Why don't you go downstairs _Alec?_" he indicated the door with a nod of her head. "We'll handle this from here."

"Fine," she snipped curtly and walked away to the basement.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan said softly clearly confused with his behavior.

"Oh…well he woke up in the wrong bed this morning," Max grinned.

Logan turned around getting the slight hint that she meant hers. "I really don't want to hear it."

"You weren't going to either. I don't kiss and tell." Alec couldn't help it, it was just too easy.

"I'll try and find what I can on the black market see if there's any information about your artifact," he said absently trying to steer the conversation away from a very uncomfortable situation.

"You do that buddy," Alec shot back glad that he'd gotten one up on him for the denigrating comments he heard earlier.

"So have you given anymore thought to the Eyes Only mission I mentioned last night?" Logan said distractedly.

Alec stood stock still trying to think what to say. He was trying to remember if Max had even mentioned anything about it but she hadn't. "Uhm…" and then a sudden memory floored him.

* * *

He was sitting at the table in front of Logan. He took a drink of wine and Logan started to speak.

"Max, I know we haven't exactly been on the best terms but I was hoping that you could do an Eyes Only mission for me."

She almost rolled her eyes at his statement, reminded of Alec's earlier comment. She actually almost laughed but that wouldn't do. She simply smiled over her glass of wine hoping he would just stop beating around the bush so she could get the mission specs and leave. "I thought that might be what this was about." Of course it was just another attempt to get her to have dinner with him and to try to reach out to her in the only way he knew how.

Logan rose from the rickety chair in "father's" old kitchen and walked over to his Eyes Only station and grabbed a folder. "This is all the information I was able to gather so far. But it's enough to incriminate said party."

She stopped listening to his words and watched as he slid the folder across the table to stop in front of her hand. She reached over and opened it glancing at everything through her genetically enhanced eyes. She stored every piece of information to the back of her mind and closed it. _Alec was right, it's always about his stupid missions_.

"Max?" Logan was waiting for her to answer him.

"Yeah I'll get on it as soon as I can. I'll run it by Alec whenever I see him."

At her words Logan visibly tensed. "I was kind of hoping that you could go on your own on this one. It's just that it's a really sensitive situation and well I don't think Alec would be the best person to have on this considering his past record," he explained and quickly drank some wine.

Anger filled her but she took another drink of wine trying to stifle an outburst. She tried to compose herself and smile. "Logan I know how you feel about Alec but I'd prefer having someone with me on this one. It's dangerous and I need someone to watch my back," she said tersely.

Logan simply smiled at her words and continued as if she hadn't said them. "Aren't you afraid he's going to 'screw up'?"

She bristled at his words and tried to keep the dangerous tone out of her voice but wasn't having much luck. "No as a matter of fact Alec is probably the only person I'd trust with my life when it comes to your 'missions'? _He was right; he does take me for granted._

"It's just that you said so yourself…"

At these words she cut him off, "well people change Logan. Besides Alec and I are together now and I trust him explicitly." She somehow felt a strange comfort saying those few words and upon seeing the hurt look on his face felt extreme guilt at her own lie but she couldn't believe that he would throw her own words at her.

Just give me the stupid folder and I'll take care of it, I don't have to listen to this." She got up her pasta left unfinished and walked over to the door. "I'll let you know when we get the job done." And with those words she slammed the door.

She was livid, she really couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because Logan had questioned her judgment? At least Alec wouldn't have said another word and taken her words at face value. Alec knew how important it was for them to stick together now after everything that happened and Logan with his missions kept putting her out there, in harm's way.

The only reason why she ever did anything half the time when it came to Logan was because of that stupid guilt she felt every time she saw him. She would take a look at his wheelchair or listen to the sound of his exoskeleton and the same thought came playing over in her head. _It's your fault. _She swallowed around the lump of guilt in her throat and drove her ninja back home.

Alec blinked and focused on Logan who was watching him with a curious expression on his face.

Logan was about to ask Max about her weird behavior when suddenly the piano could be heard through the floor. It was a ridiculously easy piece called Chopsticks that Alec recognized.

Logan heard it and cocked his head strangely. "What is he playing? Isn't it kind of a giant step down from his usual repertoire?"

Alec as Max blushed in mortification. What is she doing? Now he had to cover it up. He shrugged and chuckled, "I guess he needs his muse." He started to walk towards the basement steps and turned around. "I'll let you know about the mission later."

"Okay, meanwhile I'll see what I can find." Logan watched Max retreat to the basement. _What is going on with those two? _He turned around trying to stop thinking of Max's earlier comments and focused on his task.

Alec made his way down the stairs and watched himself at the piano. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't his clone but Max who was trapped in his body.

Approaching her, he put his hands on hers and stopped her playing. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Pretending to be you," she shot out angrily and he chuckled. "Max…Chopsticks?" he smirked. "Way to pretend to be me," he laughed quietly.

It was the only thing she remembered how to play. She had heard it a few times when her foster sister used to play it on her keyboard. "It's all I know how to play and I was getting bored."

"Well okay then, but move over before he starts getting any more suspicious than he already is." Max moved to the side giving him space and watched her fingers stretch out over the black and white keys.

Alec had been about to play a complicated piece but changed his mind and decided to play something he'd been wanting to for a long time now. He started slowly remembering the feel of the keys beneath his fingers. He had come across a pre-pulse movie with this song as its main theme and had been completely captivated by it. He remembered every nuance and delicate note and his fingers danced over the keys.

* * *

The sound softly made its way through the basement floor and Logan recognized it immediately. It was a piece by Rachmaninoff – Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini. He was still amazed that Alec could play so beautifully and found himself envying him. He would have loved to play that song for Max because to him it represented a lost love that had finally been found. It was a love so true that everything else paled in comparison. It had been used in a very romantically touching movie he'd once seen and had never been able to forget.

He silently wondered if Alec knew the meaning of the piece and again jealousy started rearing its ugly head. Of course he knew the meaning of the song, why else he would he be playing such a particular piece?

* * *

Max listened to the song with fascination. She had heard him play before but had been too angry at the time to actually stop and listen. Now that she was seeing him do it she was enthralled by the movement of her own fingers. The song was so soft and beautiful that she felt captivated by each note. She watched the way he lost himself in the music and felt herself drift along with him. She could understand the pull now. It was like the song was speaking to her and she felt a sweet sorrow take over. She was itching to play with him but sadly knew that it wasn't possible. "It's beautiful," she finally whispered once she could find her voice again.

He simply smiled at her and continued his dance on the keys. "I can teach you if you want. Might come in handy you know…" He nudged her playfully. "Chopsticks just won't cut it if you're trying to pull this off as well as you want to," he laughed lightly.

"I would never be able to play like that," she said softly not wanting to disturb the feeling the song was giving her.

"Come on Maxie, don't sell yourself short. You've got it in you remember, just watch my fingers," he instructed softly.

That's all she had been doing, watching him with fascination storing every key to the back of her mind. She knew that playing didn't just involve keys and notes; she would need to feel the music. Another thing he had mastered and she was left trailing behind. Wondering again how he managed to be so in touch with his humanity she secretly envied his sense of freedom.

He finally finished playing the piece and watched her silently, "Max?"

She had watched but somewhere along the way had simply stopped and listened spellbound. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

"It's okay," he smiled at her knowingly. "Do you want to try it?" he offered and she smiled and nodded her head. She put her hands over the keys and slowly he instructed her on how to position her hands and showed her some chords. She tried to play the music but all that came out was a really bad imitation of what he just played.

"Don't be so stiff all the time Max… relax your hands a little. This is music you just let it flow out of you. You don't have to wrestle with the keys to make them do what you want. You don't have to fight for control; you are in control."

* * *

Logan heard the change in music and realized he was teaching her how to play. _Great._ He couldn't have been any greener with envy if he tried.

* * *

"Here," he said as he positioned his hands on the keys and made her position her hands over his. "Just feel it for now." He started playing the song again with such ease and again she found herself mesmerized. Her hands beneath his were so loosely held conveying calmness. "Did you learn this at Manticore?" she finally asked meaning the song not the playing which he caught on to."

"Are you kidding?" he laughed quietly. Of course she wouldn't know the meaning of the song, Max was just…Max. She looked at the world and focused on the grand scheme of things never focusing on the little joys that could be found beneath the surface. She would have never known it was from a love story either. He just let it drop for the moment. "I heard it once and it just stuck with me." Even at Manticore when he had learned how to play he had never done it for them. To him it was a means of escape.

She nodded and removed her hands. "So what did Logan say?" she finally asked what she was itching to know.

"He's looking up the information now. He'll let us know when he finds something." He didn't mention the mission he so conveniently remembered at the last minute figuring he would talk about it with her later. "I just had to come here and save you. You should have seen the look on his face when you started playing," he laughed and she groaned in embarrassment.

He played for a few moments and spoke up. "Max…" he started slowly not really knowing how to start afraid of ruining the moment. For once, he was just glad they were being civil to one another.

"Yeah?" she asked absentmindedly still watching him.

"What's with the guilt?" he asked softly not really knowing how to explain himself.

"What do you mean?" She finally turned to look at her face.

"Well for a while upstairs I had this really, I mean _reall_y bad sense of guilt just being around Logan. Since I don't usually feel guilty for giving him a hard time…" He grinned at that and continued, "I'm assuming that somehow it comes from you."

She lowered her head and averted her eyes. "It's complicated," she whispered reminded of her own guilt.

He waited for a moment and eventually asked, "do you want to talk about it?" He had taken one from her not really expecting her to open up. She had tried the same approach with him once and he had shot her down with, "I'm always alright." Now he knew better.

He finished playing the song again and switched to a different piece. Chopin – Nocturne in E flat.

"It was a long time ago…" she started tensely but oddly soothed by the musical piece and felt the strange need to go on. "When I first met Logan he asked me to do an Eyes Only mission for him and I refused." She swallowed, "so he went without me. He was shot and wasn't able to walk again. He's in that wheelchair because of me."

He looked up from the piano, his fingers still playing expertly and shook his head. "Wow," he didn't say it in awe but out of sadness and comprehension.

He gave her a few moments and looked away, back to his playing. "You know you really shouldn't be blaming yourself for something you couldn't control right?" Now he understood why she felt she had to take everything on by herself all the time. She felt completely responsible for refusing him once. Therefore felt she couldn't refuse him ever again for fear of not being able to prevent another disaster from happening.

"He wouldn't be the way he is today if I had just helped him," she insisted.

"Max were you the one holding the gun on him?" he inquired still playing the melodramatic composition.

"No…"

"If you had gone, you realize that you would have probably been the one shot. That could be you up there or worse you could have died." He tried to make her understand his point of view and he wanted her to stop feeling so guilty. When he first felt it he had taken a sharp breath completely overwhelmed. It was like his mind had utterly glazed over with it. The feeling was so crippling.

She never answered him. "Just don't feel guilty over things you couldn't really control." He finally looked at her and watched as she wiped her eyes. Which evidently were his.

"I know," she said sadly. Deep down she knew he meant well but he hadn't really been there so he would never really understand.

She concentrated on the song he was playing and she didn't really know how she knew but she remembered Rachel used to play it. Only then realizing how well he understood the situation considering he had blamed himself over Rachel's death for a long time. She would have never really known if she hadn't somehow been in his body with some type of residual emotion attached from years of guilt. She now understood why he chose that particular piece to play. It reminded him of her.

"Guys I think I found something." They heard Logan's voice come from the doorway of the stairs. Immediately Alec stopped playing and Max put her hands on the piano just in case Logan came or looked down the stairs.

"If this works I'll be me by the end of the day," she whispered excitedly.

They both got up from the bench and Alec's fingers lingered on the piano for a bit and he followed her which was himself up the stairs. _Goodbye civility._

Logan was watching the couple curiously never cracking a smile. "I have some good news and some bad news, which one you want first."

Alec quickly answered, "bad news."

Max answered "good news."

And they both looked at each other and chuckled a bit. Logan couldn't help but feel irritated. He turned around and clicked on the screen. "I guess I'll start with the good news." He started slowly, "I found your artifact and the guy that has it. He's a high end business man here from Japan."

"And the bad news?" Max as Alec asked in anticipation. She could feel her heartbeat quickening she just wanted this nightmare over and done with. "Well he's leaving today, so if you're planning another 'heist' I doubt you'd have enough time. So you may as well kiss it goodbye."

"So where is he?" Alec as Max asked not really caring what Logan just finished saying.

"Well here's the address," he showed them a paper. "He's wanted that thing for a long time now I doubt he's just going to…" Logan didn't even get to finish his words. Max took Alec's hand and pulled him behind her. Alec grabbed the paper quickly out of his hand as he rushed by.

Logan was about to say something and Max cut him off. "Yeah yeah we know be careful."

Logan looked back down the hallway and sighed when he heard the door slam close. "You're welcome."

Max jumped on her bike and revved the engine. Alec jumped on it behind her and they both drove away in a hurry. Neither of them spoke they were just hoping they'd be able to catch this guy in time.

They stopped in front of a very expensive looking house and she jumped off the bike. She didn't even wait for Alec and rang the buzzer at the gate. It was now late afternoon and she was just hoping he was still home.

"Yes?" She heard a nasal voice on the intercom.

"Jam Pony Messenger" she said the first thing that came to mind and shrugged when Alec frowned. "We have a package for…" she read the name on the paper, "Mr. Yakatoshi."

The gate opened and they walked in. When the maid answered the door she let them in and they stood there for a moment and Max spoke up as Alec. "Is Mr. Yakatoshi here? It's important that we speak with him now." Alec as Max started pacing the small room in the doorway biting his thumb nail. "This better work," he whispered.

The maid left for a moment and came back with a very distinguished looking Japanese gentleman in tow. He was very tall with a black lustrous beard and suit. "Yes how can I help you?" he asked with a very thick accent.

"Look I don't have time for formalities," she spoke in a rush. "You know that artifact you just got about this long." She showed him with her hands. "It had strange symbols on it. Well we need to get it back it's important."

The man smiled at her as if she was stupid. "I'm sorry young man I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look pal, we're the ones who swiped it for you in the first place. We know you have it," Alec said losing patience. "We just need to touch it for a few minutes ok?"

His smile slipped and he examined both curiously. He watched first Max and then Alec and a smile crept back on his face and he spoke in awe, "you have experienced the Kirikae?"

"YES!" Alec in Max's body shouted at the recognition of the word. Max in Alec's body looked strangely at Alec in her body. She didn't even know he could speak Japanese.

"Look we don't have all day here pal I want my body back and so does she. So just let us hold it for a moment and we can just 'exchange' places again. Ok?" He smiled trying to convince him to part with it for a few moments.

The Japanese man started speaking as if reciting a story. "The artifact is used to clean body, mind and soul. It was first used many generations ago when the Emperor was deathly ill with a strange disease. He was magically healed of all toxins in his body but he had to go on a journey of the soul to accomplish his task. What you've done has not been heard of in many generations. It is a very old Japanese legend." He looked at them with sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid that what you need is impossible," he said softly. "You have to make your own journey. Once started it cannot be reversed. In order for you to be able to exchange the way you have you must have very troubled souls indeed."

Max couldn't resist. "Troubled my ass! Please, just throw him some hookers and beer and he's a happy camper." "Max that hurts," Alec said truthfully. He looked at Mr. Yakatoshi. "She's got a hero complex. She freaks out if she can't control everything."

"Either way," Mr. Yakatoshi started again not understanding their banter. "The exchange comes from within and it can only be reversed the same way."

"Wait…You mean I'm stuck in this body?" Max asked starting to feel depressed again.

He simply looked at her as if she was daft. "You have to complete the journey. Once you've done so you'll go back to your original bodies."

"And how do I complete this journey?" Max asked desperately almost reaching for the lapels of his expensive suit.

"That is something you must figure out on your own." He backed up from Alec seeing anger glint in his green eyes.

"Great," Alec started weakly looking down at Max's form. "I'm stuck in this body forever." He couldn't help thinking that someone had a strange sense of humor. _Okay so I said I wanted to be near her. I never said I wanted to be her. _

"If it's any consolation," he looked at them with pity. "You should try to appreciate each other more and learn to accept one another."

"How hard can it be?" Max tried to be cheerful and Alec gave her a skeptical look.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do to help you," Mr. Yakatoshi said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready my flight leaves shortly."

And with those words they were politely escorted out of the door by the maid. They stood at the doorway and Alec looked up at his expressionless face. "I'm doomed."

Max looked down at herself. "Whatever pretty boy I understand you. You're the one who's never going to understand me." She rubbed her brow tiredly.

They both turned around and walked towards the ninja. "God I need a drink," Max said.

"Max…" Alec said warningly. "Don't even think of going to Crash that's just a disaster waiting to happen," he said softly knowing full well what would happen if they went there.

"Oh please, how hard can it be?" She rolled her eyes and hopped on the bike.

"So much for lying low," he retorted quietly. It wasn't even a day yet and already she couldn't follow her own rules. Thank god it was the weekend he couldn't even imagine how she would deal with work. "I'm going with you."

"I think I can handle a few drinks of my own," she snipped and started her bike.

"Right…" he grinned knowingly. She would just about get the surprise of her life. He just had to be there and see how well she thought she understood him. "Let the fun begin."


	4. Night of Revelations

**A/N**: I know I should have probably mentioned this at the beginning of the fic and I'm sorry. Of course to all avid readers and Dark Angel fans out there it went without saying that this story took place before "Freak Nation" and I'd have to say shortly into "Love Among The runes" Because that would have been around the same time that Alec found out Max was using him as her scapegoat. Again sorry for not mentioning it but I'm confident that you all caught on anyway :)

I did receive some wonderful reviews again :) And many many thanks to everyone who keeps reading this fiction. I really appreciate each and every one of you. I was informed that the pov in some points of the story can be misleading and that sometimes it's not very clear who is who and saying what. So I've tried to make it as clear as possible. If I mention either Logan, O.C. or Sketch in the first person or start a sentence with them looking or talking to it's usually through their eyes and who they think they're talking to. For example Logan looked at Max (who he thinks is Max but Alec inside.) Hope that clears things up a bit.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Alec couldn't hide the smile on his face as he watched Max walk into Crash. He would actually enjoy this a little too much. Time to see how well she thought she knew him. The usual soft light hit them and their eyes refocused to the dimmed atmosphere. The music surrounded them and the door swung close behind him. It was still pretty early in the day and he was actually surprised to see so many people there. It was Saturday after all, he concluded.

From Max's body he watched through her eyes at his own form. His shoulders were much broader than he remembered. Or was it just because he just never realized they actually were until he found himself trapped in her body? These strange thoughts kept playing over in his head.

He couldn't help but examine his facial expressions as if seeing them for the first time. His dark blond spiky hair shone as it caressed the nape of his neck and his black sweater covered up his barcode. His well toned body could be seen through whatever piece of clothing he wore and strangely he was mesmerized. He couldn't stop the tingling sensation surging throughout his body every time he looked at himself. Shaking himself, he cursed the body he was in and concentrated on what Max asked him.

His face stared back with a look of annoyance plastered over it. In that instant he noticed a flash of light hit his eyes and an animalistic glare eerily shone with a glow he found fascinating. "What?" he stared back blankly.

"What's wrong Alec? Already caught up with the females in the room?" she griped.

If she only knew what her body was doing to him, or was it his body? He didn't even know anymore. He laughed at her comment. "Right Max because seeing as I'm you it's me they'll be after," he grinned knowingly. "Actually you know, come to think of it that's not a bad idea." He exaggeratingly looked over at the end of the bar and gave her a coy smile. "She's cute," he nodded towards a blond.

He was about to saunter over to the woman at the bar when she stopped him in his tracks. "What are you doing?" she asked with round eyes, panic in her voice.

He looked up at her through her eyelashes. Her brown eyes stared back innocently and he gave her a dazzling smile, "I got an itch I'm looking to scratch."

"What!?" she yelled shrilly her heart pumping in time with the beat of the music. "You're not going to be doing any scratching in my body."

This was priceless, she actually believe he was going to do it too. He was like a kid in a candy store. It just kept getting better and better and not to mention easier. It was almost as if he fed on her smoldering anger.

"Well maybe if you would have taken care of business before putting up your vacancy sign I wouldn't be having this problem," he accused with a grin and bit down on his lip. She really needed to relax a little and get a sense of humor.

"I swear Alec if you don't smarten up…" She lowered her voice, "I'm going to kick your ass." She looked around making sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Again?" he said sarcastically. "You know it's getting old Max. I'm going to kick your bitch ass, you're such a smart ass and whatever other creative ass you'll come up with. I'm really starting to feel your obsession with my ass."

He pulled his arm away with a laugh and finished his march over to the bar. He ordered a scotch thanking the barkeep and walked away, glass in tow. Just to piss her off he swaggered over to the small blond at the end of the bar and shot Max a smile.

She watched as her own body closed the distance and her brow arched in anger. At the last instant Alec swerved and kept walking making his way to an empty table.

She forced herself to relax, pulled her gaze away from what could have been a completely awkward not to mention disastrous situation. She gave a huff and ordered a pitcher. With the way her day was going she would probably end up drinking the entire thing by herself in two minutes flat.

She followed behind Alec and sat in front of him with a small sigh. She couldn't believe she was actually having a drink with him and tried to pretend that he wasn't there. Usually she endured him because she was in the company of O.C. and Sketchy. The annoyance, a glimmer in the back of her mind, but now she wasn't as lucky to have the distraction.

"So Maxie…," he said slowly and she was forced to focus her attention on him. It was like looking into a mirror.

"How many times do I have to say it? Don't call me that!" she warned and he leaned back giving her a wayward grin. "How are we going to fix this little problem of ours?"

She took a long drink of her beer and watched him sip his scotch slowly. "For starters you can stop being such a pain in the ass," she grumbled.

"Only if you promise to stop being such a bitch all the time!" he retorted quickly, surprised at his outburst. "_Maxie…_" he added the moniker to piss her off. Okay so he was just a little tenser than he realized. It was her fault, if only he didn't feel like he was about to explode with energy. He felt like he was going to burst at any moment and the only thing keeping him together was the skin he was trapped in.

There was an awkward silence at the table and she simply watched her reflection unsure what to say. So she was a bitch sometimes it was only because he was such a constant thorn in her side. "Whatever…" she said lamely not really having anything else to add and poured herself another glass.

Alec decided to drop it because there was really no use in riling her up anymore than she already was. He had his fun for the evening they really needed to work this out if he was ever going to be in his own skin again. "The guy said we had to learn to appreciate each other; to accept one another," he repeated the words he had only heard that afternoon with a small amount of skepticism. At least he would give it a try he just doubted Max would ever look past his exterior.

She noticed the change in his attitude and was silently grateful that he at least started to take things seriously. She was about to say something harsh along the lines of not wanting to know what he did with his life when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Max," she heard O.C. call as she approached the table. Max couldn't understand why she was looking away from her. She looked over to her mirror image who simply looked at O.C. with a blank expression. Finally she jumped with a start; realization crossing her features.

Alec stared at O.C. for a second until he realized he was Max, "hey O.C."

Their mutual friend grabbed a seat and made herself comfortable. "So what's up wit' you boo? You left in a hurry this mornin'." She turned to Max who was watching her through a pair of green hazel eyes. "Hey Alec," she greeted.

"Yeah," he dragged the word out slowly trying to figure out what to tell her. "I had to go see Alec; you know…morning snack." He winked at O.C. and looked over at his own face with a smile.

Max who was trapped in his skin glared at him and shot a panicked look at Cindy's frown. "Yeah right pretty b… b…baby," she groaned at what came out but had nothing better to cover up her mistake. She kicked him under the table and watched as he smiled back through her face.

"Easy there _Alec, _I know you like it rough but can you at least wait until we get back to your place." Before he knew what happened she reached over and hit him on the back of the head.

He brought up his hand to the back of his head making sure his braid was intact at the same time and blew up at her no hint of playfulness in his voice, "quit doing that!" In turn he reached over and slapped her upside the head.

_God I'm turning into Max,_ he huffed with exasperation. He was losing his grip on his usual cadence of humor.

O.C's jaw dropped at this point, "what's up wit'you two?" She looked from Max who appeared to have a mischievous grin on her face to Alec who was outraged. In an instant the facial expressions completely reversed to Max being angry and Alec with his characteristic grin back on his face.

"I need more beer," O.C. heard Alec say and watched as he made his way to the bar with the empty pitcher.

She then looked at Max who was watching Alec with a humongous grin on her face. "Ok I give, what's up wit' your boy?"

"My boy?" Alec asked O.C. slightly startled by her choice of words. "Control issues and he's not my boy." It was true, he wasn't. He was watching Max order a pitcher of beer and not even at the bar for more than two minutes the first candidate approached. He was truly smiling now avidly watching the scene unfold like a spectator watching his favorite show.

"Max?" O.C. waved her hand in front of her inattentive best friend's face trying to get her attention. She was completely transfixed with Alec who was at the bar with a fine lookin' blonde. "She sure is fine," she admired, "Alec gets all the good ones. They're just like bees to honey," She watched just as fascinated. "Good thing Original Cindy doesn't swin' dat way cuz' Alec is pretty fine too."

It took a minute for Alec to process what Cindy just blurted out thinking it was in confidence to her best friend. It was quite interesting the things you found out when you were in someone else's skin. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit and smiled. "O.C. I would have never known."

O.C. looked at Max as if she was a complete stranger. "What? C'mon you've known that for a long time. Especially the heath cliff version he has going sometimes. I keep tellin' you boo you missin' out. You gonna wake up and he not gonna be available no more."

Alec momentarily forgot the scene at the bar and watched her with his mouth agape. "Thanks for the vote O.C." he said simply and sincerely, surprised by her words

"Just don't go tellin' him that, his head big enough as it is." She smiled and Alec actually frowned at her words. _Did he really sound that conceited? He was just trying to be humorous._ Somehow if the same comment had come from Max he would have laughed it off but coming from O.C. he started to realize maybe there was a ring of truth to her words. He put the uncomfortable feeling in the back of his mind and diverted his attention back to his body.

Max paid the barkeep and grabbed her pitcher of beer. She turned around slowly and came face to face with a tall woman with long blonde locks and round blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue v neck shirt with a black leather skirt. She couldn't help but notice the well rounded breasts through the expansive cleavage and the hourglass figure.

"Hi…" she purred.

Max blinked and a look of disgust crossed her features. _Oh no._ She recovered quickly and tried to act cool.

"I've been watching you from across the room and I have to admit I've never quite seen anyone as gorgeous as you." She smiled showing a dimple. Max couldn't believe the lame line and the sad part was that it probably worked on Alec too. All they had to do was flatter his ego.

She watched as if in slow motion as the woman's hand reached up and touched her wrist. _This isn't happening._ She chanced a glance in O.C. and Alec's direction. He was sporting the biggest grin using her face. She remembered his recent words. _You couldn't possibly handle being me around too many people especially at Crash._

He was expecting her to bolt or worse to cave and not be able to keep up the act. She grinned to herself and winked at Alec. She would show him just how much she could play along.

_What was that line? _She leaned into the blonde woman with a sly grin and in what she thought was a sexy voice said, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a unique creature unlike any other?"

At the time she had thought it was the most ridiculous line she had ever heard and wanted to vomit. There was no way in hell that would actually work and she wouldn't be surprised if the woman just walked away from hearing the cheesiest line in the world.

To her amazement she watched as the blonde woman practically melted in front of her and fanned herself with her hand. _Oh no! Oh god it actually works._

Now she was in trouble, how in the world would she get out of this one? She had actually come on to her thinking to get rid of her only it had backfired.

"Let's do something about it shall we?" she heard the woman lasciviously say and heard herself whimper. She looked helplessly over to Alec who was almost doubled over laughing his ass off. Of course he heard her. He did have her enhanced hearing after all. She groaned and could feel herself blush with humiliation. Alec 1 Max 0.

The blonde woman closed in on Max who was trying her best to back up still holding her pitcher of beer without knocking into the stool. She was about to say something when a hand reached in and grabbed the pitcher. "Thanks honey."

She watched as Alec in her small form saved her from a really tight situation. The blonde woman turned around to give the small brunette a dirty look. "Who are you?" she asked offensively.

"I'm his girlfriend," he said elaborately and then turned to Max. "You're not playing with them again are you honey?" Alec intoned. Max was too busy trying to keep her distance to reply. He gave her a reprimanding look. "Did he try that cheap line on you too?" Alec asked the blond and turned to look at Max who was still scrambling away in a panic. Man he wanted to laugh.

"I keep telling him it only works on idiots no one would be stupid enough to fall for that one but he keeps insisting," he shrugged and shook his head.

With that the blonde watched the small brunette laugh at her and she bit her lip in self consciousness. Without another word she turned around and simply walked away.

Max was still blushing, but now it was worse. Alec had to save her from a woman's attention. How much more preposterous could this day get?

"I told you," Alec whispered to Max. She just elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed the pitcher from his hand. "You're welcome," he called after her. He turned around to the barkeep and ordered another glass of scotch. Without thinking twice he took it and walked back to the table.

He sat at the table and took a sip of his drink and noticed that O.C. was staring at him. "Since when you drink scotch Max?" O.C. asked slowly with confusion painted on her face. _Oh crap._ "It's for Alec," he said quickly and slid it across the table.

Max had poured herself a glass of beer and was about to take a drink when the glass slid across the table to her hand. She looked at it slowly and looked back to her own face who was indicating with her eyes to drink.

"Gee thanks Max," she replied dumbly and took up the glass. She swirled the liquid in the glass slowly with a troubled look on her face._ I swear I'll kick his ass._ She brought the glass up to her mouth and took a huge gulp trying to get rid of it as fast as possible.

Almost instantly she choked and sputtered the liquid out of her mouth. A large spray got both O.C. and Alec and they scrambled back in shock.

She lightly brought up her hand to wipe her mouth and stopped cold noticing them staring at her. Max watched as her own eyes grew wide as saucers and a slight shake to the head telling her she was blowing their cover. O.C. used a napkin to wipe the scotch off her face, clearly unimpressed. "It went down the wrong hole," she griped, her hand lingering on her lips.

"Well Original Cindy needs to use the powder room now," she said smartly as she looked at Alec crossly.

Max felt horrible and got up with her quickly, "I'll go with you."

O.C. put her hand out on Alec's chest, "da hell you are fool." Then she put her hands on her hips. "Boo you coming?" Max blinked up at her and a wry grin grew on her face. "I would love to O.C."

And Max watched in horror as O.C. unbeknownst to the true situation invited Alec into the ladies room. And they both disappeared behind the wooden door.

Max had to drown her misery and took up her glass of beer again. She hadn't even finished her drink when a tall brunette swayed over and sat in front of her. "Hey there handsome."

She put her glass down in disbelief and simply worked her jaw trying furiously to keep her mouth shut. She did not want to end up having to be saved again. Maybe if she stayed mute her uninvited guest would just get insulted and leave.

"Ohh you're playing hard to get tonight Alec. I like that." Max couldn't help but roll her eyes. The man attracted women just by sitting there. The woman smiled and batted her eyes. She had very prominent features. High arched eyebrows with large brown eyes, a very slim nose and ruby red lips. Her short brown hair came up in curls around her chin and neckline and Max's gaze lingered on her generous cleavage. She was stuck in his body and now against her will found herself admiring her.

_I'm going to kill him! Him and his women! _She growled low in her throat thinking how she was going to beat him to a pulp just for being him. He was too good looking for his own good. The brunette growled back at her playfully. "Beat it," she finally said and the brunette never faltered. "So the cat didn't get your tongue after all. Why don't we have some fun you and me?" She bit down on her lip and licked her lips suggestively.

Was the woman deaf and dumb? How much more to the point could she get with 'Beat it'? She sighed and took a drink of beer trying to think of a way out. "I'm here with my girlfriend, so I'll say it again beat it."

She simply smiled back with a twinkle in her eye and her fingernail lingered to her cleavage. "I'm not jealous you can bring her too."

Max's jaw dropped and she blinked before catching herself. _What in the world?_

* * *

Alec followed behind O.C. all the while smiling like an idiot. He always wondered what it would be like to enter the forbidden ladies room and now he had gotten a personal invite. Not that he really needed one now considering the state he was in but still, it was nice to be asked.

O.C. walked up to the counter and turned on the tap and meticulously started working on her shirt trying to get the stain off. "So what's up wit' you? You really go see Alec this mornin'?" she smiled mischievously.

Alec looked around the room in awe, women were coming and going completely oblivious to a man in their midst. They were talking amongst each other without a care in the world. Some were applying lipstick, others playing with their hair and to his fascination one had her hands deep inside her shirt rearranging her breasts to show more cleavage. A small chuckle escaped his lips. The woman caught Alec watching her and she winked in his direction. _Wait hold on, I'm Max. Ohh…_ He smiled back at her, _I'm in heaven. _

Cindy had seen the little exchange of looks and put her hand on Max's arm. "Hold up a minute. Did you just…?" she couldn't even finish her thought.

Alec snapped out of it and looked at Cindy. "Did I just what? Yeah I went to see Alec." he changed topics and pretended to clean his face along with O.C.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" She smirked back at Max ignoring what she had just seen. She must be imagining things.

"Nothing happened I just couldn't sleep that's all." He had to be careful here and tried his best to say and do what he thought Max would say.

"So you couldn't sleep and out of all that restlessness you just decided to leave in a hurry to go see hot boy." She grinned now and started applying a bit of makeup to repair the damage from the scotch.

"It wasn't like that." Wow, that was perfect and to a T. Max would have definitely said that and he was proud of his performance.

"Right…" Cindy said slowly. "Suga' you have issues and you need to stop fightin' him and yourself."

"What?" Alec was stunned. "I'm not fighting myself and I just can't stop myself from fighting him because he's a pain in the ass." His mouth was spewing words out of remoteness trying to play a semblance of Max but deep down he was truly listening to what Original Cindy was hinting at with incredulity.

"I see so when you actually are civil to one another you never stop to realize that it's him you're always running to and that the two of you actually fit better than anyone you've ever known?" She finished putting on her lipstick and handed it to Max, "even Logan."

Alec looked at the lipstick and almost laughed thinking about Max's earlier comment. He shook his head and Cindy pulled her hand away stowing it away in her purse. "With Logan, it's different," he heard himself say not really knowing why. Maybe it was her guilt transferring to him again.

O.C. started to make her way back out of the washroom. "Right and somehow guilt has nothing to do with that." And with a last look behind him he followed her.

Alec looked up and spotted their table where Max was obviously being hit on again. His own face reflected anger. If he knew Max she was really to chew nails and then he noticed the brunette. Immediately alarms went off in his head, "ohh that's not good."

"What's not good?" Cindy asked looking back at her best friend whose face had gone a little paler. "What's goin' on?"

"Just follow my lead," he told O.C. in a whisper and walked to their table.

"Julie!" The brunette heard her name and turned around noticing a very beautiful woman staring back at her with bright brown eyes. "Do I know you?" she asked in confusion and irritation at being bothered.

"Not really, I overheard a big guy describing someone like you earlier," Alec grinned at the small look of anxiousness growing on her face. "Come to think of it he mentioned something about chocking the life out of his wife if he found her here again; would that really be you?" he inquired knowing full well it was.

Julie took a look at Alec who was truly Max at full peak anger, "some other time handsome." She scurried away pulling something out of her purse. He knew without a doubt it was her wedding ring.

"What in the world was that about?" Cindy asked completely confused by what just happened. She looked over to Alec who was drinking his beer like he hadn't seen water for days and Max who was watching Julie walk away with a glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

Alec looked at his own reflection and Max's anger was slowly dissipating. He looked at O.C. "Just trouble waiting to happen" he said seriously and filled himself a glass of beer. "Just forget about her she plays a very dangerous game."

"Whatever you say suga' what I wanna know is how you even knew her?"

"Long story I don't really want to get into right now." Cindy knew how stubborn Max could be so she didn't press the issue, "a'ight then."

Max was suddenly startled when a hand pressed down on her shoulder. "Alec! My buddy my pal, I need your help." She turned to come face to face with Sketchy.

"What now Sketch?" she said tiredly, he was constantly getting himself in trouble expecting his friends to bail him out.

"Well you see I just got my ass kicked at pool by these two guys and well let's just say that they're not as bad as they looked at first."

Alec's ears perked up and his eyes sparkled with excitement, "you got hustled?"

Sketch turned around to face Max who had spoken up. "Yeah… didn't I just say that? I don't have any money left and I still owe them and well let's just say they're not just going to let me walk away. Can I borrow some money? I'll pay you back I swear."

Max looking through Alec's eyes watched her face light up with mischief. Then she heard her voice speak up, "tell you what Sketchy let's do one better. How about I get all your money back instead?"

Sketch looked over from Alec to Max his eyebrows drawing down in bewilderment. "Max I didn't know you played pool. No offense but I think Alec would be better equipped for this."

Max knew how good of a player Alec was and she also knew she couldn't hold a candle to him when it came to scamming and hustling so she simply smiled. "No no Sketchy, you should let Max try. You would be surprised how good she can be."

"Whatever you say Alec, you know I trust you. You've never steered me wrong." Max couldn't help but be doubtful of that. So maybe Sketch trusted Alec he was probably the only one at that. As for him never steering him wrong; well let's just face it he probably helped Sketch out of personal gain and not friendship. "No problem buddy," she replied half heartedly.

"I need to see this," O.C. got up with her glass of beer and pulled on Alec's arm, "you coming?"

"If I have to," Max said sourly and took up the pitcher and her glass. Walking over to the back she sat near the pool table. This would be interesting to watch.

Alec followed behind Sketchy with a smile. He walked up to the pool table and noticed two burly guys laughing when they noticed Sketch stroll up to them. "So you have our money?"

Sketch looked over at his friend, "uhh Max?"

Alec reached into his jean pocket and took out the money he took out of his room that morning. "You'll never learn," he said to Sketch with an emphasized posture of annoyance. "How much does he owe you guys?"

"Four hundred bucks," the first one said looking down at Max's form. He noticed her plaited hair swept away from her face to reveal large brown eyes and full pouty lips. The rest of her was just as delicious. Her body curved delightfully in all the right places. "But we can make an arrangement honey," he leered.

Alec raised his left eyebrow at his comment and had to look up at him. This was awkward if he had been in his own skin he would have come face to face with him. "Really?" he drawled slowly and a wisp of a smile crept on his face.

"What kind of arrangement did you have in mind?" He was disgusted at the stained teeth smiling back at him. The man passed his hand through his dark oily hair and brought it down to his scruffy chin. His small brown beady eyes glinted in amusement, "how about we play for keeps?"

He turned over at Sketchy, "what do you say? Another game, you win you get your money back. I win, well your little girlfriend here; she comes home with me." He winked down at Alec who had to restrain himself not to punch his stained teeth into his head. _This is going to be fun._

Sketch with a worried expression looked away quickly to Alec sitting behind him to Max who stood defiantly in front of the large oaf as if he was nothing but a small insect._ Alec's going to kill me._ The other guy who up until now had been standing quietly behind them approached slowly crossing his arms and his muscles bulged over in an intimidating gesture.

"Let's just go," Sketch said in a whisper feeling the effects, "it's not worth it."

Alec ignored Sketchy's comment and with a cocky grin lifted his chin insolently, "I have one condition."

"What's that sweetheart?" he drawled and his bad breath wafted over to Alec's sensitive nose. He turned his face and coughed. "I want to play," he grabbed the stick off the side of the pool table and held it awkwardly beside him.

There was a raucous laugh as the man watched Max. "Whatever you want sweetheart but…" he reached in and turned the cue stick right side up. "It works this way."

Sketch groaned and lowered his head. _I'm a dead man._ Of course Alec never mentioned it but Sketch knew deep down, he was protective of Max.

"Oh…" Max replied with a slight blush to her cheeks, "I knew that. Best two out of three?"

The two guys simply looked at each other smiling and then laughed in what could be passed off as giddiness. "If that's the way you want it honey. Let's get this over and done with we have a long night ahead of us."

Max sat a distance away and squirmed on the stool. She knew Alec was a good player but he wasn't that good. Even Logan had managed to beat his ass once. Now he was playing with fire. She wanted to get up and call the whole thing off and just leave but something told her to wait. So she took up her glass of beer and drank trying to hold off her anger and her apprehension from the whole situation.

O.C. looked over at Alec with a grim expression on her face, "you just going to let her do that?"

"What do you mean?" Max, using his deep voice asked.

"Well honey she can play but she not as good as you," O.C. whispered low knowing he would be the only one to hear her. "What if she loses?"

Max couldn't help but feel slightly insulted at her best friend's comment but she knew she was right. She really wasn't that good a player because she didn't really care for the game but she knew Alec was an excellent player. "She can take care of herself. Besides she can always kick their asses if they so much as lay a finger on her."

"I'm surprised at you," O.C. said simply.

"Why?" Max asked curious at O.C. she was keeping something back and her curiosity was nipping at her heels.

"Just an observation is all." She sipped her beer and averted her eyes watching the game start.

"What kind of observation?" Max was obviously not letting it go.

"I know you a pain in her ass but dat's only because she always comin' down on you so hard. I see the two o'you together. All's I'm sayin' is dat somehow I had the strange feeling you'd react differently than you are now. What if something happens to her?" Original Cindy shot Alec a very penetrating gaze.

Her and Alec? "I have no idea what you're talking about," Max answered truthfully.

"Keep telling yourself that honey," she answered simply and diverted her attention back to the game.

Alec examined the table and walked to stand in front of the nicely racked balls. "So I break?" he asked meekly in her soft voice.

He received two nods and ugly teethed grins._ Guess they never heard of dentists or simple hygiene for that matter._ He held the cue awkwardly and tapped the cue ball with half of his usual strength. No balls found their way to side or corner pockets and he sighed.

The brown haired man approached the table and winked at Alec in Max's lithe form, "my turn." He positioned himself and managed to get a solid colored ball in the top corner pocket. Alec watched impassively as he made his way around the table and managed to sink in three other balls and finally he missed one which resulted in Alec's turn again.

"So that black ball there…" he nodded in its direction. "What happens if I sink it?" he intoned curiously.

"You in a hurry to leave with us that badly? That's one game closer to losing sweetheart." The man couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he manage to make four hundred bucks but he was going to leave with a hot chick too.

"Oh I get it now," Alec replied playing stupid and leaned over the table to aim for a striped ball and managed to sink it. He smiled and batted his eyes at the large oaf. "This is fun."

"It's going to get a hell of a lot better later." He sent a kiss in the brunette's direction.

Alec tried for another striped ball and missed. The first game ended quickly with a very satisfied player winking at him. _Ugh…_

The next game started with him breaking again since they saw how badly he was playing they didn't really care. Alec smiled to himself; he leaned in expertly over the table and with his regular skill broke the formation managing to sink three balls this time. Two solids and a stripped found their way to corner pockets. "Solids," he said simply and seriously.

The large man's smile slipped slightly. He watched the curvaceous figure before him with hungry eyes but seeing the first play managed to lose some of his humor.

Alec walked around the table sinking three more solids. At the last one he looked over to the large guy and winked in his direction. "You're right this does get a hell of a lot better." Without any hesitation he walked around the table and efficiently sank the rest of the solids and finished with the 8 ball.

O.C. watched the table with fascination. "Girl's got skills," she smiled over at Alec. "She plays just like you."

Max smiled inwardly at O.C.'s comment and watched as her form walked around the table managing to own every shot and finish the game quickly. "Yeah she knows how to play all right."

Sketch walked over to the table and stood beside Max thinking it was Alec. "Look I'm sorry buddy. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen to me. No hard feelings right? I mean you wouldn't hold it against me would you?" he said nervously fidgeting with his hat.

Max had no idea what Sketch meant and brushed it off. "Nah don't worry about it Sketch she's a big girl she can take care of herself."

Sketch frowned at Alec's response and sighed visibly. He was surprised with Alec's reaction but drew his attention back to the game.

The tall man approached quickly as the next game started. "I break," he said gruffly and swiftly before anyone said anything.

"Of course," Alec replied with as much daintiness in his voice as he could muster. He watched as the balls were set on the table and the game started.

He managed to sink in two striped balls on his break. He leaned over the table to make a bank shot but missed.

Alec smiled to himself knowing it was now his turn and went for the solids again scoring three balls each in side pockets.

The next shot was a little tricky. He leaned over the table looking at the layout of the balls. He would have to make a jump shot much similar to the one Logan had managed to accomplish playing against him. He actually lost that game to prove a point. Wanting to show the rest of the gang that he could lose every once in a while albeit purposely.

Still leaning over the table he looked up slightly. Max was in his line of sight and he focused on his face and gave her a small grin.

Max watched him expectantly, she knew he wouldn't be able to manage the shot because when she'd seen him play against Logan he had been extremely surprised and impressed as if seeing it done for the first time.

Alec knew Max remembered Logan playing against him and was probably going back to that day. _Oh well so much for pretending._ He hit the cue ball and it jumped over the striped ball to hit the solid and it sunk in the side pocket. He winked in her direction

Max sat smugly but then got the shock of her life when he fluidly managed the shot and winked in her direction. She couldn't even react because she instinctively knew that it wasn't the first time he managed such a shot. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Now she watched completely engrossed with his playing.

The burly man squeezed his hands into fists and tightened his grip on his cue. "Some pretty impressive moves you have there," he growled.

"Yeah I'm a fast learner," Alec sneered back to his ugly face. He strolled around the table and sank the next ball with a draw shot making the cue ball roll back to its original position setting it up for the next shot and smiled at Max who was avidly watching.

Max looked at O.C. with a smile, "that was cool." And it truly was. She had never paid much attention to his playing because he usually showed off but now that her 'body' was at stake she couldn't keep her eyes off the game.

O.C.'s mouth had dropped open and she blinked stupidly. "Where the hell she learn how to play like dat?"

Sketch nodded his head agreeing with O.C. "She almost plays better than you Alec. You're the only person I've ever seen play like that until now," he said enthralled with the game.

He sunk the next ball in a corner pocket easily. The tall man was full on glaring at him now. Alec licked his lips and grinned at him completely ignoring the murderous glare. He managed a two rail kick shot, making the intended ball bounce off the side and top of the table in a diamond system and sunk the last ball. He finally leaned over to make a long straight-in shot for the 8 ball and sunk it with a clunk. There was a small hushed crowd around the table, watching the game.

The burly man wanted to snap his cue in two. He couldn't believe he had been hustled. "Well that's game," the shapely brunette said quickly with a smile.

"You cheated," he snarled as he approached her.

"Cheated? No I believe the word is hustled isn't that what he did to you Sketch?" He looked over to Sketch who was standing a few steps away.

Sketch almost jumped in joy but kept a straight face he had to keep his cool and sauntered over to Max. "I guess you can't play a player can you?" he asked the tall dark man.

"Give him his money back," Alec ordered with a cutting voice.

"Or what?" he challenged with beady brown eyes. His friend approached again with his arms still crossed.

Max rose from the stool and approached the pool table slowly. Her face was looking back at her with a dazzling smile. She was strangely fascinated with the deep soft brown of her eyes and the soft set of her own pouty lips as they grew in a smile. Exhilaration was apparent on her features giving her a sensual glow.

She felt Alec's body react and had to mute down the excitement. "You're lucky," she snipped in a low voice for Alec's ears only. She was still peculiarly spellbound.

She looked over at the large oaf and met his eyes dead on. She was finally glad for the added height. "Or you'll have to deal with me."

O.C. followed behind Alec and closed the distance to her best friend. "Boo that was some fine playin'."

The large guy looked at the small gathering of friends and the crowd around the table and with a grunt at the lean kid staring him down pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it over to Sketch. "You'll regret this," he said angrily and with those words he walked away grumbling.

"Max! That was awesome!" Sketchy exclaimed now really unable to hold in his excitement. "For a minute there you really had me worried." He looked over at Alec again who was just smiling at Max. "Thanks I owe you one. Drinks on me." With that he started counting his money and walked away to the bar.

The three friends walked back to their original table. Each took their beer and smiled at each other with satisfaction. "Good game Max," Max genuinely complimenting Alec.

"Thanks Ma…man," he cleared his throat and closed his eyes at his slip.

Max wanted to laugh but simply smiled because so far they had manage to slip up too many times and no one had really noticed yet. Alec smirked with her sharing their little secret and hid his face in his glass of beer.

O.C. watched her two friends with a small smile on her face; moments like these were few and far between. Especially when it came to Max and Alec who much preferred working out their differences through ass kicking instead of simply talking like normal people did. She guessed that deep down it must have its appeal. Only she would never understand it.

Sketch came back to the table with a new pitcher and a glass, behind him a redhead was following him to the table. "Hey Alec look who I found sitting by herself, she was asking about you."

Max looked over to the redhead and groaned. Would it ever stop? "Hey," she said her voice lacking the ring of recognition and gave a questioning look at Alec who was trying his best to keep a straight face. She was starting to wonder how in the world he had the energy to deal with all these women.

The redheaded woman smiled at everyone and when her gaze fell on Alec she smiled lightly almost shyly. "It's been awhile Alec. I missed you where have you been?"

Max was just on the verge of losing her patience. "Oh well..." she started to say shooting a dirty look in Alec's direction.

Sketch watched the scene unfold and couldn't imagine why Alec wasn't being his usual suave self.

Max looked over again to Alec and her pouty lips formed a name, _Mandy._

Max looked back into the redhead's green eyes. "Sorry Mandy but I'm not really myself tonight do you mind if I catch up with you later?" Max said unenthusiastically.

"Sure no problem" Mandy said with a smile and walked away. "I'll be by the bar with Nikky."

Sketch looked at Alec. "Dude…you mind?" he asked as if he really needed Alec's permission.

Max's nose scrunched up with disdain, "knock yourself out." She looked back at her own face and never said another word; she simply chewed the inside of her cheek.

Alec examined his eyes and could see a small glimmer that was unmistakably Max. She was either angry or disgusted with him but truth was he hadn't even done anything. She would truly never understand him. Even being him for a day and she was more resigned now than ever to blame him for everything. He sighed and pushed away his glass of beer. "I think I'm going to go."

O.C. noticed the small change in Max's facial expression and felt a small pang of empathy. She didn't understand why but she would find out soon enough. "I'll go too boo. I'm getting tired."

Alec got up and headed towards the steps to his way out. O.C. gave who she thought was Alec a small wave and followed behind her best friend.

* * *

Max watched Alec leave in her body and sighed. She had seen the look on her own face and tried to pretend it didn't bother her. Maybe if he wasn't such a womanizer and acted like the world revolved around him, then none of what she had to go through would have happened. It was his fault. It was time he took up some of his responsibilities.

She drank the last of her beer and left the bar. She jumped on her ninja and headed towards Alec's apartment. Sadly she would be spending more time there than she ever imagined she would. _This is a nightmare._

* * *

O.C. followed behind her dark haired girlfriend and grabbed her arm softly. "Boo hold up," she tried to make Max slow down but she was walking away with a purpose. "What's wrong?"

How in the world would Alec ever be able to talk about what was bothering him? For the first time in a long time he actually felt like he needed to talk but he couldn't because of the weird situation he was in. "It's nothing," he said sadly.

"Boo you know it's not his fault right?" O.C. continued to press the issue, really wanting to know what was up with her best friend.

"What do you mean?" he wondered out loud.

"Well all those fine women hittin' on him all the time," she started as if Max was blind. "He doesn't even bother with them half the time he just too good looking for his own good," she smiled wryly.

Alec laughed lightly at that. "Yeah," he said absently not really knowing what to add to that. Maybe Max would have been ready to insult him?

She put her hand out and stopped Max in her tracks. "Will you listen to me?"

"I am listening to you," Alec said swiftly.

"All's I'm saying is dat you hafta stop judging him all the time. I seen him when you not 'round Max. He not really the pain in the ass you make him out to be. So he likes to goof off a bit, he can be fun to have 'round. Look you hafta stop fighting yo'selves. I know what you goin' say but did you ever stop to think dat maybe he wouldn't be like dat if you didn't come down on him so hard? Girl I don't even know how he put up wit you in the first place I see what you put dat boy through. He helps out his friends without a second thought fo himself and he tries to be there for you every chance he gets. You just too blind to see it.

Alec looked at his dark skinned friend with a new found appreciation. He really didn't know what to say. _Now if Max was truly the one to listen to what I already know. _

"Let's go home," O.C. said softly.

Alec's lips drew up in a small smile, "sounds good." He eventually forgot his melancholy and headed home with a friend. O.C. put her arm around her friend's shoulder and leaned her head on hers. "You know I love you boo."

Alec couldn't help but smile he never usually liked showing emotional vulnerability but he felt like he belonged and so he let her. It was nice to have a friend even though she was Max's best friend. He envied the closeness she had with Cindy. "Yeah, me too."

They made their way to the dilapidated building that housed their small apartment. Alec made his way to Max's room. He couldn't help but sigh. He traded his entire apartment for this small room. He would need some time to get used to it. He wasn't really tired but he figured maybe with some rest he would be able to start a new day freshened up and figure out a way out of his dilemma.

He took off his sweater and jeans down to the familiar black tank top and underwear from that morning. He walked over to bed and pulled back the blanket. What he saw made his face light up instantly. "Oooh silk sheets," he grinned and without another thought took a dive into her bed only managing to slide right off the edge to the floor with a loud thud.

He quickly got up and looked around in embarrassment to see if Cindy had seen anything. "I'm okay," he yelled out before she came to see what happened.

"What?" Cindy called back from her room.

"Never mind," he rubbed the back of his head and frowned at the bed. _Even her bed hates me._


	5. The weight on her shoulders

* * *

Chapter 5

Alec tried to sleep but for some reason it just kept evading him. He tossed and turned for a good hour and in the end stopped trying. He just couldn't understand why sleep was so far beyond his reach. Finally giving up he threw the covers aside and jumped out of her bed. Pacing the small room for a few minutes he eventually walked out and headed to the kitchen. He looked around for something to eat but didn't really find anything that intrigued or called out to him. He was actually slightly surprised O.C. and Max didn't even own a TV, well that just put a damper on his plans.

Chewing his thumbnail in thought he paced again and came to a decision. Heading back to the bedroom he headed to her dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes. New jeans and a dark blue tank top, he lingered momentary looking at her bras and chuckled. Guess he should probably act like a real woman and dress accordingly. _I'm going to need years of therapy._ He grabbed a bra with some fresh underwear and headed out the door.

Walking back to his own apartment since he left his Duke there, he quietly pondered his predicament. Using stealth and just plain old Manticore creeping tactics he unlocked his apartment door and quietly made his way to his living room. He looked back to his bedroom where he could see Max or in reality his own sleeping form in his bed and was strangely surprised that they both took to their new lives a lot better than he expected. Especially Max who was now sleeping soundly her breathing calm and even. Itching to crawl into his own bed and back to his normal life, he closed his fist in frustration and closed the door as to not disturb her.

Taking the chance he headed towards his washroom. Sadly he had also noticed that there wasn't a shower in Max's apartment. Pursing his lip with indecision and wrestling with the moral dilemma of taking the stupid shower or not, he decided he would. So he slowly undressed peeling off her clothes and well he was a guy after all what was wrong with stealing a peek? _She's going to kill me. _

It's wasn't like he never saw a woman before, besides being a soldier you weren't given the luxury of privacy in showers. Still this was Max and he still felt slightly self conscious about crossing that boundary but he had to face reality. _Like this is what reality should be like, stuck in her body_. Like everyone else he liked being clean and let's face it she would eventually have the same need. With that thought, he groaned, he knew she would get a good look too. Truly it was not the way he wanted it.

Turning on the shower he jumped in letting the warm water cascade over his body and started to wash himself. Not really wanting to think about what he was truly doing he tried diverting his thoughts to other things but without any success. All he could think about was how intimate this whole act had become. He was truly and shamelessly washing her body; running his hands over every inch of her soft caramel skin. The entire time the same thoughts played over in his head, if just once he could be able to do the same thing only instead of being her he would be accompanying her.

Being at Manticore the better part of his life this was something that had always been frowned upon. The entire concept of emotional closeness, intimate acts and just plain fraternization had been something completely alien to him until she freed him.

She had given him a taste of what life could really be and somewhere along the way he had to come to terms with one of those emotions. He had fallen for her. Knowing full well what the consequences of those feelings would be.

For a long time, he had tried to push them away, but failed miserably. He just kept feeling this unquenchable need to be around her and protect her. Cindy was right, when they actually stopped cursing and beating on each other and became civil with one another, they were perfect.

He remembered the day he had come to the sad realization. He had pushed Asha away because he couldn't pretend anymore. Then he tried to tell her as honestly as he could. She had stared him down with those unforgiving eyes and berated him for not minding his own business about her and Logan. Missing the entire point, not really listening to what he was getting at.

His usual casualness had fleeted to something completely different. Explaining it in terms Max would understand, his reply had been "we don't belong with them. We're a danger to them." Somehow it had played out differently in his mind. Trying to appeal to her noble heroic side and common sense but she just dismissed him like she usually did.

Melancholically, he finished his shower and stepped out to dry off. It took him a while to get the concept of the bra. All he kept managing was a crazy chuckle. _So much easier to take off then put on. _He managed to get dressed and brushed her long brown hair giving it a go at braiding. Giving up because he simply just couldn't get the plaiting right he just tied her hair in a ponytail instead.

Stepping out of the steam filled room he glanced into his bedroom again and his sleeping form hadn't moved. Half expecting her to have woken by now due to having sensitive hearing and correlating senses. He was surprised she was still asleep. It was nice to know someone was actually managing to get any rest at all. Closing the door again he concluded he probably just couldn't find sleep because he had too much on his mind.

Slightly upset at the way it had played out in the end he left Crash hoping he would be able to brush the spiteful glare she threw at him using his own eyes. Unfortunately it had grown into anger. Anger he simply couldn't work out because of this stupid situation he found himself in. Not being able to find the simple comforts he usually relied on, wasn't helping either. He enjoyed his solitude. He wanted his own apartment for starters, just to have the freedom to think or even indulge in TV to keep his mind off of his problems.

Looking through his cupboards, he grabbed a bag of pork rinds and a soda from the fridge. Sitting on the couch, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels he finally found a movie he enjoyed 'Terminator 2'. Lying down the entire length of the sofa he made himself comfortable. Almost instantly he forgot the earlier events, he watched completely engrossed in the movie. He never noticed her standing behind him quietly watching him.

Upon entering his apartment Max had felt a small sadness being alone. Eventually the feeling had dissipated and she came to enjoy being by herself. Kind of like she did on the Space Needle almost envying Alec his solitude. She took a shower cursing the entire time about having to wash his body and then almost against her will had admired his body in awe.

No matter how hard she tried she just kept glancing at the hardened muscles and his well toned body; he was almost too perfect. Trying to pry her mind away from what she had actually done she had found herself watching his boob tube as he liked to call it. She never found much appeal to it even at work. She barely watched it except if there was something pertaining to transgenics or if there was an Eyes Only hack in progress. She had to admit it kept her mind busy.

She had ultimately fallen asleep on the couch. Waking up from the short nap, she had dragged herself into his bed. Cursing the simple fact that it was his bed she had to sleep in and his smell was everywhere. Never giving it much thought she didn't realize she was cursing from habit but in the deep recesses of her mind she found it comforting. Her brain had associated the scent with a feeling of security and familiarity. In a state of catatonia she had laid her head gently on his pillow and fallen peacefully asleep.

Hazily her ears caught a small sound and her body automatically went into alert mode. Getting up out of bed she focused on the darkened room and noticed the bedroom door was closed. Looking beneath it she could see flickering lights, indication that someone was in fact there. If they wanted her harm they wouldn't have bothered closing the door. So it was with curiosity that she soundlessly opened it and walked out of the room.

She intriguingly observed as Alec watched the TV, eating and drinking, completely oblivious to her watching him. Deep down she felt a small amount of guilt for the way he left earlier and now as she looked at her form laying on the couch she felt a strange feeling coursing through his body. It was that longing sensation again. The same one she had gotten from his first memory. She still didn't understand the reaction though. It was simply there every time she looked at herself. She figured it was probably due to her wanting to be in her body so badly.

He was slowly licking her fingers and that feeling of desire rushed up to meet her again. Sighing inwardly at the new emotions that came with this body, she decided she couldn't possibly watch him the entire night. She would try and deal with one of them; her guilt. Besides, wasn't it he that told her just that morning that she shouldn't feel guilt over things she couldn't help? Lesson learned. Alec 2 Max 0

Approaching slowly she dragged her feet as to announce her presence. Quickly he turned his head towards the noise. Brown eyes simply looked at her with a detached expression.

She was wearing his red sweats and gray t-shirt. Almost instantly he was preoccupied with the TV again.

Still upset over what had happened earlier, Alec tried pretending she wasn't there to avoid any heated arguments he knew would just end badly. Wasn't it always that way with them? He usually tried to say something to get his point across and she would brush it off acting completely superior. Then they would fight and walk away without really resolving anything.

Figuring silence would be his best option, he watched the TV entranced with the action sequence of the Terminator chasing John Connor on his dirt bike. Actually he yearned to be out on his own bike just tearing it up out of frustration.

Walking to the end of the sofa she stood at his feet and indicated for him to move his legs. He relented but kept his attention on the small screen. His eyes gave off that strange glow from the reflection of the TV.

Observing the screen momentarily, she concluded he was watching an action movie. In his bigger form she tried to bring up her legs and crossed her arms over them. Leaning her chin on her knees, she turned her head to watch him. She really didn't know how she would start but she knew she had to try.

A small amount of anxiousness took her, because deep down she knew he was upset. Opening her mouth she closed it quickly, uncertain of what she would really say to him. Obviously he would have said something to her by now if he wasn't mad.

Usually she was the one angry or annoyed with him and it never fazed her that much, but now that the tables were turned she couldn't help but want to fix things. She kept trying to tell herself she really didn't care but that feeling in the pit of her stomach just wouldn't let her drop it. Was this because she was trapped in his body and again felt residual emotions from him? She was so confused.

"So are we going to ignore each other all night?" she finally asked and he turned to look at her with a look of indifference, the light reflecting cold brown eyes.

"Fine with me," he said vindictively and looked back to the TV. Hating what he was doing he tried reminding himself that he was angry with her.

Eating a couple more chips he took a drink of his soda. Then he meticulously licked his fingers obviously avoiding her and she sighed. "If you're not going to talk to me, what are you doing here then?" she looked at him questioningly.

Sucking on his bottom lip slowly, he raised his eyebrow at her. "I live here." he said simply not wanting to throw in the fact that again she found something to bitch about.

"Well not for the moment you don't. How are we supposed to pull this off if you're always here?" she wondered knowing it was a stupid statement but she felt the need to fill the silence.

Rolling his eyes at her comment, he bit the inside of his cheek and tried to keep the retort from coming forth. Feeling his own face staring back at him he eventually turned to look at her with an expression of frustration on her face. "It's the middle of the night Max," he said as if educating her on the facts of life. "Everyone's asleep," he reminded as if she had forgotten. "Besides contrary to what you may think they really wouldn't think it weird that you would be here. I'm supposed to be your main squeeze remember?" he gave her a smile that held absolutely no warmth and she swallowed. He sure as hell couldn't forget.

There was an uncomfortable silence and he added. "It really wouldn't kill you to be seen with me, or me with you or whatever," he waved between them indicating their bodies. "I don't even know anymore."

She watched him impassively and he looked back again and visibly sighed as if surrendering. "I can't sleep and well you and O.C. don't even have a TV," he finished lamely, finally explaining his reason for being there. Only now he was unsure if it had been reason enough to leave in the first place.

So she got him to talk at least it had only taken a bit of prodding so he couldn't be that pissed after all. More than anything he just sounded depressed she concluded. Eating a few chips he stopped. Her face looked back at her with round waiting eyes. She then realized she had been staring at him lost in thought.

"What did I do now?" he asked defensively. "Am I breathing too loud for you? Crunching bothering you?" he quipped in exasperation rising from the couch. Her body conveyed irritation.

Confusion marred his face as she turned to watch her small form walk towards the fridge. "What is wrong with you?" she asked not used to seeing this side of him. He was bitter and annoyed where he should have been mischievous and sarcastic. Something that regularly annoyed her no end but now strangely found lacking and missed terribly.

She noticed that her brown hair was wet and her eyebrows rose in surprise. "You took a shower?" she accused in shock straying from the topic of conversation without meaning to.

Chuckling and shrugging, he grabbed another soda completely unbothered by the sound of his own shrill voice. "Ugh yeah, something else you ladies lack." He cracked open the can with a hiss. Raising both eyebrows he looked back at her shocked expression. "I'm sorry did I need your permission?" his voice was heavily laced with sarcasm this time.

She was suddenly caught off guard by his question. Unsure what to say she retorted with a small, "no." What could she really say? She had taken her own shower. The image suddenly popped in her head and she blushed. _Grow up he's like every other man. _Only she had discovered he really wasn't and blushed a little more. The fact that he had probably gotten a real good look at her added to the sentiment and made her want to cringe.

Noticing the blush of his face, he almost grinned. _So she's embarrassed._ "Good because seeing as we're both adults I don't see why it should bother you. Besides you got the better end of that deal," he winked playfully. Some of his sarcasm returned only it disappeared almost immediately.

She almost smiled but quickly tried to steer the subject back to what she had wanted to know if the first place. "This is about earlier tonight isn't it?" she questioned knowing full well it was. "I…"

"Drop it Max," pouty lips cut her off so abruptly and with such a commanding presence she was fascinated by his change in attitude.

He was clearly not in the mood for her accusations or self-righteous comments. He simply added softly, "I'm not here to argue."

She recovered and insisted angrily not really knowing what spurned her, "no, it's your problem and your responsibility." Was it the fact that she actually did enjoy the incessant fighting? That she actually yearned and felt the need to constantly battle things out with him. Or that when they were fighting she felt this strange sense of being alive something she never managed to feel with anyone else but him? So she continued. He needed to deal with the issue and stop being childish.

"You purposely lead all those women on don't you? It's a game to you and you don't really care about them you only care about yourself." She countered with the statement aggravated that he tried to brush it off so easily, as if it didn't matter.

The can of soda forgotten in his hand he scrunched his nose in disbelief and his mouth opened slightly at what he heard. Was she purposely goading him? She knew full well that wasn't his fault, or did she? He was near to seeing red but tried to contain his fury. "Right…" he drawled slowly and set down his can of soda before he crushed it.

"In case you didn't notice Max that was you in my skin and not the other way around. I didn't even do anything but of course there you are always ready to blame me!" Brown eyes stared back at her with a glint of anger swimming in them.

"What's new Alec I'm always cleaning up your messes," she shot out.

"You're not going to start this!" he pointed and made a cutting motion as if trying to stop the argument before it got any further. "Hell Max, I'm tired of being your reason!" Approaching the couch he glared up at her, a dark look in her eyes.

"My reason?" she asked almost confused and was now very close to her own face staring up at her. If she didn't know any better, they would be coming to blows any moment. Was that what she wanted?

"The reason everything goes wrong in your life and now this?!" he said with incredulity throwing up his arms not really believing what they were arguing about.

Pacing he stopped and pointed in her direction "I'm tired of this… of being the bad guy with you." Using her vocal chords his voice had risen to a higher octave. The tightness he felt from her restlessness had somehow gotten close to reaching its peak._ This is ridiculous I'm defending myself because a few women hit on me; well her. _

"I don't blame you for everything..." surprised at his outburst she watched him pacing.

"And why the hell are you so pissed about it anyway?!" Stopping his pacing he stared at her again. He just couldn't understand where this topic had sprung from and why it bothered her so much. It wasn't like she ever really gave a shit about him anyway.

"Even if I did lead them on_ which I didn't_." He lowered his voice to a hiss, "it really wouldn't be any of your business." Then something came to him and he grinned maliciously. "Tell me the truth now Maxie, you really pissed because a few women hit on me tonight and you happened to be stuck dealing with them?" he was grinning wryly now. "Or is the real reason that deep down you're just jealous?"

His green eyes rounded and a look of fury crossed his face, it even went a dark shade of red. "Jealous? Me? My ass!" she shrieked.

"Well technically it's my ass." He was smirking now because he got the reaction he was expecting. If she was so hell bent on getting his anger boiling he would get his own turn at pissing her off.

"Oh just shut up!" she retorted finding no words to counter his comment. Turning on her heel she walked back into his bedroom. "Please, like I'd ever be jealous of your sorry ass."

Following behind her he entered his room and faced her in the dark. "Oh give it up Max. I don't see you coming down this hard on Sketch and he's just as bad as I ever was!" She noticed the past tense and rolled her eyes. _Like he'd ever change._

"Sketchy is just an idiot" she snapped dryly, "and…"

"And what?" he roared and waited. The glow from the TV in the other room was the only source of light but it was enough. His eyes saw the change in her expression go from anger to uncertainty.

"I don't have to listen to this," she cut the conversation abruptly and tried to make her way to his door.

Putting his hand he blocked her way out and glared at her. "Too bad," he challenged her.

"Alec let me pass," she hissed warningly.

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say," he pressed his lips tightly at the look of smoldering anger on the face examining him.

"Listen good because I'm only going to tell you this once. Those women they don't mean anything to me." _You do,_ his head screamed at him.

"It's not some sick game you think I play with them, or because you think I lead them on. Hell I wouldn't even know they were there until they decide to come on to me!"

_It's you I care about,_ the words wanted to tumble passed his lips but he held back. He wanted to tell her only it would be in vain and fall on deaf ears.

"Sure I had my moments but that's changed and you're…" in his emotional state he started to tell her how he truly felt, even against his better judgment. The lack of interest on his face changed his mind and he stopped.

"You know what? This is stupid. I don't even know why I'm defending myself to you. Like you ever gave a shit in the first place, you're just pissed because you can't control me." He turned his back making the exit instead of her.

"There you go again, running off!" she called after him not really knowing why. She hated being the one brushed off.

Stopping in his track he turned around again and cocked his head slightly. "It doesn't matter what I say Max because you've already got your mind made up about me. I'm just a jerk and a screw-up right? Now you can just add male-slut to your list," his eyes were shining brightly now.

"Well if the shoe fits!" she said too fast to notice the screeching alarm in her head. Even in the dark the look of hurt that crossed her face would forever burn in her mind. Her heart wrenched at the five little words that had fallen from her lips in anger. Realizing she had deeply hurt him.

He simply tightened his lips and nodded his head once in acquiescence to what she just said, knowing that deep down he was right. He tried to slip the blank mask to cover the wounded look he knew without a doubt was staring back at her but it came too late. He turned around and headed out of the bedroom. Without turning he whispered, "someday you'll open your eyes."

Glaring at the back of his head she slammed the door shut with a loud frustrating, "UGH!" Throwing herself on his bed she buried her head in his pillow. Not really knowing why it was affecting her so much that they just argued and he was the one to walk away.

They always bickered over the smallest thing it defined their relationship. Only now somehow she knew she went too far and he probably would never forgive her. All she wanted was her body and her insane life back to normal. She couldn't care less what he thought or what he did with his life. _Why does it bother me so much?_

Turning around in his bed she cursed the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about him and his stupid comment. _Jealous? Me? Yeah right. It's his fault._ Staring at the ceiling she finally heard the door slam in the next room as he left. She gave a deep sigh and unconsciously inhaled his scent. Closing her eyes she released the confined tears she hadn't realized were there.

* * *

Walking the streets of Seattle, Alec tried to get his mind off their stupid fight but nothing seemed to work. Hearing what she thought of him hurt. More than he ever thought possible. Eventually he made his way to Terminal City. At least he knew people there would keep him company without yelling at him over things he really couldn't control.

He made his way through their makeshift observation room and noticed Dix watching a set of TVs completely engrossed not showing any signs that he noticed his presence.

"Hey Max," he finally heard the mutant's voice and Alec turned around to see if she had followed him and then remembered he was her._ Really got to get used to that. _

Nodding in Dix's direction he gave him a smile and sat beside him quietly watching the screens. "So what's up buddy?" he asked half-heartedly and bit his lip at his mistake.

The monocular clad transhuman simply looked at Max as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Nothing going on tonight it's been pretty quiet."

"That's good," he quickly replied and tried to concentrate on the screens. A familiar hand touched his shoulder and he turned around to see Joshua staring down at him.

"Hi little fella," he grinned broadly.

Alec rose from his chair to face him, well at least he tried it was so much easier in his own body. He genuinely smiled at his soft spoken friend's presence, "hey big fella."

Joshua leaned in and took Alec in a firm hug practically lifting him up off the ground and he braced himself for the rib cracking embrace. _Great._

Dropping her small form to the ground Joshua backed up and took one look at Max's facial expression and something seemed a little off, "Max feeling ok?" Joshua wasted no time with introductions and bluntly got right down to the point he was simply and characteristically innocent in all aspects of the word not to mention incredibly intuitive.

He started to walk away from the console and Dix, hoping Joshua would follow him. "Sure Josh what makes you think I wouldn't be?" Trying to keep a happy smile on his face he was truly curious how Joshua always seemed to read people so well. He hadn't even been there for more than five minutes.

"Well little fella looks sad," he said plainly and to the point, "eyes different."

Trust Joshua to be the only person in the word who would be able to make the distinction between him and Max. Not to mention how shitty he felt at the moment only added to his gaze.

"I'm good Josh. I'm just a little tired and no matter how hard I try I can't sleep," he admitted trying not to think of what was really bothering him. He wasn't lying he wasn't used to spending entire nights awake and still couldn't understand why sleep was so hard to find.

"Shark in your cocktail," Joshua grinned making a joke to who he thought was Max and Alec groaned as the light went of. _Of course, stupid, stupid, stupid._

She had probably mentioned it once or twice and he probably wasn't paying attention. Now he was experiencing it first hand and was kicking himself in the ass. Her body may have been used to small amounts of sleep but he wasn't. No wonder he was feeling tired and exasperated. "Yeah you got me, shark," he grinned weakly. Joshua looked away momentarily and Alec rolled his eyes and sighed at his ignorance.

"Still look sad," Joshua persisted looking back at him and Alec tried to smile to avoid the conversation he knew would undoubtedly start. "It's nothing buddy just forget about it."

Joshua finally sat at a table with two chairs and invited Max to sit down. Looking at her curiously, he lowered his eyes and smiled. "Been with Alec too long," he stated after a moment and Alec blinked stupidly. "What do you mean?" he inquired curiously sitting down to face his canine friend.

"You're like Alec," he grinned, "talk like Alec."

Alec could only chuckle at his slip and smiled at his friend's observation._ If you only knew. _"Well I spend a lot of time with him," he said in explanation.

"Max and Alec together a lot," he confirmed the statement with a shy smile. Alec almost groaned at the reminder but kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't be spending much time with her now that was for sure.

"Everything okay with Alec?" Joshua continued undeterred from his goal to find out what was wrong with her.

"Yeah everything is just peachy," he replied sarcastically letting the comment slip before he caught himself.

"So, Alec problem then?" Joshua's eyes drilled into her brown eyes waiting for a confession. "What he do now?" he asked honestly because he was used to their bickering and Max finding blame on him for the littlest thing.

Alec could only laugh at the statement from Josh, even he used the 'characteristic blame it on Alec routine' and no matter where he went he ended up having to hear it. He was just so sick and tired of it all and rubbed his eyes in overwhelming sadness.

Sighing deeply he looked at his shaggy haired friend and decided to try and get it off his chest as best as he could. He had to really concentrate on his use of words as to not slip up and make any stupid mistakes. He tried to come up with a liable story but it just wouldn't make sense.

"I don't even know how to explain this to you," he said truthfully. No matter how he put it, he still didn't understand Max's outburst and there really wasn't any point in telling the story since he wasn't her. "We just got in a fight that's all, all over a bunch of women hitting on him."

"You and Alec fight all the time, then everything ok again." Joshua smiled again with the simple fact that he was right they would work it out and then start arguing all over again like nothing had happened.

"That's just it. I'm just tired of fighting with M…" He cleared his throat, "him."

"Max worried because women like Alec?" he wondered not really getting why the argument had really taken place. His innocence truly shone through making Alec smile at the simple statement and then he remembered he was Max and scoffed, "hell no."

He figured Max would have said something similar. Stopping any wayward thoughts he had, he actually thought about what Joshua was saying. It went along the same line he had thrown Max, maybe she truly was jealous? That didn't make any sense. He only did it to piss her off knowing he would get a reaction out of her. Knowing without a doubt she couldn't stand him.

"Maybe Max has feelings for Alec?" Joshua questioned again in a different manner he hoped Max would understand.

"Please, I can't stand him," he heard her voice say with a sadness he couldn't help. "All he ever does is screw up my life." Adding the last little bit because no discussion of him ever went without those few words.

"Max says no too much," Joshua grinned showing his canine teeth and Alec couldn't help but smile. _The lady doth protest too much_ instantly came to mind and he chuckled. Who would have thought Joshua would be so poetic.

"What did Alec say?" he finally wondered at the whole argument.

"He said too much and too little," was Alec's reply. "He said he didn't care about those women and that he's changed."

"Maybe Max should listen to Alec." His intense gaze never wavered from his smaller friends soft brown eyes but he saw a small flicker of a smile grow on her lips. "Max scared I think. Scared of losing Alec?"

"No…" Alec started slowly it was so weird discussing himself as if he wasn't even there. "No," he repeated more firmly at the crazy notion.

"Logan asked about Max today," Joshua quickly changed the subject because he didn't want her to bottle up and stop talking, he had gotten his answer.

"Oh yeah?" he asked more out of curiosity than anything else. "What did he want?"

"Wanted to know if you were ok. Said you not answer his paging." Alec closed his eyes. So in trying to be Max he forgot one tiny bit she never left without, her stupid pager. _Oh well._

"I'll call him later." Not really in the mood to discuss Logan because of the intense guilt from her body not to mention his own problems, he got up from the table and gave his friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry pal I'm going to head out. I'll see you later."

With those words Joshua watched Max walk away and couldn't help but notice the difference in her. It was in her eyes, her facial expression and even her walk. She was really spending way too much time with Alec. She was even acting like him. He loved his two friends too much for simple words and seeing them fight was never easy. Hopefully he helped in what little way he could.

Leaving TC Alec walked home and went straight to bed, fully knowing now that sleep wouldn't be any closer now than it was before. Lying there he watched the ceiling. All that played over in his mind was the fight with Max and now the conversation with Joshua.

* * *

Max woke the next morning and stared at the ceiling lost in thought. She knew she eventually had to get up. Dreading the fact that getting out of bed would mean leaving behind its warmth and comfort. The argument from the previous night hit her and she sighed. Against her initial goal she simply turned over, covered her head with his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. The world would just have to wait because today Max was simply not in the mood to face it.

* * *

Alec looked over to the clock and groaned. He spent the entire night watching the stupid ceiling and now knew without a doubt he would never be able to forget the thing for the rest of his natural transgenic life. All thanks to a very accurate memory. _Thanks again Manticore. _

Raising himself on his elbows he watched the gray light make its way across the bedroom floor. Looking over to the window he noticed it was streaked with droplets of rain._ How surprising. _

Managing to untangle himself from the covers he threw them aside with a sigh and buried his face in his hand trying to rub away the weariness he felt through and through. His nose caught the smell of coffee and he headed in its direction finding Cindy sitting at the table reading. She looked up at him and gave him a smile in greeting, "hey boo." She got up and headed towards the coffee pot and poured her friend a cup. "Feeling better?" she walked back and slid it across the table.

Alec sat in the chair across from her and marveled at the simple gesture, "I'm alright." He tried to give her his usual smile but it simply wouldn't come. "I'm always alright," he said in a softer voice.

"Cheer up boo, it's a new day. Although a rainy one but I'm sure things will brighten up soon." She tried to show Max optimism hoping it would be contagious but noticed the saddened expression from the previous night had simply grown instead of receding.

"I heard you leave last night, you go see him again?" inquiring dark eyes stared back steadily. That had to be the reason, Max never usually dwelled on her emotions that long.

"Yeah" came the slow answer and O.C. just waited. When nothing else came forth from her friend, she prodded impatiently with, "well?"

"Nothing," Alec said unemotionally. "You know we should get a TV," he changed the subject abruptly and Cindy smiled at the attempt. Sighing she just agreed with Max with a nod.

"I'll get one today." He rose from the chair, decision made. "In fact I know someone who owes me a few favors." With those words he left the apartment and went out to pick up a few things that would make him feel better.

Later that afternoon he showed up with a TV and some comfort foods he always enjoyed. Convincing Cindy to spend the rest of the afternoon with him they ended up watching some old movies together. Trying his best to enjoy the small comfort of her company he avoided the real issue. He simply didn't want to deal with it. Pretending the world on the outside wasn't there had its appeal and he forgot about his problems. That was until the pager vibrated on his hip for about the tenth time in the space of two hours. _Give it up Logan I really don't care about your stupid missions._

Trying to ignore the constant paging guilt started to creep in playing a very hindering role in his day. He eventually gave up and called Logan back. Cindy watched from the couch as he made the call, all the while pretending to be occupied with the comedy on the screen.

"You paged," Max said bluntly as Logan answered.

"Yeah kind of hard to ignore after the tenth time," O.C. almost laughed at her best friend's sarcastic reply.

A bit surprised at first from the tone of her friend's voice but she could understand where she was coming from. Sometimes the boy just wouldn't let up and didn't know when to quit. She only got a one way conversation but it was enough to know that Max wasn't having an easy time of it. After a few moments she watched as Max finally gave in like she usually did when she tried to be assertive with Logan. Her facial expression had contorted from annoyance to guilt.

"You know what fine, I'll do it." She watched as Max rolled her eyes and Cindy was saddened that she was pulled in again. "Yes I'll do it alone you don't have to worry about Alec screwing it up for you ok?" the irritation in her voice was so thick she was surprised Logan hadn't caught on yet. Or maybe he had and ignored her feelings like he always did because he was being selfish. "He won't bother us, just let it go Logan. I can do it on my own." There was a pause, "no I'm fine just let it go."

She watched as Max hung up the phone with a grunt. "Y'okay?" she asked with concern.

"I'll live," she said flatly.

Without another comment Alec walked back to Max's bedroom got dressed accordingly, grabbed up the folder he knew Max had left there from her recent memory, and left the apartment slamming the door.

O.C. jumped slightly from the couch and shrugged. Her attention turned back to the movie and she tried to pretend what she saw didn't bother her. She would get to the bottom of things soon enough and know what was wrong with her boo.

* * *

Alec walked into Logan's 'borrowed' house a few hours later and without so much as a hello he threw a package on his desk. "Your mission," he said angrily

Logan startled pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned to look at Max with a small smile, "hey you."

"Cut the crap okay. I'm really not in the mood," Alec said sick and tired of the older man's attempts at vainly reaching out when he should know better. Max was trying to stay away for his own good and the man simply wasn't getting it.

No wonder she was a bitch whenever he brought the subject up. Only on day two of being her and already he wanted to rip him a new asshole. Looking over at the exoskeleton by the fireplace Alec felt himself swallow and divert his attention to think of anything else but.

Logan was caught off guard but tried to recover with his usual soft spoken mannerism. "That was pretty quick," he observed in what sounded like a compliment.

Ten years extra of Manticore on Max did have its advantages but of course he wasn't one to talk about it. That was something he avoided like the plague. His training and forming through a brainwashing government facility that treated its soldiers like they were nothing but objects was something he did not want to think about. Alec avoided the statement and went on with what he came here to do.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he accused Logan with a soft yet dangerous voice for a moment forgetting he was supposed to be Max.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan said truthfully and looked back at the package on his table.

"I kept wondering why you were so worried about Alec being there and I got my answer. You knew he would never go along with it if he found out. You knew that if I was there by myself and got wind of the fucking cure that I'd take a peek but if Alec was there that he'd stop me."

"So instead you were content on letting me go by myself knowing full well how dangerous it was; only there was something you didn't plan on and it almost got me killed." He cocked his head at a side angle and waited for Logan to fess up. All the while thanking a higher power that he had been there instead of Max and his added training had saved his life.

When Logan simply pretended nothing was out of the ordinary Max advanced threateningly leaving almost no distance between them. Feeling her close proximity he actually started to feel a slight trickle of sweat slide down his back. He swallowed back his weak attempt at playing stupid.

"WHITE!" Alec finally raged at Logan and closed his fist trying to keep himself from hitting him. Of course he wouldn't die from the hit. Alec would feel strangely satisfied but Logan would probably croak from the simple contact. So with bottled anger he turned around again._ I can't look at him, because if I look at him I'm going to kill him._

"What do you mean White?" Logan was now clearly confused. "I sent you there to gather information on how the government has been keeping under wraps sensitive information on warfare viruses and their curing agents. I had an idea that there could be information there about the cure but never kept much hope. How does White come into the picture?" Logan was now deathly afraid of the murderous look in the cold brown eyes as they turned to face him.

"You know for an ordinary you can be pretty stupid," he threw out the insult knowing full well that Logan would feel its denigrating nature down to the core. Especially if it came from Max. Looking down at the glasses on the tip of his nose, down to his legs Alec still felt the guilt swimming throughout her body but was too angry to even care at this point. _How could he say he loves her when he risks her like that?! He's worse than Manticore. _

Manticore had always pretended their soldiers were important only as long as their goals were met. Deep down it never really mattered how they achieved them. Looking at Logan he felt sick.

Passing his hand through his hair out of habit he forced himself to stop. He tried not to think of what had happened but it was futile. He could still hear the sneer in White's voice when he realized that he wasn't alone.

* * *

He had gotten into the government lab bypassing all of its securities. He even took a moment to reprimand himself of the fact that in his anger he had gone there in broad daylight. It was too late now. Using her body to its full advantage he had found it was a little easier to sneak and creep. Getting all of the sensitive information Logan needed to expose the lies covered up by their own government he had stumbled upon information on Max's virus and its cure, realizing only too late that he had tripped a silent alarm.

Swearing to himself for letting his curiosity get the best of him, he had wandered from his main goal and ended up face to face with a gloating White, "it's been a while 452."

Alec had almost laughed. _Think again ass wipe no 452 today just 494._ They stood facing each other with no one moving a finger. "I knew this would get your attention," waving his arms widely around the room White smiled pleased with himself.

Alec had heard them approach behind him and before they could so much as touch him, had reacted and dropped to the floor sweeping the feet under one. He threw him to the ground. Watching with a calculating gaze as the other approached he pushed himself off the ground and kicked the gun out of his hand. With precise motion threw an uppercut to his chin. There was a dull crack and he fell to the floor unconscious.

The first had by this time managed to get back on his feet. Without a second thought Alec reached in and was about to snap his neck but in hesitation instead elbowed him in the face. His nose broke on contact and he kicked him into the wall.

White's face screwed up with anger and he lifted a gun in Max's direction. Alec felt rather than saw more people enter the room. "Say goodbye 452!" Hearing the bullet leave the barrel Alec blurred at the last instant and it only managed to graze his right arm.

Taking a running leap he flipped through the air punching White square in the face "Goodbye!" he said with a smirk and without another look back ran out of the building. When the odds weren't in your favor there was no shame and running and living to fight another day.

Managing to leave the secluded area Alec made it to an abandoned alley and looked at the damage. Sighing with relief he touched the small nick on her dark skin. She would have really chewed his ass off if he had managed to get her shot, blaming him again for screwing up. Only it wouldn't have been his fault, it was Mr. Perfect Logan's fault. So it was with unchecked anger that he made his way back to Logan's. The fury had almost made him break his face the minute he saw him.

* * *

The older man facing him would simply never get it; he somehow lived in his own little word. Always trying to do well he was a self made hero saving the world a hack at a time. Only he never stopped to realize that it was others doing the work for him. They risked their lives while he simply waited for rewards to drop in his lap on a silver platter. _And she says all I do is think of myself._

He now understood the guilt and had acted upon it himself when Logan had first called. Somehow he strangely felt a sense of satisfaction after having done something for the good of mankind but not at her expense - Never at her expense. He hated the fact that this was Max's choice and that she felt the need to put her life on the line. All in the name of what she thought was love for the man who was facing him at that very moment.

Sadly he realized that deep down she was probably seeking redemption from what Manticore had made her to be. She tried to make others see she wasn't a monster and he sighed forlornly. _If anyone should seek forgiveness it should be me._ She didn't have to risk herself every time she did it, there were other ways. So it was with mixed emotions that Alec looked back at Logan. He was furiously working his mouth trying to say something to appease who he thought was an angry Max. _I still don't see what she sees in him._

Feeling a range of emotion from jealousy, to hate and simple anger Alec finally opened his mouth. "I'm done; I'm not a fucking toy you can just send out whenever your heroic tendencies take a front seat to your common sense." he said cuttingly.

He really had no right to make the decision for Max and he knew she would be furious and probably never talk to him again but what was new? He just couldn't hold it in anymore. "Whatever may have happened in the past happened. Move on and get over it."

He pointed without looking to the exoskeleton which was sitting inanimately by the fireplace. The inorganic equipment spurred his guilt once more. "Take that piece of shit equipment and throw it out. You don't need it anymore," he couldn't help but feel that Logan was keeping it as a reminder kind of like a sick leverage.

Alec couldn't believe the amount of anger coursing throughout the body he was trapped in. He was slowly losing his grip on his relaxed happy go lucky nature. Suddenly he felt trapped with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

First he had fought with Max over something incredibly stupid and now this with Logan. Would the anger and remorse he was feeling ever stop? Feeling an intense urge to scream he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Taking the pager off his belt he threw it at Logan and walked out. The action conveyed more than words ever could.

Logan watched Max leave with an incredible amount of guilt rising through his body. Closing his eyes he buried his face in his hands. Once again in trying to reach out to her he only managed to push her further away.

Rising from his chair he swept his hand across the desk and threw everything to the ground in a flurry of papers and a dull thud resounded as the package fell. A stupid package that now meant absolutely nothing to him compared to her.

Strangely a thought occurred to him that he didn't believe at first; maybe one person would be able to calm her. Not wanting to admit it but Alec was now closer to her than he would ever be. Especially now and although he and Alec had a strange friendship maybe the blond transgenic could help make her see.

**A/N:** Here's the next part and although I'd love to make this fiction all laughs, lollypops and candycanes well let's face it Max and Alec just wouldn't be who they are without a bit of spice in their lives. :) so I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I know I probably mention it every chapter but thank you so much for all of your reviews I just love reading them, ALL of them.


	6. Losing control

A/N: I actually finished this chapter earlier than expected I hope you all enjoy. More funny to come promise:) again thanx for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6

Max had successfully managed to fall back asleep and it was through a haze of dreams that she opened her eyes to the sound of the continuous ringing noise. In a fog her thoughts drifted from images of a pair of sparkling hazel eyes dancing with laughter and a gorgeous smile back to the familiar room. Like dreams usually did they fleeted to her subconscious too quickly for her to remember.

Looking over at the clock she realized that it was three o'clock. "In the afternoon?!" she said out loud in disbelief as she quickly sat up in bed. _That's impossible._ Catching a glimpse of the window she had to believe, it did look like late afternoon and by the looks of the rain streaking the window in rivulets, it was storming. Never in her life had she slept that much and unexpectedly felt a surge of guilt course through her.

Regularly up due to her strange sleeping habits she would have done so much by this time already. Generally she would have checked up on Joshua, made sure everyone was ok in TC and had usually talked with Logan by now. Rising from the large bed she stretched her tired muscles and amazingly felt relaxed. Loving this new sensation she smiled and walked over to Alec's dresser and picked out some clothes.

Choosing a brown pair of pants with a high collared grey shirt to hide his barcode, she headed towards the washroom. Jumping in the shower she quickly washed this time successfully managing to do it without blushing, the sound of the rushing water masking the ringing from the next room. Drying off slowly she then dressed, the entire time feeling a sense of calmness and smiled again.

Looking in the mirror his face stared back reminding her of the previous night and why she had felt the need to wallow in self pity that morning. Effectively it made the smile slip. She would have to talk to him eventually only she wasn't sure he would want to talk to her now. They had to sooner or later if they were going to work everything out and find a way to switch back to their own bodies.

Out of her drifting thoughts her ears caught the sound of ringing. Cocking her head to the side she frowned and followed the noise back to his bedroom. Looking everywhere she finally caught the dim light in his coat pocket as it rang again. Glancing at the caller ID "Roller Boy" flashed and she laughed softly, _only Alec._

Usually she would have probably been a little ticked off at the nickname but oddly in her mood found it amusing reminding her of his usual playfulness. She bit her lip in shame at what she had done to that playfulness the night before and flipped open the phone. _"Alec! Finally!"_ an almost desperate voice said on the other side before she could say anything.

"Logan," she replied in greeting trying not to react to the sound of his voice because she instinctively knew he was in a panic. "What's up…. Pal?" she added as an afterthought the habitual name she'd heard Alec use so many times.

"_Can you come over?" _Logan wasted no time and got right down to the point.

"Well…" starting slowly knowing what had happened the last time she had been with Logan in Alec's body. It wasn't exactly like they were the best of friends at the moment; still she couldn't help but wonder why Logan would call Alec sounding so distraught.

"_It's about Max"_ Logan threw out knowing that would get Alec moving and waited for his answer. _"Something happened."_

What the hell did he do now? Not wanting to ask Logan that very same question she remained silent, she would find out soon enough. "Give me a few, I'll be right there." Grabbing the jean jacket she slipped it on pulled on her sleeves and left, not really noticing that she had done exactly what Alec would have when putting on his jacket.

Jumping on her ninja she drove through the rain straight to her destination. All the while she started to worry, not about what he had really done but about him. Logan had sounded a little too panicked for her taste.

* * *

Marching up the few steps to Joshua's old home, she opened the door and walked into the living room and looked around stunned. First, she noticed the room was littered with papers as if a twister had found its way into the small room. Second, to Logan who was sitting on the floor with a look of sorrow on his face as if his life had lost all meaning.

Managing to work her mouth she asked "what happened in here?" Reflexively her eyes drifted inconspicuously around the room looking for the exoskeleton that simply wasn't there. Looking back to Logan who had not moved she approached him and knelt in front of him waving her hand to get his attention. He looked completely lost.

Logan heard his voice and regretted calling him now. What was he thinking? What could Alec possibly do? Max had said it herself if Alec had known he would have never let her go. On top of that Alec and Max were together now. Now he had alerted Alec himself and would probably end up with two pissed off transgenics instead of one.

Biting his lip in compunction he looked up into hazel eyes that reflected concern. Nothing would stop him from getting to Max though so he grabbed his courage with both hands. "Thanks for coming," he whispered.

"No problem, I came as fast as I could." Absentmindedly she reached down to give Logan a hand almost pulling away out of habit and then remembered she didn't have to anymore. Their hands touched for the first time in almost a year making her extremely responsive to the sensation of his hand on hers; well technically Alec's.

Waiting for the feelings she had anticipated would be there she frowned. There was no heightened happiness, no sweet yearning, not even a tiny bit of giddiness at being able to make contact with the person she had wanted to touch for so long. The emotions simply weren't there to greet her like she had expected.

Shaking herself out of that insight she slowly let go of his hand as he rose to stand in front of her. "So what's wrong with Max?" Asking as she walked away playing with her hands mulling over what happened a moment ago.

"Well I had an Eyes Only mission I needed her to help me with and something happened."

Whirling on Logan she hissed. "What?" and Logan backed up in fear seeing the feral glare thrown in his direction misreading it as anger towards him. "She went by herself?" She would have never left without him, why would he have gone without her? _I'm going to kill him._

"I…I…didn't think there would be a problem," stammering out the words he tried to ignore the anger on Alec's face. "Only there was information about the cure that turned out to be a trap and then White showed up and…" Never finishing his sentence his eyes drifted around the room, anywhere but back to Alec's now intensely green eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again for having sent her by herself but never realized that Alec who was truly Max had completely gotten the wrong picture by his cryptic explanation.

Automatically she panicked thinking that something had gone terribly wrong. It was only too apparent by the state she had found Logan in. Feeling her throat constrict in fear she managed to ask. "Is she okay? Is she hurt? Where is she!?" She heard Alec's deep voice desperately ask the questions that were tumbling around in her mind all the while trying to calm the accelerated beating of her heart. _He better be fine or I'm going to kick his ass. _

She almost walked away from Logan when he didn't say anything, fearful of what he was going to tell her. Terrified of the possibility that Alec was dead, that their last time together had been spent arguing and she would never get to apologize for hurting him. To tell him she was wrong. _He's gone and I pushed him away, he died thinking I hated him. I am poison._

Logan didn't really know how to tell Alec what had happened earlier with Max. "Well…" In a blur he felt a vice-like grip around his neck abruptly cutting off his words, his feet lifted off the ground and he couldn't breathe. Alec's chiseled features were only a few inches from his. "WHERE IS SHE?!" His fingers squeezed tighter with every word. Logan was completely confused by the change in Alec's behavior, he started to see spots and trying to breathe managed to get the words out. "She…left!"

Alec closed his eyes and swallowed, dropping Logan unceremoniously to the ground where he fell in a painful thud. "She left a couple of hours ago," he repeated the words to make sure Alec had really heard him. Coughing he tried to catch his breath.

Max's vision had gone completely black she distantly heard his chocked voice and was baffled when she looked down to Logan who was on the floor. _What did I do? _She looked down to her hand in shock.

Now that Logan had been released he stood up again defiantly. "What's wrong with you!?"

Max felt torn between shame and anger. With the release of her trepidation over thinking Alec was dead she exploded with the ruling emotion. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I come in here wondering what on earth is going on and then you tell me about your stupid mission and the entire time you hint to the fact that Max is dead! How did you think I'd react?!"_ I could have killed him…Oh god what's happening to me? _Was it because in Alec's body she didn't know how to hold back?

Logan scrambled back on the floor looking for an exit to the very pissed Alec almost bearing down on him. "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to I just didn't know how to tell you..." Starting nervously he got up from the floor keeping his distance.

Max closed her eyes trying to calm down and try to understand what had suddenly come over her. She had seriously thought Alec was dead and that Logan was giving her the sad news. Of all people who could be telling her this. She thought Logan was doing it out of cruelty to Alec who she now knew didn't hold much friendship for. She would have never believed it except she had experienced it herself. "Tell me what?" hissing again the awful feeling came back.

Alec's eyes bore down into Logan's spectacled face who felt the need to go on under the scrutinizing glare. "She's fine," he felt the need to add again. "She came back the mission a success."

Holding up the package to prove his point he continued. "Only, I've never seen her so mad. She was so furious I didn't know what to do. It's like she wasn't herself…" There was a long pause and Logan turned around in embarrassment. Out of the blue a rich deep laughter surrounded the room.

Max was so relieved she found herself laughing out of, happiness? Oh she was still mad at Alec and Logan. Alec for going on the mission without her when it had been so dangerous and Logan for probably insisting she went alone again. Thankful that he was fine the dread that had swum throughout her body drowned away replaced by an immense liberation. The absurdity of the situation wasn't lost on her and now she was extremely amused that Logan had felt the need to call her who he thought was Alec to calm Alec who he thought was her.

"So let me get this straight, she got pissed at you and you figured you needed to call your old _buddy_ Alec to swoop down to the rescue? Proud of her impression of Alec she was smirking now. Funny how Logan had been patronizing with Alec only the day before but in his time of need had called him first. _What a hypocrite._ Knowing full well how Alec felt about Logan's need to save the world and about his so called Eyes Only Missions. She was surprised that pissed was the only thing Alec had been when he found out it was a trap; she had actually expected worse.

Upset that she had felt the need to strangle Logan for worrying her like that she turned away from him. She couldn't bear to look in his blue eyes. "What makes you think that I would be able to do anything to calm her down in the first place or that I would even want to?" Realizing that she was taunting him she bit her lip in disgrace._ I've been in his body too long. First I black out on him and now I'm playing with his emotions_. Trying to shake the odd feelings controlling her body she looked back to Logan.

Logan still rubbing his neck attempted to do what he had gotten Alec there for. "I know you and I haven't exactly been close since Max and you have been together."

"That's putting it lightly," she gave the snarky remark before she could stop herself.

Logan simply carried on, "I thought you'd be able to make her see. I didn't do it on purpose. I was only trying to do the right thing. I had an idea that the cure may have been there but I didn't know it was a trap."

"The cure…" she said absently a small flutter of hope in her stomach but it died down quickly. "That's why you kept insisting that she went alone isn't it?"

Logan was right, calling Alec was the worse thing he could have done. With his usual laid back attitude he never would have dreamed in a million years that this would have been the outcome. Backing up again he held out his hands out at the drilling question.

"Yeah," admitting the truth to who he thought was Alec when he had not been able to tell who he thought was Max. "I just thought that if she could get the cure that…" he stopped his train of words because if he finished what he had been about to say Alec would probably beat him to a pulp.

"Oh relax I'm not going to hurt you again." Feeling a need to prove herself she approached him with her hands down but he backed up again making her feel completely discouraged. _Thank god he thinks I'm Alec. _

"You thought that if she got the cure that you would be together again." Finishing what he had started, her words softened because she had wanted it herself for so long. Only she had stopped fooling herself about it. Feeling the need to change the painful subject she backed up to give him some space. He was still inching his way further into the room. "So what exactly did she say to you?" she asked curiously, it must have been pretty bad if Logan was this bothered by it.

Logan was embarrassed by the question, he had sat at his desk long thinking about exactly that and realized that deep down Max was right. Not really knowing what to tell Alec he picked up the object off his desk and slowly handed it out giving it to him. "She threw this at me and told me she was done."

Max looked down into the palm of her hand and recognized her pager. "That's it?" Taking the hint from the pager that Alec meant for Logan to never contact her again. Now she understood why Logan had been so desperate to get a hold of her; well Alec. He was scared he had lost Max for good and seeing the unspoken message between her fingers she cringed. Alec had made a decision concerning her life at his own discretion now she was growing angrier by the second.

"I'll take care of it," hearing herself say in a toneless voice she averted her gaze from a visibly relieved Logan.

Closing her eyes at what she was about to do. She spoke up again in a softer voice, "I'll talk with her but..." She didn't really know if there would be much talking involved since she had a few choice words for Alec but she would try.

"As for the pager keep it or throw it out but don't contact her anymore." Using the fact that Logan was now afraid of the Alec facing him she continued almost threateningly. "Don't let me hear that you're trying to reach her either or I'll come back and finish what I started. What happened, happened, get over it." Unbeknownst to her she repeated exactly what Alec only told Logan a few hours ago.

Maybe coming from Alec the message would get through to him. Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to hold back the tears. How many times would she have to do this? Break his heart to protect him. Now she was resorting to threats. Leading Logan on to believe that everything would go back to normal was just wrong not to mention cruel because it would never be possible for them to be together.

Alec would be so mad if he found out that she had used him again as a means of shielding Logan. Dropping the pager on the table she continued walking and left completely mystified with the confusing emotions she was experiencing, trying to understand why she had blacked out. She touched her hand in regret and jumped on her bike leaving tire marks on the pavement.

Logan watched Alec's retreating form with hatred and jealousy. It wasn't exactly the way he had pictured it in his mind when he contacted him but at least he would try to talk to her. Hoping it would be enough to make her see that he still cared about her. That he would never give up on them no matter what. Not really caring that Alec had been the one to tell him to back off. He would keep hope.

* * *

Alec winced as he put a bandage on his arm, it was just a nick but it hurt like hell. As long as he covered it up she would never know. Besides it wasn't like they were on speaking terms, more his unspoken decision than hers but it worked out in the end.

Cindy tried talking to him but he had rudely brushed her off without meaning to. He simply had a hard time calming down at the moment and needed to be alone. So locking himself in the washroom to wash away the blood running down her arm he had also gotten a bit of solitude to work out his aggravation.

With trembling hands due to anger he finished applying the bandage and sat on the floor running his fingers through her long hair. Crossing his legs bringing them close to his chest he rested his arms around his knees burying his head in his arms. Biting down on his lip he tried to clear his head and relax.

He still couldn't believe he had exploded at Logan like that. It just wasn't like him. In his own body it was so much easier to restrain himself. Something inside him had snapped. All he kept thinking about was what if it had been Max instead of him? Sure he had been mad before but not enough to want to hurt anyone from it. Being a soldier or in other words an assassin had been completely different he had been under orders and even then it didn't even begin to compare.

Alec wasn't really sorry about Logan, he deserved every harsh word but he felt ashamed every time he thought about it. He was unsure what he would tell Max when she confronted him about it, because he had acted on impulse. He had probably ruined every possible chance for her and Logan to be together now.

Was this how Max felt every day? How in the world did she ever put up with this? All this rage, sorrow and guilt but mainly it was the feeling that he had no control. The iron grip on his emotions at the moment was the only thing keeping him sane. Was it because in her body he didn't know how to hold back his emotions as easily as she could? There came a knock at the door and he jumped, startled out of his thoughts.

Cindy had waited for Max to come out hoping to talk to her but she had already been there for over an hour now. "Boo, look Original Cindy is worried 'bout you. Can you at least talk to me?"

There was a long pause and then Max's voice came softly through the door, "not right now Cindy."

Now Cindy was really worried the only time she had ever seen Max like this was when she had lost someone. Locking herself up for days brooding over her guilt and sorrow. She prepared herself to knock on the door again and the door to the apartment burst open with a loud bang.

Cindy frowned and walked towards the entrance wanting to know who in the world would be brave enough to break down her door. "Alec?" She had been about to cuss him out but seeing the uninhibited look of determination and anger on his face decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Where is she!?" Alec snarled and she backed up. Cindy's mouth dropped open and the only gesture she managed was lifting her arm and pointing towards the washroom door.

Max had tried to tone down her anger but the more she thought about what Alec had done the angrier she became. By the time she got to her apartment she was just full blown livid. She headed towards the washroom and banged on the door practically breaking it down with Alec's strength. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" she yelled.

Alec's head lifted from his arms when he heard the crashing of the door and then his own voice in the apartment._ Great, just what I need right now._

The door shook on its hinges and before she managed to break it down he opened the door. "Alec," he hissed warningly at Max. "Now is not THE TIME!" Attempting to say it quietly but the anger he had been trying so hard to mute down for the past hour came bursting forth and his voice rose with it.

"ALEC, HOW DARE YOU!?" Max was raging so bad she had completely forgotten she was in Alec's body and that Cindy was there watching the scene unfold. Her eyebrows reached her hairline and her mouth stood open.

Alec not really knowing what to do looked over at Cindy with round eyes. "O.C. you should leave, now!"

"Da hell I am!" she finally managed to find her voice. Looking over at Alec who had his hands in fists she tried to take a stance of defiance. "You're not goin' ta come in here like dat and start trippin' on my boo."

Both Max and Alec turned to Cindy as one this time and in unison yelled. "LEAVE!" Alec said it because he didn't want O.C. there to witness anything else out of the ordinary and Max because she simply didn't want anyone getting in her way of kicking his ass.

Cindy grabbed her jacket and shoes and with a worried look left the apartment closing the door behind her. _One transgenic bad enough, but two?_ Not really believing she had attempted to defy a very pissed off Alec she headed out knowing full well that now they would end up fighting and she would probably find her apartment in shambles. She headed towards the only place she could think of, Crash.

* * *

Without a warning Max threw out a vicious punch hitting him across the face. "Of all the stupid things you could have done!" Watching her eyes grow cold with fury she ducked as Alec tried to retaliate with his own hit and was thrown back when he managed to kick her in the stomach while her attention was on his fist. "Max don't do this!" Alec said shrilly he did not want to fight her especially now that he was so heated with anger.

Ignoring his words she advanced on him, she tried a roundhouse kick and he caught her leg managing to punch her in the face this time. She lifted her hand to her split lip and bristled with fury. Backing up he tried to hold back but was failing miserably. "I don't want to hurt you Max." Warning her with a plea he tried to get her to stop but she wasn't listening.

Tightening her fists again she watched her brown eyes reflecting smoldering rage. "Logan told me everything!" she shouted and blurred punching him in the stomach making her point.

With his bigger form she pushed him on the ground and punched him with each fist, he managed to block one but not the other. "You self-centered, egotistical, pompous jackass!" Alec grabbed both of her arms and hit her with a head butt using both legs he kicked her off him. "You forgot good looking."

In a swift motion using his legs to push himself forward he was back up on his feet. She tried to sweep them from under him but he jumped in a blur and kicked her instead.

"How could you?!" Back to the wall she pushed herself away and attempted an uppercut which he blocked with his forearm and punched her back in a blur. Taking hold of his arm she twisted it and elbowed him in the side throwing her smaller form at the wall. In a blur she closed the distance and elbowed him on the side of the head.

Recovering quickly from her hit, he kneed her twice, and punched her across the face. Bringing his arm back promptly he hit her on the back of the head with his elbow. "Max stop, I'm warning you." She staggered forward at his rapid combination and turned around to face him again.

He was using moves on her he never used before and she was trying to assimilate. In a blur he propelled himself in the air and with both feet hit her square in the chest making her fall back to the ground. He was on top of her now and she was trying to catch her breath from his sudden hit. "You could have gotten yourself killed you big jerk!" she shouted now mere inches from his face.

The more she thought about what happened instead of her anger being concentrated on what he had said to Logan it kept steering her back to the fact that he had almost gotten himself caught by White. Alec was so caught off guard by her statement that all that came out of his mouth was a small croak.

Taking the advantage she rolled with him ending up on top pinning his arms to the floor. His mind finally caught up leaving him laying there in shock and he winced as she squeezed his right arm. About to say something else he cut her off. "What? Whoa, whoa, whoa back up. You mean to tell me you came all the way over here to chew my ass out because something could have happened to me?" _Just when I think I understand her._

She didn't even understand where the statement came from and seeing the look of pain crossing the face below her she let go of the stronghold on his arms. "Why?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he watched as she screwed up her mouth in disbelief.

"Yeah it does, because I've got your back Alec I thought you knew that!" Angry enough to bust open a door at first she felt it trickle away now that they had fought.

"Well after last night you made it clear you didn't." Sighing he tried to push her away but she wasn't budging.

"I thought you were gone and I found out through Logan…. LOGAN!" Yelling now he could only stare back up at her his eyebrows rose with confusion. "He made it sound like you were dead!"

Alec only blinked; of all the things she could have wanted to kick his ass for this was the last thing he expected. "So you're pissed because I left without you or because White almost got me? Max… I don't understand you anymore," he said truthfully baffled by her flare-up.

She didn't even know either why she was so mad anymore. She should have simply been happy that he was fine but somehow the thought of almost losing him over something so mundane was the only thing her mind could process. "I'm pissed off because I was coming to tell you I was sorry and that I was wrong but then I find out that you're gone and then you aren't!" She beat her fists on his shoulder and a tear slipped landing on his cheek. "How could you!?"

Sighing at her display he could only think one thing, _fucking Logan again._ "Maxie…" saying her name softly he tried getting her to stop but she kept beating on him more tears pouring forth. "Stop it… I'm okay."

Reaching up he grabbed her fists. "Well I will be once you stop beating on me." He finally grinned at her and she stopped struggling.

Letting go of her fists he reached up and wiped the wetness on her cheeks; which weirdly enough was his own face but he could still see her in his eyes. "I'm fine I promise."

There was an awkward silence and she pushed herself up and he got up behind her.

Turning away from her own face she had the most uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. _What the hell did I just do now?_ No sense on dwelling she had started so she may as well finish. Avoiding looking back at her own image she tried to picture him standing there watching her instead, it just seemed easier. "What I said last night…" she stopped, trying to gather her courage and her words. Apologizing wasn't something she did often and she didn't want to mess it up.

"I went too far," she said simply. "You probably hate me for the things I said but I want you to know that I don't think that of you. You're right I get pissed off because I can't control you. I set everyone free from Manticore and I feel responsible."

Alec became aware that the anger consuming him completely vanished, he felt better somehow. _No wonder she likes kicking my ass._ Knowing he was probably the only one who could take her ass kicking and just keep smiling back now had a strange appeal. Listening to her words he forgot his sudden epiphany. Hearing the sorrow in his deep voice he wanted to turn around and hug her, tell her that it was alright but he just couldn't move.

The room had grown so silent it was deafening, Alec finally turned around to tell her he sorry as well and that he accepted her apology but she wasn't there. Walking to the doorway he looked down the long hallway but she was long gone. He felt the urge to run after her but what would he tell her? Like her he wasn't good at dealing with his emotions because he had never really had free reign with them before. The sad part was that she had ten years on him and she wasn't doing any better.

Closing the door he went back to her bedroom and threw himself on the bed staring up at that same ceiling again now knowing each detail accurately. "Again it's just me and you pal." He sighed forlornly thinking about Max and the reason why she had been so mad at him. _It doesn't make any sense. _After a while he miraculously found sleep.

* * *

Max had taken his silence as confirmation that he was still upset so had left hoping to put as much distance between them as she could. She ended up on the Space Needle finding comfort instantly. Letting the wind whip at his form she snuggled in his Jean Jacket a little more, not realizing again that she was inhaling his scent. Glad that the rain had finally let up she watched the myriad lights over the city.

A whirlwind of thoughts simply invaded her mind and she tried desperately to make sense of them.

They drifted to Logan and the odd discovery she had made that afternoon, to her loss of control and finally to her final words. Burying her head in Alec's jacket she cried because she realized what she thought she wanted all along had all been an illusion. _Who needs love? It just hurts too much. _

Through her tears she tried to make sense of her reaction to Alec and how scared she had been. So afraid that she had lost someone else she had overreacted. Somehow, she knew that if it would have been true she would have never recovered. That thought alone made her cry harder.

She was so tired of losing everyone and now she had single-handedly pushed away two more. One the object of her affection and the other who she thought until now had been the bane of her existence. She felt so completely lost now; she didn't think she would ever find her way back.

* * *

Monday morning came around all too quickly, Normal looked up from his computer and noticed Max walk in early for work.

His eyes rove over her shapely body. From her tight fitting black pants, to her red tank top which she covered with her usual black leather jacket, finally to her dark brown hair she had actually plaited in a braid. "Well to what do we owe this new found dedication to your work?" he asked sarcastically.

Alec turned around with a raised eyebrow and replied "well I was invaded by a body snatcher and find myself possessed by someone who actually gets to work on time."

Normal blinked at the comment and frowned. "Well body snatcher or not just make sure you do your job Missy Miss, I have no patience for slackers and you know that. Bip!" Waving her off he adjusted his headset and Max scoffed, shook her head then chuckled.

Alec had actually gone to work early like he usually did. Of course he hadn't gotten more than a couple of hours but they had done wonders on his mood. Naturally, Normal still found something to gripe about.

Walking up to his locker he opened it and put his bag in and jumped when Normal's voice startled him, "what are you doing?"

Alec looked up at his locker and closed it quickly and turned around to look at his boss. "What do you mean?"

"Well that's Alec's locker and I don't take lightly to employees stealing from other employees especially golden boy's."

Alec looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Normal, Alec and I are friends why would I steal from him besides if he didn't trust me why would I have his locker combination?" he tried to make Normal see logic instead of subterfuge.

"Why do you do any of the things you do. I've been watching you slacker and you're nothing but trouble." Normal never relented and Alec was getting a little annoyed at the small crowd watching them. "Is your headset on too tight?" Alec laughed. "What part of we're friends don't you get?"

"We'll see what Alec thinks when he shows up." Normal looked down at his watch. "Unlike you he usually shows up on time so he should be here any minute now."

"Whatever." Watching Normal's back as he retreated he sighed and sat on the bench between the row of lockers waiting for his body to show up.

Absently chewing his thumbnail lost in thought he was again startled when O.C. nudged him on the shoulder.

"So you goin' to tell me what da hell that was about yesterday?" she asked slightly peeved but relieved that Max was ok.

"Look Cin… I'm really sorry you had to see that," he genuinely apologized because he could just imagine how scary the situation may have been to O.C. She was brushed off by not only one pissed off transgenic but two very furious ones. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Well you betta, first you can start by telling me what happened?" Inquiring with her hands on her hips she looked down to her best friend and was relieved to see the tightness around her eyes had diminished.

"I'd tell you but I don't really know myself," Alec admitted chuckling.

O.C sat in front of Max and smiled. "Well at least I only found a few broken things which is surprising coming from the both of you." Laughing softly she added "you sure he was there to fight wit you or you holdin' out on Original Cindy?" she winked

Alec could only laugh at her sly comment. "Yeah that's all there was." Seeing the unconvinced look on her face he added "the damage would have been worse, trust me." And he winked. O.C. just laughed out loud and pushed her friend playfully. "I'm sure."

Getting up she went to her own locker and started rummaging through it.

"Alright people! These packages aren't growing wings so let's get to it! Bip Bip Bip."

Alec looked over at the clock wondering where in the world Max was. Leaving to deliver his packages he tried to put her to the back of his mind.

* * *

Max woke up looking over to the clock, something was off. "Shit!" In a hurry she jumped out of the bed getting herself tangled in the blankets and fell to the floor. For the first time in her life she was actually late, it wasn't because she had done it purposely but because she slept in and was in fact really, really late.

Scurrying around the apartment she rushed to get dressed and grabbed a pack of pop tarts from the cupboard and left. Forgetting she even had her ninja she ran straight to work. Stopping at the entrance she tried to compose herself, barely even winded from the long trek she brushed her hand through his short hair and tugged on his jacket. Walking through the door she noticed that the place was already active with messengers on their way to deliver packages.

Trying to avoid Normal she headed straight to the back but he saw her.

"There's my rock star!" he shouted pleased to see Alec.

"I know I'm late Normal, don't start," he quipped and kept walking past him.

"No worries I'm sure there was a good reason for it." Admiring his fighter in residence who was wearing brown pants, a black turtle neck and a blue jean jacket he completely ignored the fact that he was late.

Max rolled her eyes at his statement. _Good reason? Try the fact that I'm stuck in Alec's body and I find myself addicted to sleep._

Following Alec to the back Normal stopped in his tracks when he saw him open Max's locker. "What are you doing?"

Max frowned at his question and looked up at her locker and closed it quickly "What do you mean?"

"Holy jiminy I swear I just did this," his hands motioned to the two of them and circled the area in emphasis.

"You two aren't happy with your own things now you're starting to go through each other's?"

"Your headset's on too tight Normal, relax Max and I are friends." Leaving him, standing there his mouth agape she walked away grabbed some packages and looked for her bike. "Where the hell is my bike?" she shouted and then stopped. _Oh yeah._ "Never mind," grabbing Alec's bike she jumped on and rode out with deliveries to make.

* * *

After leaving Jam Pony and getting on with his deliveries Alec actually found that things went smoothly, he wasn't worried about slipping up and was able to relax. Making his way back to work to pick up more packages, he sighed when he didn't catch a glimpse of himself in the building.

Normal noticed Max standing there looking around and couldn't help himself. "Stop loafing around and get back to work."

Alec had already done more deliveries in one day using Max's body than he ever did in his own in two. Normal really rode her hard he couldn't help wondering if he did it purposely. "I'm taking a break."

"Oh is your job getting too hard for you?" he mocked.

Alec rolled his eyes, since coming in that morning Normal taunted him every chance he got._ Surprising Max hasn't rearranged his face yet._ He was really starting to miss his body.

Good thing for him Max and his life were somewhat similar or he would have lost it by now. He examined some of the women in the place and sighed with relief. Thinking to himself what he would have done if he had ended up switching with a woman that happened to be extremely high maintenance. At the thought of having to deal with fashionable hair and the horrific task of makeup, he laughed nervously. Thank god Max was naturally beautiful and didn't bother with materialistic things. So far the hardest thing he had to deal with was the torturous task of taking a shower and of course Logan's lame attempts at flirting.

Lost in though, he completely ignored Normal who was still bitching at him. Turning to face him he lost his patience. "Normal don't you have anything better to do? Those packages aren't going to distribute themselves."

Normal blinked at Max who snapped at him and tried to think of a retort but couldn't think of anything. "Just get back to work, your break is over."

"Whatever," with that word Max turned around and left.

* * *

Max rode her bike in the building and stopped when Sketchy put his hand out to stop her. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Having a weird day," she admitted, "I slept in this morning."

Sketchy smiled easily. "Yeah, hate when that happens. I'm sure Normal was all sweet about it though."

She smirked and agreed with a nod. Funny enough he hadn't bitched at her yet, but of course he wouldn't because being Alec made Normal ignore everything his golden boy did.

"So you coming to Crash later?" Sketch asked with a wiggling of his eyebrows seeing Alec hesitate he tried again. "I need you to help me score some hunnies man, please."

Max had wanted to go home and try to work some things out but seeing Sketch plead she remembered those exact lines repeated but at a completely different time.

She was looking down into a glass of scotch and took a sip. She looked up and saw herself talking with Logan at the bar. Her body felt a rush of sadness and someone clapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Alec I need a favor. I need you to be my wing man I need you to help me score some hunnies man."

She turned around to face Sketch who was nodding in the pool table's direction. She looked back to her body still at the bar and sighed feeling a longing sensation. "Sure buddy, which one you got your eye on?"

Sketch was snapping his fingers at Alec's face and then waved. Alec's eyes refocused and he finally answered "sure buddy, which one you got your eye on?"

Max was reeling from the sudden memory. She answered Sketch out of remoteness not really thinking about what she said. What did it mean? Trying to forget the memory she realized she had agreed to help Sketch. Groaning at herself she closed her eyes.

Excited by his answer Sketch smiled and gave Alec thumbs up. "Remember Mandy? Turns out she has a friend Nikky that is just smoking! Thanks buddy." With those words Sketch left and Max hung her head and leaned on the nearest wall. _Great, I've agreed to pimp Alec out._

Only that wasn't what bothered her, it was Alec's memory that kept playing over in her head and the intense feelings that came along with it.

"Hey Alec," she turned to the familiar voice and brown eyes were examining her.

"Hi Max," replying softly, she pushed herself away from the wall and grabbed his bike off the wall.

Alec looked at his face and seeing the traces of a split lip that was almost completely healed he bit his lip in blame. "How are you?"

Not really knowing what to say she said softly, "I'm alright." Walking away she whispered, "I'm always alright."

Smiling fondly at the comment he was impressed how closely she could imitate him. It didn't change the fact that he wanted this whole ridiculous charade to end but he was overwhelmed at how well they knew each other.

Following his taller stature he took a hold of her arm. "Alec, listen about yesterday..." Taking her hand in his he pulled her into a small empty room in the back of the building away from prying ears. He had thought about what he wanted to say and hadn't really come up with anything, so like he always did he improvised hoping he would find the right words. Enough scenarios had played around in his mind while he had tried finding sleep, he chose the best one.

"Thanks," he said simply and his green eyes blinked back at him, "for?"

"For coming clean with me. I know that I've messed up a lot of things in the past but I'm glad that you got passed all that."

Her tongue found its way to the roof of her mouth and just wouldn't move. _He's not upset. _He turned around because he did not want to look at his own face when he told her what he felt he needed to get off his chest. He tried imagining that he was looking at her heart shaped face framed with her long luxurious brown hair, soft brown eyes looking at him through long lashes and her full pouty lips he wished just once directed at him a genuine smile.

"I told Logan to stay away from you." Waiting for a raging outburst that never came he continued. "I told him to get over you and to stop risking you for those stupid missions of his." Not really knowing why but he wanted to be honest with her. "I know I had no right but I couldn't help it Max he made me so angry."

His hands closed into fists of anger and then released them in helplessness. "He claims to love you but he risks you every time it's convenient for him for the goddamn sake of mankind. I almost hit him but see I had this little issue with your virus. You'll probably hate me for messing things up with Logan." Pausing to sigh he started playing with his hands. "I never understood it before but I'm starting to see why you have this need to hold on to things so tightly. I'm sorry if I was a jerk about it; I didn't know." So he finally apologized and the guilt he felt suddenly lifted.

Blinking away the sting in her eyes from keeping them open so long in astonishment, she opened her mouth once to reply and closed it. _Did he just apologize to me?_ Any thought she had, completely flew out of her head. After a long pause filled with debating she spoke up, "its okay."

It was so completely unlike her but she found herself accepting his apology and was relieved by it. Usually she would have probably kicked his ass for even trying to put his nose in her business but she realized that like him she wasn't perfect either and he had at least been honest with her.

"Thanks." Hearing her voice whisper back she watched her smaller body retreat from the room without once looking back. She leaned on the wall and slid to the floor. "You're welcome."


	7. Trust Me

* * *

Chapter 7

Max was finally glad that she and Alec had somehow worked out their sudden differences. Finishing her last run she sat between the lockers and started eating the pop tart she had grabbed in her rush to leave that morning. Not usually one to eat pastries but they were starting to grow on her. Slowly she started nibbling on it. Inattentively eating she noticed her body finally made it back. With a grin, she watched as her smaller form biked into the building and hung up her bike.

Alec noticed his head of dark blond hair between the lockers and saw she was eating a pop tart the way he had shown her and smiled to himself. Walking towards her, he sat facing her with a smile. Making sure there was no one around to eavesdrop he whispered "tomorrow we're going to have to switch lockers. Normal was a little jumpy this morning."

She finished her first pastry and nodded her head, "yeah kinda went psycho on me too."

"So where were you this morning?" he inquired with a grin.

Embarrassed she felt a blush creep on her cheeks, "I slept in."

Chucking he nudged her playfully and winked. "I think you like it in there a little too much there Maxie."

Almost nudging him back she refrained herself. "Yeah right and don't call me that, especially now." She tipped the subject away from how comfortable she truly did feel. If he found out he would never let her forget it.

"Well you know what we can do about that right?" He grinned slyly and she frowned.

"Forget it pretty boy, once I'm out of this skin I'll never go anywhere near your bed again." She gave him a cold stare that meant she was serious but he simply laughed glad that their playful banter was back.

"You say that now," he quirked his eyebrows playfully. "You'll come running later, mark my words."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. She finished the last of her food and licked her fingers. She was still hungry and her stomach grumbled.

Getting up he went to his locker and took out his lunch. Looking at her with what could only be called a sweet expression he reached in his bag and pulled out a sandwich. "This is for you."

Eyeing the ham and cheese sandwich hungrily, her stomach grumbled again and he chuckled at her expression. "Yeah I think you forgot that being me you would end up with a bigger appetite," he said simply, "I didn't"

Surprised and touched that he had actually thought of her she took the sandwich and ate it quickly. She was famished. Done with the sandwich she glanced down to his lunch again. "That was good." Taking out another sandwich he started eating it slowly and watched her line of sight. Reaching in, he took the other half with a smile and gave it to her, "here."

"Thanks." Chewing this one slowly she bid her time and enjoyed it all the while thinking that again she was glad that this happened with Alec and no one else. She didn't really know why but he was starting to grow on her. Until now, she never really realized how sweet he could really be when he wanted to. She smiled secretly.

"We need to talk," he said softly. He had given it a lot of thought and he figured that morning's conversation had put them on the right track. If they wanted to switch bodies they would have to do a little more of it. "I'll stop by my place later and meet up with you." Grabbing his chocolate milk he took a drink.

His green eyes suddenly got round and she almost chocked on her sandwich.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the nervous look on her face. "Don't want to talk?"

"No it's not that," she began chewing again. "I'm going out tonight..." she said distantly.

Eyebrows furrowing he watched her, waiting for the rest. "Where?" saying the word slowly as if he was literally pulling the answer out of her.

"Fine you're going to find out anyway. I kinda promised to help Sketch 'score some hunnies."

At her words Alec did choke on his sandwich. When he managed to recover her brown eyes were now rounder than his green ones had been, "you what?"

"Hey his words not mine," she said defensively ignoring the stricken look on her mirror image.

"You can't!" he said sharply and she jumped at his sudden high pitch squeal.

"Will you chill out?" Reaching over she grabbed his chocolate milk without asking and took a sip. "It's not like I'm really going to walk away with any of them; that's just sick."

He didn't even notice her taking his drink. To anyone watching the two of them eat, they appeared like a couple, eating together, completely engrossed in the conversation.

"I'm shocked, what happened to leading them on?" he said in a low voice and looked around to make sure no one heard him. He looked back at her with what could only be described as alarm on her face. "That's exactly what you're setting out to do!"

"What could go wrong? I just flirt a little and he's got himself a girl. No problem," she offered the explanation quickly. It was more in an attempt to convince herself. "It's easy," she said nonchalantly, "I mean for crying out loud I can tell them I'm gay and they still fawn over me." She pointed to the length of her body and then frowned and corrected the action doing to his body instead, "well you."

Now her brown eyes got as wide as they would go. "Don't even joke about that," he said in a chocked voice.

"Ohh come on trust me will you," she finally managed to hit the lower sexy hue of his voice and grinned as she did it.

"You don't understand." He shook her head furiously, "that's a major no. You can't!" Dry washing his hands he leaned into her. "You think the other night was bad, this is Sketchy we're talking about. You have no idea what he's going to make you do."

"Oh please how hard can it be? Okay so I was caught off guard last time but this time I'm prepared," she said sounding completely resolved to do this.

His hand reached out quickly and took her arm. "You'll never be prepared enough, I'm coming with you."

"Will you relax? You're starting to sound like me," she actually stopped at her own words and her mouth dropped open, _humph._

"Only because I know what kind of night is ahead of you. I'm coming with you," he said again and was surprised by O.C.'s voice.

"Nah boo, Original Cindy has a surprise fo' you so technically you coming wit me." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that brook no argument. He looked back at his face in shock. He hadn't even realized Cindy was there.

"Will you just trust me?" Max groused and took her arm away.

"I do, it's them I don't trust," he replied quickly ignoring Cindy who was listening to the exchange of heated words.

Finally Cindy spoke up with a snort, "you two need to get yo' act together you 'bout to combust." She turned to go through her locker leaving a stunned Max and Alec watching her.

Alec tried to ignore Cindy and shot Max a look and she just smirked back at him.

"You're not going!" he said sternly.

"The hell I'm not!" Finishing her half of the sandwich she got up and tugged on her jean jacket. It wasn't that she really wanted to go that had her annoyed. It was the fact that he thought he could control her. "Thanks for lunch, I'll see you tomorrow." This time she was the one that gave him the characteristic Alec smirk and a wink to go along with it.

"C'mon boo, beauty waits on no one. Tonight you going ta get some well needed relaxation." Cindy grabbed who she thought was Max's jacket and pulled her away from Alec who was grinning.

"What?" Alec asked her confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking 'bout a long hot bubble bath, facials, nails, and da whole cucumber dealio. Name it the whole nine yards and you'll be a whole new woman when I'm done wit you." She was smiling now at the revelation of her surprise and Alec whimpered. Trying to walk in the other direction Cindy caught his jacket again. "Nah uh…you need it suga' and Original Cindy not taking no fo' an answer."

He turned around to glance at his face and gave her a pleading look. Noticing she was now laughing at him. Suddenly the grin on his face was eerily frightful, "come on Max you need it, you're looking a little tense." She repeated the words he so often threw at her.

* * *

Max gathered her courage and her wit and opened the door to Crash. Sketch was supposed to meet her there. Looking around the dim room she spotted him near the end of the bar by himself. Trying to do her best impression of Alec she sauntered over to the bar and slapped Sketch on the shoulder. "Hey stud, you ready?"

"Alec!" Sketch turned around beaming at his friend. It had been a long time since Alec had agreed to help him. He had been extremely shocked to hear him agree to be his wing man for the night. "They're not here yet man" he said disappointed.

"That's okay, I'm sure there are plenty others out there." Max looked around the room and back to Sketch. "Just pick one." _This is going to be easy just flirt flirt flirt. _Repeating the litany in her head she felt a little better about the entire joke of being a "wing man". _What the hell does being a wing man entail anyway? _Maybe she should have asked Alec before leaving him to his Cindy makeover.

Chuckling at the thought she ordered a beer. He would learn that it just wasn't easy being a woman, especially one who was best friends with Cindy. She naturally insisted on treating her like Barbie every once in a while.

Taking his beer Sketch nodded towards the back and she followed him to a table. "So uhm you pick one?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Pick one?" Sketch just laughed. "Nah man, I'll just let you do your thing. Always works better that way."

Rolling her eyes she took a drink, "of course it does." _What the hell was his thing? Just sit here and sit pretty or hit on the first girl I see?_

* * *

As soon as Alec walked into the apartment he went to the washroom and locked the door behind him. He leaned on the door and looked around the room for a means of escape. _Someone help me! _There was no window, he didn't care how high the building was he would have gladly scaled it if it meant getting away from Cindy and what she had planned for him.

"Max?!" O.C. called for him through the door and he flinched. "Uh…yeah?" he croaked.

"You coming out boo?" Cindy asked wonderingly.

Panicking he wiped his mouth with his hand and tried to think of an excuse to get out of the apartment. "Just give me a minute," her voice was more strained than usual. _Shit shit shit! _

"Well it'll take a while fo' tha water ta boil anyway." Informing Max who had locked herself in the washroom again she started filling pots with water and set them on the burners. _Girl gotta stop doing dat._

After a few moments Max finally came out of the washroom but she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You okay?"

"No!" his voice rose shrilly and then he cleared his throat, "yeah." Her brown head of hair glanced around the room and back to her. "Look I don't really feel up to this, can we do it some other time?"

"I told you I wasn't taking no fo' an answer plus you never needed it so much, trust me when I'm done wit you, you be a whole 'nother person."

"I am a whole 'nother person," he repeated her words sarcastically and cringed at the look she shot him.

"You buggin' on me?" Putting her hands on her hips she shot Max a withering look and he swallowed.

"No just a little tense that's all," he rolled his shoulders in emphasis.

"Well good now go take yo' clothes off and put on dat robe we got work to do." For the first time in his life being told to take off his clothes suddenly scared him. Everything about Cindy at the moment scared him.

Slowly backing up he made it to Max's room and paced the carpet. "I can do this," he whispered to himself. "It can't be that bad. Max does it right?" He chanced a glance back to the kitchen where Cindy was taking out nail polish and cutting up cucumbers and making some strange creamy concoction. He whimpered low in his throat, "forget it, I can't do this."

Finally filling the bath with warm water and bubble bath it was ready. Cindy smiled as she lit some candles around the room and then went to check on Max.

Peeking around the doorframe of Max's room, Cindy noticed the open window and her best friend's foot on the window ledge. She stopped rigidly, "what you doin'?"

Alec had almost made it free from his impending hell but she caught him. Turning around slowly he tried to give her his sweetest smile. Only it wasn't working because he was in Max's body and Cindy didn't look impressed.

"You betta not be doin' what I think you doin'" O.C. said sternly with her hands on her hips. Walking into the room she pulled Max away by her shirt and shut the window.

"I was just getting some air," he tried but the look she gave him froze his words in his throat. "Okay… but you know there's a nice view from here right?" he lamely tried again.

Ignoring Max she simply pointed to the washroom. "It's ready fo' you. Ya betta hurry before it gets cold." Cindy turned around and left her to it.

Passing his hand through his hair he bit his lip. Forcing himself he took off his clothes and took the robe. Walking down the hall he went to the washroom and was facing the bathtub. He must have stood there watching it for a good five minutes. It wasn't the fact that he was taking a bath; that he could deal with. It was simply the fact that it was Max's body and he was just going to sit there the entire time staring at it. _Torture! _

Looking back down the hall he could see O.C. _Shit! _Closing his eyes he took off the bathrobe and quickly got in the bath. Immersing himself in the warm water he actually sighed at the warmth and closed his eyes momentarily._ OOhhh this does feel nice. _The bubbles actually covered his body and he sighed with relief. Nothing like getting turned on by your own body or the one you just happened to be in.

Resolving himself he leaned his head on the back of the tub and smiled as he felt his muscles relax. The soft light from the candles helped too. _It's not so bad. _

Dipping his head in the water he wet her long hair and his head popped out. Sitting there for a long time he eventually began to relax. Taking the shampoo he squirted some into his hand and smelled it. _Mmm strawberries no wonder she smells so good._ He started washing the long wet hair. Piling it up on his head he felt completely ill at ease. Did he lather it enough? How long did he have to leave it in? Did it even matter? Was he even supposed to wash her hair in a bath? What was the real purpose, just to relax? Dipping his head back in the water he washed out the shampoo and sighed once the task was done.

"I left your razor in the soap dish." Cindy's voice came from the other room. Now Alec's eyebrows rose in confusion. _Razor?_ he mouthed the word as he looked around. Then his eyes found it and his voice left him. _Ahhh hell no_. Lifting his leg out of the water he noticed that she actually did need to shave and he closed his eyes at his bad luck. _Why me? _His eyes looked up to the ceiling in silent plea. Of course if he didn't do it Cindy would notice; the woman was like a hawk. Cursing he picked up the razor.

"How hard can it be?" he asked himself again. Looking around for soap he noticed two bottles by the side of the tub. He grabbed the first bottle, opened it and smelled it. It said 'Shea butter body wash.' "What the hell is a shea?" _Smells good though. _

The other said 'Moisturizer' that's when he peaked over further and noticed about three more bottles on the ground. "What the…"

His brain just couldn't understand why there were so many bottles. _Shampoo, soap, water, done._ It was simple in his world. "Now I have body soap, moisturizer…" He reached for another bottle. He read out loud in puzzlement, "to Exfoliate?" What the hell is exfoliating?"

He threw the bottle back on the floor and picked up the next, "foot scrub," _ewww._ Opening it he smelled peppermint and closed it putting the bottle back with the other one. _Women are crazy. Who needs all this? _Grabbing the last bottle he found _shaving cream, _"finally!"

Applying a good amount of shaving cream he started rubbing it along her leg and the amount of cream just kept foaming until there was way too much. "What? I barely put any!" With an extremely deep sigh he positioned the razor above his leg. _With or against?_ He re-enacted the shaving of his face to remember. _How high do I go?_ Closing his eyes with a crazy laugh he looked up at the ceiling in thought. _This is NOT happening to me. _

He took a gander and went against and started running the length of the leg with the razor and hissed as he cut himself when he reached the knee. Starting again a little more delicately. He hissed a few more times. "Okay note to self, never shaving legs again. She can walk around looking like Joshua for all I care." He chuckled at the crazy thought of her and Joshua with hair and continued shaving.

Finishing the grizzly task of shaving both legs he finally sighed but then remembered her armpits._ Ah hell…I'm going to kick her ass! She's probably out picking up left and right and I'm stuck here with her hairy legs and armpits._

Finally done he threw the razor in the soap dish. He never wanted to see the thing again. Taking this funny looking ball hanging on the side he squished it and realized it was the equivalent of a cloth. Squirting a large amount of 'Shea butter body wash' he washed her body.

Done with the whole ordeal he climbed out of the bath and wrapped himself with her robe. Grabbing a towel he tried to dry off her hair but was having no luck there was just too much of it.

Cindy was standing in the doorway watching Max with her head upside down as she tried to wrap the towel around her head and kept cursing every two seconds. "Need help?"

Alec practically jumped out of his skin. Too busy with the stupid towel, he never noticed her creep up on him. "I'm going to cut it all off I swear!" shouting in frustration he raised his head and the towel fell to the side and he pouted.

Cindy could only laugh "wow you worse than I thought. Come here."

Unable to believe the way his night had started he stubbornly relented and Cindy pulled him into the kitchen.

Grabbing a comb she started to make a French braid in Max's hair. "You'll be all betta soon."

_Yeah once I get back in my body and washing consists of a 5 minute shower. None of this shaving crap, peppermint exfoliator and shea butter foot scrub._ He simply gave her a simpering smile actually glad that she was braiding his hair.

"Next we gonna do a facial and then I'mma do yo' nails." Alec could only groan. _Someone put me out of my misery!_

* * *

Max had a blond on one side and a redhead on the other. Deep down she was cursing but seeing the look of glee on Sketch's face she almost felt glad she could help him. It was just so easy for Alec but Sketch was just clueless. At least he was getting some attention and by the sound of it was scoring himself a date. _Goal accomplished. _

Now if she could only figure out how to leave by herself. Turns out Alec's thing had really been sitting there waiting for them to flock. Sketch had simply smiled as the first woman approached with the words, "it starts." She had looked at him dubiously but her expression had changed quickly.

Start it did. Sketch was completely clueless when it came to the fine art of "picking up." And more than once she mused with the line. _He doesn't need a wing man; he needs a whole flying crew._ Alec must have worked his ass off helping him score a date. She must have talked to at least eight women by now and each prettier than the last. Aroused against her will because of his body then she had truly cursed.

Now she was tired and she wanted to leave. She had no clue how Alec put up with it. Truly she wondered how many times he had left with any of them, because a lot of them seemed a little too comfortable around her.

Strangely she was slightly irritated at the thought and had to stop thinking about it. She had to keep telling herself that he wasn't like that anymore. _Was it true? Could she really trust him about that? Why would it even matter if he slept with half of them? _Only no matter how much she tried to convince herself, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Abruptly she got up, "excuse me ladies I'll be right back." Heading towards the bar she asked for another beer._ After this._ At the bar she was approached by a tall brunette with long cascading curls. She barely paid attention to the rest of her she had seen enough women for one night. The tall brunette smiled slyly and her blue eyes sparkled as she eyed Max up and down._ You're Alec remember._ "I've been working up the courage to come up close and find out your name," she admitted shyly and Max chuckled. _Does it ever stop?! _"Alec," she offered.

She never skipped a beat "You have gorgeous eyes, I love green." _Shy my ass._

"My toothbrush is green," she said sarcastically and grinned. The brunette giggled "oh you are just too cute for words."

Max couldn't help but roll her eyes she was purposely acting stupid to turn her off and it wasn't working. "My bike is green too."

"So is that an invitation to try both?" Max looked at her incredulously and burst out laughing then was reduced to a small chuckle as the brunette simply smiled back.

"Excuse me I just remembered something." Completely ignoring her, she moved away. She headed towards the ladies room and right before she entered remembered and swerved into the men's room. Her giggles just wouldn't stop and she had to walk away.

Glancing down the line of urinals she suddenly paused. All laughter slipped away as two men looked up with a nod. Nodding back she approached and looked at the urinal with wide eyes. Looking behind her she walked into a stall and closed the door.

Ever since she had been in his body she had managed to pee while sitting down. She seriously didn't want to go there, anytime she even thought about it she just got the mad giggles and it was minutes before she could stop. _Grow up _she reprimanded herself and a giggle slipped.

Pulling herself together she walked out of the stall to a man who was looking at her strangely. Washing her hands she left the room and headed back towards the table where Sketch was alone.

"Where did they go?" she asked as she sat down.

Almost depressed Sketch replied, "I don't know man, one minute they were all happy and then you left and they just left saying they had to go."

"Well their loss," she said trying to cheer him up. "There's plenty more fish in the sea."

"Yeah…you know what I don't feel like doing this anymore. Let's go to the Blowfish," he stated as if only then thinking about it and his face split into a huge grin.

Max seriously never expected that and swallowed remembering the last time she had been there, "uhm…"

"Come on man, you never come out with me anymore," he pleaded.

"I don't?" she asked. That was odd, Alec would jump at any opportunity to go. now she wondered what Sketch meant.

"No and I know what's eating you too." Sketch took a shot and then downed the rest of his beer. She hadn't noticed until now but he was starting to feel good and she barely felt a buzz.

"Oh yeah what is it?" she prodded out of curiosity.

"I know how you feel about her man… anyone can see it. Well except maybe her." She looked to the pitcher and the bottle of Jack Daniel's he had been drinking and tried to remember how much he had to drink. _Who the hell is he talking about?_

"Sketch you had too much to drink pal." Taking another drink from her beer she tried to avoid the subject he was broaching. Somehow she was afraid to find out the answer to her unasked question and tried to have him stop. "Fine, I'll go with you to the Blowfish if you stop talking about it."

"See now you're talking. She may even be there," he winked. "You said she works there, one night a week right?" Sketch put his arm around her and he laughed.

Frowning, she swallowed, and thought about what he said. _Does Alec have someone? Is that why he had changed?_ Not recognizing the feeling but she was slowly starting to get irritated. She was aggravated with the thought that another woman may be waiting for Alec, at the Blowfish of all places.

"I know we missed twofers but I'm sure Miss V. will be able to work something out for us." Chuckling to himself, Sketch smirked. Max was chewing the inside of her cheek. _Miss V.?_

* * *

"Stop that!" Cindy said as she slapped Max's thumb out of her mouth.

Alec had been chewing it absently again wondering what Max and Sketch were up to and she slapped him. _She's almost worse than Max._

Suffering through what she had called a "mask" he had been slapped about five times for trying to scratch at his face because it had gotten all tight, dry and itchy. His cucumbers must have slipped four times before he got tired and ate them. Which only rewarded him with a look of death and fresh cucumbers which he had to refrain himself from eating again. _What's the point of slapping food on their faces? _The soldier in him was simply practical, food was food. You ate it.

Now she was filing his nails and every time she dug under the skin he squirmed on the chair grinding his teeth at the subtle sting. "You gonna stop moving? I swear you get worse every time." Well that gave him the answer to the question that had played in his head the entire time.

Max must hate it just as much as he did which made him feel somewhat better. Only he shouldn't even have to think of his feelings because what was happening to him should have never happened. Once this was over he never wanted to think of it again. Filing it away to unwanted memories that just happened to fill his night he sighed with relief as she finished with his pinky. "That's it?" hope was in Max's voice.

"I still have ta put yo' nail polish on. What color you want?" He looked from red, pink, coral, mauve, and brown finally he burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all. Of all the things he thought would haunt him the rest of his life this had never even crossed his mind. He was actually considering the colors in front of him, "coral."

"Good choice boo," Cindy smiled proudly and Alec smiled with pride at her compliment and he realized what he was doing. His thoughts went back to _I'm going to kick her ass._

* * *

Max made her way with Sketch in tow and this time used the front door to the Blowfish.

Immediately the loud music surrounded her and her vision was filled with women. Several were clad with sheer clothes others with leather tight outfits. Some had fishnet stockings to extremely high heels and some classier ones wore elegant corsets with large brooches.

Making it down the stairs she was greeted by a blond who ran her hand down the front of her jacket. "Hi Alec, haven't seen you around in a long time," she purred. An inch away from Max she smiled and licked Alec's cheek. Ever slowly her hand lingered on his butt.

Immediately Max felt Alec's body react and her eyes grew wide in fear. Wiping her cheek in insult she gave a dirty look and walked away. _Was that her? No it couldn't be she said she hadn't seen him._ Looking down at his body she groaned. "Doesn't take you much does it?" _God what am I doing? I'm conversing with it now. I need to get out of this body. _

Unconsciously Max examined every woman in the place trying to find out which one would catch Alec's eye. Usually she would have completely refused to come with Sketch because the place was a dump. Getting a lap dance from a woman wasn't her idea of fun or reality for that fact. Only she was utterly taken with curiosity at who this mysterious woman was. So she went along with it and bit her tongue.

Sketch walked away heading towards the back and sat in a large brown chair and leaned back waiting. She was left standing there still looking around the room. Seeing the same seat she remembered Alec sitting in when she had been here last, she sat in it.

* * *

O.C. finally left the room after applying the nail polish to Alec's nails and he sighed with sheer relief because she was finally done.

Getting up off the chair he ran to the phone and dialed the number to his cell phone. His curiosity and worry just wouldn't dissipate.

Max felt the phone vibrate in her jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID, _Maxie. _She rolled her eyes at the name and flipped it open "yeah?"

"_Alec… finally where are you?"_ Biting her lip she tried to think of a lie. He would lose it if he knew. After her reaction to that blond, now she knew why.

"I'm out," she said flatly, still looking around. The blond that greeted her at the door took this moment to approach her. "So, Alec your usual?" she grinned and Max shook her head in denial. With a stern look, she waved her away.

"_Who was that? I recognize that voice!" _There was a long pause and he came back with, _"please don't tell me he took you to the Blowfish!"_

Having no lie to tell him she admitted it "yeah I'm here and I'm just waiting to see which one you're hung up on. Sketch told me…"

Cutting her off he shouted _"what?! What did Sketch tell you?" _If she thought he sounded panicked before now she would forever know the difference. He had skyrocketed into quivering alarming dread. _"Don't move! I'm coming!"_

"Forgetting something there pretty boy?" Grinning into the phone she waved another woman off who walked away with a pout.

"Remember the last time you made me come here?" she asked. "Well I doubt the rules have changed," she was smiling now and hung up on him.

Alec's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. _What the hell did Sketch tell her? I'm going to kill him! _

Ignoring the questioning look Cindy threw at him he walked away to the bedroom and started getting dressed. Finding the tightest pair of black pants he knew looked incredible on her he slipped them on. Looking again through her drawers he took out a black shirt that showed an ample amount of her abs and sat off the shoulders.

Figuring that would give him a better chance of getting in. Undoing the braid, he fluffed her hair. It was dry by now and had a few waves in it. Running to the washroom he looked at her face in the mirror and smiled in appreciation. _Yeah that'll do it._

Cindy watched Max go from the kitchen to the bedroom and then the washroom wondering the entire time what she was doing. "Hold up, you leavin'?" Hands on hips she had that no nonsense attitude again.

"Yeah…" he didn't really know what to say. "He's at the blowfish."

"Who?"

"Who else?" his eyes flashed anger and she finally nodded in comprehension. "Just do me a favor, tell that boy how you feel 'bout him will ya? Cindy getting dizzy watching you two dance 'round in circles."

Alec stopped with the leather jacket in his hand and finally after a few seconds found his voice. "It's not like that."

Slipping the jacket on, he left Cindy behind with a dubious expression on her face. "Yeah right, you crazy 'bout him," she added and Alec heard her through the door. _Yeah I am crazy about her._

* * *

Making it to the Blowfish Alec looked around the building and swallowed with nervousness. Of all the possible things that could happen in his life, he was now on the other side.

His entire night was a joke and now he would end it with a bang. Sure he could leave her in there but he simply refused to. After being there a while she would probably go back to, "Alec you're such an ass, there you go again leading them on."

Especially with the amount of women that knew him there by name. Like a strip club had room for stringing along women who threw themselves at you willingly just to make a few bucks.

Walking to the back of the building he tried to sway his hips as much as he could and finally made it to the door. The manager who he actually knew personally looked him up and down with a leering grin and let him in. "Back again," he grinned remembering Max's body and Alec groaned inwardly. _Never again if I can help it. _

. Instantly the music surrounded him, and he walked to the large aquarium near the bar and looked around.

"Hey there, how about a dance gorgeous?" Hearing the voice in the background Alec never thought for a minute that it was addressed to him and didn't pay it any mind. A hand grabbed his arm and he looked over to a man with an oily head of brown hair. His speech was slurred and he had a pair of small red rimmed brown unfocused eyes.

"Not right now," Alec said quickly taking his arm back.

"Fifty bucks for you if you give me a lap dance," the man said again.

Alec laughed and shook his head, "no, you don't have enough money, trust me."

Leaning back in his seat, the man pulled out a wad of cash and Alec groaned. His fingers walked across the large pile of money and he counted out a few bills. "Sweetheart, how about 200 bucks? You'll make my night."

Alec laughed again to himself. "You don't want me to dance for you trust me. You can get half the women in here for that. Pick one of them."

Seeing the disinterested look cross the brunette's features he went back to his money. "500 bucks" he offered, "I don't want them, it's you I want."

_500 bucks?!_ Alec found himself considering the offer. _What would be so wrong? Well apart from the fact that I'm a guy! _Looking around he tried to see if he could find Max to save him from this extremely weird dilemma.

"Aren't you here to dance? Or do I have to get management?" The man was getting annoyed that his offer was being refused again and was resorting to another tactic. "It's you I want," he emphasized again and was just about to reach in to squeeze Max's butt when Alec's hand stopped him. "Try it again and I'll kick your ass."

"I'm gonna get Lee, see what he thinks of this." Now Alec was truly caught, he wasn't leaving without Max and he wasn't going to let himself get kicked out for refusing a dance._ What's wrong with dancing just a few minutes?_ He thought trying to convince himself. _Could my life suck any more? _

Closing his eyes he finally looked back to the drunken idiot and laughed the craziest laugh. _I'm going to need spy-ops to burn this one away._ "If you so much as lay a finger on me you're losing it pal, got it?!" _I've done worse for Manticore,_ he thought again trying to justify what he was about to do.

"Well let's go honey, I'm getting anxious here," the man slurred again, sitting down and Alec swallowed around a very dry throat. _It's not like it really has to be sexy? Does it?_

Trying to hide his embarrassment he started to sway his hips slowly from side to side and closed his eyes in mortification. _I'm in hell! Pretend its Max; well you watching Max. _

"There we go…" the man started and then leered at him.

Alec tried to dance as good and as well as he could but he had never danced like this a day in his life. The only help was that he had seen enough to know what the man wanted. "That's it," the ugly man leaned back enjoying his show and Alec whimpered. _I'm going to kill her! _

Awkwardly he danced the entire time thinking of a happier place. Gritting his teeth around a fake smile he continued to dance and counted the seconds. His face was now a bright shade of red. "Don't be shy honey," the man intoned and Alec got even redder. _500 buck_s, he kept repeating it in his head, _500 bucks. _

Somehow it really wasn't making him feel any better. Needless to say he would never come to this place again without dying of humiliation. Feeling like the biggest ass in the world for making Max go through it and actually coming here in the first place to do his share of leering, he groaned. Lesson learned Max 1 Alec 0.

Max was bobbing her head to the music and was still looking around the room when her eyes spotted a very familiar head of brown hair. Raising herself from the seat her vision zoomed in to the back of the bar and she recognized her body. It was dancing of all things. She just stood there and her mouth dropped open.

She simply had no words. Her mind had gone blank. _What the hell is going on over there?_ Watching with fascination she was unable to move when she saw him grab a big wad of cash from the guy's hand. With an affronted expression on her face, he walked away heading towards her. She could only sink back down on the chair. In her dazed state of mind, she practically missed it.

Alec had danced for him and once the song changed with a frustrated expression he stopped. "There you got your dance tubby now fork it over." He pulled out his money and Alec grabbed it and walked away glad that another moment of what he now called his personal hell was over and done with. That's when he noticed his own face staring back at him and she sunk into the chair practically ending up on the floor. _Great!_

He hadn't even made it two steps when another hand touched his arm. Before the man even managed to say anything, he walked away faster towards Max. When he got in front of her, he jumped on her and straddled her.

She still had a dazed expression on his face and was working his mouth frantically trying to come up with words.

Leaning in closer he whispered in her ears, "you have no idea what I just put up with to get to you. So close your mouth and pretend I belong here," he was hissing dangerously and Max still hadn't found her voice.

"Well say something!" Alec said almost furiously grabbing her shirt. More than anything he was embarrassed and her silence was killing him.

Glancing down to the hand that was holding her collar she gave a short laugh. "You look good, is that Coral?"

Practically bristling he huffed at her comment, "don't even go there."

"So do I get a lap dance too? Since you came all this way just for me," she mocked and rewarded herself with a slap on the back of the head. "Not funny. Do you know what this is going to do to me? Do you know what kind of hell I had to go through tonight!? 500 bucks isn't going to cover the years of mental therapy I'm going to need."

"500 bucks," she heard herself say, impressed at the amount and then laughed. "Go back out there who knows you might make a killing."

"Ha Ha Max, shut up! Just play along I'm not in the mood. This way no one will bother us."

Max finally stopped laughing and simply giggled. Putting her hands around her small waist she felt the hot skin beneath her fingers. She had to concentrate on not getting aroused by her body pressing down on her lap. This close there was no way she could fight his body and his so called needs. "Just stop squirming," she hissed under her breath.

Alec's lips tugged at the corner of his mouth and he nodded knowingly.

"Ugh… hey guys," Sketch's voice came through and they both turned around as if caught with their hands in the cookie jar. With the stupid dance he had forgotten about Sketch and the real reason why he was here.

Sketch didn't waste a breath and added, "Max funny seeing you here. I was sure you really didn't work here," he said it almost sarcastically and Max in Alec's body frowned at Sketch.

Alec sitting on Max just brushed his comment off, "yeah just one night a week." He grinned and Sketch sniggered, "right."

He turned to look at who he thought was Alec. "I'm leaving man I'm going to be sick."

Max simply turned and gave a nod unable to speak. She looked back into brown eyes with shock.

Alec watched Sketch leave and leaned in closer to Max, "what?! What did he tell you?"

"Nothing," she paused then added, "don't get your panties in a twist." She smirked and he frowned. The roles had completely reversed, Alec was now completely serious and uptight and Max was relaxed making all the stupid comments.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Alec said with a cursory glance around the room.

"I was just here to see which one caught your eye," she repeated watching for a hint in her own face that was staring back at her.

"None of them did," he said quickly. "So can we just go?" he got up and pulled at her hand.

"Fine whatever," she let him hold her hand to lead her out of the building.

Putting some distance between themselves and the Strip Club. She was thinking about what just happened. She realized she was still holding his hand and let it go. Then they heard a cat call from behind them and they both turned as one. "What now?" Alec turned around and noticed four guys approaching them in the darkness.

Their visions both zoomed in and they turned to each other and grinned. "This is going to be interesting" Max said in a low voice.

The leader of the pack closed the distance and grinned maliciously. "I told you, you would pay for what you did. Imagine my surprise to find you working here!" He then laughed "too bad you're not as good a dancer as you are a hustler."

Alec was actually insulted, "oh shut up will you." Alec rolled his eyes at the man he had hustled playing pool a couple nights ago. "Go home before you hurt yourself."

"Brave words for a small thing like you." His three friends approached and they stood there waiting for his signal. They were just as burly as the leader, like three Neanderthals who were nothing but brawn and no brains.

Alec took a look back into his face and Max looked at him with a wry grin. They didn't need words because when it came to fighting they were completely in sync. Her hand reached briefly for his and she gave him a small eye movement and they were both off in a blur.

Alec reached for the leader and elbowed him in the face knocking him to the ground in one fell swoop.

Max made her way to the back and found herself in the middle of three guys watching her keenly. Throwing a roundhouse a kick she caught one on the side of the head and quickly recovered punching another one in the face.

Alec in Max's small body had more stealth and was blurring rapidly among the rest of the men punching and elbowing in turn, within a matter of seconds they were strewn on the ground.

Alec looked over at Max and his green eyes were shining back at him with excitement and he grinned "let's go."

Grabbing her hand again they left at a run.

Making their way back to his apartment they closed the door behind them and both started laughing out of their completely delinquent behaviors.

Max noticed again that they were still holding hands and dropped it quickly. Walking away from her body she stopped laughing and headed towards the couch. "Well I'm glad that's finally over with."

"Yeah you're telling me." Noticing how quickly she had let go his hand he tried to ignore the small pang of sadness. Following her he sat on the couch first. "I had to go through at least five different kinds of torture tonight," he groaned, admitting how he felt about the entire makeover.

"Yeah I guess you finally realize that it's not easy being me." Grinning she sat beside him and crossed her legs.

"No, it isn't," he said begrudgingly but honestly.

Looking at him curiously for the first time she noticed that there was no trace of humor and that he was being genuinely sincere with her. "I have a question for you."

"You're not going to ask me to dance for you again are you?" Rubbing his eyes with his hand he blew out some air from his mouth in discouragement.

Laughing at his comment she pushed at him. "Well you have natural talent I have to give you that." And he groaned. "Let's never talk about that again! For the sake of my sanity; please."

"No seriously, I saw that Julie woman again tonight. What's up with that?" Cocking her head she noticed the strangled expression on her face.

Sighing deeply he looked over at his serious face examining him. "Julie is a special case…when I first got out I didn't know better. I thought hey if they're going to throw themselves at me may as well make the best of it. You know thanks to marvelous gene splicing techniques and wonderful DNA as a result. You'll find I have a bigger sexual appetite than a normal person. It kinda sucks actually." Looking away from the stifled expression on his own face he continued.

_Yeah right, he's never been in heat. _Commenting to herself she continued to listen to him.

"Anyway, well turns out Julie had this habit of stepping outside of her marriage to find younger and more exciting candidates. I didn't know at first but I soon found out when her husband tried to kill me. That's the clincher it excites her to have men fight over her."

Max scoffed and then rolled her eyes, "like he could have."

"He almost succeeded,." he said simply not really elaborating on the details. "That's that." He got up feeling uncomfortable and headed towards his bedroom.

Getting the drift that he didn't want to talk about it she didn't say anything. After a few minutes she followed him into his bedroom and he was lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes. "I want my body back. I miss my life, my bed, and I miss being alone," he said melancholically and she heard desperation in his voice. "It's easier that way you know, you don't get hurt."

Then and there she realized that he truly wasn't that different from her. He was just as afraid of getting hurt as she was. Seeing a side of him she had never seen before she sat beside him on the bed and lay down looking at the ceiling. "We'll switch back eventually." _I hope. _She didn't want to tell him how uncertain she was at that moment because he sounded like he needed hope a little more than she did. He never said another word he just laid there peacefully and she didn't want to disturb him. Eventually her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

Alec heard the deep breaths indicating sleep and he got up from his bed. He stood there debating whether he should stay or leave since she hadn't outright told him to go. He wanted to be close to her but not like this, it was too awkward. So he grabbed a blanket, laid it on top of her, turned around and left. "Goodnight Maxie."

A/N: Okay so it took me a little longer to update sorry guys. I hope you enjoy it though... I noticed the reviews have dwindled... If there's something I'm not doing right or you're simply not enjoying the fic please let me know if there's something wrong. Thanks.

This Chapter is dedicated to "Merykey" because she was extremely sweet! and made me a cover for this story at the NWP Forum. It's so great :) I love it. Not just for the cover art but for continuously reviewing and giving me such high praise over at LJ as well :) I must have blushed for a good hour afterwards lol. Anyway enjoy the chapter.


	8. Understanding

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter :) it means a lot to me. I also wanted to mention a few things I forgot to add in the last chapter due to wanting to post the chapter asap. I added a few things in honor of some of the readers. The part of Alec taking a bath and experiencing the "whole nine yards" Of being a woman was dedicated to Freehumour (From Jra unlimited she pointed out that Alec was adapting a little too well. I think I remedied that. lol. The Caller ID (roller boy) was dedicated to Turquoise Girl because of a cute review she left me I figured I'd slip it in. There have been a few other requests that I'm hoping people will catch on to. I hope you're all pleased with the next Chapter :) Enjoy! Sorry for the delay hasn't been cooperating with me lately

* * *

Chapter 8

She could feel his fingers in her hair. They slowly lingered their way down to her chin and cupped her face. Softly he claimed her mouth with his. Ever slowly kissing the corner of her mouth he brushed his soft lips on hers seeking entrance.

She gave herself to him and parted her mouth to let him take her lips between his. His tongue slid along her teeth and found hers with delicious passion. It was the most sublime, mind blowing searing kiss she ever received.

Max stirred from her deep sleep, nuzzled deeper in the warm blanket and sighed contently. _MMMmmm,_ she moaned in her lethargic state and smiled to herself.

She languidly stretched her muscles like a cat and purred. Waking up slowly, her mind numbly went back to the dream and the wonderful kiss, subconsciously replaying the euphoric sensation in her mind. She slowly looked next to her, noticed the bed space beside her was empty and took note of the light blanket covering her. Closing her eyes again she felt the scorching touch on her lips and smiled.

Lazily she removed the blanket and sat on the side of the bed. Instantly she felt a strange tightness accompany the euphoric tingling sensation between her legs and looked down, "oh god not again…"

In disbelief she looked at the bulge. Her mind tried to understand what was happening and she slowly connected the dots. Her scent was heavily laden in the air surrounding her, the relaxing sensation of waking up in his bed didn't help and last the aphrodisiacal dream her subconscious simply wouldn't let her forget this morning. _Soo good_, she thought again.

Touching her lips she froze, she had been dreaming of Alec! Kissing her! _What the…? _

That wasn't the worst of it she had actually replayed it in her mind, several times. Apparently enough to get aroused, she was slowly getting uncomfortable as it pushed against her pants, making her groan with the need to feel release. _Alec_? she thought incredulously. _No that's impossible it had to be Logan. _

Her gaze was still locked on the crotch of her pants and she sighed. She wasn't going to let it win. "Okay, listen up soldier you and I are going to have to lay some ground rules. I'm in control here not you."

How was she supposed to deal with this? And why the hell was she dreaming of Alec of all people? _But it was so good. Okay Max stop right there! It was just a dream_.

Looking in consternation she blew air out her mouth. It's not like it would actually listen to her and bow into submission, but that would be a neat trick.

Laughing to herself she passed her hand over her face to make it impassive again. "Soldier I order you to desist."

Nothing, after a few moments she tried again, "so…I can't really call you soldier but you and me we've got some issues. Got it Buster?"_ Yeah Buster I like that!_ She smiled in approval. It was always popping up at the most inopportune times.

"So first rule, no more of this popping shit in the morning it's disturbing. Second, I'm here now not Alec so the ladies they're a no go got it? She was almost expecting a 'Yes Ma'am!' in answer but it never came. _That's it I've lost it. _

She passed her hand through his short hair in frustration. It wasn't working. She was still completely hard and there was no indication that it was going away any time soon. "What am I going to do with you? If you think I'm even going to touch you you've got another thing coming."

She had begun to pace the room and tried to walk it off. Her mind drifted again to the passionate kiss and she stopped pacing the soft carpet. "ARGH!! I need a cold shower!" She rushed to the washroom and caught her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly she seemed mesmerized by his face. _Okay stop staring, cold shower now! _Tearing off her clothes without wasting a second she jumped underneath the needle piercing coldness of the water practically sighing with sheer relief.

* * *

After leaving his apartment Alec had walked home in the darkness. The cold air barely registered with his higher than normal body temperature. Making it back to Max's room he undressed and slid under her blankets trying to find sleep. With the hellish day he had just gone through he dozed off quickly. Managing to get a few hours rest he woke feeling extremely restless.

Sitting up in bed, his hands brushed the sheets, and his mind registered how damp they felt. He felt extremely uncomfortable and there was a sheen of sweat covering his skin.

Slowly getting out of bed he headed towards the washroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Her face was slightly flushed. He touched her cheeks and panicked, it felt like her skin was on fire.

Turning the tap on, he immersed his hands in cold water, and splashed some on his face. He tried to understand what was wrong. Maybe he was ill? He didn't feel sick, he just felt restless like his entire body was crawling with ants. Looking around the apartment he tried to find Cindy to ask her if it was normal but she was already gone. Putting the feeling in the back of his mind he managed to get dressed for work and left feeling slightly worried. They never got sick. What was going on?

Walking to work he kept staring at people on the way. Gradually he felt like everything was distorting. He kept getting pulled in by all the colorful scents around him. Needless to say it took him longer than usual to get to Jam Pony. When he finally got there the same wave of distraction hit him and he had to focus extremely hard just to make it to Max's locker. It took him a few seconds to crack her combination through the fog that was his mind and opened it. Putting his bag in he took out her gloves and slid them on; it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on the little things.

Cindy touched his shoulder. Turning around he faced her deep brown eyes and smiled. He never really noticed how beautiful she looked. There he was being pulled in again and had to stop himself.

"You okay Max?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah…yeah I'm just feeling a little under the weather. It'll pass thanks to wonderful genes." He tried to smile but somehow didn't really believe his own words, something just felt wrong.

"You look a little flushed," Cindy reached to touch Max's forehead and noticed her best friend close her eyes with a look of bliss. She rubbed herself against her hand and O.C. quickly pulled it back from the strange reaction she received. "Oookay," she said slowly. "You burning up maybe you should go home."

"I don't feel sick. I'll be fine," he said it more to convince himself than her. The simple contact of her skin had been extremely exquisite.

Max chose that moment to enter the building and Alec's vision quickly closed in on his own body and instinctively he forgot everything around him.

Closing the distance between herself and her two friends, Max gave them a small smile and frowned seeing the look on her face. "What did I do?"

O.C. laughed at Alec's comment the poor boy was getting paranoid now always wondering what he did wrong. Max wouldn't stop staring at him and suddenly Alec blushed. He dropped his bag on the floor and headed towards the men's room.

Cindy turned to look at Max who was still watching Alec's direction. "What's wrong?"

Alec had to shake himself out of it. "Nothing…" he said distantly.

"Is it hot in here?" Max asked suddenly and O.C. shook her head. "Nah it's actually cold in here. You sure you gonna be ok?" she was starting to feel concern.

"Yeah I think I need some air."

Cindy watched her friend walk towards Normal. "What do you have for me?" Max looked up at Normal and stopped talking. Visibly shaking her head she grabbed a few packages and headed out the door.

"Something funky going on here," O.C. mumbled to herself feeling a sense of familiarity in the back of her mind.

Max was in the washroom trying to hide her embarrassment. She had taken one look at her body and Alec's body had reacted out of its own will. She looked down at herself and groaned. "Not now Buster…" she whined. "What did we talk about this morning?" she whispered furiously. "I mean this is me we're talking about, that is totally off limits got it?"

"Ugh Alec is that you?" she heard Sketchy's voice through the stall and froze. _Not now._

"Yeah you got me," she bit her lip hoping he would just leave.

"Dude who you talking to?" Sketch asked in confusion.

She looked around the small stall and tried to come up with an answer. "We'll finish this later," she said and blushed. After a few moments of waiting and feeling comfortable enough she came out of the stall. Pulling Alec's cell phone out of her pocket she waived it in the air, "important call." She smiled and Sketch just raised his eyebrow with an "oh."

"Gotta go," she said quickly and left the washroom in a hurry.

Alec was nowhere to be seen and she sighed in relief. He would probably laugh himself stupid if he knew the hard time she was having controlling Buster. "Argh," she growled and Cindy frowned at her. "y'okay?"

"yeah… technical difficulties."

O.C. grinned and turned around to her locker, "seems to be the theme of the day."

"What do you mean?" Max was confused.

"Well Max isn't feeling so good I think she sick," O.C. said with concern approaching her and lowered her voice. "That's not normal is it? I mean you guys never get sick."

Max didn't really know what she meant. If anything Alec in her body had looked better than ever. "She looked fine to me…a little too fine," she added under her voice and froze. _What am I saying?_

O.C. had her hands on her hips. "This isn't the time to make jokes."

_I need to get out of here_. She walked up to Normal and grabbed her workload and left without looking back.

O.C. watched Alec leave, a frown adorning her face, "something definitely freaky going on here."

* * *

Throughout his day Alec had to stop several times to recompose himself. More and more he kept leering at women and kept getting strangely fascinated with men. _What the hell is going on?_ It took every effort to hold back but he did. It was just exhausting fighting his urges and weird tendencies.

At one point while making a delivery he even approached a man to smell him and froze in his steps wanting to slap himself silly. _What the fuck am I doing? _The day was excruciatingly long but he managed to go through it without incident.

After that he rushed back to Jam Pony. Filled with complete anxiety, he grabbed his jacket and attempted to leave without a word. Something was very very wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted to go home and take a shower. He felt dirty and he was growing hotter by the minute. He kept having to wipe his forehead and just wanted to tear off his clothes. Those imaginary ants had completely taken over his body. On his way out the door O.C. stopped him, "you coming to Crash?"

He thought about his cold shower for a minute but then looking at O.C. he felt strangely mesmerized by her lips, her dark toned skin and her deep eyes. "Maybe a cold drink is what I need," he grinned for a second but his expression turned into a frown. He had never been attracted to O.C. before.

It took Cindy a while to get Max to Crash because she had to get her attention every few minutes but they managed to finally make it. Max was flirting like crazy, giving cat calls and leering at men and women alike. She even pointed a few out that Cindy had stopped to admire herself. "I never knew you had it in you Max," she giggled and Max blushed. "Yeah," he said under her breath feeling mortified.

Alec figured once he got to Crash and stopped moving everything would stop looking so surreal. He would be able to relax the mad beating of his heart and the restlessness in his body; was he ever wrong.

The minute he sat there the entire room overwhelmed him drowning his vision and he was mesmerized, enthralled by everyone. He watched everything as if in slow motion his body reacting more and more. There were just too many people and he couldn't focus on just one. His eyes glanced everywhere and he even caught himself sniffing the air a few times. He stopped and drank his beer in one gulp. He did that three times until Cindy put her hand out to stop him from pouring another glass.

"Thirsty?" Alec looked up at O.C. and took a deep breath. She was getting more and more attractive if that made any sense. Looking back to his beer he frowned. Beer should not be distorting his perception. He was squirming on his seat and O.C. tsked her tongue for the third time.

"Got ants in your pants suga? You need to get it on or what?" it wasn't an invitation but a statement.

Suddenly the room screeched to a halt and Alec stopped breathing at her question. Finally he managed a croak, "oh no…"

"What's wrong? You starting to look worse you want to go home?" Immediately Alec's eyes glanced over to the door. It had opened to admit Max in his body.

"No no no no," he kept repeating, "This is bad… so very very bad. Cindy I think I'm in heat!" he tried to tell O.C. quietly but the panic came through and his voice rose with the word heat and a few men turned around to look at him.

"Wha?" Cindy's glass was forgotten halfway to her mouth. "Oh my god," she managed stunned. No wonder something had seemed familiar.

Alec was looking over to his body. It was slowly making its way through the room. The heat had started slowly progressing into full blown sexual need. "Quick!" He turned to O.C. "you have to get me away from Alec!"

He knew exactly what an Alpha male did once he caught the scent of a female in heat and Max would be powerless to control her urges. That morning she probably had caught the scent but it was too weak to make her react. Now that he had reached its peak she would be dangerous. "He'll tear up the place just to get to me. Trust me!"

He was amazed at how long he had been able to control himself but the longer he stayed there, the less resistance he was having. He was slowly losing the battle with her body. _What do I do? _Females in heat were only attracted to males but seeing as he was a man in a woman's body he felt attracted to both. No wonder he felt like he was losing his grip with reality. He literally wanted to jump every single person he came in contact with. _And here I thought being Alpha male was hard. Okay refrain from using that word. _

Now that he knew exactly what the problem was it seemed like every inhibition and restraint he had evaporated and he was full blown sex crazed.

O.C. was looking from Max to Alec back to Max and was trying to calculate the best way to get out of the place without them causing a scene. "You gonna be okay on your own while I distract him?" Max was leering at a man behind her and was purring. Cindy reached over to slap her face, "hey! Focus here."

He touched his sore cheek. "Thank but no I don't think so…"

Then he started leering at Cindy who saw the change in Max's facial expression, Backing up she put her hands out, "whoa off limits suga. You so not okay to do this on your own."

Alec was starting to panic. Never in his entire life did the idea of wanting to have sex scare him so much. It wasn't the actual idea of sex it was the fact that he couldn't control her body and felt himself pulled in by everyone around him. "Help me," he pleaded desperately with Cindy with round eyes.

Sketch sauntered over to the table and Cindy grabbed his arm quickly. "You need to go over there and keep Alec busy!"

Sketch slowly started to open his mouth but was distracted by Max who had gotten up off her chair. She approached him slowly with hands reaching for his shirt.

"Don't waste time fool!" Cindy snapped him out of his fantasy and he looked back to her. Max had grabbed his collar and was reaching in for his neck. She was purring and Sketch was smiling like an idiot. Cindy had to literally tear her off Sketch and dragged her away. "Go!" she ordered again and Sketch did as she said.

Cindy had to keep slapping Max's hands away as she went the long way around the bar avoiding Alec. Out of the blue he lifted his head and looked straight in Max's direction. "Oh no… I think he onto you," Cindy warned.

Max spotted Cindy and Alec as she walked into Crash. She was so afraid to get a repeat from that morning she was taking her time debating whether she should go sit with them or not. Strangely upon seeing them she could see a bit of excitement at the table and frowned.

They got up and headed in the other direction almost like they were avoiding her. She caught a slight scent to the air and Alec's body tensed up and she felt a desperate need to get to her body. Her pulse started racing and everyone around her disappeared. The only thing she could focus on was her small form as Cindy dragged it up the steps to the door.

Sketch walked up to Alec and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's going on buddy?" Eerily Alec slowly turned his head to look at Sketch. His pupils completely dilated and he growled at him. "Ookay," he said dumbly and removed his hand from Alec's shoulder.

"Dude, she came on to me. I had nothing to do with it," Sketch explained seeing his friend's strange reaction. He couldn't figure out why Alec was still growling at him. "Take it easy."

Max was trying so hard to control Alec's body but it was a losing battle. Against her will she wanted to tear Sketch apart for even looking at her body. "Mine," she heard Alec's deep voice say that one word and Sketch backed up with his palms out in a gesture of peace.

"Whatever you say man." Still backing up Sketch edged his way out of Alec's sight and dropped his hands when Alec quickly turned around and left the bar.

Cindy tried to go as fast as she could while dragging Max back to their place. Once she got there, she practically had to throw her in her bedroom and closed the door behind her. The girl just wouldn't stop touching her.

Alec couldn't stop the trembling he felt throughout her entire body. He was so hot he couldn't take it anymore. Tearing off her clothes he ended up in her underwear and her tank top. Her body was completely taken over by need. The desire to feel human contact, the need to release sexual tension overpowered everything else.

"Cindy… please." he whined pathetically but she never answered him. He had to control himself. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't possibly get it on with another woman and the last thing he wanted was to be with a man._ I need to get out of this body._

A sudden thought came to him and he sat by the door, speaking through it, "Cindy you have to call Joshua!"

If Max even made it there it would be over. He didn't even want to think of what could happen if that was the case. The mental pictures alone made him want to crawl under the bed and never come back out.

"He's the only one who can stop Alec." Well he was the only one strong enough to stop his body. He thanked himself for giving Josh a cell phone in case of emergencies. This definitely qualified as a dire situation.

Cindy heard Max's desperate plea and did as she asked. When Joshua picked up she didn't waste a second. "Doggy Dog its Original Cindy you have to get here quick Max in heat and Alec on his way!"

Joshua didn't even wait for goodbyes he hung up grabbed his helmet and was on his way to the nearest sewer entrance at a dead run. He had seen first hand what heat did to X5's and he didn't want that to happen to his two best friends. Not unless they truly wanted it but he highly doubted that.

Max had left the bar slowly following the slight scent of pheromones. She wasn't really aware what his body was doing, she was just going with it. It led her back to her apartment and when she got to the door she smiled in triumph. Alec was there on the other side of the door and her body tingled with need. Her basic instincts had completely taken over and she was doing everything out of impulse.

She opened the door but was rudely stopped when two big arms encircled her body and pinned her arms to her side. _Joshua!_

The smell of pheromones was so overpowering she growled with rage from being held back from her ultimate goal. "JOSHUA GET OFF ME!" she snarled with fury and tried to fight the rib cracking hold he had on her. "Medium fella need to stop," Joshua's voice came through her animalistic need.

Still holding him Joshua was slowly dragging Alec out of the small apartment back down the building. Being outside like this was dangerous for him and he had to be careful not to let anyone see him. Having a crazed X5 in his arms drew too much attention as it was.

"Alec stop!" his voice roared in her ears and Max who was away from the building and the smell of pheromones stopped fighting him. "What's going on with me?" she asked now that her mind was clearing a bit. She looked up at Joshua in confusion.

"We need to go to Alec's home. Answer question later." Nodding her head she followed the seven foot giant back to Alec's apartment.

When she walked in the apartment she took off her jacket and boots and asked her question again "what's going on?"

Joshua looked around the apartment in awe. He had never been in Alec's place and found it suited him. The different colors caught his attention and he was transfixed with the artistic feel of the place. Turning to face a head of blond hair he smiled sadly. "little fella in heat."

Max's eyes grew as wide as they would go and she stammered an "O..oh." When the thought of what had almost happened filled her, she cringed. Thankful she gave Joshua a hug, "thank you."

Knowing exactly what Alec must be feeling her thoughts turned to him. _He must be so scared._

Feeling helpless against her body's heat was scary enough as it was but for Alec to go through it would be devastatingly frightening for him. She had never experienced heat in proximity to another X5 before. She thought it was hard to control her heat. After seeing her reaction to her own body in heat she understood that both of them were helpless to their primordial side.

"Joshua knows Alec didn't mean it." He smiled as he looked at his X5 friend who looked slightly uncomfortable, "happens."

"Yeah," Max retorted dubiously. She calculated the last time she was in heat and came up a few weeks short. _Why did it have to happen now? _

"Joshua stay with Alec until little fella better," he informed her and she sighed a thank you.

Grabbing Alec's cell phone she ran her hands over it with hesitation. "There's something I need to do big fella. I'll be right back." Heading towards his bedroom, she closed the door behind her, and began dialing a familiar number.

"Cindy," she said in greeting, "can I talk to Max please?"

* * *

Alec was losing his mind, he had felt his body close but thankfully Joshua had intervened. Now that they were both gone and Cindy was no longer talking to him he started to feel apprehensive. Being at Manticore he had seen his share of X5 in heat but never in his wildest dream would have thought he would experience it himself.

Dubbing it scary was an understatement. He felt like he couldn't breathe that if he didn't get release soon he was going to explode. Rolling into a little ball he stayed in the corner of her room and tried to think of something else. He tried to ignore the simple fact that if he truly wanted to he could just bypass Cindy. Leave in search of what he truly needed. It wasn't working he couldn't even control her body let alone his thoughts.

Cindy's voice came through the door, "Max you need to take this." Opening the door slowly, she saw her friend in the corner of the room, and sighed sadly. She shook her head at what Manticore had done to her boo and set the phone on the ground.

Closing the door she tried to put as much distance from her friend in hopes that would help fight her urges. It was so strange. Max had never reacted that way towards her before but then again when it came to Max believing the unbelievable was an every day thing.

Alec picked up the phone and set it to his ear._ "Max?_" he heard his voice ask on the other side and closed his eyes. "Alec…" he managed with a deep breath.

Max didn't really know what to say to make him feel better but she could hear by his erratic breathing how panicked he truly was.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be scary for you but I'm here ok?" she said softly hoping that would be enough for him. "You're not alone," she added tenderly.

"Thanks," he answered softly. He didn't really know how he should react to the fact she cared enough to call him. He felt a wave of need course through him and inhaled sharply. "I can't do this. I can't control this," her voice trembled as he spoke.

"Just focus on my voice ok? It's going to be over soon and then you'll be able to make jokes about it." She tried to appease his anxiousness, "you can fight this."

"How the hell do you deal with this?" he asked frantically.

"Just breathe and try to relax," she ordered him calmly. She hoped the serenity in his soft voice would soothe him.

"Max I need you," he said it before he could stop.

"That's the heat talking just… Listen I know this might not have been what you had in mind when you said we needed to talk but I was hoping this would help you keep your mind off things."

The desperate need to be with someone was still coursing through his veins but the sound of the voice on the other end made it bearable. "I…I'm sorry," he finally managed through a shaky breath.

"For?" she asked with uncertainty.

"For giving you such a hard time," he explained his apology.

"Me too," Max said in a low voice afraid to ruin the moment. Alec being serious having a heart to heart talk with her was an extremely rare occurrence and she wanted to make the best of it.

"Guess this is what the guy meant when he said we had to learn to appreciate each other huh?" Alec tried to laugh but it turned into a whimper. "Do you think we're on the right track?" he questioned softly his voice quivering a bit.

"I guess…" there was a pause. "I never thought I'd say this but you made me see a side of myself I didn't care to look at."

Alec was slightly surprised, "like?"

"Well like how much I try to control everything. You're right I do that." She smiled and he heard it through the phone which in turn made him smile. "I always felt like if I didn't have control of everything that it was going to fall apart around me. Like when I set everyone free from Manticore. I was so mad at them for what they did to me. I knew it was what I wanted but I never stopped to think if it was what everyone else wanted. Now everyone is free and its chaos and it's my fault. Now no matter how much I try to control it, it keeps falling apart."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Maxie…you did good." He had already told her how much he loved being out but never said it seriously enough for his gratitude to come across like it did now.

"Then there's Logan and his Eyes Only agenda…" Alec rolled his eyes at that but didn't say anything he just let her talk. "I guess I do it because it gives me purpose, some kind of direction. I used to think it made me feel alive but I do it for all the wrong reasons. You'll think I'm crazy but I keep thinking that having a normal life is going to solve everything. That if I run fast and far enough from who I am I'll be able to survive what Manticore did to me; us," she added the last word as an afterthought.

Sighing sadly he shook his head. "Max… you are alive. I've never met anyone who had so much purpose before. You're passionate about what you believe in. Me I never believed in anything until you came along. My only thoughts were survival and taking care of myself. You take care of everyone. Look at how many times you saved my ass," he chuckled slightly and gripped the phone with desperation.

"Don't run from who you are you'll be running the rest of your life and that's no way to live. You would have never been able to do half the things you did if it wasn't for who they made you. Be proud and don't let anyone make you normal. Normal is boring. Sure they may call us freaks but we're better, like Joshua says we're special."

He paused then added "you know I'm really starting to sound like a woman, being in your body this long is really starting to take a toll on my masculinity." She could only giggle because it was true she was seeing a softer side of Alec she never thought she'd see.

"Okay drama queen, spill what's your big epiphany," she tried to turn the conversation around.

"I've been a selfish jerk," he said bluntly. "You were right if it doesn't affect me then I don't bother."

"That's not true," she argued. "How many times have you helped Sketch, O.C. and me?" she offered, "even Logan."

"Max…I'm not proud of some of the things I did. I even tried to change to be more like you." She smiled through the phone and shook her head. "Alec, trust me. You don't want to be like me… I'm a coward and I usually run away from everything if it gets too hard."

"You ran once but it was only self preservation. I just keep messing up everything. When I get back to my own body I'll change some things. That's for sure."

Curious she asked "like what?"

"Two words: Blowfish Tavern." At that she really laughed as the sudden image of him dancing reappeared in her mind and he joined in.

"Yeah… you'll never hear me say it again. Me and women I honestly never gave it much thought Max until I was on the other side but it's not that easy. Just don't repeat it, I have a reputation to keep you know."

"My lips are sealed," she promised.

"Don't talk about your lips…" he softly reprimanded her and groaned. She bit her lip with guilt, "sorry."

"I'm starting to have a hard time listening to the sound of my own voice as it is. How long does this usually last when you don't get…you know, sex?" he wondered out loud.

"You should be good in about two days maybe a little sooner it wasn't supposed to happen for another few weeks," she informed him feeling bad for him.

"Oh… see I didn't know that. Good thing Joshua was there this time. The last time I came across an X5 in heat I tore half the barracks and about four members of my unit just to get to her. The guard had to sedate me…" he trailed off with the sudden memory.

"Wow…lucky for us." Even though she tried not to think about it the thought of him fighting for the attention of a female made her hackles rise. _I just feel overprotective._

"Well I'm going to give you a break. I'll call you later ok?" she stated more than asked.

"Not really going anywhere," he said with amusement, "I hope."

"Okay be good."

"Bye," he hung up the phone.

* * *

The night and most of the next day were the longest for both Max and Alec.

Max went to work but missed Alec more than she ever thought she would. He usually broke the monotony of work with his jokes and playful nature. She never took much notice how much he filled her life until he wasn't there to tease her every five minutes.

If anything she felt depressed and couldn't wait to talk to him face to face instead of on the phone. They had called each other every other hour so she could keep him company and try to lift his spirits. She only knew too well how lonely and out of control heat made her. Joshua kept her company.

"Little fella okay?" he would ask every time she got off the phone with him.

"Yeah, Max is okay. She says she misses us." That had shocked her, to hear such a vulnerable side of him had been surprising but she figured it was because he felt so lonely and scared.

Joshua looked over to his blond headed friend and smiled, "Alec misses Max too."

She smiled genuinely and nodded her head, "yeah I do big fella."

"I told Max, you two would be ok." He was sitting on the couch watching Alec's boob tube and she frowned "when?"

Sitting beside Joshua she examined his face. He was always so sweet even though he had a very overbearing presence, she always marveled at that. He was her gentle giant.

"Max was very sad about women liking Alec. Max say too much and too little," he repeated the words he had heard that night and watched as Alec watched him.

"Too little?" she sighed remembering the argument clearly. They had both said too many things.

"Max always blames Alec because little fella scared." She blinked at his statement and frowned, "what is she scared of?"

"Little fella has too many feelings," he said bluntly and his canine teeth protruded from his large mouth as he smiled. "Max like Alec. Like Joshua like Annie." It was a sad reminder for Joshua but he wore a brave face.

"No big fella it's not like that," she said sadly avoiding his innocent blue eyes. "Max has Logan."

Joshua shook his head vehemently. "Logan different from Max. Logan never understand little fella like you do. Logan only tries to outsmart Max, tries to take Manticore away. Logan make Max not see."

She often wondered what Joshua and Alec talked about but she had never in her wildest dreams thought they would be so close as to discuss things so deep. Joshua continued "that's why Max needs Alec. You never outsmart Max because Alec Manticore too, special."

His words were so close to what Alec said to her on the phone she stopped in wonder, listening to each and every word carefully. Was everyone of the same mind when it came to Logan? What she really that naïve that she couldn't see what was right in front of her? Was she that different when Logan was around? It was true she tried to act normal with him but she did it because she wanted to. _Do I really or do I feel I have to?_

Joshua went back to watching TV and she was left with a whirlwind of thoughts.

Alec never thought he'd survive the constant burning sensation coursing through his veins. The need for sexual release was sheer torture, something he never encountered until now. When he finally started coming down and his thoughts stopped revolving around his desire to be with someone, he stepped out of the room.

Cindy had set herself up in front of the door keeping constant vigil on her best friend making sure she wasn't leaving in search of what she so desperately needed. Max had begged her to stay and keep an eye on her and she couldn't refuse her boo. Finally the door opened and she brightened almost instantly. It was over.

Max stepped out and upon seeing her, Cindy was so relieved she rushed to give her a hug. "You okay?" Max nodded and she sighed. "Good 'cuz Original Cindy in desperate need of some shut eye."

Max laughed "thanks for staying with me. I'm sorry if I was such a pain in the ass."

"Anything for my boo."

Alec watched O.C head for her bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes from Max's dresser. He headed to his apartment for a much needed shower. He still didn't like the idea of taking a bath.

The door to the apartment was unlocked and he simply walked in. Max was curled up on the couch watching TV. As he got closer he realized she was sleeping. _Whatever happened to Manticore training?_

Before Max had changed bodies with him he had never been able to sneak up on her until now. He never thought sleep would affect her so much. Trying to be as quiet as possible he headed towards the washroom and took his shower.

When he walked out he noticed she had moved from the couch. Walking around the apartment he noticed her sitting on his bed. Looking through the doorway he caught his green eyes staring at him and smiled, "hey."

"Hey yourself," she smiled and patted the bed for him to sit. "So how was hell?"

He smiled in genuine surprise at her invitation, "hot."

She returned his smile knowingly "so want to take that line back now?"

He sat in front of her in an Indian position. "Which one?" he asked giving it a thought.

"The 'I have a bigger sexual appetite than a normal person, it kinda sucks.' Line," she tried to mock him but really didn't have to try since she was already using his voice to do it.

"Nah… I won't take it back because you got to experience my side of it and it's not all it's cracked up to be either." He smirked, "losing control not so much fun but at least you know you're not alone and no matter what I'll understand you more than you ever think I will."

"Yeah I guess you have a point. I have to say I'm glad Buster stopped making unannounced visits," she said it and stopped with a pop of her mouth. Blushing furiously she passed her lips through her teeth.

Alec cocked his head in thought, _who the hell is Buster? _

"Who's Buster?" he finally asked curiously.

"Uhm forget it… it's not important." She looked everywhere in the room but ended back to the curious expression on her face.

"No… no… you can't say something like that and leave me hanging," he grinned enjoying seeing her squirm.

She could only huff and finally looked back. "Buster…" her eyes looked downward and he frowned. Alec's line of sight trailed down to the bed and he frowned again. "Okay… Call me a little slow on the uptake do you mind clearing things up a little?"

She could only scoff, "you're going to make me say it aren't you?"

He really had no idea what she was referring to.

"I couldn't very well keep calling him soldier so… we decided on Buster."

"We?" his eyebrows reached his hairline as a picture started forming in his head.

"Jeez, Alec" her hands pointed to his crotch, "BUSTER!"

He looked at her with a stunned expression and then clued in. "Oh for the love of… You named it?" he gave her a scandalous gaze and she blushed even more.

It was a moment and his shoulder started shaking. It was a soft sound but then he laughed louder, "Buster?" he asked again, amused with her choice of name.

She was embarrassed beyond belief. Upon seeing his reaction it slowly lessened and she cracked a laugh hitting his shoulder. "Argh! Yes! He just keeps popping up!" she defended her choice of name.

"Max… I have to admit. I'm not surprised, what with your obsession with naming things but uh… Don't you think you could have stuck with your usual second choice? Just this one time?" he grinned mischievously at her and pushed her back playfully.

"Shut up!" she huffed again and pushed him.

Before she knew what was happening he tackled her and started to tickle her. "I never thought you'd get that comfortable in there" he teased and she laughed. "You sure you're going to want to switch back? Buster might get lonely." This time he joined her laughter continuing the constant tickling.

"Stop it… I … can't… breathe," she pleaded with a laugh. Then she remembered she was stronger than him and tickled him back knowing exactly where to get the most out of it since it was her body she was attacking. It wasn't long before the roles had reversed and he was begging her to stop.

After a fit of laughter they both stopped, sprawled on the bed with their eyes directed at the ceiling. They were simply enjoying each other's company in silence. Finally Max spoke, "so I hate to bust on this little party but I just don't get it."

"Hmm?" he watched his face out of the corner of his eye.

"Well we're not at each other's throats anymore. I've learned a few things and so have you. So why aren't we switching back?" He turned his head to look at her.

"I don't know maybe we still have to learn something." He offered, stopped then added in an amused tone, "I have a confession to make. I named them," he pointed to one breast, "Bon" then he pointed to the other one "and Ita."

At the outrageous look he received from her he started laughing and she slapped him on the stomach. "Not funny!"

"Sure it is." He slapped her back and before she could hit him again he rolled over on his stomach watching his face lost in thought.

"What's the missing piece?" she mused out loud still watching the ceiling.

"There probably isn't one bet you wake up tomorrow in your own bed." He sighed wistfully, "I know I miss mine… by the way silk sheets?"

She smiled at that. "The cat in me, love the feeling don't you?" she asked and looked at her face. He was watching her with what could only be called fascination. "I never said I didn't like it. I just never thought that you of all people would take the time to indulge in such simple pleasures."

"Surprise," she smirked in turn. "Guess I'm not as unfeminine as you think."

"Trust me you're not unfeminine but you get your share of mood swings." He started playing with his fingernails the topic of conversation was steering a little too close to the heart for his comfort.

"It works, someone's got to kick your ass back in line every once in a while."

He looked over at the clock and sighed "it's getting late. I should go." He started to rise from the bed but she stopped him, "Stay…" That one word made his head spin.

She was actually asking him to stay. He had seriously stepped into another dimension if Max wanted him to keep her company of all people. "Okay," he finally managed through his shock, waiting for the inevitable smack and hiss when her mood changed and she realized that it was Alec looking at her through her eyes. It never came.

Turning back around he lay on his back and continued to stare at the ceiling with her. "So anything on your mind?" he asked gently.

There was a long heavy silence between them. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the peacefulness of the room and she finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Back at Manticore I used to get seizures, we all did." She swallowed at the reminder.

"I was so scared they would take me away," she fidgeted with her hands and finally turned to lie on her stomach. She looked over to him and he turned to watch her. "I was so afraid to go to sleep but…" his voice trembled slightly.

Alec watched the shaky reflection in his green eyes. She bit her lip and sighed sadly, "Ben would hold me in his arms until I did." She smiled wistfully, "even though he needed sleep more than me. Just to make sure I would be okay."

The memory of her dead brother was bittersweet and she wanted Alec to know how much she had truly loved him. She didn't want Alec to remember him as the psychotic twin brother that caused him suffering through his actions. "I wanted you to know that," she said and stared him down.

He really didn't know what to say to that. He had so many mixed emotions when it came to his twin. He had endured so much because of him. It was hard to see anything but pain when he thought of Ben.

"Max…" he was about to admit the truth and she cut him off "don't say it."

She held her hand out and stopped him. "I just want you to feel something else but fear and pain. She touched his chest and swallowed, "I can feel it inside of you."

The simple thought of her dead brother had made his entire body twist with dread and she wanted to make it right. "He was the one that started calling me Maxie you know," she informed with a smile. Without knowing it he had adopted the same habit.

"I never told anyone but he was my favorite. I looked up to him because he was always so brave, sweet, generous and kind. He used to always make me feel special and so loved."

His deep voice trembled with the retelling, "he told the best stories because he didn't want us to be scared of what we didn't understand. Even though Zack was our C.O. it was Ben that took care of us in a way only he could. He was special in his own way."

She started to cry and wiped her stray tears, "I just wanted you to know that before they tortured you for what he did... He was a part of me. You should know him like I do, not what they tormented you with."

"I'll remember," he tried softly.

She stared at the wall and turned back to look at him. His eyes reflected the light with a twinkle of tears. His gold flecks were clearly visible now. "When I first saw you, I was so happy. I thought he was still alive. Then you started to speak and all I could think about was how much it hurt that he was gone. It was my fault. Every day I was reminded how horrible I was for doing what I did to him but eventually you made that go away too. Then I started to see you instead of him.

"Soon I realized that you helped me deal with it and I finally laid his memory to rest. Somehow I felt that since he couldn't be with me to protect me he sent you instead. He did have a sense of humor you know." She laughed and he grinned catching the drift that he was always a pain in her ass.

"I know he would have done it if he could, but he can't. So I'll do it for him." His eyes turned soft and sympathetic, "I'm sorry for what they did to you if I could take it away I would."

This entire conversation had come out of nowhere and he was starting to feel uncomfortable but relieved to hear her words. "Thanks Maxie…" he breathed softly.

She wiped her tears with a little embarrassment and tried to smile.

There was an uncomfortable silence and he turned his body to face her. His own face reflected back at him and he felt like he was looking into a mirror. It had been really hard to get used to at first but he wasn't as freaked out now.

"You should get some sleep," he didn't want to end their moment of rare friendship but he was starting to feel incredibly vulnerable and wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Just stay until I fall asleep," she whispered and he couldn't refuse her no matter what she asked. "Sure Maxie…"

She cuddled closer to him and he finally opened his arms to hug her. His thoughts drifted to what she had just told him about Ben. How he used to hold her and suddenly the last thing he wanted was to replace him in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she thought of him in a brotherly sense.

Almost as if she was reading his mind she spoke up, "I know what you're thinking. He was my brother… you're not. But you make me feel safe just the same."

Closing his eyes he was relieved by her admission. He held her tighter and they eventually fell asleep.

Alec was strangely at peace with himself and Max felt safer than she had in a very long time.


	9. What is Love?

A/N: Hey everyone the chapter is finally up and I am sorry if the wait was longer than usual. Life kind of took over for a little while but I'm back :)

Thank you again for all of your great reviews! and so many more keep them coming they keep me going.

Chapter 9

Alec stirred from his sleep and burrowed deeper into his pillow. Smiling he tightened his arms around the person in his arms. It felt like forever since he had actually gotten a good night's sleep. As the fog lifted from his sleep addled mind, he distantly remembered where he was and his body tensed.

At the moment, he was an intruder in his own bed. No matter how much Max had wanted him to stay it somehow felt wrong. Slowly opening an eye he looked at the peaceful expression on his face and the small ghost of a smile curving his lips.

She was holding on to him so tightly it was as if she was afraid to let him go. His eyes shifted around him and he tried to figure out a way out of this predicament. If Max woke in this position it would definitely be his ass she'd chew out and he desperately wanted to be as far away as he could when that happened.

Slowly he removed his arm. It had gone slightly numb from the weight of the body pressing down on it. Gently he pulled her arms away and she stirred slowly with a moan making him stop.

Waiting a few moments more he waited for the even breathing to start up again and pushed himself away slowly and she reached out for him. His body was no longer there to hold so instead she grabbed the pillow and nuzzled into it.

Walking away from the bed with careful steps he was stopped when he heard his own voice call his name, "Alec…" He turned slowly with eyes searching in the darkness expecting the worst but it never came. She simply went back to sleep and he walked out of the room. "Goodnight Max," he whispered and left the apartment.

Abstractedly he made his way back to her apartment. Chaotic thoughts played in his mind. If he let himself he could easily get comfortable with this new attitude of hers. Only he knew it wouldn't last long. When she woke up to realize it was him, Alec, the one person she loved to hate he would rudely find himself on his ass again.

He couldn't understand how in the last two days she had changed towards him but he dreadfully wanted to hold on to it if he could. She actually talked with him now, making him feel a sense of ease when he was around her. Instead of hitting him when he made a smart ass remark she would just roll her eyes and playfully hit him and that had him terribly confused.

When had they gotten so comfortable with each other? He absently kicked at a rock, she was right. Why weren't they changing back? He had nonchalantly pushed it to the back of his mind but as much as he loved this new friendship he had with Max he wanted his life back. They had to figure this bitch out as she would say it and he tried to figure out what they had missed but he couldn't come up with anything.

They both learned some things about each other but obviously there had to be more.

Sighing dejectedly he pushed the gate back as he approached the apartment building and walked up the familiar set of stairs. Opening the door he headed straight to her room and flopped on the mattress. He stared at the ceiling. The same one he had watched for the last two days thinking he was going to lose his mind while in heat. He didn't fall back asleep he just lay there thinking about the last week and found himself laughing at the absurdity that was his life.

* * *

Max woke, stretched her limbs slowly and sat squarely in bed. She looked around the room feeling lost and looked down; she had fallen asleep fully dressed again. _Have to stop doing that. _

Something felt out of place but she couldn't put her finger on it. Remembering the previous night she realized what was missing. It was Alec. He had left and she was alone in his bed. She didn't understand the feeling but it was as if he should have been there when she woke. She had no idea when it happened but she had grown slightly attached to him almost needing him there with her.

Giving her head a shake she rose out of bed. Heading towards the shower, she peeled off her shirt, slowly she left a trail of clothes the nearer she got to the washroom. Finally undressed she jumped in and washed herself. With a dull mentally she realized Alec was right she had gotten comfortable in his skin. With amusement she tried to picture herself in anybody else's body but she couldn't.

She thought of Normal, Sketch and even Logan, the last making her laugh with hilarity. Nope, somehow Alec and her seemed to fit in a strange sense. If anybody had been in her skin going through half of what Alec had witnessed they'd have lost it but Alec had simply kept his cool and remained well…her Alec. That brought a small smile to her face.

Musing the entire morning she walked around the apartment in his red jogging pants and white t-shirt. Walking back and forth from his room to the kitchen she caught glimpses of the TV. Eating her pop-tart in one hand she stopped in the middle of the living room when she heard a familiar musical piece. It was the same one Alec had tried to teach her.

Frowning she stood behind the couch and watched with fascination. A man was losing himself looking at a picture of a beautiful woman on a wall. Not only did the tender moment get her attention but the sensation she had when she listened to the classical piece in the background was overpowering. She felt that longing sensation again. Alec's body tingled with it.

Closing her eyes she felt enthralled by the musical notes and a small smile crept on her lips. She was actually itching to play it and remembered her own fingers showing her the keys. Alec's body practically hummed with the strange sensation and she was lost in her own memory. She went back to the first day of their strange situation. Sitting down she started watching the movie forgetting the task of getting ready for work.

An hour later she was wiping tears on her cheeks as the movie ended and sniffed. It had been the most incredible love story she had seen and she felt a pang of emptiness in the pit of her stomach. She longed to have that. To have a man love her so much he would stand the test of time itself to be with her.

She idly wondered if Alec would do that and her breath caught in her throat. _Where did that come from? _

In the last three days she hadn't even given Logan a moment's thought and it didn't even bother her. What bothered her was that her first thought had been Alec. She must have sat there forever thinking about it. Her heart beat madly in her chest. Looking over to the clock she gave a start and remembered she had to get to work.

Practically blurring around the apartment she gathered her things. Finally she closed the door behind her and headed to Jam Pony. An idea suddenly sprung to mind and she flipped open his cell phone.

"Joshua," she said as he answered his phone. "Hey Pal I have a huge favor I need to ask you…"

* * *

Walking into Jam Pony wasn't any different than any other day but deep down it was singular for her. Today she knew he would be there and she was actually looking forward to it. When had they gotten so comfortable with each other that she looked forward to seeing him? She spotted him from a distance.

He was sporting a hat this morning of all things which brought an amused expression to her face. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had gotten comfortable in his skin. Approaching from behind she playfully pushed his head into her locker and grinned when he let her do it.

She knew he had known the exact moment she showed up and still let her tease him. "Nice hat," that was the greeting she gave and O.C. turned around at the same time. It was so obviously blatant she was trying to hide a small smile that Max grinned at her. Looking back to Alec in her body she smiled.

O.C. saw the change in them almost immediately and smiled to herself. It was about time they stopped playing around and started to realize they were made for one another. If they had been two completely different people she would have said something. Only she knew her two friends and kept her mouth shut. The minute someone made the situation clear and spoke the words out loud they would revert back to themselves.

They would try to pretend it never happened eventually bringing them back to square one. So she wisely remained silent and simply enjoyed the moment.

Sketch chose this instant to make his presence known and leaned on the locker beside Alec. Crossing his arms he waited with a curious expression on his face. "Dude, Skye and I are having an argument and I need your help to settle this once and for all." He started in amusement and then stopped. Noticing O.C. and Max were both there, he glanced in their direction including them in the conversation. "Actually you ladies might be able to help."

Max rolled her eyes at her friend, this could be interesting. He was dubbed an idiot but sometimes contrary to popular belief he came up with interesting topics of conversation. By the look of seriousness on his face she almost expected the topic to be about his New World Weekly job or something pertaining to transgenics.

The next words out of his mouth were, "if you found yourself in a woman's body what would be the first thing you'd do?"

She was so stunned by his question her mouth slightly dropped open. She vaguely heard the loud snort followed by the laugh that came from Alec who did actually find himself in a woman's body.

In a daze they all turned around to look at Max who had suddenly snorted. It was followed by a fit of laughter as she doubled over holding on to the locker.

After a few moments of hysterical amusement she raised herself and noticed everyone watching her. Trying to stop she ran her hand down her face to straighten her features. "What?" she finally asked Sketch who just smirked back.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" she said with a nervous laugh. Her eyes grew round and she turned around to hide the look of astonishment on her face.

Sketch turned an expectant look to his blond friend. Max who was trapped in Alec's body was trying to think fast. It was a hypothetical question but it hit so close to home she had to think of the first thing Alec did do. "Uhm…try and find myself?"

"See! I knew it!" Sketch laughed as if proving a point and slapped Alec on the shoulder. "Skye, dude I told you!" he yelled at his approaching bald friend. He leaned on the next set of lockers and shook his head. "Alec just proved my point."

Max was clearly mystified by what he thought she meant. Obviously he was thinking something else and danced as if holding invisible breast.

"No…wait, what?" Max was completely thrown off when she realized what he meant.

"No!" she burst out and her eyes shifted quickly in Alec's direction. He had turned around again his mouth moved like a fish out of water trying to gasp for air. All amusement was suddenly gone from her face.

"You'd do you wouldn't you? Just to know what it feels like right?" Sketch finally elaborated on his comment "dude one word, boobs."

He grinned and before Max could react Alec in her body reached over and slapped Sketch upside the head. "Idiot," he said unimpressed. "Do you realize what you're saying? Are you living in a closet?" Sketch gave Max a confused look and she said shrilly. "You'd screw a guy and in this case, you?"

"Spunk here has finally lost it," Cindy retorted with her usual nonchalance. "Original Cindy could see herself in that position but you a few marbles short fool."

"Oh c'mon you don't mean to tell me that if you did find yourself in a woman's body you wouldn't want to know what it feels like? You'd wake up with boobs and you wouldn't want to experience with it? Who better to help you? Than you," Sketch tested again and waited with a curious expression on his face.

Max stopped and replayed what he just said in her mind. "You know that is an interesting point," she finally managed and grinned in Alec's direction. He was trying to say something in answer, but apparently the thought kept eluding him.

"What about you Max, what do you think of all this?" Alec's characteristic smirk appeared on the face she was now wearing and he glanced back in Sketch's direction. He was now waiting for his answer as well.

If the situation hadn't been so close…ok exactly what had happened he may have come up with a wise ass remark but he found himself thunderstruck. "Uhhh" he said dumbly.

"You mean you've never thought about it?" she tested again playfully. Seeing Alec speechless was too rare a moment to pass up.

Sketch nudged who he thought was Alec, only it was Max. "Dude, I'd never leave my apartment again."

At Sketchy's remark a small laugh escaped Max, Alec looked through her eyes. "Nope," he said simply finally regaining his composure. "Because in what crazy world would something like that actually happen?" He put both hands on his hips and waited with what Max could now see was a small lilt to the corner of her mouth. He was trying so hard not to smile and her own mouth quirked up in a side grin because they were going through one of Sketch's strange fantasies.

"Yeah in what world," she agreed slowly.

Sketch looked at Max who was truthfully Alec with what could only be called a leer. "If I had a choice I would want it to be in a body just like yours."

"Oh you did not just say what I think you did." Cindy took this moment to slap Sketch on the back of the head

Alec's facial expression was one of surprise. He stopped to look at Max with a raised eyebrow. They shared a look and then he challenged Sketch with a wide grin. "Well let's take this one step further Sketch. If you're in a woman's body who's in yours?"

Sketch opened his mouth but then closed it with a look of deep thought. "Hey, yeah I never thought of that." He almost looked depressed as the thought played over in his head. "You?" he offered meaning Max.

Alec who was truly in her body finally lost it with a laugh. "I doubt you'd be that lucky."

Hearing Alec's words Max's facial expression changed to one of wonder. "So before you go off to screw yourself you might want to think on that one for a minute."

"You have a point Max." With those words he turned around to meet Skye who was also laughing. "But dude seriously if I ever ended up in a woman's body…" he whistled. The thought was left unfinished as he walked away and he could no longer be heard. Max and Alec both shared a look as if to say "only Sketch would come up with that."

O.C. took this opportunity to say her piece. "That is one spun boy. Well time to go to work meet up later for lunch?"

Max answered her before Alec could, "sure O.C."

Cindy looked at Alec with a smile, "I guess you too hot boy." She left Max and Alec alone.

Alec was muttering under his breath at this point, "if he ever ended up in a woman's body he would lose what's left of his mind." Then he chuckled "'cause breasts really don't make up for it."

"What was that?" Max asked him amused. She heard every single word.

"You heard me" he smiled slyly. "I still say you got the better end of that deal…" He laughed, "Buster."

"You seem to be doing fine." She smiled then added "in fact you could even give Sketch a lesson or two."

He turned around and his eyes were completely round, "don't even go there."

"So I've been meaning to ask. Do I get some of that 500 bucks? You know that was my body you were using."

"Humph," was his only answer and she raised her eyebrow.

"All that huh?"

"Yeah all that," he said curtly. Trying to steer the topic away from his short lived fame at the Blowfish he whispered, "so what do you say Max you want to put his theory to the test?"

"Don't encourage him," she groaned.

"Come on, when are you and Buster ever going to get another chance?" he quirked his eyebrows playfully and she slapped his arm.

She turned around and slipped on her gloves. "Me and Buster are none of your business."

"I beg to differ," he gave her a sidelong glance.

"You know he makes a compelling argument." He stopped and paused with a snigger. A comical mental picture formed in his head and then became disturbing and he shook it off. "I'd like to know what it feels like but I wouldn't go rushing to my own doorstep." He continued absently, "maybe yours." He laughed lightly, "what do you say Max?"

"My ass," she scoffed and eyed herself up and down the same thought going through her head.

"Is that an invitation?" he chuckled.

"No." She knew he was kidding but that didn't make the thoughts going around in her head stop; it really was disturbing.

"And Max… it's my ass." He winked at her and she gave a small sniff, "whatever pretty boy, let's just go."

"Oh now you want me to tag along?" He thought out loud and then he added, "did I wake up in an alternate reality? Who are you and what have you done with my Max?"

She playfully slapped his arm then added with a sidelong glance of her own, "possessed by my Alec, so you can stop looking."

"You know you're going to have to stop checking yourself out Max its alarming."

"Am not," she defended herself.

"Oh you so are," he smirked.

He leaned into her and whispered, "I know you want me." His breath tickled her ear and she had to force herself to stay still. He looked up into his green eyes, as she rolled them and scoffed, "whatever it's this body. It has a mind of its own," she retorted lamely._ Down Buster. _

He chuckled in response, "no Max it's because you know I'm in here." This time she did reach over and slap him upside the head but it didn't have its usual punch. "In your dreams."

"No Max I'm in yours," he replied quickly and grinned. Brown eyes shone with mirth and before she could stop herself she tensed slightly. "Are not," she deadpanned too quickly. At her swift defensiveness he raised his eyebrows with a slow, "wow..."

She looked like she had swallowed a lemon and he burst out laughing. "Max I never knew…"

She worked her mouth and his laughter slipped. When she didn't say anything, he stopped and his facial expression turned serious. "Really?" he asked in shock.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "get your ass in gear already," she avoided the question and pushed him to a walk.

"No wonder you're in a good mood lately," he teased and she couldn't help but grin at his back.

She was actually flirting with him and that left him reeling. He smiled and pushed it to the back of his mind, there was no sense in over analyzing the situation the only thing he could do was sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. So they progressed somewhat as friends but he wasn't going to be the one to point it out.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful since they both had the hang of being in each other's skin. Alec made a comment about Normal's behavior towards her and she laughed saying she would gladly switch back if it meant he would leave her alone.

"Honestly how do you put up with that?" she asked out loud after being called Golden Boy again. Not that she minded. Her work load had reduced drastically but she felt like a prized trophy. "I feel like my skin is crawling."

Laughing he whispered "remind me to tell you about his Gladiator dreams."

"Ugh, I don't even want to know," she muttered and hung up his bike. He followed suit.

"Yeah I don't really want to relive that one anyway," he said after thinking about it.

Their work day was over and she took off her gloves. Heading towards the lockers, she looked over her shoulder. "Crash?" she asked and he shook his head. "Have something I need to do."

"What?" she tried to keep the curiosity out of her face but it wasn't working. It was her body after all she had every right to know what he was doing with it. "Where are you going?" she asked in sing song trying to keep the edge from her voice.

He knew her too well. "Don't worry, its nothing bad," he replied amused at her curiosity. She never really cared what he was up to before. Also he had never gotten a personal invite from her to go to Crash and he wasn't about to pass it up. "I'll meet you later ok?"

There wasn't much she could do after all. "Fine," she almost pouted.

"Maxie…relax it's a surprise." Too late, he realized he had used the usual moniker but was relieved when she didn't say anything.

Her eyes almost lit up. "For me?" she asked timidly. She had caught the nickname but strangely wasn't that bothered by it.

His reply was a laugh, "catch you later." And she watched her body leave the building.

* * *

The wide haphazard room with its subdued lighting housed its usual stale aroma of alcoholic beverages. The many screens positioned in the room were replaying scenes of unbelievable accidents that gave the bar its name and atmosphere; Crash.

The loud music in the background made Cindy speak slightly louder to Alec who was patiently listening to her words. He gave an occasional nod of his head indicating he was still listening. Never realizing that because of his genetically enhanced hearing the fact that she was raising her voice was for her benefit alone and not his. Some habits died hard.

Max was positioned facing the entrance so she would know who and when people arrived. Assessing the room was second nature to her. Already she remembered all possible points of entry, considered anything that could possibly stand in her way if a situation called for her to flee. The location of each person surrounding her was embedded and she continuously followed them with a trained eye as the situation kept changing.

Strangely she followed her instincts and training but she couldn't help but feel that most of what she was doing had an enhanced feeling to it. It was almost like she had never really done them before, at least not this intensely.

She already had three different plans of escape just in case something went wrong and knew exactly who and what she would use and how. She had never been a planner she usually reacted and made things up as she went along but this gave her an incredible feeling of control.

Now she couldn't help considering what she was doing as if in a different mindset. She had the strange impression that it was due to Alec's training and not hers. That gave her another sense entirely, security.

She never lost sight of Sketch who was busy playing pool. He let an occasional hoopla when he managed to sink a shot. O.C. sat facing her, chatting up a storm which she was keeping track of in the back of her mind. Okay barely keeping track of.

Max was replaying the last couple of days over and over in her mind. She kept saying the appropriate words at the appropriate times to avoid O.C's suspicion. She was so preoccupied that no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her friend's chattering, her thoughts kept drifting back to Alec out of its own accord. She thought of the way he had tried to ease her guilt about Logan. Remembered when he had watched with amusement as she dealt with the fawning women. The way he had tried to help Sketch when he hustled those two guys. That had actually been extremely satisfying, now she wished she had thought of it herself.

If she had been left to her own devices she would have probably resorted to just kicking their asses. No, he had done it and managed to have a good time while doing it. Only he would do something like that.

Her mouth curved up in a small smile and she was rudely brought back to the table when Cindy's small hand flashed in front of her face with a snap of fingers. "Original Cindy not going to be ignored so easily, you here with me but you with someone else and I know you not smiling about Normal 'cause that's who I was just talking 'bout so spill." She grinned wryly, "wait! Three letter name starts with M?" She leaned in the table and watched Alec's facial expression with scrutiny.

Max smiled at her friends intuitiveness. She badly missed talking and confiding in her best friend so she chose the honest approach. Besides she would get it out of her anyway, she always did.

"Yeah" she said slowly. "I don't know why…I mean all we ever did was fight before but now it's different. It's like she's a completely different person and we actually get along, it's weird." Cindy would never know but some of her words had true double meaning but it would be the only way for her to talk with Cindy and try to be utterly honest with her.

"Suga'…" Cindy smiled and reached out to touch Alec's hand. "In Max's world you know being hit is actually a good thing right?"

Max frowned, "it is?"

"Oh yeah, my girl don't deal with emotions like everyone else. She may be all revved up but she gets scared too. You, hot boy, you got her scared. 'cause 'round you she can be herself and dat's new to her. Max don't know how to deal wit dat. So she shows you the only way she knows how." Cindy leaned back in her chair satisfied with her explanation and watched her friend's reaction to her words.

Max never really thought of it that way and couldn't help but clarify with O.C. "Max hits me because I'm a pain in her ass," she tried to give her an "Alec grin" but O.C. remained unaffected.

There was a small laugh from her darker skinned friend. "Boy you may be able to fool my boo but you can't fool Original Cindy, you like the attention in fact you want it all fo' yo'self." There was a small look of wonder on Alec's face. "I take my hat off to you because no one in their right mind would do half the things you do and manage to walk away without a scratch. Okay maybe not completely but you her rock."

Max felt slightly uncomfortable at her friend's words but listened keeping her mouth shut. Cindy continued "she treats you so bad sometimes I feel it but you the only one who can take it, smile back and give her a taste of her own medicine. You the only one who ever stood up to her and gave back just as good. She may not show it but she respects that because even Max not always right." Max wanted to laugh, if Cindy only knew who she was talking to but it was extremely refreshing to hear it from a different perspective.

"You challenging her makes her feel safe in her world 'cause it's what she knows, command and conquer. If I didn't know any better I'd say you both need it like you need air and water. You've gotten comfortable with your roles and without realizing it come to rely on it. She knows she'll always have you no matter what. For Max that's a BIG deal 'cause my boo loses everyone that's close to her. She tries to keep you at arms length because of that but still manages to keep you close at the same time it's her defense mechanism."

She stopped with a small smile and took a drink of her beer. O.C. was right, she did rely on Alec. Only she never really thought she hurt him because he never showed it. He just gave her that cocky grin and walked away. It was what defined their relationship. He talked, she hit, things were dealt with and they moved on to the next argument but always together.

It was so true and she never even stopped to think about it. Alec was her rock, he was the one constant thing in her life and she was just seeing it for the first time. Unfortunately she had taken him for granted. Hurting him continuously and he never once said anything. He just took it. _Of course he won't tell you, idiot. _Cindy smiled and brought her out of her thoughts, "speaking of my boo."

Max looked up.

Alec in her body approached their table. Her pouty lips were curved in a smile, her brown eyes glinted with mischief and her long hair was tucked in a hat. He was wearing one of her leather jackets, a black tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans. For the first time in her life she was really looking at him and he wasn't himself.

With the feeling of nostalgia in the pit of her stomach she gave a small yearning sigh. She wanted to see him in his own body but would have to settle with the memory. He gave her a nod. The new thoughts flittered to the back of her mind and she gave him a whisper of a smile. Grabbing the stool beside her he sat down.

"What?" he asked abruptly, getting the feeling he did something wrong.

O.C. and his face were both staring back at him without saying a word. It was the strangest feeling. Like walking in a room where you knew people were talking about you and immediately stopped upon spotting you. He knew without a doubt that's what was happening. "Okay what did I do now?"

O.C. gave a small laugh and her eyes looked in Alec's direction, "girl you' starting to sound like yo' boy."

"Nothing," Max answered him slowly. "You didn't do anything," she added as if to emphasize what she was saying but it was in reference to his past actions. She was replaying her conversation with Cindy, over and over like a broken record. Trying to read between the lines, because it was apparent until now she didn't know how to. He had put up with her for so long and done nothing about it, he had just taken it.

"Ookay," he said slowly and raised an eyebrow. He looked over to Cindy who was smiling and immediately hid her face in her glass of beer.

"Should I leave?" he suggested. "Because you're obviously not done talking about me," he said jokingly, testing them, but seeing their stunned expressions he knew he was right.

O.C. and who everyone thought was Alec spoke up at the same time.

O.C. said "wait!"

Max quickly shot out "no stay!"

He almost jumped with the vehemence behind their words and then laughed. "Jeez if you insist." Then he smirked coyly, "I wasn't leaving anyway."

He took off her leather jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. Grabbing the extra glass he poured himself a beer. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much, Sketch still hasn't won a game but came close," Cindy nodded in his direction. "If I hear 'bout it one more time I'm a slap him."

"Oh take it easy on the poor guy he barely ever wins." Alec couldn't help but smile and gave a short laugh.

O.C. sat back in her seat and gave her friend a look. "That's just it, Wigga' like a lab rat he doesn't know when to quit. It's like he thinks losing is good, he overloading on defeat."

Max and Alec both burst out laughing at her snarky remark and looked over at Sketch who was oblivious to the conversation.

Alec couldn't help but continue where she left off, "I don't know lab rats eventually learn you know."

O.C. just gave him a high raised eyebrow. "Yeah they do but it usually happens before they don't have any brain cells left to function, this one running on fumes alone."

"Oh give poor Sketchy a break, he's trying. He wins sometimes." Alec laughed again feeling a little sorry for his friend but it was so close to the truth it was funny.

During the exchange of quips, Max was quiet and lost in though. Vaguely following the conversation she kept thinking of Alec's friendship with Sketch. Then her musing drifted to her own experience with him. It was true the guy appeared to be a complete idiot on the outside but she knew he wasn't that bad. He could be deep especially after a few beers; that's when he actually started to make sense.

Her mouth curved in a smile as she thought of their night at the Blowfish. She could still remember the look of amusement on his face when he saw her and Alec together.

O.C. laughed "Yeah he wins, maybe one night a week, I think that's all he can manage right now."

Alec hadn't stopped smiling, "well it's a start right?"

_One night a week…_ "One night a week!" she said out loud as her brain caught up with her ruminating.

O.C. and Alec jumped and then she added in shock "it's me."

This earned her strange looks from both._ I'm so stupid,_ she reprimanded herself.

O.C. angled her head to the side, "what's… you?"

She was answered by a silent croak.

Alec looked at her with a grin. "One night a week?" he repeated and again nothing came from Max. "Are you okay?" he waved his hand in front of her face but she wasn't moving.

All Max managed to hear was the mad beating of her heart. Feeling as if her entire body had rooted in that one spot she tried to speak, every time she opened her mouth to say something nothing would come out.

She did tell them she was fine. _Did I?_ She couldn't remember, maybe she thought she said something and hadn't or maybe she did and they weren't convinced. "I'm fine," she finally said but she was so far from fine it wasn't funny. _It's me, I'm the one._

Oddly she felt…happy, butterflies started to congregate in her stomach. She felt short of breath and her head was swimming. It felt as if she had just woken from a dream.

Alec had feelings for her. She slowly looked up in his direction and when she tried to speak again, her mouth wouldn't move.

Alec and O.C. were waiting for her to say something else. When she didn't Alec started to get worried. "Did you die on us?"

Still looking at Alec she was disheartened that she wasn't looking at his face but hers. Brown eyes looked back where green should have been and she hated it. If only she could see him she would be able to gauge her thoughts and figure out what was happening with her.

She tried to think clearly, only she kept hearing, _this isn't happening, this is a joke. _She just couldn't do anything like this. He was watching her with concern and it was almost enough to make her stay and try; almost.

"I'm… going to go," she said slowly and rose from the stool.

"Why?" O.C. asked slowly not understanding the sudden change in Alec.

Alec was right behind her, "was it something I said?" Those words made O.C. turn around and look at her best friend peculiarly. Max had never been one to worry about what she said especially to Alec of all people. This was a strange turn of events.

Max felt bad for Alec, his first instinct was to think he was responsible and that was her fault. She had always treated him so poorly and it showed. Until now she had never stopped to pay attention. He was concerned about her but felt like he was at fault again. She gave him a smile, "no you didn't…don't worry about it."

Alec wasn't fooled that easily he knew her too well. Something was definitely wrong.

O.C. thinking it was Alec didn't really put much thought into it. She wasn't going to push him into talking. Turning around she focused on her best friend. She looked worried.

Cindy wondered exactly what had happened between those two. She looked back at Alec who was putting his grey leather jacket on, "I'll see you later then."

Max gave them a smile and walked away her heart racing a mile a minute. It took every ounce of willpower to stop from turning around to look back at Alec. The same thoughts were playing over in her head. _It's me…How could I be so stupid? He has feelings for ME. _

* * *

Opening the door to Crash, she stepped out and looked around completely lost. The sun was gone replaced by several gray clouds. Barely paying attention to anyone around her she just ran in the first direction her feet took her. She needed to be away and as fast as she could get there.

The strangest part of it all, she wasn't angry, upset or even uncomfortable. She felt warm, like she had finally found what she was searching for. Somehow it gave her a sense of fulfillment and that scared her. Her thoughts drifted to Logan and she felt guilty, she was in love with him and no one else.

How could she even be pleased by this outcome? This feeling was impossible and shouldn't even have existed in the first place. It was all so wrong. For a split second, she almost convinced herself. Then her thoughts went back to dark blond hair and hazel eyes and she frowned. _Get real Max this is Alec. It can't be true. _

Her running slowed to a slow distracted walk and she finally heard the ringing on Alec's cell phone in her pocket. Taking it out, she looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number. She really wasn't in the mood to act like his secretary so she ignored it. _It's probably another one of his bimbos looking for him,_ she though viciously and stopped in her tracks.

Suddenly, it was like the world stopped turning and her thoughts screeched to a halt. She felt her stomach turn to ice. Dread filled her as she recognized the emotion within.

All those times he was around women and she got upset. She blamed it on his womanizing but that wasn't it at all. It was fear, fear that he would end up with someone else. That first night, he had truly hit the nail on the head.

The phone rang again and this time she didn't even bother looking at the caller ID. _He's right. I'm…I'm jealous. _She was without a doubt insanely jealous and she almost felt sick at her awareness. _Why would I be jealous? _She asked herself denying the emotion all together.

How could she have not seen it until now? People were walking beside and around her in a hurry. She was jostled and staggered but stood her ground without moving. She knew if she took another step everything would start up again and she wouldn't be able to analyze the situation. It would forever evade her and slip through her fingers. She was getting frantic. She must have stood there for a good twenty minutes the ringing phone forgotten in her hand. _This isn't happening… I'm…_

The phone rang again and in vexation she flipped it open and answered, "what?!"

"Max…Are you just going to stand there all day?" her voice asked softly in the cell phone.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Behind you," she could hear his smile through the small phone.

She turned around slowly and saw him or rather her, standing there under a small shelter. A cell phone was in her hand and concern showed on her face. Of all the crazy thoughts in her head, from the emotions she couldn't believe or even start to understand and her confusion. Her only comment was, "when did you get a cell phone?"

He smiled sheepishly, "surprise?"

Her mouth dropped open and she blinked.

"I think it was well worth the 500 bucks to see the look on your face," he said with amusement.

She couldn't believe he spent the money on her instead of him. "You spent that on a cell phone? Are you crazy?" she sputtered but couldn't get past how sweet it was. He was always doing things like that for her and it was the first time she noticed how cute it actually was. _Pull yourself together soldier._

"I figured I owe you since you lost your pager on my account," he said shamefully.

She was about to tell him he didn't have to. Losing her pager had been a necessity considering the circumstances but she didn't get a chance because he spoke up again, "Max…?"

"Yeah?" She asked expectantly. By the sound of the voice on the phone she was half expecting him to come clean with his emotions. The next words out of his mouth had her reeling, "come to me…" he coaxed.

Just hearing those three simple words, her heart beat faster. "I…" she swallowed.

"It's pouring," he said softly in explanation. She finally looked up and realized it was raining. Fat rain drops hit her face and leaked down the back of her neck into her jacket. Completely soaked she had been too preoccupied with her thoughts to even notice.

She blinked and rain trailed from her eyelashes to her cheeks. She didn't want to move. Moving meant getting closer to him and getting closer to him meant she would have to deal with how she felt that much sooner.

Turning the phone off, she ignored the rain. Walking towards her, he took her hand and brought her beneath the wooden slate that was a shelter. It wasn't extravagant considering the state Seattle was in but it stopped the rain at least. There was a wall and he made her lean against it. Hoping to keep more of the frenzied rain from reaching her, he stood in front of her. Bringing his hand up, he wiped some of the rain from his face and she just quietly stood there.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head as if to tell him she didn't know.

"Talk to me," he pressed seeing the weird state she seemed to be in.

"Alec… I…" she didn't know what to say to him. How could she say anything when she didn't even know how she felt? This was all so unexpected.

Absently she noticed his hand around hers and the motion of his thumb brushing her hand in a comforting manner. Now that she knew how he felt every movement, every touch from him had completely different meaning. Oddly she didn't feel the urge to push him away which was astonishing. "I…" she tried again but the words wouldn't come.

"C'mon it's me…you know you can tell me anything right?" he tried to appease some of the fear on her face.

That was just it. It was him and she couldn't bring herself to say a word. How could she tell him she knew how he felt about her? On top of that she was petrified that she felt something for him in return.

Looking down at their hands for a moment she then looked back at her face. He was waiting with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know…" she said in a slight croak, "just…" she was trying so hard to go back to herself. "Take me home please," she said dismally unsure what to do.

Regarding her intensely, he tried to read the facial expression and thoughts on his face. Eventually he seemed to come to a decision and nodded his head. He looked towards the street. It was still pouring rain and they could barely see ahead of them. She wanted to go home and that's where he would take her.

Pulling her hand he took her in the opposite direction towards his place. It never even occurred to either of them that she had called it home and he knew exactly what she meant. Their walk quickly turned into a run and it started to rain harder as they made their way to the apartment building.

Walking up the steps Alec was thinking about her abrupt change in behavior. He knew he had done nothing wrong but somehow still felt responsible. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't talk about it either but it didn't hurt to try.

This was odd even for her. If he was right she would emotionally close off, try dealing with it on her own and then would shy away from anyone who tried to help. Over the last couple of days they had talked a lot. She had changed towards him or so he thought. Now he was surprised and saddened that she wouldn't open up to him. Pondering in silence he glimpsed at her. He knew his face and she looked scared. _What could scare her so much?_ He silently dreaded the return of the old Max.

Still holding her hand he opened the door to his apartment and when he walked in his jaw dropped. Max bumped into his back wondering why and peered to the side to see what rendered him so still.

She smiled slowly. She had forgotten her call to Joshua that morning.

Alec turned back to look at her, "Max…did you?"

She instantly forgot about her turmoil and looked at her face. All of a sudden the roles changed and he was now speechless instead of her. "Joshua helped…but yeah."

"I don't know what to say…" he was in awe.

She watched his expression with curiosity. In a split second he went from speechless to serious. His entire mask slipped to reveal something she never saw on Alec. Even though it was her face she was watching she could read her features easily. Shocked and overwhelmed, and he was trying so hard to hide it.

"You don't have to say anything…It's nothing," she waved her hand in casualness.

He couldn't take his eyes off the piano. It sat against the far wall in HIS living room. "Are you kidding? This is…" he stammered and tried so hard to swallow the tears burning the back of his throat, barely succeeding. "Everything…" he breathed.

"Logan wasn't using it, and Joshua was only too happy to bring it over when I asked. But he asked for some ham hocks whatever those are," she shrugged and grinned trying to lighten the mood but he didn't hear her.

He approached the piano and sat at the bench carefully touching the keys.

"Well go ahead it's yours," she said when he just sat there unmoving. She sat beside him and waited.

After watching the piano for what seemed an eternity he turned to look at his own face wishing he was looking at hers instead. He yearned to see the look in her eyes, not his. To see the smile she only gave on rare occasion.

He never told anyone how much he loved to play. Secretly, he had longed for it. He was only truly at peace when he played. At Manticore it had been his one and only pleasure before it was ripped away from him, then his world had fallen apart.

He had played since then but never been given a gift that would allow him to do it anytime he wanted to. His voice was barely above a whisper, "Max…No one has ever done anything like this for me." He had never gotten anything from anyone; final.

A single tear slid from her brown eyes and without realizing it she reached in and brushed it with her thumb. Instinctively he timidly pulled away. Max took her hand back and closed it in a fist.

Forgetting the action, she smiled at him, "I know how much it means to you." That caught him off guard and he faintly frowned. Then it dawned on him. Of course she would know how he felt since she was now him and could feel his emotions to a somewhat true extent. "Thanks Maxie," he said quietly past the lump in his throat.

"My pleasure," she said softly.

Reaching up he wiped his other cheek where another tear had strayed and smiled weakly, a little embarrassed. No matter how tough he tried to act or how hardened his shell was, she had managed to momentarily break it. Receiving a glimpse of what was underneath.

Deep down, he was just as vulnerable as she was and felt great remorse that she ignored his feelings for so long. She knew how hardened and practiced they were at keeping their mask in place. For her to manage to crack it was something incredible. Without thinking she reached in and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He faltered at first but then held her back just as strongly.

"Sorry" their bodies were pressed together and his voice came out muffled. She leaned her head on his and they stayed like that for a long time. She simply didn't want the moment to end. For a brief instant she could pretend she was herself and vice versa and it felt good. "For what?" she wondered.

Alec couldn't believe what she did and beyond his control he had let his control slip. But he wasn't upset because it was Max. "For being so pathetic" he answered with a shaky smile.

His undoing was when she had reached in to hug him. Actually reaching in of her volition and the rest of his wall crumbled to pieces.

She gave a small laugh, "don't worry about it."

Not for the first time that day, he wished it was her body she was in. Just so he could really hold her. Up until now they had rarely ever touched beyond fighting. There was the occasional arm around the shoulder the quick slap to the arm or in his case the back of the head, but never like this.

Ever since a couple of days ago she was changing all the rules on him. He felt somewhat lost and didn't know where he stood. But it was nice and it made him feel wanted and that was an extraordinary feeling. He didn't want to let go but he knew he had to and pulled away from her slowly.

Trying to slip his mask back in place he resorted to his usual aloofness and air of mischief to cover his vulnerability. "Let's try this puppy shall we?" he made an elaborate motion of cracking his fingers and putting them on the keys he started playing the first piece that came to mind.

Hearing the first notes she recognized it as Chopin and smiled sadly. Watching him play she felt satisfaction. She was able to give him something he adored. Rising from the bench she put some distance between them and watched him from the couch. As she sat there her thoughts came back and she lost herself in the music. It was soothing and all of a sudden her feelings weren't so scary anymore. True she was confused but she wasn't going to jump to conclusion. She was going to let things play out by themselves.

Time usually mended everything and for once in her life she would let it take its course. If there was one thing she learned from Alec this week, it was to start relaxing and stop trying to control everything. With that thought she gave Alec one last look and walked towards the bedroom. She changed out of her soaked clothes into dry black jogging pants with a gray t-shirt. Taking out a change of clothes she returned to the living room and set it on the back of the couch where he would notice it, once he was done. She didn't have the heart to disturb him.

Heading back to his bedroom she climbed on top of the bed and curled up in a little ball. Staring at the window she watched the rain hit the panel in an unforgiving battle as it drummed harder and harder. The water streaked down in rivulets and she became melancholic and sighed. _What do I want?_

Beyond her control and her own decision to let it go she still couldn't stop thinking about it. She had told Logan to stay away because she couldn't take the heartache anymore. She couldn't stand the fact that she would constantly be a danger to him but she also came to realize that maybe what they had was no longer there.

They were simply holding on because they had nothing else to hold on to. She did love him but she was unsure as to what love truly was. She couldn't help thinking that between her and Logan something was still missing. She wasn't in love with him. The last time they were together she knew the moment she touched him.

Now there was Alec and deep down she knew she had feelings for him. Jolted so unexpectedly by her best friend, she didn't get time to process everything. The fact that she couldn't look at him, or touch him didn't help her at all. She knew he was in there, looking through her eyes but everything just felt so surreal.

The music stopped and she came out of her pondering to look over to the doorway. Standing there, he was watching her. Dressed in a black t shirt and grey jogging pants but he barely fit in them. The shirt was too long and he rolled the pant legs, it was adorable to see. She gave a small laugh and he looked down at her body.

"Yeah that was my reaction too but Maxie now I get to see what you look like in my clothes… it's cute," he grinned wryly expecting the playful banter in return but it never came.

"Yeah it's cute," she agreed and he raised his eyebrow at her. When the witty remark that should have followed never came he inched his way to the side of the bed.

"So you ready to talk now?" he asked lightly and stood beside her. She looked back to the window to avoid her face and shook her head. "I'm just tired..." she said and gave the empty space between them a pat.

Seeing that she was inviting him to lay beside her he slowly shook his head. "I can't Max," he said regretfully. He couldn't keep doing this to himself. He was getting too close to her and he knew it. It hurt before but now it was slow torture.

She was in love with Logan and not him. He had no right to usurp that place beside her even if they weren't together at the moment, her heart belonged to him. He was just fooling himself by getting comfortable. It was only because of the strange situation they were in. When all was said and done they would probably go back to how they used to be.

"Tell me about her…about Rachel," she asked out of the blue. He was so caught of guard by her request he just stared.

He blinked slowly and averted his eyes. "Don't…" his voice was almost a plea and he started to rise from the bed and her hand stopped him.

Looking back, she could see the pleading look he gave her. Now she wanted to take her words back. She knew it was painful, she could feel it whenever she thought of her. The mere fact that he played Chopin was a constant reminder that he couldn't let it go. Rachel had loved Chopin.

"I'm sorry…" she sympathized. "It's just…" she stopped, gritting her teeth. "How did you know you were in love with her?" she finally managed to ask the burning question in her head.

It was a long time before he answered her. She could see him clenching his jaw looking everywhere else but at her. Finally he gave a slow trembling breath. "I…didn't," her voice was so soft she had to strain to hear him. "Not until…" he closed his eyes, "she was gone."

Again there was a long silence and he added, "I didn't understand… I didn't know what I was feeling until it was too late."

Looking down at her hand, he took his arm back and headed towards the door. Feeling suffocation, he walked away with the strong need to escape.

His voice behind him stopped him, "someone once told me you shouldn't feel guilty for something you couldn't control." He stood with his back turned and she rose off the bed but kept that distance between them.

"It wasn't your fault Alec," she tried to soothe him.

Turning his head in her direction, he spoke up with a pained voice, "that's the difference between you and me, Max. You weren't the one that pulled the trigger on the gun aimed for Logan but I'm the one who planted the C4 underneath her car."

Turning fully, he faced her. "What could you ever say to that?" Grief crossed his face, "it was my fault."

Then she noticed the water in his eyes and bit her lip, "I'm so sorry Alec…" she pleaded for her ignorance, "I didn't mean…" She was hit with a full wave of his memory and her breath caught in her throat. Bile rose in her throat at the painful images and her stomach burned with remorse. He stared at her with the facial expression to match her new emotions.

He couldn't stay there a moment longer. He turned his back on her and she saw the slight fall of his shoulders. Just before he walked out the doorway she spoke again, "but were you the one that pushed the button?"

The silence between them stretched on. "No" he said with small quiver in her voice. "You know what though? It's over and done with. I'm alright now," and he left.

Max watched him leave, and she hated herself for even mentioning it. What had been an innocent question born out of curiosity about love had hurt him deeply. _You're deteriorating Max are you ever going to learn?_

All she managed to do was push him away keeping him at arm's length again. This time she never meant to.

Closing her eyes she lay in bed and thought about his words. Even he hadn't known how he felt because he didn't understand the emotions. They were so raw, pure and unknown to either of them.

* * *

Alec left the apartment in a hurry completely forgetting it was raining. He looked to the cloud laden sky and found shelter in a nearby alley with nothing to do but wait until it lessened. He had managed to leave but with his clothes and forgot hers. Scolding himself for the mistake he paced the small area. The rain didn't reach him in full force at least.

He tried to think of anything but Rachel. His thoughts drifted back to Max just like they always did and he cursed his stupidity. In his inner conflict he had tried to keep his distance from her but had let himself get drawn in deeper instead. Like he always did he tried to detach himself from the emotion that kept surging forth. It was a losing battle.

The more time he spent with her the deeper he fell. Before with Rachel, he hadn't known how he felt until it was too late. With Max he continuously tried to stay guarded.

Like hearing a lock click into place, realization unexpectedly hit him and he stood rigidly. He knew how to switch back.

Apprehension tightened his throat. Not only did he have feelings for Max but he had fallen desperately in love with her. History always had a funny way of repeating itself.

Suddenly fear burned through him with an enormous blaze of iciness. He looked down to her small hands and noticed they were shaking. He knew this feeling only too well for it had once been his undoing. Without realizing it he let it take control again.

Halting his turbulent thoughts he leaned on the nearby wall and took a deep breath. _Not again…, _he whimpered with panic. Trepidation completely took over his entire body. He tried swallowing a few times before moisture found its way back into his mouth.

In what world would falling in love give room to fear and punishment? Only his of course and he knew it. Just like he knew without a doubt, if he was ever to find his way back into his body again he would have to tell her.

Not only would he lose the friendship they had, but he would lose her entirely. He would have to let her go. Life wouldn't be that cruel to him again, would it?

Taking a shaky breath he tried to stop the mad trembling of his hands by making fists out of them. Why couldn't he have remained the way he had been before? Watched his life play out from the sidelines and kept his distance. For so long he had hid behind the Manticore mask that was his security blanket.

If he had half listened to himself and not his feelings he would have never found himself in this situation. It had been so long since he let himself get ensnared by his feelings. He prided himself on being a loner. He could keep his cool better than anyone and pretend it didn't matter. But somewhere deep down it actually did start to matter.

As much as he would have liked to forget and not care at this point it was no longer an option.

Sliding down the wall he ended up in a crouch avoiding the wet ground and laughed mirthlessly. He was caught between a rock and a hard place and he had absolutely no idea how to get out of this one.

Burying his head in his hands he shook it in disbelief. He was the expert manipulator. He was the one who convinced people and swayed them easily with a slight push. He worked his charms and charisma to his advantage. Pretending with lies and half truths he got out of trouble. Now, even that wouldn't help him. This time he was trapped.


	10. The last piece

A/N: Hi everyone back with your next chapter :) and I have to say I'm incredibly impressed with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter... they doubled!! Yay! Thanks and I just come back everyone once in a while to read them and they make my day! I received a lot of good guesses concerning the movie Max was watching I've seen some but now find myself curious about others and have gotten a list of movies I need to take a peek at lol. The movie Max was watching is called "Somewhere in Time." It's a much older movie with Christopher Reeve and Jane Seymour that's also where I got Rhapsody on a theme by Paganini in the earlier chapter of the fic. Good try though appreciate the efforts.

* * *

Chapter 10

Max sat up and watched the doorway he had just walked through. She looked back to the window and her eyes tightened. It was still raining heavily and he was heading out there. _Oh Alec…_she sighed miserably and buried her face in his pillow. Why was everything always so hard?

After allowing herself a moment of self pity she got off the bed and began to pace the small room. She needed to keep herself busy so she could stop thinking about it but no matter how hard she tried it was slowly driving her crazy. He was extremely upset, all because of her.

He said he was alright but his "I'm always alright" didn't work on her, she knew him better than that. She just couldn't let him walk away by himself, especially now. He needed her. _What's wrong with me?_ She needed to do something.

It took maybe a whole ten minutes before she rushed to the closet and grabbed the first jacket she found. Slipping it on, she hurried to the door. Shuffling into his boots she ran out after him. Knowing how he felt about her altered her perception. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to be there with him.

Exiting the building she was quickly hit by a downpour of rain. Wiping the rain from her face she looked around. Her body was nowhere in sight. Sighing she ran from the entrance to the sidewalk and further down the street. Her eyes scanned through the heavy fall of rain making sure she wouldn't miss him. Her eyes frantically looked in every direction hoping she wasn't too late but when she couldn't see him anywhere she grew distraught.

With no trace of him she closed her eyes in regret and then she heard something. It wasn't very loud but to her genetically enhanced hearing it sounded like it was right next to her. Through the constant patter of rain she heard a faint sniff and a small moan. Following the small sound she made it to the alleyway and stopped in her tracks.

What she saw broke her heart. In her body, Alec was crouched near the ground. Face buried in his hands, he was crying uncontrollably. Her small form shook with the wracking sobs. Her eyes saddened and a large wave of anguish hit her.

"Alec?" she said softly and he swiftly looked up with moist brown eyes. The pain and sadness that was usually hidden so well was so pure and plain to see it took her breath away.

When he realized who it was he quickly averted his gaze and tried to wipe the wetness on his cheeks but with the rain he was having no luck. Trying to completely ignore she was there he rose from his crouched position.

Upon hearing his name he looked up. Max was stiffly standing there watching him with the intense gaze of his green eyes. He tried to turn away only it was too late. He had previously gotten emotional with her that night but he was crying now. This was the last thing he wanted her to see. He actually couldn't recall when he started weeping. He was just there, an emotional wreck. He also couldn't remember how he ended up soaked to the bone. He could have sworn a moment ago he was safe from the unforgiving rain.

Passing a hand over his cheek he tried to wipe away the evidence but was having no luck the tears and rain just kept coming. The look of sorrow she shot him was more than he could bear. He didn't want pity, especially not hers. "Not now Max," he said his voice breaking, "please leave."

Before he knew what hit him, she closed the distance and threw her arms around him. "No...I won't" she whispered heatedly refusing to do as he asked.

It was beyond his control and he latched on tightly. He just needed to hold on to something to keep from sinking. The rain was eventually forgotten as they held each other.

Closing his eyes he held on to the small moment and tried to pretend his life was everything he wanted it to be. Manticore had never existed. There were no horrors in his past he wished to forget. He had lived his life to the fullest and now had the girl of his dreams in his arms. Everything was perfect. He tried to imagine she was there to comfort him because she wanted to be there. Not because she was driven by guilt.

No matter how much he tried to pretend though his mind always had a way of jolting him back to reality. He was out in the rain, crying his heart out over something he couldn't have. Atrocious memories prevented him from letting go and he couldn't understand how to function beyond the pain that was his life

"Alec…I'm so sorry," she apologized and backed up. Looking at her face she searched trying to read the facial expression. Reaching down she tried to hold his hands but he pulled them away quickly. But it was too late she had already seen the trembling.

When she tried again he just watched her with a guarded look. He was shaking so much she began to worry that maybe he was having a seizure, or beginning to feel some type of similar effect. He ignored the look she gave him and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Your hands are shaking," she said softly, stating the obvious. The look of pain that crossed her face was heart breaking.

Hearing those words made Alec's world tilt. It seemed a lifetime ago when he had looked down into trusting eyes and heard Rachel make the same statement. She had admitted how she felt about him and he was faced with his own emotions. Only then realizing that no matter how much he felt in return, that no matter how badly he wanted it, he couldn't have her. He knew beyond any doubt he would eventually become the catalyst to her nightmares and his hands began trembling.

Now the same words haunted him and he knew again he was about to tear her world asunder simply because he was who he was and in the end it always fell apart. "I can't do this Maxie…" he admitted sadly. Turning away a small cry escaped his lips.

"Do what?" she asked confused. Reaching out for his arm she tried to stop him. She simply couldn't understand because she wasn't there the first time around and had absolutely no idea what her words did to him.

Waiting for an answer she watched through his face but he simply shook his head. Her long mane of dark hair had long ago darkened from the wetness. Catching him by surprise she hugged him fiercely again and simply wouldn't let him go.

"Come back inside," she coaxed and he closed his eyes at her request. "Let me help you."

Every part of him told him to leave but he was weak, he couldn't refuse her. Slowly he nodded his head in acquiescence and followed her. She grabbed his hand which he gave reluctantly. That small gesture started to give him a small amount of comfort.

Making it back to the apartment, she closed the door behind them and started taking off her wet clothes. Walking to the washroom, she grabbed the blue towel hanging behind the door and walked back to the living room.

Alec simply stood there unsure what to do. Everything was just so crazy. This was his apartment and he felt like a stranger in his own life.

Approaching him she gently wiped his face wiping away all evidence of the rain. Unmoved he watched her quietly. He was lost in the moment. He wished he could just close his eyes and reopen them and she would be standing in front of him, in her own body.

"You're freezing," she said in a low voice. She had been talking while drying his face but he had vaguely been paying attention to her words. He realized his teeth were indeed chattering. He was cold but his mind didn't care because he was marveling at this new softness she expressed towards him.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the bedroom, directing him to sit on his bed and turned to the dresser to take out some dry clothes. "I know they're too big but other than that towel, there isn't anything else to wear," she said smiling at the memory of seeing him once in that very same towel.

Ignoring her muttering he lay down on his bed and curled up. He wanted to forget she was even there. He wanted to forget he was even there. Thinking he should have just run when he had the chance, he sighed mournfully.

Max stopped talking when she heard him move and turned around to look at him. He was facing away from her. Walking around the bed, she kneeled in front of him. Her deep brown eyes were staring out at her but that spark of mirth that was usually Alec seemed to have disappeared and a haunting shadow remained. It was almost as if he was staring through her and not at her. She knew the look well. He was detaching himself trying to escape the pain.

"Oh Alec…" she whispered with deep sadness. The empathy in her voice seemed to be too much for him to take and he closed his eyes letting tears escape. Climbing up on the bed she lay beside him and wrapped her arms around her body. He let out a shaky breath and a soft cry followed.

"I know it hurts baby," she soothed and he slipped his arms around her.

"Let it go," she encouraged and he finally did.

She knew what it was like growing up at Manticore but thankfully had never been subject to the abuse that came with adolescence. She had escaped and saved herself the torture. What she had been through was enough to give her nightmares for the rest of her life. Alec had fallen in love with his assignment and she knew Manticore would have been ruthless in their punishment. She didn't know the full extent and prayed she wouldn't get the memory of it. The glimpse of Rachel's death had been enough.

Truthfully when it came down to it they were abused children. They were beautiful on the outside just like they were designed to be but on the inside they were scarred and battered.

Alec had once given her an idea how bad it had gotten later on and now that she saw the mask peeled away she wanted to scream for him. She wanted to go back and kill every single one of them for trying to destroy such a beautiful soul. He was a soul that simply tried to allow a small shred of love to enter his desolate life. In the end showing he was just as human as they were, possibly more.

She knew he had suffered for love and then again simply because of who he was; Ben's twin. Now she just wished she could take it all away and make it disappear. They had beaten and deprived happiness from every single one of them. She didn't know how she knew but deep down she could sense he had gotten much worse than she ever did.

"No one's going to hurt you anymore," she comforted softly. It seemed to make him cry harder and he held on to her tighter. "I'm not going to let them," she said protectively.

Alec never truly had the chance to grieve for Rachel or any of the horrible things that was done to him in his past. He simply never let himself. Somehow it had just felt wrong. Crying was a weakness he couldn't afford. Wallowing in self pity wasn't something he had ever known either. It was so ingrained in him to hide his emotions that he just didn't know how to process them like a regular person should.

What had started as a simple question from Max had brought out so much pain and memories. Ones he had desperately tried to keep hidden. They had remained deeply buried within him and because of that been allowed to fester. Max wasn't any better at dealing with her feelings but she had more experience out in the world than he had. She didn't know it but since he'd been out she was his only guide and friend. Now she was his only comfort and he held on to her like she was his lifeline.

"Shhh," she rocked him and without realizing it, had started to cry with him. "I'm so sorry," she felt such pain for him it was almost unbearable. The mere fact that he was allowing her to see it was testimony to his deep grief and helplessness.

"I should have paid more attention," her voice quivered. The day had been an emotional rollercoaster for both of them and there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

"I didn't know…you wouldn't let me in," she tried to explain but there really was no excuse. She had ignored him for so long but now was starting to see just how much she truly cared for him. How much she wanted to be there for him, how much she wanted to be with him.

Her tears trailed down her cheeks and slipped past her chin to mix with his. There had been so many signs, indications but she was too self-centered to even stop and notice.

She remembered what he said and sighed._ "I miss being alone. It's easier that way you know. You don't get hurt." _In his own way he had cried out to her. Wiping the wetness on her cheeks she understood his plea. _"Don't."_

"I'm here now baby" she said knowing the words knowing they probably wouldn't give much comfort but it was a start.

Hearing her soft words was extremely hard for him. Crying, he cleansed himself in a slow healing process but the softer she became towards him the harder it would be to do what he had to do in the end. He had to stop it now before he lost his courage. Resorting to what he knew best he took the plunge.

"You know if you keep calling me baby I'm going to start thinking you've got the hots for me…honey," he joked and backed up. Giving her a dazzling grin all traces of painful emotions completely left. The only remaining evidence was the wetness on her angular face. "I am after all irresistible."

Max was surprised but gave a small smile at his comment and wiped away her tears. "Keep telling yourself that," she grinned back and too quickly the emotional moment passed.

Again he managed to brush away every trace of sadness to replace it with a mask of mirth and indifference. She just didn't want to let it go at that and forget about it. "Alec…don't do this," she practically pleaded in a hushed tone.

"Do what?" he feigned ignorance. "Just forget it ever happened Maxie," he said bluntly.

"Thanks." he said earnestly. In a flash his vulnerability appeared one last time and he gave a weak smile. Before she could reply the facade once again concealed the small boy inside and he walked away from her.

"Alec!" she called after him but the door in the next room slammed shut. This time he was truly gone and she knew without a doubt that he wouldn't let her catch him again. "I meant it," she whispered to the air but he was too far gone.

Max woke to the sound of absolute silence and looked around the room in confusion. She remembered drifting off to sleep but in the back of her mind half expected Alec to be there when she woke. Sighing softly she lay her head back on the pillow and nuzzled deeper into the downy fabric of his comforter.

The previous night had been an incredible eye opener. The new look she got of Alec was a complete jaw dropper and she was a few moments reeling in the residual emotions. It was like waking from a nightmare still feeling a sense of fear even though you knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Only now she felt a shadow of empathy remain and she could somehow still feel his pain as she held him in her arms. She had shown him she could be there for him and for the moment that had to matter.

Deep down she felt like a hypocrite because right before the whole event had unfolded he tried to show her he could be there for her and she brushed him off. For that she felt guilty and ashamed that she rebuked him when not even ten minutes later she begged him to trust her instead and he did.

She wished she could go back and just tell him. Tell him how she felt and be able to show him instead of her coming off as not being able to trust him, but she was frightened. He had left so quickly and unexpectedly the chance had passed. Sitting up in bed it dawned on her. She had just quietly admitted she wanted to be with him.

Removing the blanket she got up out of bed and glanced at the clothes she was still wearing. Passing a hand through his hair she looked through his drawers for some fresh clothes and stopped. Something caught her attention and she turned facing the closet to a plain white box tucked in the back corner. Walking to it she crouched and lifted the lid; she noticed a brown envelope and without scruples opened it. She blinked and then fingered the stack of bills with a low whistle. It was a large sum of money; her first thought was that he had probably won it scamming and hustling and rolled her eyes. Why did he have so much money stashed away?

Deciding that invasion of his privacy was a bad way to start she put the lid back on the box and pushed it back in place. Instead of snooping and making conclusions she would ask him what she wanted to know instead. Grabbing the clothes she headed towards the washroom for a much needed shower.

Alec had been awake for hours, lying in bed utterly lost in thought. He couldn't believe he had broken down in front of Max. Most of all the weirdest was she had let him and been there holding him when he needed it. The sensation he had this morning confused him no end. Did she care about him? Was she just feeling guilty? He couldn't put his finger on it but something was different. Something had changed between them. A small smile grew on his face as he thought about it. An immense sense of relief washed over him accompanied with hope.

Getting up out of bed he slowly started getting ready for work. Every so often his mind drifted back to the previous night. He thought of Max and smiled every few minutes until Cindy looked at him out of impatience and asked "what got you in such a good mood boo?" She leaned on the table, coffee mug in hand and waited catching Alec completely off guard.

Not realizing he actually had been smiling to himself. He stopped and resumed his slow trek around the apartment. "Uhm nothing," he said vaguely and she quirked her eyebrow at him quizzically. "You don't get rid of Original Cindy dat easily. Spill, I know it's 'bout hot boy I want all the details."

What would be the harm in opening up to her? It wasn't a big deal. Even though his night had been hell he felt he finally reached out to Max in a weird sense. He could trust Cindy she thought he was Max and from what he had already seen they were tight.

Smiling with that thought, he sat down and faced her. Before he could actually say anything the phone rang and Cindy jumped. She had been gazing so intensely, concentrating so hard to hear what she wanted out of her best friend that the phone brought her back to her apartment. "Who callin' this early?" sighing with annoyance she picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" her voice dripped irritation and she rolled her eyes at the voice on the other end.

"Hang on, I'll check." Putting the receiver against her chest she mouthed, _"Logan."_

Alec had already known who it was and his mind was already coming up with excuses not to talk to him but try as he might he couldn't chase away the main reason why he needed to.

No matter how much satisfaction he had gotten from getting mad at Logan ultimately he needed to set things right. Evidently to do so he would have to clear the air between them so that she could be happy. The moment had just presented itself.

Alec knew she loved Logan and no matter what happened she wouldn't stop loving him. He was sadly disillusioned if he thought he ever had a chance with her even if it was out of default; which to him was actually worse. In the end she would eventually go back to him once the virus was cured. Rising from his chair he grabbed the receiver. "Hey," he said softly and could tell Logan was surprised by his sharp intake of breath.

"_Max we need to talk,"_ Logan said with a gentle tone, hope filled his voice.

"Yeah you're right." Alec answered earnestly and added. "Meet you at your place?"

"_I'll be here."_ He could actually hear Logan smiling through the receiver.

There were no goodbyes Alec simply hung up the phone and grabbed his bag. He hated the sudden feeling he got from knowing what he was about to do but it had to be done. He just felt sick to his stomach. Not even a few seconds ago he had felt a bit of hope but it was slowly leeching out of him.

If he ever wanted to keep Max's friendship he had to do right by her. This was the only way he knew how by swallowing his pride, his jealousy and his feelings for her. He would step out of the way.

Cindy put her hand out and stopped Max, "whoa you were all smiles and now you're back to buggin'. I hate to hafta be the one ta tell you this suga' but you know yo' gonna have to come clean with yo'self on this. Original Cindy is getting tired of seeing the life sap out of you every time the man calls you."

Alec could only smile weakly at her. He knew only too well the effect Logan had on Max from first hand experience. He never really got to tell O.C. what happened the other day but she wasn't stupid. Anyone who was friends with Max knew that arguments between her and Logan were like a rainy day in Seattle; inevitable. "I have to do this…I have to make it right."

"And how many times are you gonna do this to yo'self?" Cindy crossed her arms and blocked the doorway. "You not happy boo anyone can see it."

Alec truly wished Cindy knew she was talking to him and not Max. He could really use her advice at a time like this but strangely her words made sense to him; almost as if she knew it was him inside.

"Sure I am," he said faintly trying to keep his mask in place. He hoped it was working since he was working with a completely different set of facial expressions.

"Keep telling yo'self dat," Cindy gave up and walked away. She left a clear path to the door but then approached Max with a soft look of compassion.

Alec was more than surprised when O.C. wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Not really knowing what to do, he hugged her back. He was amazed at how a simple gesture could open the floodgate of emotions he was trying so hard to hold back. Suddenly he wanted to take the coward's way out and just run away. It would just hurt less in the end.

"I'll be here if you need me, no matter what you always gonna be my sista." In that moment no matter how crazy Max's life seemed he was envious of her. O.C. was the epitome of the voice of reason and no matter how harsh she was about telling you the truth she made sure you knew she still loved you no matter what happened.

He would give anything to have at least one friend like her. Sure he had Joshua and a dozen other people who were friends with him. All due to the fact that they shared the same twisted childhood or worked with him. But no one would ever come close to understanding him except for Max who until recently chosen not to because she had dubbed him the screw up and now Cindy whose loyalty was to Max.

"Thanks Cin," he whispered around a lump in his throat, "I'll always remember that."

She didn't understand the last line but for Alec it would be a memory he would always treasure. "I'll see you in about an hour ok?" he tried to smile convincingly and let her go. "Sure boo." He hiked his bag higher up on his shoulder and walked out.

Alec took a deep breath and tried to fight down the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Walking up the familiar steps to Joshua's old house he opened the door and let himself in. Knocking was something he just didn't do or maybe he just didn't care for, seeing as it was so much fun creeping up on people anyway. Casually he walked into the living room that became Logan's office and stopped in the doorway. A frown formed on Max's face.

Logan was sitting at his computer like he usually did but his chair was turned in order to be able to face Max as she walked through the door. He had what could only be called an expression of deep love on his face and Alec's queasiness intensified.

Underneath the loving look his face looked haggard. He had dark lines beneath his eyes, a few days growth of facial hair and a ghastly looking bruise on his neck.

"What happened to you? Did you accidentally get caught in your keyboard cable?" He nodded towards the device on the desk and his hand indicated his own neck.

Upon seeing Max, Logan had a ghost of a smile but his expression changed to doubt. He just didn't know what to say. Hearing her first question, he instinctively touched his throat which brought a slight fear in him. He knew that if Alec found out about their conversation he would be royally pissed.

When Logan first found out about them being together he was skeptical at first because of the way Max always treated Alec but he swallowed his pride and his pain taking himself out of the picture. He even told Alec to take care of her, that he understood but he didn't understand, not one bit.

The more time he spent apart from Max the more he yearned to be near her. He kept finding more and more reasons why they didn't belong together. Now the simple fact that Alec wanted him to keep away made him want to pursue her more. "Alec is what happened," he finally bit the words as he said them. His anger was obvious.

Alec's eyebrows rose in surprise and he grunted in shock. "Alec did this?" he asked incredulously.

Only he knew it wasn't him but Max. The same Max who defended Logan any chance she got, making him seem like the personification of perfection. Who insisted they "weren't like that" yet pined for him every time she saw him.

Max who persisted he could do nothing right and proved time and time again she had moral values above his own. He couldn't fathom how that same person had undoubtedly held Logan with a stranglehold and left that horrible bruise. His friendship with Logan was shaky at best. It was true he only put up with him for Max's sake but to see the hate in his eyes and to hear it in his voice put things in a whole new perspective. It was now non-existent. He cursed silently; for everyone it would always be easier for them to blame him.

"None other than our loveable X5 rogue," Logan continued sarcastically and raised himself from his chair. He approached Max who didn't budge.

"Max I don't know what you're really doing with him but..." he said in his soft characteristic manner and took off his glasses. "I'm worried about you. I think you need to ask yourself if being with him is really that safe."

Like his confident composure Alec's words also left him and he became mute processing the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Logan taking the silence that Max was considering his words continued "I still care about you Max and I understand why you ran to him." Alec could see Logan's Adam's apple bob slightly as he swallowed. The smell of fear permeated the air around him.

"He attacked me." _What did you do Max?_ It was a plea more than an accusation. It wasn't like he really cared that Logan hated him but that she had given Logan ammunition against him.

"He's dangerous and unpredictable, you have the proof right here," Logan pointed to his neck and lifted his chin.

This was the last thing Alec expected. He had resolved himself to go there with the idea of clearing the issues between Max and Logan no matter how much it hurt to do so. Not to defend himself for something he didn't even do.

"Alec wouldn't do something like that unless provoked," he deadpanned and swallowed his slow rising anger. He didn't even know why he was angry and at who.

Logan's gaze never wavered. He simply looked into Max's chocolate colored eyes with a sigh. "That's just it Max I didn't do anything. I was just talking and the next thing I knew I was off the floor. Max…he's Manticore through and through. Next time it might be you… he's an animal."

Upon hearing his words, Alec closed his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. "What did you just say?"

He never thought he would ever hear Logan utter those three words. No matter how angry he was, especially when he prided himself on being the self-proclaimed crusader for the downtrodden and everything transgenic.

Clearly he chose his battles to his own benefit; Max. If he only knew he was accusing her of being an animal his entire world would crumble. Through his anger Alec remembered what Max told him and suddenly his world teetered on the edge of lunacy. _"I thought you were gone and I found out through Logan…. LOGAN! He made it sound like you were dead!"_ She had panicked. She had truly thought he was dead and reacted the only way she knew how.

He knew Max was afraid of losing control, afraid of losing people around her but he never thought she would react this way upon hearing of his 'so called' death. _Would she really do that?_ He looked back to the bruise around Logan's neck. It was a vivid purple and the edges were slowly turning brown with a yellowish tinge. Now that he looked closer he could see the fingerprints. From years of experience he knew in order to leave a mark like that she must have used extreme strength.

"Max?" Alec rocked on his feet and Logan's voice slowly came through his turbulent thoughts. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to face it. I hate to say it but Alec can't be trusted. You even said so yourself not too long ago. You tried to make me see he was unpredictable, untrustworthy and now I see Max; you were right.

Suddenly Alec was no longer in Joshua's house but remembered being in the penthouse facing Logan.

"I can't even trust him. He's always making trouble and he's so unpredictable. He's just a pain in my ass and I wish he would just disappear." He was seeing through her eyes as a memory invaded his brain. It was a short flash but the intense feeling of hate and loathing was so clearly excruciating for a moment he had forgotten Logan was still talking to him.

"He's a killer he even threatened to finish the job if you and I ever talked again. I would never do that to you; us." That alone made Alec blink and his mouth dropped open. _She didn't. _

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What was she thinking? _She didn't care. She was just using him to her advantage, again. All she would ever see would be his mistakes, his slip ups. The comfort and softness she extended towards him the previous night now seemed an absolutely joke to him.

He didn't know whether to be mad that she used him to keep Logan at arm's length making him look like a monster or to be thankful she had completely ended things with him.

Did she even realize she had closed that proverbial door on Logan? Either way he knew he was nothing but a pawn to her. He was someone she could use and discard to her advantage. That small bit of hope that had sparked in him extinguished.

He was so confused. The stinging words hurt. After the flash of memory it took all of his willpower to look back into blue eyes. He couldn't believe Logan would stoop so low slandering him in front of Max, to egg her on and make her hate him.

He couldn't believe Max had used the fact that she was in his body to push Logan away let alone do what she did. He suddenly felt pity and disgust for the man standing in front of him but mainly he felt like a complete idiot for even trying to help either of them.

"And to think I was coming here to work things out with you. At least I had the decency to play fair. She may have walked away from you but deep down you've always had her. You know what though? You two deserve each other I was just too stupid to see it."

"What?" Logan asked in bafflement as Max referred to herself in the third person. Only Max wasn't answering him she was already on her way out the door the slamming of the aged wood indication that she had left.

After an emotion filled morning Max had made it to work. Managing to keep her stray thoughts in the back of her mind she tried to concentrate on her job. Getting there early had its advantages, for one Normal was as sweet as pie with her but she knew that was because she was in Alec's skin at the moment. Second, the building was almost empty which gave her a chance to relax.

Opening his locker she reached for the gloves tucked in the back right corner. There was a bag on the other side. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it to find money. Eyebrows rose slightly and she pursed her lip in thought. Of course he would leave himself a small stash for emergency purposes. The man had money just about everywhere. _Where does he get it all?_

"Hey Alec, have you seen Max?" Cindy's voice drove her out of her reverie and she turned to face her best friend. Her head of hair was covered with a hat this morning. Strands of brown hair streaked with blond escaped its confines. Smiling she replied, "hey Cin I haven't seen her she's probably late."

"We need to talk," she said simply and Max stopped going through Alec's locker and just put her bag in it. "Sure O.C. what's up?"

'It's about Max. Look I know she gonna kill me for doing this, but Original Cindy don't know what to do." A look of worry fleeted across the woman's features and a stab of fear hit Max._ What did he do now? _She almost groaned but instead put on her best face and sat on the bench. "What can I do?"

"You have to promise me that you gonna be serious 'bout this and not make any wisecracks, my boo needs you. I need you." Sadness entwined in Cindy's voice and Max was slightly worried. "I promise," she said solemnly. "What's going on?"

"Usually I don't bug 'cause this ain't any of my business but she got a call from Logan this morning' and well she got real sad and detached like. The man leeches the life outta her every damn time he calls. He no good for her," Cindy sighed at that and rolled her eyes facing green ones. Max was slightly surprised at O.C.'s revelation but held back a comment. "Well the point is, she been gone a while I haven't even seen or heard of her since and now I'm worried. This was almost three hours ago."

Upon hearing this, Max straightened. Logan had called her even after she told him not to. What the hell is Logan playing at? What worried her most was the fact that Alec had disappeared since then. Groaning she rose from the seat and squeezed Cindy's arm trying to give her comfort. "Don't worry about it I'll find her."

Cindy looked back to Alec and smiled, "I knew you would. You always got her back."

Max heard her words at first knowing she was always around to bail him out but O.C. was referring to Alec always having her back and that gave her pause. "You're right I do," and she gave her a smile.

Walking out the door she stopped momentarily at the office window. "Normal I have an emergency I need to take care of, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Normal peeked out of the window and looked at his watch. "Take whatever time you need. We have plenty of…" He adjusted his headset and looked around, "where the hell is missy miss, if she doesn't get here soon she's fired."

Max sighed and rolled her eyes, approaching him she whispered, "Normal she's the emergency, now be a nice guy and cut her some slack will ya?"

Looking back through bespectacled eyes he grunted. "Well make sure you get her here so that I can fire her properly." Turning around he went back to work.

She would worry about it later right now she couldn't care less. She had to find Alec.

Max never stopped to knock and simply opened the door. She walked with purpose and entered the living room to a surprised Logan who was just swiveling the chair to face her. "Alec…" he said in surprise.

She didn't waste time with idle chatter. "Where is she?"

Logan's eyes looked around the room anywhere but at Alec and he swallowed.

"Oh cut the crap I know she was here O.C. told me. What the hell are you playing at Logan?" Max approached Logan and amazingly enough he stayed his ground.

"I don't know where she is she left almost two hours ago." He ignored her second question and just watched Alec's eyes sparkle with intensity. "Did you even bother telling her I was sorry? That I didn't mean for anything to happen to her?" Logan challenged who he thought was Alec with questions of his own.

He never answered and Logan pursed his lip in disdain. "Figures, she always said you were a screw up," he said quietly.

Max inhaled sharply and she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was true she always said he was a screw up. Only to hear her words directed back at herself hurt deeply. Was this how Alec felt every time she said those words to him? Or when she said "What did you do now"? Which had crossed her mind not even an hour ago.

"She knows the truth about you now," Logan was still yammering in the background and she rolled her eyes.

"What truth about me?"

"Forget your little threat?" he indicated his neck. "I have to say she didn't look impressed. I always knew you were bad for her but I bit my tongue, now I won't have to anymore. She saw exactly what kind of person you are." He turned back to his computer and looked over his shoulder. "You can show yourself out."

Curtly dismissed Max curled her hands in fists out of frustration. She wanted to hit something but didn't want to prove Logan right by making Alec look worse than he already did. She had absolutely no idea what had really transpired in her absence but she was ready to bet everything she owned that it was devastating. In her position she couldn't believe how badly Logan treated Alec when he thought she wasn't around.

What made her feel worse was that she had actually endorsed it not realizing it but she had done worse by never having any faith in him. So many times she had sat there with Logan talking shit about Alec. All because she had simply been trying to convince herself she didn't have feelings for him.

How long had she truly been fighting herself? She had leaned on the crutch that was Logan who had been only too happy in his position.

"What did I ever see in you?" she finally spat out in disgust. She had heard the saying the grass was always greener on the other side, well now that she was on the other side that wasn't the case at all. It just brought on another proverb; ignorance is bliss. Leaving the house she slammed the door so hard the frame groaned alarmingly and split.

Logan was left confused again by Alec's last words. "What is going on with everyone?" he said out loud and jumped when he heard the door crash. Getting up he walked to the door and noticed it hanging askew on its hinges. Cursing at Alec he shook his head and headed towards the basement to see if he could find something to fix the broken door.

Max went back to Alec's apartment but he wasn't there. She checked Crash and every little place she thought he may be but was rewarded with emptiness. Alec had inevitably found out she threatened Logan using him and he was probably mad at her. She didn't even want to think what else Logan may have said. The thought alone scared her.

Why did everything have to always be so complicated? At the time it seemed like the only way to get the message across to Logan but now that she thought about it; she had really messed up. Listening to Logan's derisive voice she now knew how Alec felt when she put him down.

She felt terrible and wanted to set things right but she couldn't find him anywhere. It was getting so frustrating she wanted to pull her hair out. She had wanted to know how he always managed to be so carefree but now she knew that wasn't the case at all. He just wore his armor better.

Joshua was so right, Alec was all tricks and treats on the surface but underneath there was darkness. After spending almost his entire life at Manticore he was just better at hiding it than she was. With that thought a multitude of emotions surfaced, from pain, sorrow, guilt, distress, to panic but she couldn't worry about that now. She had to find him. A sudden thought came to mind and she looked up into the clear blue sky. Her eyes fixed on the space needle in the distance. A small amount of hope flared in the pit of her stomach.

After leaving Logan's, Alec wandered the city in silence. He was hurt and angry. His first instinct was to go back to his apartment but she was there. So instead he decided on the space needle.

He slowly made his way to the top, and sat, trying to get as close to the edge as he could. Fear of heights was an alien sensation to him, and he watched the horizon with a somber gaze.

The sun shone brilliantly in contrast to his mood. His body was an icicle of sadness and he welcomed the warmth. A gentle breeze reached him, softly carrying her long hair off his back and he sighed despondently. He knew why he chose to come here, it was a way for him to say goodbye.

Looking to the top of the buildings and down to the streets below, he realized Max's attraction to the place.

It was the peaceful solitude, the fact that at this altitude she felt a sense of power and control over her life. Sadly he knew it was just an illusion. What she failed to realize was that no matter how long she watched and yearned, everything was still safely a distance away, unreachable. Maybe that's what she ultimately wanted.

She kept everything and everyone within her line of sight in solitary detachment. That's exactly what he was looking for and he finally had a chance to calm down and breathe.

Tucking his legs under his chin he wrapped his arms around them. His eyes caught the lazy drifting of birds as they flew by and he sighed again. They had the right idea. Maybe he would be better off just leaving and never coming back. It wasn't like he had anything here in Seattle anyway.

Sure he would miss Joshua and Sketch along with O.C. but now he knew just how much he meant to Max. He didn't think he would ever be able to live with that feeling. Being in her body had unfortunately revealed more than he guessed was beneath the surface.

Somberly he made the quiet decision. Once they switched back to their own bodies he would leave and never look back.

He thought of his life and the things he had been through. No matter how horrible Manticore may have been at least there he knew where he stood. There was no second guessing involved and no vulnerability. No emotions he hardly understood half the time. He had started opening up to her but never again. He knew now it was just easier to close himself off like he had done his entire life.

The wind carried a faint scent and he recognized it as his own. Taking a deep breath his shoulders slumped and he buried his chin into his arms. Sadly, he knew the time had come and knowing what he was about to do, and the magnitude of it, frightened him.

Trying to gather what courage he had, he passed his lips through his teeth and closed his eyes. Just this once, if he could, he would go back to the night when he and Max lay together on the bed, just laughing and talking and freeze the moment itself.

Max spotted her image sitting on the edge of the space needle and sighed in utter relief. She finally found him. She saw his movement and knew her presence was detected. Approaching him slowly she tried to decide what she was going to say but his words stopped her short along with her train of thought.

"I don't want to see you Max," he whispered softly, hoping she would listen and he could save himself a lot of pain.

He had every right to be upset but she never thought he would turn her away so quickly, especially after last night. "Alec, we need to talk," she tried gently.

He never answered her. He didn't even bother looking at her. She got the message – Rejection was a horrible feeling.

His gaze continuously followed the ever flying birds. To him that was the true meaning of freedom. He wanted to join them and forget everything.

Trying to find him the entire morning and most of the afternoon she hadn't really given a thought to what state she would find him in. Seeing the crunched position, the effort in trying to make himself as small as he could, it dawned on her. He wasn't just angry he was hurt. Unable to find her voice she barely managed a whisper, "I'm sorry."

There was a low mirthless chuckle and he finally looked over his shoulder. Her brown eyes were extremely sorrowful and her stomach tightened as a result.

"I don't want your pity," his eyes narrowed. "I've had enough," he added in a low voice and looked away once more.

"No, Alec I'm trying to make things right. Just hear me out," she begged and she saw the shake of his head.

"I've heard enough for one day," he said painfully, "trust me." He remembered with vivid accuracy everything Logan said and somehow in the back of his mind couldn't rid himself of the memory. He could still see and feel Max nod her head in agreement to each and every condescending word.

"Just go away," he almost begged. Why wouldn't she just leave and drop it? This way she would never know, but he knew that was impossible.

Last night she had seen him in pain but now he looked defeated. "I screwed up," she admitted sadly.

"Guess it comes with the skin you're in doesn't it?" he retorted with a crisp voice.

"I deserve that," she acknowledged and with uncertainty finally sat beside him.

She kept looking over at him, but her brown eyes stared off at the horizon. She could see the wavering twinkle of moisture in them.

He refused to look at the pity on his face. Several moments passed before he could bring himself to speak but he couldn't delay it any longer. It was time. "When I found out you told him we were together I was so mad…" the words trailed off because he didn't want to admit, that to him it somehow had made all the sense in the world.

"I got over it…" he continued and exhaled slowly. "But you used me again Max," there was so much disappointment in his voice she couldn't help the horrible sensation of shame that filled her. He deserved more than what she had done. She had let him down.

He finally turned to look at her. The regret in his eyes was devastating, "is that all I am to you? Am I just a tool?" he asked and she wanted to stop his words with a firm resounding no, but couldn't speak past her guilt.

"Am I just someone you can hide behind? To use to your advantage and do your dirty work for you because you just don't have the courage to do what needs to be done?" Her brown eyes scrutinized her so much she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Is it because you don't want anyone to see the real you?" he questioned and shook his head with sadness. "Max you can't keep hiding who you are just so you can make everyone else happy."

Her throat closed off the more he spoke. She was completely transfixed by the truth of his words. "You lie so much its frightening," he tried to laugh at the irony of role reversal but instead it came out as a shaky sigh. "At least you don't have to lie to me anymore, I know the truth."

She could feel him slowly slip away from her and her heart beat accelerated. She had to say something, "no Alec that wasn't my intention at all. I…" her eyes were downcast and she bit her lip in shame. He couldn't bear to watch and looked down to the city below.

"He doesn't understand that I keep trying to protect him that we can't be together. I felt protected when it came to you…I… I don't know," she added lamely unable to say more.

"I understand. It's just easier to use me because everyone will believe what you make them see," he said sadly and she felt her head shake in denial but he wasn't looking at her now.

"I was really starting to think that you and I were friends Max that you had gotten passed all that. I was actually going to see Logan to fix the wrong I did." He took a trembling breath, "I wanted to make sure you could be happy with him. I wanted to give you a chance once the virus was gone."

At the revelation of his intention, she began to grow petrified. Her limbs tingled with a cold sweat.

He tucked his chin back over his knees. "Turns out the joke's on me this time...," he made fists in his pockets and his face contorted with sorrow. "Was the chokehold part of your plan to keep him away or was that just added as an after thought for effect?" He tried to keep his sarcasm obvious but it wasn't working, instead he just came off pissed.

"I…" she stammered at his question. "When he made it seem like you were gone..." she breathed a sigh at the reminder. "I got so scared," she closed her eyes and her chest burned from lack of oxygen. What she was feeling now was dangerously close to what she had felt then. "It felt like I couldn't breathe," her lip quivered completely unseen by him.

"I kept asking him where you were," she explained, "and he wouldn't give me a straight answer and I panicked. I blacked out." Tears slowly formed in her eyes and she looked over to the horizon so he wouldn't see them. "I never meant to hurt either of you," she tried to make amends.

"Well you won't have to worry about me anymore…" he said weakly. "I'm leaving" he shot out bluntly and regretted the words instantly.

Tightening his fists, the nails painfully dug into his palms. "You're finally going to get rid of me," he informed in a forced indifferent tone, "it's what you've wanted since the beginning."

She opened her mouth to deny it but couldn't find her voice. She didn't understand what was happening. It was happening too fast. He was leaving? Suddenly she felt her heartbeat pulse in her throat, her limbs weakened and she truly stopped breathing. She couldn't move. This wasn't happening. She just didn't want to believe it.

He looked over at her. She wore his face completely still and impassive, oddly tears filled her eyes but there was nothing else there. Just silence in return.

He waited for her to say something, to make him stop, but she didn't. There was a long pause and he whispered in a broken voice, "I figured out the last piece of the puzzle." He felt the slight trembling to his hands and looked down at them.

"I had no intention of saying anything because I knew either way, it would just end badly. But if I'm going to bare my soul I may as well do it right," he said sadly. "And if I'm right you should be back in your own body in no time and this nightmare will be over."

He looked over the city one last time and memorized every line in the distance. It took every effort for him to continue speaking, it was just so hard. "I would have done anything for you Max…" he finally looked back and his eyes searched hers, "all you had to do was ask."

She wanted to reach out, to touch him and make him stop this insanity. She didn't want this to be a last goodbye, she wanted him to stay. Only she watched him rise from his spot completely glued where she sat.

"But I can't do this," he admitted with a strangled voice. "I can't sit back and pretend it doesn't matter. I can't even slap that fake smile on my face anymore." His throat burned from trying to hold back his tears. "It just hurts too much. It hurts to breathe."

Closing his eyes he felt a tear slip. "I promised myself I wouldn't fall again that I wouldn't let myself get hurt but you're right." He laughed sadly, "I am a screw up. I couldn't even do that right."

He started to walk away from her. He didn't want her to see how much this was killing him. Before he walked through the door he stopped.

"Before I leave…" he whispered with a completely broken voice. "I just wanted you to know that…" he swallowed, "I love you."

Like a ghost he disappeared without even the whisper of a sound.

She turned to look at the exit and tears came crashing down with so much ferocity she could no longer see it. Her lips trembled madly and she gasped for air. She couldn't breathe. He was gone.

Too late, she had realized too late how much he truly meant to her. She had driven him away because she wanted to keep Logan at arm's length. He was right she didn't have the courage to face her true feelings.

She hated herself. Manticore hadn't even managed to, but she had broken him with her stupid lies and her fears. All for the illusion of love to a man who only wanted to possess her. To make her into what he wanted and bring her into his world.

Logan couldn't really understand who she was inside and had tried to brush it under the carpet where no one would see. He tried changing her, so she became someone she wasn't and too late realized she didn't love him at all.

In a sick sense it was almost like she had been seeking his approval for forgetting her true nature. Alec had shown her that her true nature was what gave her passion. It gave her excitement, making her feel alive. He had shown her to embrace who she was and not be afraid.

He loved her for who she was, understood her completely and put up with so much from her it was a miracle he even stayed around so long.

There was no mask left, not even his armor which he usually hid behind with startling ease. She even took that from him. She had taken everything from him but had nothing left now, he was gone.

"Alec…" she whimpered in a broken voice. "Please don't go…I love you too."


	11. One Reason

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for leaving you with a cliffy but I figured I had to at least put one. hehe Like always thank you for all your great reviews.

* * *

Chapter 11

Max sat at the top of the space needle and sniffed. She unsuccessfully tried to wipe the deluge of tears. Her vision clouded and she kept trying to wipe the wetness from her eyes but it was no use the tears just kept falling.

She couldn't stop replaying Alec's words in her head. It hurts to breathe. God it did, it hurt so much. She could barely manage the simple action. Every time she tried her chest would constrict and an invisible knife plunged through her heart.

She looked behind to the empty doorway and sobbed. She already missed his presence. It felt like a part of her was missing. Everything had happened so fast. She just came to the realization she had deep feelings for him and now he was gone.

If he truly left she didn't think she would ever be able to learn to live without him now. She couldn't give up on him and let him walk away. She had to stop him before it was too late.

Rising from the slanted platform she steadied herself and ran through the doorway after him.

She managed to make it down the steps in a mad flight and finally reached the street. She was running so fast she didn't even realize she was blurring. She didn't care if anyone saw her and made the connection she was transgenic. They could alert the entire nation or White for all she cared. She would have done anything to get to Alec.

Ahead of her she noticed her body walking away, her head looking down with shoulders slightly drooped.

She abruptly stopped a few feet away from him and tried to calm herself. He continued walking and she tried to follow him at a distance. Now that he was there she didn't know what to say. She had to try; she had to make him stop.

"Wait!" Alec heard the sound of his voice and closed his eyes trying his best to ignore her. _Just keep walking. _

"You can't leave!" she cried.

Deep down he knew if he gave in now and stayed, he would simply be extending the slow torture he had endured for far too long.

"Alec!" she screamed his name mournfully desperately wanting him to turn around and acknowledge her.

"Max, just drop it," he sighed without turning around. "There was never anything here for me. I know that now."

"Yes there is!" she cried fervidly.

If only he would stop walking away from her and give her a chance. What a stupid notion. He had already given her so many but she had just been too ignorant to see them. So many opportunities lost.

"There isn't," he finally turned to look at her and her knees buckled.

She could see now he was silently crying almost as much as she was. Only he was letting her go and she was trying to hold on.

"What did I ever get Max? Huh? Tell me!" he asked her angrily.

Looking at her eyes she could barely see the brown. The moisture was simply reflecting daylight. She wanted to rush to him. She wanted to hold him but her feet wouldn't move.

Alec watched her quietly, waiting for her to say something but she just stood there.

"I don't even know why I stayed so long," he said in disbelief. "All we ever did was argue and fight. What does that tell you?" he asked solemnly.

"I would rather spend a lifetime arguing and fighting with you than not have you in my life at all," she finally persisted passionately. She shook her head instantly after saying the words. That wasn't what she wanted to say to him at all and she could see he didn't understand her meaning. How could he?

"Will you just stop?!" her voice rose shrilly with his exasperation.

He was hearing her he just wasn't listening to her words and their underlying meaning. He was blinded by his heartache.

"I know how much you hate and loathe me Max. You can't lie to me anymore! I saw it through your eyes. I felt it!" he whispered in a heart shattering moan. His hand closed into a fist over her stomach trying to show her it hurt.

She instinctively backed up when he approached her with his vehemence. Her eyes grew round with his disclosure. She didn't want to believe it but she knew he was saying the truth. She had lived some of his memories as well and had experienced the feelings that came along with them.

She knew why he was so hurt. _Of all the memories he could have experienced why did it have to be one of those_? The ones she didn't even care to remember herself because now that she opened her eyes none of the thoughts or feelings she had then even resembled what she felt now.

"That was a long time ago Alec, I've changed." she said miserably. She now understood how he felt when he kept trying to tell her the same thing. He had changed and he was different now.

"It doesn't matter. I now understand that everything I felt were sad delusions," he wiped his eyes and turned around and continued marching away from her.

"I'm through being your punching bag Max. Go back to Logan see if he can handle it," his words stung and her breathing became erratic.

Suddenly it was like he was slipping between her fingers again and she couldn't catch him.

"I can't! I won't!" she cried desperately.

Why couldn't she just tell him? She was so afraid and so emotionally blocked that she was watching the best thing that ever happened to her simply walk out of her life. He had watched over her when she hadn't cared to notice. Had been there to protect her and help her when she needed it. She had cried and laughed with him. Most of all she had healed and embraced who she really was.

He had given her something she would never find with Logan. He had become home to her, comfort. When she was with him she didn't feel that urge to run and hide anymore. He made her feel safe.

Why was there so much fear? She knew he loved her now, he had just admitted it to her and still she was hesitant.

"Please stay," she begged and stopped walking with one last desperate plea.

He turned on her giving her a look of unabated sadness. She could see it was slowly killing him.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay Max," her brown eyes stared her down. The sadness was mixed with a small glint of hope and she felt her own forgotten tears on her cheeks. This was it. All she had to do was tell him.

He waited and again got nothing but silence. "Just one," he begged her with anguish.

She tried to open her mouth to give him that one reason but nothing came out. All she could hear was the mad screaming in her head. _Just tell him!_

That's when she broke down and cried.

He sighed sadly. Every fiber in his body told him to go to her and hold her, but he was done. He hated himself for being the cause of her pain but he couldn't do this to himself anymore.

"That's what I thought," he couldn't even raise his voice above a whisper, "nothing." She heard the quiver in his last word and died inside. She watched him turn his back on her and he continued walking away.

She lost him before she even had him.

He had given her one last chance and she hated herself for being such a coward. She prided herself in being strong and courageous but she couldn't even tell him how she felt.

She tried again but she was crying so much the words wouldn't pass her trembling lips. "Be…cause…" she finally managed through a whimper and a sob.

He stopped walking.

She finally realized why it was so hard for her to tell him. The feeling was so strong it frightened and threatened to break her with its intensity.

"I…" she wept miserably.

She loved him too much. Her legs wouldn't hold her anymore and her knees hit the ground. Her body hurt so much and her tears simply wouldn't stop. Just the thought of him leaving made her feel as if her heart was being squeezed and ripped right out of her chest.

He turned to look at her when he heard her fall to the ground in defeat. She finally looked up at him as he stared down wearing his heart on his face, right there for the entire world to see – Broken. Still he waited for her words.

"Because, I love you," she finally admitted with a cry.

His mouth dropped at her words and almost immediately Alec felt a deep icy cold shiver course through his body. It was replaced by intense heat and his vision blurred turning black. Reality distorted and he felt lighter almost as if he was floating and then his body jolted. He felt heavy and grounded once more. For a moment he felt like he had lost consciousness and when his vision cleared again he was staring up at Max.

When Max opened her eyes she was staring down at Alec. He was kneeling on the ground a look of pure confusion on his face. It took a moment for her to take in everything around her and she realized she was staring into his striking green eyes again.

She smiled and almost jumped seeing his gorgeous face and not hers, but then remembered her confession. Her smile faded and the emotional agony returned. She had told him now and he would probably still leave because she hurt him too deeply. She had waited too long.

Alec looked down to his hands and flexed his fingers slowly. Getting up from the ground he looked down into deep brown eyes and the flow of tears she had been crying through his body transferred to her beautiful face and she whimpered. She wrapped her arms around her body trying to still the pain that was breaking her inside.

He gave one long slow blink as his mind remembered her words and he felt the residual emotion of her love for him pass through him. No matter how hurt he had been a moment ago the feeling fleeted away into oblivion. _She loves me._

He touched the side of her face and his thumb brushed some of her tears. "Do you know how long I've waited…?" he said sadly. "Why couldn't you just say it Maxie?" His green eyes shone and she could see his sadness was slowly fading away.

Her tears subsided with his reaction. His touch calmed her but her lips still trembled when she tried to speak again. "Alec…I love you so much it scares me," she admitted in a whispered voice. She was afraid that saying the words too loud again would shatter the sudden spell surrounding them.

With a finger he tenderly lifted her chin and their eyes locked. "Does this scare you?" he asked softly and he slowly leaned into her.

It felt like forever before his lips finally touched hers but when they did it was like her mind exploded with a shower of fireworks. The searing sensation of his mouth over hers made her body tingle.

She forgot her heartache. The pain she felt but a moment ago disappeared along with her fear. Her head swam with the sensation of his embrace and she welcomed the lack of air. Her knees felt weak and her legs almost gave out from under her. Feeling her sway he wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her.

Sliding her arms around his neck, she lightly brushed her fingers on his barcode and into his hair.

Picking her up off the ground, he deepened the kiss. His tongue trailed slowly and slid past her pouty lips. She welcomed him with hers and together they deliciously savored every sensation. They were finally kissing.

She couldn't believe how much she truly did love him. He returned the emotion fully and she felt it in his kiss. If he hadn't been holding her she would have fallen. She moaned softly into him and he held her a little tighter not wanting to let her go.

He was relishing having her in his arms like he imagined so many times. It suddenly felt like a dream come true. The kiss was mind blowing; it was deep, tender and intense. It was exhilarating and soothing all at once. It was everything she could have ever dreamed a true passionate kiss would be.

She felt loved, safe, treasured but most of all, she felt complete. This is what she had been waiting for her entire life – Him.

She knew it now, her body screamed with delight at the discovery. She tried to remember why it took her so long to get here but try as she might she couldn't form a coherent thought. All she could think about was the most amazing breathtaking kiss she had ever gotten. She never wanted it to end.

Eventually she heard a strange noise around them and so did he. Reluctantly they broke their kiss and looked to the source of the noise and realized people were standing there clapping. Their faces wore heartfelt smiles and some were even whistling. They had drawn a crowd who witnessed the entire unfolding of their argument and now were watching them make up.

Alec was still holding Max tightly close to his body. She looked back to his face and watched the gold flecks in his eyes dance with amusement. Blushing at the sudden attention they were receiving she hid her face in his neck and he laughed lightly.

Closing her eyes, she snuggled deeper smelling him and listened to his rich laugh. Brushing his hand over her hair and down her back he marveled at her sudden shyness. "Maxie.. Don't be shy. They're happy for us." She moved her head away from his neck and smiled weakly trying to forget they were there. "I was never big on audiences."

This made him laugh a little louder and he set her on the ground back to her feet giving another small kiss on her forehead. "You know…I can fix that," he grinned wryly looking back into her brown eyes.

She couldn't help herself and gave him a dazzling smile. It felt so good to hear him laughing again. "You're so bad," she rolled her eyes at the subtle hint and slapped his arm.

He just couldn't help himself and kept staring at her as if everything had stopped moving. She was smiling and it was an amazing feeling to know she was doing it for him alone.

"But so good at it," he added in a low tone that just gave her shivers. So many thoughts and ideas formed in her head that she literally had to school her features and stop herself from blushing.

"Can we go now?" she said out of the side of her mouth trying to remain calm and keep from bolting right then and there. Alec slid his hand along her arm and down to her fingers to entwine them with his.

"Oh God yes," he said with enthusiasm. Turning to look at his face she noticed the boyish expression and laughed. He was so adorable and she smiled again; he was hers.

Pulling her to him he gave her another hug and this time kissed the top of her head. "Don't make any sudden movements. Walk, don't run we don't want to startle them," he joked at the still staring audience and chuckled at the expression on her face.

She gave the crowd a small smile but was pulled away by an overly anxious Alec and laughed at his sudden urge to leave. "What happened to no sudden movements and walking?" she smirked.

"Too long," he said simply. "Besides if they get out of control I'll protect you." And he winked at her. His humor was ever present but now she found it cute. She had wasted so much time swimming in denial she now realized that she loved him since the beginning.

* * *

They were making their way back to Alec's apartment and he kept giving her sidelong glances, until she finally spoke up, "what?"

He just smiled.

"What!?" she asked again now feeling slightly annoyed with his silence. He spent so much of his time talking that seeing him this quiet for so long meant something had to be wrong.

He finally spoke up with a crooked grin, "I'm just happy to be back in here." He touched his chest and stopped walking making her stop as well. Pressing her against the nearby wall he looked down into her eyes and examined her face. She could feel his warm breath on her skin.

She began to feel lightheaded again. It was easier when she was just near him but when he started to watch her like that she found it hard to remember her name. His piercing gaze lingered on her face with an overpowering sensation. He watched her passionately and her heartbeat began to accelerate making her feel slightly warmer.

He pressed both hands to the wall on each side of her. "Max…" he drawled slowly "you've never looked so good."

All confidence had returned to his body full force now and she no longer envied the feeling, she simply reveled in it. "And home right now is just too far for me," he touched her cheek trailing his fingertips along her jaw line and kissed her again.

Their lips locked and she hungrily returned the kiss. Home did feel too far now and with the way she felt at the moment she didn't think she would ever make it there. She never wanted to stop kissing him.

When he broke the kiss his lips lingered on hers. They gently grazed and she pressed herself into the wall trying to support her weight with a small moan of disappointment. Smiling at her, he pressed his knee between her legs steadying her, and kissed her again. _My name is Max, tough bitch extraordinaire and…Alec…wow… oh who cares. _

How did he manage to render her so weak and faint with just a kiss? With one look he made her lose control and that was something no one had ever accomplished. She had to get him back home now. If he kept staring and kissing her like this she would simply combust where she stood.

Without a care in the world, she took his hand off the wall and pulled him at a run, going back to the apartment. He was only too happy to comply.

Finally making it back to the apartment Alec turned around to look at Max and reached out and closed the door behind her. His arm lingered over her shoulder and he was a few inches from her face. "Sooo… we're home now," his deep voice had that sexy hue and Max had to use every ounce of willpower to keep from pouncing on him.

He backed away from her slowly and like a hypnotized cat her eyes lingered on his body with keen interest. She could see the outline of his muscles and now that she knew what every part of him looked like it seriously didn't help the mental picture she was getting. She actually blushed and he cocked his head at her with curiosity. "See something you like? Or remember something you'd like to share?" he smiled that sexy grin and she melted.

She leaned against the door and gave him a small grin. "Yeah," she agreed breathless. They ran the entire way and truthfully she wasn't even tired. She was breathless because they were finally alone and if she didn't restrain herself she knew she'd lose control.

Her face was flushed and being so close to him her skin burned with desire. In the back of her mind it registered that she felt like she was in heat but she knew that was impossible. This was just the way he made her feel. That and the fact she hadn't been intimate with anyone in…_well almost forever,_ didn't help matters.

His green eyes watched her with a curious expression. Whether she wanted it or not he intimately knew every inch of her body as well and she knew it.

"So which is it?" Alec wanted to laugh at this new version of Max but stopped himself. It was just so adorable to see her flustered and knowing he was the cause gave him a strange sense of satisfaction.

Watching her standing there he had to mentally stop himself from rushing to her and kiss her senseless. She was beautiful and so addictive. Now that they were alone he knew if he started he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Truthfully he wanted nothing more than to hold her but he wanted to give them time to "settle" in this relationship. So he was giving her space.

She was still watching him. The silence in the apartment was incredibly loud and awkward. "Uhm… Max?" he asked nervously. Without realizing it he had backed up into the couch. Trying not to look like a complete idiot he casually sat on the armrest as if he planned it.

"Cat got your tongue?" he grinned casually. "You're starting to make me nervous…" he confessed. "Say something," he told her with a small laugh. The only answer he got was a slow bite of her lip. It was followed with a lopsided grin complete with the distinguishable smell of arousal. Oh he knew it was there the entire time and had tried with an iron grip to hold back. Now he didn't think he'd be able to. He swallowed, _I'm in trouble. _

One second Max was leaning on the door and the next thing she knew they were both falling over the side of the couch. Alec had quick reflexes and caught her just in time. But as she jumped on him he lost his balance and he fell over taking her with him.

Laughing he landed softly on the cushions. Max was positioned between his legs, her face a few inches from his, she shared in his amusement with a bright smile. His arms were draped around her waist and he lifted a hand to hook a long lock of hair behind her left ear.

He couldn't help himself and grinned slyly with a thought. "You see," he whispered, "I told you you'd come running."

She just watched him and hunger filled her large brown eyes. "Shut up," she replied and whispered back, "you talk too much."

Smiling she kissed him. Her pouty lips hugged his. In a luscious sensation she sucked on them and moved away slowly releasing them. She licked his lip slowly and nibbled on it getting a soft moan from him. If she kept this up he knew he wouldn't be able to fight it any longer.

"Max…" he managed to say her name as her lips covered his again with a smoldering kiss. This time it was his turn to lose all of his senses. _Why am I resisting this again?_

The thought disappeared quickly and he yielded. They had both yearned for this for far too long to resist now. What had been constant fighting and arguing he always classified as a rare form of foreplay. He had been correct in his assumption and now after almost a year of doing it they happily gave in to each other.

His hand slid down to her waist and up inside the back of her shirt. His finger trailed along her warm soft skin and she slightly arched into him with a small moan. Releasing his lips for air he only managed to say a couple of words in the heat of the moment "Not here," he whispered and picked her up as he rose from the couch.

She simply nodded her head in agreement and covered his mouth with a voracious kiss once more. Letting him carry her Max wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his neck.

He carried her over to the bedroom and she released him from her kiss and watched his face lovingly. She could forever drown in his pools of green, the devil may care attitude and the gorgeous smile he had always seemed to reserve for her.

Walking through the doorway he kicked the door with his foot closing it behind them. Starting with the door they eventually made their way to his bed. Together they made passionate love for hours, savoring, teasing and bringing each other beyond pleasurable passion into ecstasy.

* * *

(For those of you who wish to read the NC-17/M+ Version of this chapter instead simply go to : www-angelfire-com/funky/firesong/swap11nc17-html (Remove - and replace with .)

If the link does not appear properly or you are having difficulties just ask and I will send you the link.

* * *

Letting the sensation flow through them, she lay on top of him and waited. She moved back up and watched him watch her. There was nothing to say, it was absolutely phenomenal.

Stretching out she leaned over him and rested her head on his chest. Listening to his breathing, she felt the slow rise and fall. The steady powerful beating of his heart made her smile because in its quickened state it beat in time with her own.

His hand slid along her bare back and he trailed his fingertips along her spine.

She held herself up with an elbow and leaned her head into her hand. With the other hand she traced an invisible line along his neck up his chin towards his mouth. Her thumb brushed his soft lips and he wrapped his mouth around it, kissing it. She was only a few inches from his face and her eyes went from his mouth to his eyes and there was a long silence as their gazes locked.

She was now completely lost in his green eyes as he quietly watched hers. There were so many things she wanted to say to him and so many things she wanted to share but now couldn't think of a single one.

His right hand cupped the side of her face in a gentle caress and in a featherlike motion touched his lips to hers. "I love you so much Max," he whispered into her mouth.

Feeling her eyes water she closed them with the deep emotion. "I love you Alec," she softly pressed her lips on his. "I think I've always loved you." He brought her closer putting his arm around her neck and held her.

Nuzzling in his neck she felt comfort from his body heat and purred. "I know," he said quietly. "I think deep down I've always known, that's why I never left. I tried so many times…" His voice turned soft, "I just couldn't leave you."

Now he wanted to put those thoughts behind him. He had been so doubtful before and being in her body for the last week hadn't helped matters any. Now that he was back in his own skin, everything was so clear.

"I'm glad you stayed," she murmured in his neck and he could feel her soft breath on his skin.

They had both changed immensely and as hard as the whole ordeal had been he was happy it had happened. He had learned so many things, both good and bad but in the end he had gotten to know her more than he would have ever thought possible.

Literally living each other's lives gave them an advantage no one else would ever have. They now knew each other inside and out and no one would ever be able to take that away from them.

They had completed their first journey together and if it was even possible he loved her more now than he ever did before.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Max doze off. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck. It was amazing how perfectly they fit together. He ran his hand into her hair kissing the top of her head.

He could feel a slight reverberating feeling in his neck and in amazement he realized she was purring. That, was absolutely incredible and he smiled at how adorably sexy it was. Reaching for the blanket he pulled it from the foot of the bed and covered them both. Closing his eyes he draped his other arm around her and for the first time in a week found sleep quickly.

* * *

Max woke slowly and stretched her long limbs like a kitten. She was so amazed at how relaxed and good she felt. In the back of her mind she still felt an ethereal impression of his touch on every inch of her skin and she moaned lightly with satisfaction.

Almost as if waking from a dream her brain rapidly downloaded all of the information of the past day and night and she slowly sat up in bed. Her eyes scanned the darkness of the room and she recognized it as Alec's. She looked down to her hands and flexed her long slim fingers. They were slightly trembling from her sexual high.

She wanted to make sure she was really in her own body and raised the blanket slowly to look. Hearing a soft sigh she looked beside her and smiled. It had been real. She was really back in her own body and it was not a dream.

Alec was sleeping on his stomach his head turned towards her. His facial expression was relaxed and the small boy shined through again. With enchantment she watched every line of his face. The soft moonlight shone through the room window and crept towards the bed to create a small glow over them.

Laying her head back on the pillow she faced him and a small smile formed on her lips. He was so gorgeous her heart fluttered. She had to remind herself that he was truly hers. Knowing she almost lost him made her appreciate every little detail with fervor.

She thought about the last week. Starting from the moment they switched bodies. It had completely and forever changed their lives. Her thoughts then returned to the previous night and she bit her lip.

Her mind wandered to the passionate lovemaking and she instinctively squirmed remembering how amazing it was. Her legs were still trembling from the experience. He had brought her so high. Giving her more pleasure than she ever thought possible and still he took her beyond to ecstasy. Her body tingled with a residual phantom sensation and it sent a long shiver coursing through her veins. The aching need to feel him again was so strong she had to physically squeeze her legs together. Her eyes lingered over his body. She always knew Alec was a sensual creature by nature but she never knew to what extent.

What he said about pleasing women she had filed away as jokes and boasting but now she knew better. She would never underestimate his words again. He had completely blown her away in one night. She couldn't help thinking how exhausted he must be so she decided to just let him sleep for the moment.

He hadn't stirred when she woke which confirmed her thoughts. A strange thought occurred to her and she laughed lightly. Still examining his face she watched as he licked his lips and beyond her control she reached out to touch them.

Alec had been sleeping soundly when he felt movement beside him. He was instinctively alert to everything around him and kept his eyes closed. When he realized it was Max, he relaxed. He simply listened to her breathing and after a few moments she lay back down beside him. He could sense her watching him and heard her laugh lightly. Wondering why she was so amused he tried hard not to smile but then licked his lips ruining the illusion. He felt her fingers on his mouth and opened his eyes slowly.

Her eyes were level with his and he watched the soft brown of her irises and smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back at him and his heart skipped a beat. _She's so beautiful._ She pulled her hand back but his hand reached out to hold it.

He watched her in silence and then thought of the reason why she was awake. "So I guess you're back to sleepless nights." He couldn't say he envied her. He used to think there was too little time in a day. Once he found himself spending almost entire nights awake, bored, and restless unable to sleep, that small thought had been crushed quickly.

"Yeah, I was kind of getting used to sleeping. It felt so good to just relax," she smiled remembering the morning she had slept in. Max and the words sleeping in just didn't go together. "It was addictive too," she said a little embarrassed. "I slept soo much I even slept in for work," she said casually and then sat up square in bed. "Shit! Normal…" She turned around to look at him and he sat up with her.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, "Sleep, shit and Normal? I really don't see the relation…" he said with confusion, "okay partly," he corrected. At his comment she pushed him playfully. "No! I left looking for you and well we never, you never," she was confusing herself and started over, "I mean I never showed up for work." She stopped lost in thought then added. "He's going to fire me… again."

Alec smirked at her and then chuckled, "don't worry about it. He won't fire you." Relaxing once more he lay back down on the bed.

"You don't think so? What am I supposed to tell him? Sorry I was busy having wild hot sex with your Golden Boy," she said mortified. This time he laughed with mirth, "no that is a sure way to get you fired."

She watched his smug expression. He reached out his hand and pulled her back down. "Don't worry about Normal I'll take care of him…it's my fault anyway," he said softly. Knowing the reason behind it her smile slipped a little. She turned to face him and sighed.

"So are you going to tell me what you were laughing at?" he asked quietly.

"When?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Before when you thought I was still sleeping." He grinned and saw the small twinkle in her eye when she grinned with him.

"Na uh…" she teased him and buried her face in her pillow again with shyness. Okay so he thought he knew everything about her but he had never really seen this side of her before. She was completely shy and _God she'd kill me,_ girly, the thought made him laugh.

She raised her head at his laughing and smiled, "I know you. I'll never live it down if I tell you." She laughed again but it was mostly because of what she was thinking.

"Maxie… you know your laughing is a sure way to give a guy a complex," he joked with a grin, completely mesmerized by her laughing eyes and mouth.

She rolled her eyes at his comment moved in closer giving him a slow kiss. "You have nothing to worry about. You and Buster were amazing," she grinned.

This time he rolled his eyes at her and gave a small laugh, "I should have seen that one coming." He shook his head for forgetting that one.

"Tell me?" he asked again and she rested her head on his pillow a few inches from his face.

"It's not even that funny," she started in a more somber note. "I was thinking how we could have just saved ourselves a lot of trouble," she smiled then added, "breeding partner."

He followed suit and smiled. "Incentive to stay back at Manticore?" he asked and she giggled.

He was spellbound and couldn't stop looking at her doe-eyes, her pouty lips and every little detail of her face. "Yeah it kind of helped that you didn't kick me to the door this time," he added with a wry grin.

"Well you see what happens when you ask nicely?" she teased and her hand rested on his warm chest. She had thought it before and thought it again. He was perfect.

"You and your door, I'll never be able to look at one the same way again," she whispered and out of nowhere blushed.

He couldn't take it anymore and his hand reached into her long lustrous hair bringing her face closer to his. Kissing her passionately, he savored her lips and tongue slowly. Breaking away his green eyes stared into hers. "You'll forget the door soon enough," he promised with a whisper.

He was good on his promise. Making love to her again, he made her forget the door. She even forgot her name. The only one she could remember was his.


	12. Closure

A/N: Hey everyone I know many of you thought that my last chapter was the end of the fic... well it isn't :) I still have a few things I need to cover. So for those of you who are still very much interested here it is... I hope you enjoy it. Sadly I am nearing the end of the fic (Nerian(in) in particular I know how much you love it.) but I promise this isn't going to be the last of me.

I would like to give thanks to those of you who have helped me with the constant brainstorming and the hassle of dealing with my non stop annoying discussions of swap meet lol very much appreciated. The great reviews are appreciated as well and keep my muse going. Special thanks go to Freehumor , Djonie and Femmephantom for your kind words and support. You amongst many others have kept me going.

* * *

Chapter 12

Max woke and blinked slowly. The first thing she remembered was making love with Alec for most of the night and smiled. They were both lying on their left sides, her back was against his chest and her head was nestled in the curve of his neck. She slowly stirred but his arm tightened around her. He protectively pulled her closer and she stopped to take pleasure in his embrace.

His warmth radiated into her and closing her eyes she concentrated on the steady rise and fall of his chest of his peaceful sleeping. His comforting hold was almost enough to make her fall back asleep but her body wouldn't cooperate. She turned around in his arms and he sighed in his sleep.

She simply lay in bed watching him, her eyes roaming over his body as he slept quietly. With accurate detail she committed every inch of him to memory. Then the feeling of love for him washed over her. It was a sweet yet an almost painful sensation when the enormity of it hit her. She had never in her entire life felt something so powerful. Now that she actually accepted and let herself feel it, she didn't know how she ever managed without it.

She watched the sunrise from the bed. The light slowly but constantly drifted through the window to finally reach them. As much as she wanted to just lie there with him for the rest of the day, she couldn't. She had a few things to take care of, pressing issues she needed to deal with. Once that was done then she would finally relax. She would forget her old worries and problems and be able to concentrate on him, them.

Leaning in, she lightly kissed his soft lips. "I love you," she said, her words a ghost of a whisper.

Quietly and slowly she filtered out of his arms and out of bed trying extremely hard not to wake him. She needed to do this on her own but deep down she wished she could take him with her. An idea hit her and she walked towards his dresser.

Alec stirred and slowly woke from the deepest slumber he'd had in a long time. He was lying on his stomach and the fogginess of sleep slowly lifted from his mind. When he heard movement he turned his head finding the source. Max was going through his dresser looking through his clothes. She was completely oblivious to him waking up.

He quietly turned to lie on his back resting his head on his right forearm and watched her in silence. She was still naked and he observed every movement as they outlined her soft curves. It made her look absolutely breathtaking. Sunlight came through the window and gave her long brown hair a lustrous shine. The tips of her long locks reached her lower back and he noticed the radiance of her caramel skin. His body reacted to the sensual image before him and it almost made him groan.

He still couldn't believe what had happened and his body tingled with the memory. He had made love to her the way he always dreamed of. Only when he woke this time she was still there. _I am one lucky man._

She finally pulled out a gray sweater with a zipper at the collar and smiled to herself. She still hadn't noticed him watching her and he enjoyed the moment. She slipped the sweater over her head. It hung just below her thighs and slowly she brought the material up and smelled it, closing her eyes with contentment.

A small smile crept on his lips as he realized she was breathing in his scent and he remained silent.

With a smile Max then turned around and picked up her jeans from the floor. He wasn't going to come with her but at least she would feel comfort from smelling him on her. She looked around the room for her socks. Wanting to catch a glimpse of him again, her eyes strayed to the bed and she stopped moving.

He was watching her.

Leaning on the headboard his head rested on his forearm making the muscles in his bicep stand out. He had a sexy smile on his gorgeous face. His green eyes sparkled with that intense gaze of his, making her shiver. He never said a word he simply watched her and she grinned against her will.

She watched with rapt attention as he lifted his hand and curled his index finger indicating for her to come to him.

Forgetting her socks, she let her jeans slip from her fingers to pool on the floor and approached the bed. Crawling on all fours she inched her way and finally hovered over him. Everything was still so new to her and she couldn't help the excitement in the pit of her stomach. They were together.

Without a word Alec pulled on his sweater to bring her closer. He gave her a chaste kiss but then his tongue lingered over her soft lips to plunge between them as he deepened it. Max sighed blissfully and he smiled at the effect he had on her. He still found her reaction to his kiss amazing. She literally melted in his arms.

"Morning," he smiled and looked into her brown eyes and she smiled back, "morning."

"You know that's one of my best sweaters," he said as he pulled on it again. Bringing her ever closer, he made her sit on his lap. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt his hardness beneath her and she smiled appreciatively.

Seeing her expression, he grinned cockily and unzipped the top of the sweater slowly.

Captivated, she watched as his hand pulled on the zipper and restrained from moving a finger. He exposed some of her cleavage and moved in giving an open mouthed kiss licking her lightly. "Now it's my favorite sweater," he said huskily and she leaned into him again. She pressed herself on him, making him groan softly.

Like a cat licking cream, she licked his upper lip slowly and almost purred when he returned the sensation. They locked lips and their tongues danced sensually.

When they broke the kiss, she smiled mischievously. "All the more reason for me to wear it then," she countered and he gave her a curious expression, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even see why you bothered putting it on," he said matter of fact. His hands hugged her hips and slid up, bringing the sweater higher exposing her taut stomach.

She bit her lip debating whether she should stop him or let him continue. She didn't have to think on it long, desire won out. "Why is that?" she finally answered in amusement playing along.

He started kissing her stomach. Feeling his tongue circle her belly button a shiver ran through her body.

"It's Saturday…" his warm hands continued the motion moving his sweater higher revealing her breasts. His kisses moved up, warm breath on her skin and he spoke again, "I don't know about you but…"

She raised her arms and he pulled the shirt up over her head throwing it in the corner of the room. "I sleep in on Saturdays…" he kissed her right breast slowly, his tongue circled her raisin hard nipple and he sensually wrapped his lips around it making her gasp lightly.

"And since you don't sleep much…" he moved over to the other breast and she reached behind his neck leaning her arms on his shoulder. Moaning she pulled him closer, wanting more.

"I'm willing to sacrifice my beauty sleep for you," he offered and she laughed at his words. Her initial thought of leaving evaporated as his kisses trailed up to her collarbone, they made it to her jaw line and up towards her mouth. He nibbled on her lower lip and his tongue delved into her mouth, again tasting her. Cupping her face with his hands he traced her earlobes with his thumbs and she moaned softly from the new enthralling sensation.

"Where were you going anyway?" he asked moving into the side of her neck planting small kisses. Nearing her earlobe his breath tickled her as he whispered "and leaving without me." Dipping his tongue in her ear he sent a multitude of shivers along her flesh, giving her goosebumps.

Leaning into him she closed her eyes and purred. The small sound reminded him of a pleased kitten and he smiled into her ear. He felt her try to say something but all she managed was a soft intake of breath, it was followed by "mmm…"

His hands trailed from her ears to her smooth shoulders down the middle of her back and again she started to say something, "I…"

Breathing her in, he could smell the soft perfume of her soap rolled in with the honeyed scent of her skin. Finally he smelt his scent on her which aroused him beyond words, making him growl. Mine, his feral side reminded him and his head swam with the pride and sense of possession he felt for her. Brushing his lips down the side of her neck, he gently sucked on her skin.

"For…get…" she finally managed the second word and he chuckled in amusement, remembering she had been trying to say something. His tender kisses trailed back to her jugular where he felt her heartbeat pulse against his mouth and he sighed with contentment.

She arched her back slightly and his fingers slid down the length of her spine to her lower back. She was so soft to the touch it was slowly driving him crazy.

* * *

(For those of you who want the nc-17 version of this chapter go to: www**-**angelfire**-**com/funky/firesong/swap12nc17**-**html (again replace **-** with )

* * *

Alec continued to make love to Max only he made it so she could take full advantage of the situation and gave her complete control. Knowing from his experience with her heat that she needed it, he encouraged her to let go. Through the heat of the moment his animal side flared up, making his entire body scream with the need to claim her but he held back. _Soon._ Together they completed each other again their names on their lips. When it was over they held each other.

She couldn't get enough of his touch and the feeling of him inside her. His mouth was still on a sensitive area of her neck, she sighed with satisfaction. Moving her face she kissed him fervently.

His hands reached for her face and he returned the kiss just as hungrily. "God, Maxie…I love you." For people who didn't believe in such an entity, their names always seemed to be stringed together as they tried to express the intensity of how they felt. Alec almost made the comment but thought better instead he said, "you know you'll probably get tired of me saying it."

Resting her forehead to his, she smiled at his words knowing she would never get tired of hearing them. "No, as long as you always mean them, never." _When did I turn into such a hopeless romantic? _

She kissed the tip of his nose and rested her head on his shoulder. It was a few minutes before their bodies came down from the high euphoria and he hugged her fiercely. "You know I'm crazy about you" he said softly and she smiled in his neck. _So am I._

When she felt herself calm, she lifted herself off of him and crawled her way to the edge of the bed.

She watched him for a moment and then finally spoke up, "I have to go." She waited for his answer but instead his face screwed up to a weird expression. It was clearly disappointment and she felt bad for saying it so quickly after their lovemaking.

"I won't be long I promise. There's just something I really need to take care of," she finished and his expression didn't change.

"Where are you going exactly?" he asked quietly and she chewed the inside of her mouth. She really didn't want to tell him because she knew it would probably upset him but after what happened she promised herself she wouldn't lie to him anymore, no matter how hard it was.

Alec watched her chew her lip absentmindedly and waited for her words. "I need to talk with Logan," she eventually said averting her eyes.

When her words finally reached him, his first thought was that she was going back to him and his heart sunk. His facial expression must have showed it because she quickly shot out, "don't worry, it's not like that."

Reaching out to take his hand she watched as his face changed and his smirk was all too visible. He was hurt but was trying to hide behind his mask, she knew it now.

"Not like that?" he quirked his eyebrow questioningly. How he hated those words. They seemed to either define or destroy any relationship she ever had. He silently hoped he would never hear them directed at him. Now that he was with her he just had to grin and bear it, until he heard her openly admit their relationship and put that fear to rest.

"Alec, I'm not going there to work things out. I'm done. He just really needs to hear it from me. Not you. Me," she emphasized the last word, hoping it would make more sense to him than it did her. Alec in her body had already told Logan, but he just hadn't seemed to believe her words. Maybe deep down Logan knew they weren't really coming from her. She didn't really understand but all she knew was that she needed to tell him herself.

It was a few moments before he spoke again and his grin had grown bigger. "That's okay I need to go see my girlfriend anyway. I have to let her down gently seeing as I won't be available anymore."

This time it was her turn to feel slightly worried and she was taken aback by his words. If it hadn't been for the humongous grin he had on his face she would have believed every word. "Yeah right," she finally said with half doubt and he laughed his eyes dancing with mirth. "What you don't believe me?"

Deep down she didn't know what to believe. Could it be so far fetched that maybe he had a girl on the side, or two? He was extremely good looking and women seemed to just fall at his feet wherever he went. She knew that from personal experience.

She swallowed around the small lump in her throat and he put his arm around her. "Cindy will be so crushed when I tell her."

She relaxed instantly, not realizing how tense she had really been. "Argh," she said and hit his arm hard. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked innocently rubbing his arm and she now understood what he must have felt a few moments ago. Only difference was that she had once loved Logan or at least she thought she had. Alec had never had any of those emotions for another woman besides Rachel that she knew of.

"That," she said softly. "Pretend like it's not a big deal." Her big eyes looked into his, and waited.

He finally smiled and kissed her softly. "Max, it is a big deal. That's why I don't really feel comfortable with Logan having the afternoon with my girl" he admitted then added in a whisper, "but I trust you." At his words her face brightened, _his girl, huh_? "I like the sound of that."

"The afternoon with Logan?" he asked playing stupid, his face blank.

"Yeah that's it," she grinned and nudged him. "Besides Cindy is going to have 'my boy' all to herself." She winked and stood up. He was used to hearing that one. It wasn't new to him, only now it was true. Had it been true the entire time?

"Come back here," he called out and she giggled moving away before he caught her. _Did she just giggle?_

"Nope," she picked up the shirt in the corner of the room where he had thrown it, grabbed her jeans and quickly ran out of the room laughing.

And the weird just kept on coming. First she showed an incredibly shy side and now she was playing games with him.

"Max…" he warned in a laughing tone and jumped off the bed. Putting on a pair of red jogging pants he walked out of the room and looked around. Spotting her on the other side of the couch, his mouth curled up in a sly grin and he sauntered over, but she moved away the closer he got.

Picking up on her game, he circled the furniture in a predatory fashion and her eyes lingered over his well toned muscular body. He knew she was examining him and enjoyed every second. "Like what you see?"

"Absolutely," she replied with a flash of white teeth. "Do you like what you see?"

"Always have," he smirked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" She slowly crept further away from him.

He watched her with a glint of mischief in his eyes and glanced to the washroom door, calculating the distance.

"Maxie… you even have to ask?" Quickly he rushed around the side of the couch and she ran away from him. Quickening his pace he blurred and grabbed her from behind as she ran near the kitchen. "Oh, no you don't!" he teased and she squealed as he caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Alec!" she screamed. "Max…" he laughed.

"Let me go," she whined and he tickled her sides, making her squirm in a fit of laughter, making her drop her clothes in the process.

"Nope," he returned her word just as playfully.

She was trying to catch her breath but was laughing too hard. "Alec…" now it was her turn to say his name in laughter. "What are you doing?" she asked wondering where he was taking her.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he replied and stopped tickling her long enough for her to catch her breath.

"What?" she asked a little panicked at his words. He was up to no good now and she had to get out of his clutches. "Let me go," she whined, which only made him laugh more.

"No you're mine and you're staying here with me, forever." He slapped her butt and she yelped.

"Alec!" she said sharply and flailed her legs but he only tightened his grip.

"Maxie…" he drawled with a laugh and walked into the washroom.

Reaching into the shower he turned the water on made sure it was warm.

"Put me down." she ordered.

Dropping her into the shower he replied smartly, "okay." The water hit her and she pouted.

"Not fair," she reached out to hit his arm and stopped when he started taking off his pants. She had expected the worst but realized he was joining her. "Well all you had to do was ask," she remarked coyly and he stepped in the shower. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Moving back into the water she dipped her head back and let it soak her hair. Alec watched her, completely captivated by the water sliding along her darkened skin as it made its way down between her breasts to her abdomen. Moving closer he pressed himself against her and took her into his arms. "Is this what a dream feels like?" he asked huskily and she looked back into his face.

"No baby it's real." He grinned at her words and she smiled at the now boyish expression on his face. It made her heart ache with love.

"There you go calling me baby again," he remarked and kissed the corner of her mouth, moving slowly closer until their lips fully met. The water washed over them both, mixing in with the blazing sensation of their warm bodies and into their smoldering kiss. The moisture allowed their lips to glide sensually together adding a sensitiveness that was powerfully erotic.

His hand reached up into her neck the water now allowing his finger to move smoothly along her wet skin. She sighed closing her eyes. "I can always come up with something else," she teased and he laughed lightly. "No…" he kissed her neck and paused, "I like it."

Reaching for the bar of soap she lathered it up and began to run her hands over his toned body slowly washing him. She started with his tight abs moving over every inch of his body stopping every few seconds to kiss him. He washed her in turn and together they were completely mesmerized by the simple action of washing each other. They eventually forgot about the running water completely lost in their luxurious kisses.

Max was the first to recover from the heated moment and remembered the shower they were supposed to be taking. She sighed contently from the water. It was nice to finally be able to wash her body and not have to worry about accidentally waking someone up, namely Buster. With that thought she gave a small laugh and Alec watched her questioningly. "Okay there you go with the cryptic laugh again."

She wiped the water from her face and Alec could see her look down. "I was just thinking how nice it is to be in my body."

Nodding his head in agreement he looked down himself. "Yeah I hope I can re-familiarize myself with Buster."

She slapped his arm, "you're nasty!"

Raising his head he laughed at her look of mock outrage. "Oh c'mon Maxie don't tell me you didn't at least 'experiment'." He grinned moving beneath the showerhead and they switched places.

"I would," he said too quickly. His eyes grew round and he stopped talking, realizing what he just admitted. "Well if I would have…" he tried to cover it up and then stopped expecting her to hit him. "Just be gentle," he cringed for the inevitable slap. _Any second now…_

She was about to hit him but all she managed was a squawk at his comment and then shut her mouth with a lame pop.

Okay so she had slipped up… once or twice but it was purely by accident. It wasn't everyday she would find herself in a man's body and well she simply couldn't let the opportunity pass her up. Only she would never breathe a word of it as long as she lived.

Seeing how hard she was trying to cover the expression on her face he narrowed his eyes and mentally chuckled. _Yep I knew it._ "You're no angel Max," he concluded and held his hand up, "but don't say it I don't want to hear it. I just know you and Buster are pals," he winked. "I'm just glad to see he's still in one piece and in working order. Thanks Max."

She huffed at his comment. "I can just imagine what you did while I was absent," she watched him with a waiting expression.

"I was a good boy. As you can see I took good care of you." He almost groaned remembering his fateful bath, "too well I think." And she raised her eyebrow in puzzlement at his sarcasm. "I'm never taking a bath again though, that's for sure."

She finally caught on to where he was going and burst out laughing, "she pulled out the facial mask and cucumbers didn't she?" She almost doubled over laughing and Alec knew it was funny but not _that_ funny.

Something was off. "Yeah… Why?"

She eventually stopped laughing but the amusement hadn't left her face. "How does it feel?"

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

She approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "Well I've never had the facial and cucumbers. Something always conveniently comes up," she teased and his face dropped.

"You mean I went through all of that for nothing?" he whined now feeling hoodwinked. "You don't usually go through the facial, nail polish and fancy bath?"

"Nope, never," she kissed his lips and he groaned. "Well the bath and the nails yeah and I'm sure I can change your mind about never taking another one again," she grinned.

"You could have said something," he lamented with a pout.

She lifted her hand and looked at her nail polish. "What and let Cindy miss out? Now I won't have to worry about her bothering me anymore. Thanks baby you're a life saver." she kissed his pouty lip

"More like a life shaver," he retorted glumly and she laughed. How could she have forgotten? "At least now you can say you truly understand and appreciate the tedious task women have of taking care of themselves," she returned and his pout turned into a smile.

Grabbing the shampoo he put some into his hair and started to lather it up he passed her the bottle and she followed suit. Somehow she felt so comfortable like she had done this countless times before.

She watched as the water cascaded down his broad shoulders down his smooth chest leaving streaks and droplets of water on his skin. She was beginning to lose herself again but his voice took her out of the illusion. "I've always appreciated it," he winked again his humor returning from the brief moment of sulkiness.

Finishing their shower they stepped out and dried off. Max picked up her clothes from the living room floor. Slipping on her jeans and tank top, she then added his sweater over top and smiled with satisfaction.

He went back to his room and came out wearing a pair of jeans with a black ribbed sweater. She had always found that one incredibly sexy on him. She stopped for a minute. Thinking of her wandering thought she realized again, her subconscious had closely admired him even when her conscious mind hadn't let her.

She walked over to the door and leaned down to put on her running shoes. She hated the fact that she had to do this. Leave him, to clear things up between her and Logan when she had already done so too many times already.

It would be so much easier to just ignore everything and simply move on. Only now she absolutely had to have closure with this entire Logan matter. She would be back soon enough and that made her smile because once it was over and done with, it would just be him.

Alec watched her prepare to leave and sighed. He hated the fact that she felt she had to do this on her own, it didn't help that he was worried. It wasn't because he didn't trust her. He just didn't like the idea of her being out there especially when he wouldn't be there to watch her back if something happened.

Lately the entire transgenic issue had gotten pretty heated. He didn't like the fact that not even a week ago White had tried to capture him in her body. Walking up behind her, he met her at the door. Reaching out, his hand touched hers. His eyes searched her face quietly and he slipped her cell phone in her hand.

"I know I don't have to tell you this Max but be careful," all traces of humor had left his face and she saw the seriousness in his words. "If something…anything happens, just call and I'll be there," he kissed her forehead.

She smiled at the tender moment and kissed him on the lips. "Why? I'd only end up taking care of your sorry ass in the process." She grinned and his lips tugged in a smile of his own.

She was making light of a serious situation between them and their prosecuted kind, but deep down he knew that it worried her too. She would call him if something went wrong. She always did. "You like taking care of my sorry ass," he remarked snidely and she laughed. "Especially now that I know what it can do," with those words she opened the door with a last glance at him and swayed her way out the door.

Shaking his head at her he laughed. Slipping his boots, he left shortly after her and headed towards her and Cindy's apartment.

* * *

Logan had spent the morning brooding over his Eyes Only station thinking about Max. What happened the day before had him utterly confused. Not only did she behave differently but she said some pretty strange things.

He kept playing everything over in his mind, wondering why he felt he was missing something. Grabbing the package left on his desk, his fingers walked over it cautiously. It had all started with that mission and it seemed to fall apart and constantly dribble into pieces since that moment.

It had been a complete whirlwind of emotion for all three of them. Finally he had tried to take matters into his own hands and tried to pit her and Alec against each other. He hadn't heard from either since then. It wasn't that he expected immediate results from the slow rift he had created to tear them apart and bring her back to him. Still a part of him wished she would just walk through his front door at any moment. Finally admit she was wrong, that she still loved him and it was a lie.

As if waking from that small reverie he heard the front door open and raised his head in surprise.

"Logan?" he heard Max call from the hallway and he replied softly, "in here." He didn't need to tell her where he was, she would simply follow the sound of his voice.

Actually smiling for the first time since that morning, he sighed with excitement. This would be the breaking point he just knew it in the pit of his stomach. She was back and they would be together again.

When Max walked through the doorway his smiled slipped. She was as beautiful as always but she had a dangerous glint in her eye. He knew without a doubt even from a quick glance, she was wearing one of Alec's sweaters. His hopes crumbled along with his heart.

Max actually walked to Logan's place hoping she would be able to come up with the right words, the correct explanation to make him understand. She would tell him the entire truth this time. It wasn't just because Alec had pointed it out to her, but she knew she had to stop lying to Logan.

That was probably why he never accepted her words for truth because he probably knew she was lying, to keep him at arm's length. When she finally walked through that front door, she made her way to his 'office'. Swallowing the dryness in her throat she stopped a few feet from him.

He looked at her with a glorious satisfied smile but then it slipped. She could see the comprehension in his eyes. He knew why she was there.

Bracing herself, she knew she would undoubtedly walk away with a terrible heartache. It was true, she realized she wasn't in love with Logan but he had been a friend. She did love him too just not the way he did. Watching him quietly, she though of the best way to start and fidgeted with her hands.

She walked to the tan chair in the corner of the room and sunk in it.

Logan had so many arguments in his defense rolling around in his head, but he was afraid to say anything until she spoke first. He was afraid of breaching the subject before she did in case it was all an illusion and he had misread her. Finally she sat in the chair near him and they shared a long look filled with a deafening silence.

"There's no easy way to say this Logan…" she swallowed at the painful sensation in her throat. Suddenly it was like the words were burning in her mouth and it hurt to say them. That's why it was always so much easier to just lie. It hurt too much to see him crushed.

Focusing her eyes to the back wall she avoided his look of absolute trust, if not adoration for her. Even though she knew he was expecting her to do this, she had to give him props for holding on to hope.

Logan could see her working everything out in her mind. He didn't want to give up, he just couldn't. If he didn't have Max he wouldn't have anything left. So it was with a feeling of fear in the pit of his stomach that he tried to remain as hopeful as he could, waiting for her next words.

"It was a lie," she said and almost immediately his face lit up. She had no idea why he would be happy hearing it and she continued. "Alec and I weren't together, I lied to you," she clarified.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could only silently thank God for answering his prayers and gave a long sigh of relief. "Thank God Max…I always knew it. I don't know how but deep down I knew it couldn't be true. I mean Alec of all people," he added with a small laugh trying to make light of an extremely awkward moment. Her face never changed.

Ignoring the comment she finished, "at first." Sitting in the chair made her feel caged, so she got up. Pacing back and forth she looked back at him, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry to have to do this but I can't do this anymore. _It was all a lie_ she emphasized her words to indicate how ashamed she was.

"At first I did it to protect you. I just couldn't stand being around knowing any moment you could die just because of me. At first, it hurt, not being able to touch you. Not being able to have a real relationship with you. Only I realized as more time went by that it started to hurt less. I love you Logan, I'm just not in love with you," she closed her eyes at her accomplishment. She finally said it.

"Max…" he started in a soft tone, trying to stop her from saying things out of rote. He knew her. When she got angry, felt trapped or tried to deal with her feelings, she said hurtful things and ran.

"No Logan. Don't do it. You always start with that and I find myself pulling away thinking it's easier if I just lie. That's why I lied about me and Alec. I wanted to keep you away. It was the only way you would stay away if you thought I belonged to someone else. Even that didn't work," she threw her hands up with the emotion behind her words.

"But we can work things out Max I know the virus is just an obstacle to something that can be amazing between us." He started with his first argument of defense but the minute it came out of his mouth he realized it was no use and his words rang with emptiness.

"See, that right there? That's why I have such a hard time doing this. You just won't accept it." Her eyes started to water from the helplessness she felt, "why can't you just accept my feelings on this?" Do you think the virus is the only thing that stood between us?" Her voice rose a bit with intensity.

"Isn't it?" he stammered at a loss. This entire time he thought the reason why they were constantly arguing and the fact they weren't together was because of the virus. "I love you Max isn't that enough?" he said softly and her heart broke at his anguished words.

This time her tears did fall staining her cheek. "You don't love me Logan. You're in love with the idea of me."

"Max please don't," he pleaded and now she noticed the moistness caught in his light blue eyes.

"Don't what Logan?" She was getting exasperated, "don't say the truth? You know it was a long time for me to realize it. I kept telling myself that if I uncover another lie, catch another bad guy or just save another person in need that I'll be able to forget. I could be more like you. I've been running from my past for so long, somewhere along the way, I never realized that it was okay to stop. I've been running from myself.

"Max it never mattered to me what you were." He stated his second argument because he knew it had always been an issue for her.

She shook her head as another tear slipped. "Are," she corrected. "You think you love the Manticore born and bred creation? The one I let you see?" she laughed mirthlessly and wiped her cheek. "You like the animal inside, the genetically engineered soldier the steadfast killer?"

Logan visibly flinched with every reference of herself. "Max that's not…"

"That's exactly who I am Logan!!" she cut him off abruptly. "I tried to hide it, I tried to stop following my instincts but I can't! Do you know what it's like to pretend to be someone you're not? I'm not the dainty woman who fawns at parties, whose biggest worry is what she's going to wear that day. I don't mingle with people out of sociability. I was worried you wouldn't accept me, so I tried to be more like you. Only I can't be who you wanted me to be. Don't deny it either."

"Max you're more than that," he realized that somewhere deep down she was right. He did try to make her fit into his world but that wasn't the only reason behind it. "I've never stopped you from being who you are Max. We even worked together because of that. How could you think that of me?"

"Yeah about that, at first it was about your Eyes Only missions. I felt guilty Logan, you got hurt and I felt responsible. You see the bullet that was meant for you was exactly that… meant for you. I didn't pull the trigger and I didn't load the gun but I beat myself up over it. I did for so long it began to eat me up inside. So I promised myself that I wouldn't let it happen again."

"But…" he tried again but she just continued finishing his own thought.

The gloves were finally coming off and she was telling him everything she had bottled up inside. "Yeah we had a deal going on. You would help me find my family in exchange for my help. You used me Logan because I let myself get used. That was our relationship at first. Then when I did find my family I began to lose them all one by one until I thought I was going to lose everyone. I did so many things because I thought it was the right thing to do. I even killed BEN!" she finally admitted in her pain and his eyes widened with the confession.

She laughed mechanically out of emotional desperation to keep from exploding in a torrent of tears. "Do you know why? Because I thought he was too far gone I pushed him to do what was right. I thought he had no conscience, when all he needed was someone to believe in him, to show him the way. He was doing what they taught him to do. He was lost and I pushed him. Then he got hurt and I couldn't even save him from Manticore. The only thing I could save him from was his own personal hell so I did. He asked me too and I DID!" she sobbed then and her body trembled. "All for some fucking values that weren't even my own to begin with! Yeah he was killing people I'm not going to condone it but he needed help! I was the only one who could understand him and I ignored it."

Logan had never known and he tried to say something but all he managed was a croak. She turned to see the look of shock on his face. "That's right Logan what do you think of the transgenic now?"

How she wished Alec was there with her at that moment. He understood her and she could use some of his strength. She hugged herself trying to control her sobbing inhaling his scent reaching for comfort.

"And Zack…" she finally wailed. "I lost Zack because I had to make a choice. I sent him away to protect you, but I still lost him in the end. It was always you or them. I made my choice and now I have to live with it. I accept it but it doesn't make it easier. I held on to you because I felt you were the only one I could hang on to. I was afraid of everything that was Manticore."

He clearly had no words. He'd seen her angry, hurt, guilty but he didn't know what this was. It was a mixture of it all and he really wasn't ready for it. He didn't think he would ever be ready, ever prepared. He knew she was a force to be reckoned with but it was never directed at him; at least not with this much intensity.

"We held on to each other because it was safe for both of us." Her tears weren't stopping and her bottom lip quivered. "You felt safe with me, like you could accomplish something through me. You saw a means to an end and you fell in love with that and I… I felt more human with you. I wanted to forget the horrors in my life I wanted normal," she confessed then laughed shakily. "I'll never have normal! You were the safe harbor in the hell that is my life Logan."

"And now?" he couldn't help himself he had to ask.

"You can't save me anymore. We live in two different worlds. The one you live in is the one where you try to make it a better place. You save the people around you and I love that in you. I live in a world where the people you save to live another day are the ones who take that God forsaken chance and try and kill me and mine."

He never saw it like that. "Max I helped you and everything that was associated to transgenics."

"That's because it was for me Logan. Would you have done it if it was Alec making the request?"

"That's different," his nostrils flared in sudden anger.

"How is that different?" she asked but didn't expect an answer instead she continued, "it doesn't matter Logan. It's all about me in the end it always is. Never about you, so don't feel like it's your fault."

"How am I not supposed to take that personally?" he challenged. "If you felt that way why didn't you say so in the first place?"

She had no words to contradict his argument. "The bottom line is that you have to let me go Logan. I just wanted you to see. I know it hurts now but you'll realize that it's for the best."

"Why? So you can go back to Alec and the pretend relationship you have?" he laughed now, but there was no humor it was ludicrous. "There's nothing stopping us from being together now, just this virus and we can deal with that. We can work with the other issues too. That's what people do in a relationship they work them out. Together!" he countered desperately. He was hurting so much. He just didn't know what to say to make her see.

"Alec and I _are_ together now," she finally admitted and he felt his stomach bottom out from the heavy sensation of dread. "I didn't want you to find out this way Logan. Not until you've had time to deal with this," she waved at both of them. "but I have no choice. That's the reason stopping us from being together now."

"This is a joke, an insanely cruel joke Max," he laughed at the absurdity. He was tired of going around in circles; he just wanted to move forward for once.

"It doesn't matter what I say because you just don't want to believe it. Actually if it wasn't for your little stunt yesterday I probably would have never known how much I love him."

That made him stop cold and his eyes widened in disbelief. She just looked at him with a small trace of anger. "That's right Logan I know how much you can't stand him and I've experienced first hand how you treat him."

"Like it's any different from the way you've always treated him!?" he yelled in fear. _This isn't happening. It's not true._

"I fought how I truly felt for him because of my sense of loyalty to you. He makes me feel alive. I haven't felt that in a long time. We belong together and he loves me for who I really am," she deadpanned with a glint of anger, protecting her lover.

He was getting angry now from trying to convince her. Rising from his chair, he closed the distance between them.

Max was so completely caught up with her words and emotions she never realized how close he was getting. Reaching out he tried to plead with her, "I do love you for who you really are!" and he grabbed her hand. Too late he realized he was touching her and his eyes widened in fear.

"Logan!" she called out with a desperate plea and pulled her hand away.

As if burned he took a few steps back, "Max…I."

"NO!" she cried in anguish. They stood there simply looking at each other and Logan's tears finally slid on his cheek. "I'm sorry…" he faltered. Looking down to his hand again, he felt stupid and sat in his chair. He had no idea what to do and Max watched him trying to think of what she should do.

"I'll call Dr. Carr," she said and he waved her away. "Don't…" he said softly with resolve. He had truly lost her and if this was how he would go, he preferred it that way. "I'd rather…" he started but couldn't even finish his thoughts.

Max read his expression and was suddenly anguished. "No! I won't…I can't accept that!" she cried angrily. Pulling out her cell phone she flipped it open. She dialed a number and waited…

* * *

Cindy was drinking her morning coffee, watching TV, when there was a knock at her door. Dragging her bunny slippers on the floor, she walked towards the sound and opened it.

Alec stood there waiting, leaning of the door frame with his arms crossed.

Seeing him, she frowned and waved him in. "So boo… you betta have some good news fo' Original Cindy or I throw you down and kick yo' skinny ass fo' good measure. You have any idea how worried I been? You betta talk now 'fore I beat it out o'you."

Giving her a smile, he casually walked in. Quirking her eyebrow at his good humor she smiled. Well that was one thing. At least he was happy which in fact did mean good news. "Would it have killed you to call me?"

He had absolutely no idea, she sent who she thought was him after who she thought was Max. Therefore he had no idea what she was talking about. The only thing he did know was when he left for Logan's the day before he didn't meet her like he was supposed to. "Of course Cindy why wouldn't I have good news?"

He grinned coyly and sat on her couch positioning himself in front of the TV. "Hey, Baywatch," he smiled approvingly. His gaze locked on the TV and she joined him on the couch and crossed her legs. "Yeah," she agreed with a smile and they both stared at the screen for a minute.

Finally she turned on him and her brown piercing gaze pinned him where he sat, "so spill already."

"You want the long or abridged version?" he smiled lasciviously and she read the expression on his face. Slapping his arm with disbelief she squealed, "NO?!" Sitting up she kneeled and gushed with excitement, "you and Max?"

Rubbing his arm, he frowned, "okay, why do you women always insist on hitting me?" he whined. "Is there a 'Just hit me I'm cute' sign somewhere on my ass? Because it should say, "Just hit ON me I'm cute." Grinning at his wittiness he lowered his hand.

Pulling her arm away she smiled secretly, "now with a comment like dat I know it's Alec in there."

His humorous countenance slipped and his mouth dropped open. His eyes searched her face and he found himself speechless.

"That's right boo," she laughed. "You think Originial Cindy don't know her two friends well enough ta make da distinction?"

He still didn't know what to say. His mind was racing a mile a minute. How did she even know to make a comment like that? Was it a casual remark? Or was there a purpose behind it?

He watched as she leaned back into the couch as casually as he would have if the roles were reversed. He chose the casual remark and tried to save face. "Who else would be in here?" he joked sarcastically and her eyebrow arched a little higher in disapproval.

"What?" he asked again. Now he knew it wasn't a casual remark. Slowly he started to panic. It wasn't like it was a big deal if she found out. She would just probably think he was crazy. So what was new? It wasn't like people didn't already look at him with a grain of skepticism already.

He was made in a lab, whipped up in a Petri dish. All by a government facility that spliced DNA from different animals as a past time to create genetically engineered soldiers for crying out loud. "Okay so what gave it away?" he finally asked dropping all pretenses.

She pointed to the TV. "When Max told me she wanted a TV, I thought it was odd. Then da line 'Someone owes me a few favors,' had my curiosity piqued. I thought it was strange at first. Then I really started to think about it."

Smirking she watched him, "I remembered a few things here and there. Some lines came back ta me like." Holding her hand up, she ticked off her fingers one by one, "'Figures this would be the only way I'd get near her underwear.' Then it was da game of pool, Max would have just kicked they asses but you hustled them."

He rolled his eyes at that and answered, "where's the fun in just kicking their asses?"

She laughed and continued "the facial." She smirked and he groaned. "I was testing you with dat one and the Blowfish. You really love da girl to go through dat," she chuckled. "I don't even wanna know how dat turned out but the bottom line is I was on ta you hot boy."

He couldn't believe how many times he slipped up by simply being himself. So he and Max were similar but their outlooks on life and the way they dealt with things were completely different.

Only someone of Joshua's intuitive caliber would have been able to catch on to it. Now he had a new found respect for Cindy and then something struck him. "How long have you known?" He was hoping he wasn't wrong on this and waited for her answer impatiently.

"For a few days now," she answered him and he spoke up this time in surprise.

"So yesterday, you knew it was me deep down?" he asked quietly. She reached in and hugged him in answer.

"I can't really fool you this time with sista' but you my brotha," she whispered and he hugged her back tightly. She had known and the more she watched and examined his behavior, she realized that like Max he was as close to her than a best friend.

Alec didn't know what to say again, for the second time that day he was speechless. He could only say one thing, "thanks Cin."

They finally released each other and he chuckled at the thought that just suddenly popped in his head. "Wait 'til Max hears about this. I don't know if she'll be happy sharing." He winked playfully and as if in response his cell phone rang. "Speak of the devil," he said as he looked to the caller ID and flipped the phone open.

"Maxie…" he started in good humor but O.C. watched as his expression turned to one of concern.

"Wait… what?" he sat up quickly on the couch his body rigid.

"Max, slow down…" he tried to say something else but his concern turned to dread, "he what?"

Now he was clearly confused. "Hang on I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and Cindy looked at him with a waiting expression. "Sorry but I gotta go. Logan touched Max."

He really didn't need to elaborate any more than that. He didn't even wait for her words and rushed out the door.


	13. Because It's You

A/N: Well this is it everyone... I had originally written one last chapter but it was sooo long I ended up splitting it. Here is the conclusion. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review the story. Thank you for supporting me and encouraging me. I really appreciate every word and attention you've given to the fic. I love you guys!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Alec made it to Logan's place in shortly less than twenty minutes, running the entire way. He was barely winded when he finally got there. Unfortunately his worry had plenty of time to take root. He just hoped he wasn't too late, for both Logan and Max.

Walking in, he headed straight for the living room. He had half expected to find Logan on the floor. Convulsing from the pain, his entire body covered in contusions from the deadly retrovirus, but the room was empty. Walking further into the house, he called out, "Max?" No one answered and he started to panic.

There was a small sniffle from further down the hallway and he approached the sound. He noticed Max sitting by a door to what could only be Logan's bedroom. Her face was buried in her arms and she hugged her legs trying to make herself as small as possible.

Reaching her, he kneeled on the floor beside her. "Max…" he said her name softly. He touched her shoulder and she finally raised her head to look at him.

When she finally realized who it was, she threw her arms around his neck desperately holding on to him. "Alec…" she moaned mournfully, and he braced himself for the desperation in her embrace. "Shhh…" he hugged her burying his hand in her soft hair.

"I didn't know what to do," she started weakly through her sobs. "I tried calling Dr Carr and then…but…" she moved back and looked into his eyes. His eyes reflected the worry she felt.

"Logan kept telling me to stop! I tried but all I could think of was you," she started to sob again and buried her face in his neck. She felt so weak from the heavy emotions that wracked her body. Now that Alec was there holding her, she felt like she could let go.

The guilt she felt deep down was so unbearable it was like she was falling apart. She finally told Logan to let her go and he had tried to reach out to her out of need. Now he was going to die all because of her.

She reached for his neck again and was clinging so hard Alec could barely move. He kissed the top of her head. Slipping his arm under her legs, he picked her up off the floor and brought her to the couch.

Now that Alec was seeing her in this state she was worried that he would get it all wrong. That he wouldn't understand why she was crying so much and think she was in love with Logan.

She just hated the situation Manticore put her in once again. She wanted to be free of the virus, not because she wanted to be with Logan but because she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. All because of who she was. "I'm sorry Alec," she finally apologized and he sighed sadly at her apology.

"Max…You have nothing to be sorry for, least of all to me," he tried consoling her knowing how devastated she was. The last thing on his mind was the fact she was crying abundantly for another man she had claimed to have feelings for.

Looking towards the room, he noticed that Logan was lying on his bed. Logan was her friend and confidant long before he came into her life and he understood that. He never wanted her to feel like she had to choose one or the other. She had chosen him as her lover the one she wanted to be with. He never really figured she would stop being friends with Logan unless she chose to.

It was true there wasn't much friendship between him and Logan but no matter what he never wished this for him. To die in such a cruel fashion simply for touching the woman he loved.

"Maxie..." He looked back to her, "is he?" He was about to rise from the couch with her. "No…please I can't," she begged when she realized his intention. She shook her head and buried it deeper in his neck, tightening her arms around him. He felt her pain and respected her wishes. She averted her gaze from the open doorway. "I can't go to him…I'm too scared to see," she started to sob again and he cupped her face.

"I'll go…" he assured her. Getting up, he walked into the room.

Logan was lying on his bed waiting for the inevitable. When he heard Alec call for Max, he closed his eyes in misery. He waited with jealousy as Alec finally made it down the hall to kneel beside her. Logan truly despised him at that very moment. Alec was touching her and he was dying for doing so.

It was his own fault, in his blinding distressed anger he had reached out to her. It would now be the last time. How he figured it would have made a difference he would never know. She was in love with Alec and as much as he hated that it wasn't him, he couldn't hate her for making her choice.

He watched from the room as Alec picked Max up in his arms. The tenderness he extended towards her made Logan realize, he truly did love her after all. She clung to him for comfort, and he was astonished at how perfect they looked together. He had expected some curt words from Alec, especially after the way he had talked to him the day before. To his amazement there were no harsh words concerning him. Alec simply tried to consol her and shockingly extended concern for him.

Closing his eyes again Logan swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had been here before – Looking at them thinking they were an item. He had dealt with that fact already. Now that it was true, it was like he had to deal with it all over again, only something was different this time. A shroud of acceptance settled over him. After hearing how she truly felt for him, he knew he really had to let her go.

If he were to live now, he would swallow his pride and let her find happiness where he know knew she would be able to find it – With her kind. With Alec, the one and only man Logan had ever felt jealousy towards. No matter how much of an irresponsible rogue he seemed to be at times, he was always there for her. He realized it now. Deep down, he had always known Alec matched her in every way. That was why he had been scared into believing her lie in the first place. Now he found he didn't really hate either of them, he was just sad.

"Hey pal, how are you feeling?" Alec's deep voice asked with concern, taking him out of his epiphanous thought. When Logan looked at him his green eyes shone with worry and his face was sad.

Strangely, Logan didn't feel that bad. He had gone to his bed, thinking that was where he would rather be than to be strewn unceremoniously on the floor. Now that he was there, nothing had really changed.

"I don't know," he finally said and Alec frowned at him. Sitting beside him he reached to touch Logan's neck and felt his pulse. Alec was no medic but he had enough training to know what to look for. He raised his eyelids to examine his pupils and felt his forehead for a change in basal temperature. Finally he pulled his arm back and bit his lip looking back towards Max.

"How long ago you touch her?" he asked softly, for their ears alone. He didn't want to upset Max anymore than she already was.

"I don't know about a half hour ago," Logan said and then frowned himself. Usually he would have been convulsing within the first ten minutes from touching her. Something was wrong or more accurately something was off.

"Something weird is going on here," Alec pursed his lip and looked back towards the doorway where Max was sitting, still sniffling. Logan saw his eyes fill with concern for her but it passed through quickly as he turned back to face him. "Stay here…" he started then added. "It's not like you're really going anywhere are ya buddy?" he joked lightly and Logan simply stared back. "Right," he said crisply.

Alec walked out of the room and kneeled down in front of Max. "Max…you have to see this."

She stopped sniffling, stared into his unwavering gaze and shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on but he looks fine," he told her, looking back towards Logan. "It's like you guys never touched."

"What do you mean he's fine? He touched me Alec." She lifted her hand to show him, to prove it to him.

"Look Maxie I don't doubt what you're saying. What I mean is there's nothing wrong with him that I can see." She took a chance and finally looked back towards the bedroom where Logan was lying on his bed. "I don't understand…What does that mean?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know what to tell you. Go look for yourself," he coaxed and she bit her lip. Rising, he reached out. She took his hand and he lifted her from the couch.

"I'm right here Max," he reassured, letting her know she wasn't dealing with it alone.

Walking timidly into the room with Alec's presence behind her, she stopped with a sigh of relief. Logan did look fine. He looked the same as this morning. Her heart leaped with joy and she finally smiled, "oh thank God Logan."

She walked closer to the bed. "I thought…" she started but didn't finish her thought and this time it was her turn to frown. "I don't get it Alec." She looked at him quizzically. "Why isn't he sick?"

Alec simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her an 'I don't know' look. He approached her and she hugged him. Instantly her anxiousness washed away. "I was so scared that…"

"It's okay," he soothed. Kissing her forehead, he brushed his hand through her long hair. "I know you were scared but there's nothing to worry about ok?" he said quietly and remembered Logan was sitting there watching them.

He cautiously watched Logan, expecting a demeaning remark for holding her or a full blown livid explosion. Instead his face was surprisingly devoid of emotions.

Logan watched the exchange of expressions and words in silence. He didn't even know what to make of it himself. He finally sat up in bed feeling completely embarrassed not to mention stupid for expecting his last moment to hit him and it didn't. Instead he was still there, very much alive, watching Alec comfort Max for almost losing him. That in itself spoke volumes about the kind of person he was and again Logan found Alec strangely fascinating in this new role.

Max looked up into Alec's face and asked him the question that hovered quietly in the air. "Am I cured?"

Alec didn't really know what to tell her. He was scared by this new revelation because it did open up a lot of possibilities. He just didn't want to jump to conclusions. Trying to keep any emotion from showing on his face he shrugged. "I don't know," he whispered and gave her a fierce hug. He was unsure about the entire incident and what it meant for her and Logan. What he did know was that he didn't want to lose her now that they just found each other.

"I'll call Sam," Logan finally spoke and Max drew away from Alec's embrace. She turned to look at Logan who was still speaking, "if this means what we all think it does then he'll need some of your blood just to make sure."

Max nodded her head in quiet agreement and walked away. She didn't know when she had taken Alec's hand but as she moved away, she waited until the last possible second to let go. Their fingertips touched lightly and she gave him one long glance. In silence, she walked out of the room.

Alec was left standing there with Logan. Looking at him quietly Alec tried to discern Logan's intentions and after a few moments left the room without a word.

* * *

Logan tried calling Dr. Carr but like Max had said he was unavailable. So instead he got a hold of Dr. Shankar, she was also aware of the virus. It was almost an hour before she came to the house and brought with her all the required equipment. The entire hour was filled with heavy tension. Neither of them dared say anything out of fear of saying the wrong thing and upsetting the other.

Max waited on the couch. Her eyes kept glancing between Alec who sat beside her to Logan who was slowly pacing the room.

Alec had tried reaching for her hand several times, to give her comfort, but then the fear that she would move away played around in his head. Instead he just sat there watching her.

Logan glanced between the two lovers on the couch and just kept pacing. He tried several times to say something but what could he possibly say at a time like this? Instead he watched the two of them pull away from each other and against his will felt a small bit of satisfaction.

When the Doctor arrived they all breathed a sigh of relief. Finally glad to have someone break the tension between them.

Logan and Alec watched quietly while the doctor drew Max's blood. She began working on her laptop and informed them it would be some time before she would get a definite answer. Slowly the tension in the room grew again and Max just couldn't take it anymore. Without a word she left through the back door.

Making it out in the bright sunlight she walked on the springy grass and finally sat on the ground crossing her legs. Using every ounce of willpower she kept herself from going back inside. This was it, she would either get what she had wanted for so long. – Peace of mind. Or she would simply continue with the every day fear of killing Logan if she touched him. The wait was killing her.

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks again. She didn't know when she started to cry anew and she didn't even know why.

Was it because everything was going to change? There would no longer be that barrier between her and Logan? Was it because of that hopeful trusting look he kept giving her? Or was it because Alec had slowly detached himself from her in the last hour and every time she looked at him she could see the unasked question in his eyes? Did he all of a sudden think she would take back her words and walk away from him? Did he have so little faith in her? She was worried and scared of what this could mean for everyone.

Everything had finally started to work out and fall into place. It had been so brief, now she suddenly wondered if it was too good to be true. Now she didn't know what to expect. She loved Alec with her entire being and there were no doubts in her emotions. She wanted to be with him and only him. As for Logan she knew now that all she would ever feel for him was friendship.

* * *

Logan had watched Max give her blood with a small amount of hope. Finally there would be something to look forward to. He wouldn't be with her but at least he would be able to touch her without worrying about dying. He watched quietly as Max then retreated outside. Without a sound Alec went to the basement. There were no outbursts of emotions, everything had simply gone silent. It was like feeling the calm before the storm. Sitting in the eye of the hurricane where everything was absolutely still and you knew something big was going to happen.

* * *

Alec had watched everything with uncertainty. Then seeing Max leave he wanted to go after her but he really didn't know what to say. With sadness he headed towards the basement and sat on the stairs, waiting.

He knew Max had wanted this for so long. Hell, he had even wanted it for her. Only now that they were together the absence of the virus would change so many things. He knew she loved him, he had felt the deep emotion himself. Deep down it was this insecurity that she had fallen for him because she couldn't be with Logan. Was he chosen out of default? This would answer his question. He didn't think he would be able to look either of them in the eye if she changed her mind now.

Still in deep thought, he sensed her before the creak of the stairs announced her presence. It was like smelling her unique scent, only instead he felt her. He didn't even have to look to confirm it, he just knew. Like he knew, if he was in a room full of people, he could probably close his eyes and point directly at her. He figured it had something to do with being intimate with her.

He had completely and utterly surrendered himself to her. She was now an imprint on his heart. She would forever be a part of his soul, an ethereal piece of him.

Max watched him from the doorway. She waited for a few moments and made her way down the stairs. Sitting beside him, she watched his profile and he turned slowly to look at her.

His eyes seemed tight and she slipped her hand in his. "This doesn't change anything…" she informed with a smile but to her disappointment he didn't return it.

There were no emotions on his face that she could read. He had completely reverted back behind the facade of a well trained soldier. Then his gaze returned to the empty space. It was where the piano used to be. The only indication he gave that he even heard her words was the tightening of his fingers around hers.

"Do you remember when I played that musical piece?" he finally asked in a low voice, avoiding the comment she just made.

She remembered. "Yes…" she nodded, "it was beautiful," she breathed the words softly. Turning, he looked at her and the green in his eyes was now overpowered by the gold in them.

"Do you know why I played it?" he asked softly and brought her hand closer, holding it in both of his.

She didn't know what to say and shook her head in answer. He looked back into her face and the mask completely withdrew. In its place was a look reserved only for her, love.

"Because… it's you," he said reverently and she felt her throat tighten from the passion in his voice. "It's always been you," he added and his hand reached for the side of her cheek. His fingertips lightly traced the contour of her face. "No matter what choices you make… or whatever happens in our lives Max it will always be you," he promised and leaned in. He kissed her delicately. At first his mouth brushed hers, then embraced her lips passionately as if for the last time and a tear slid on her cheek. She felt like he was letting her go.

His hand cupped her face and his thumb brushed her tear away. When he pulled back from her, she watched him, breathless. He examined her face with a calm yet intense gaze as if imprinting it to memory.

"I would stand time itself just to be with you," his whisper was low, but the emotions behind it made it powerful. At his words, more tears escaped, because she had asked herself that very same question. Now she knew when he played the piano that day it had been for her. Now that she truly understood the meaning, it was the most romantic thing she could have imagined anyone doing for her.

She was living her very own love story with him and she never wanted it to end. She wrapped her arms around his neck "Alec," she breathed his name in fear. He welcomed her and with need held her back.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. "Nothing will change that, not even this virus." He didn't say anything in response to her words. He simply looked back to the ground.

Logan called out to them from the doorway. "Guys it's time." Hearing him they broke the embrace. Max looked back into his face one last time before getting up. She didn't say anything she couldn't because her throat was too tight. There was still too much doubt in his eyes and it hurt.

* * *

Finally the results were in and they all gathered around the Dr's laptop. She looked at each of them in turn and finally spoke up. "I tested it several times and the result is the same every time. There isn't a trace of the virus left, it's completely clean. It's like it was never there to begin with." She smiled and the three people facing her didn't even move, let alone smile and she frowned.

"You're cured Max," she said again hoping someone would move and show some type of life sign. Max turned to look first at Alec who watched her with a flat gaze and then Logan who was smiling. "I can't believe it!" she said excitedly and she hugged Logan out of happiness, finally she was able to touch him.

Logan caught off guard hugged her back in shock. He was truly touching her again. He didn't know why or how it happened but he wasn't going to question it. "It's finally happening," he heard himself say.

Alec watched them hugging and closed his eyes at the image. When he opened them again they were still holding each other. "I'm happy for you Max," he finally managed around the lump in his throat and turned around to leave them. He couldn't stand to look anymore it hurt too much.

Max heard him and let go of Logan. "Alec…" she said his name softly and he turned to face her. She approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up into his eyes, noticing they were shining with emotion. She didn't even have the words to convey what she wanted to say.

Instead she slid her arms up towards his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him fiercely. Without a care that the Doctor and Logan were both staring at them, her lips gently caressed his and she whispered into the kiss, "I'm in love with you and only you." The doubt on his face slowly ebbed away and she smiled. "Because… it's you," she repeated his words and he closed his eyes with relief. Leaning his forehead against hers, he smiled that gorgeous smile, the one meant for her and only her.

She turned one last time to look at Logan. "I'll see you later… Thank you Doctor," she smiled swiftly and took Alec's hand. "Let's go home."

Alec started walking out of the room still holding Max's hand but Logan's voice stopped him, "Alec…"

When Alec turned to face him there was a quick flash in his eyes reflecting uncertainty but it was gone so quickly Logan believed he imagined it. There was a moment where blue eyes stared into green and they slowly both came to an understanding.

"Just take care of her," Logan said the same words he first told Alec, only this time he truly meant them.

"Always have," Alec grinned slowly but it wasn't superior it was simply in agreement.

* * *

That night Max and Alec escaped to their own little haven. They sat at the top of the space needle quietly watching the stars. Max sat between Alec's legs, leaning on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, his body heat keeping her warm. She snuggled into him and sighed happily.

"I still don't know how I was cured," she thought out loud.

He remained silent for a moment and coming to a conclusion, finally spoke up, "I think it was the artifact. Remember when he said the Emperor was ill and that once he completed his journey his body was cleansed of all toxins?"

"You're right," she said in awe remembering. "I still can't believe how incredible everything is. I mean a small thing like that could do that?" she breathed in astonishment.

"Actually I'd believe that before I would believe the entire body swap," he laughed lightly and shook his head at the craziness of it all.

She paused trying to decide which she would believe first and stopped. If she hadn't experienced both she wouldn't have believed any of it. "I'm just happy it happened," she finally admitted. "It wasn't easy but it was worth it."

He tightened his arms around her and smiled at her words. "That's an understatement," he laughed lightly and wondered. "Would you do it again?"

She thought about it for a minute and laughed. "Only if you promise to give me a lap dance this time."

He rolled his eyes at her and groaned. "Only if you promise to give one back," he gave her a coy grin.

"That all depends," she purred and he laughed. "On what?" he asked with amusement.

"If you're a good boy or not," she teased and he chuckled. "I'm always good."

He seemed to wait for a reply but she was silent. After a moment of making him wait for her comment she finally agreed with a smile. "Yeah, I'll give you that one."

She looked up to see his eyes shining in the darkness. He shared her smile and she leaned back again. She looked up towards the sky and marveled. "Oh look at that," she pointed to a shooting star. "Make a wish," she said softly.

Leaning his head on hers he inhaled her scent and kissed her temple. "I already have everything I need," he whispered with a smile.

"Mr. McDowell I believe you've become a hopeless romantic," she remarked with a grin. "Cheesiness and all," she laughed and he rocked her. "No, I was already there. It's you Miss Guevara who's joined the ranks." This time he kissed the side of her neck and she giggled. Sliding her hands into his, he entwined them together.

It was a few moments and then they both looked up in unison. What had started as one shooting star suddenly filled the sky. Several began to move across the sky in a myriad of lights. "You think that means something?" she asked over her shoulder in concern.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it," he admitted and held her closer. "Maybe someone is looking out for us after all." She turned around to look at him and he kissed her lips softly. "I love you Max…forever"

Her heart fluttered again at how complete he made her feel. "I love you too Alec."

They were so completely mesmerized by each other they both failed to notice the small rune that slowly formed on her hand, followed slowly by several others…

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Please review me it's your last chance! )

I hope you enjoyed it, I had a wonderful time writing it! So much that I already have a sequel ( Bound and Broken ) in the works so keep an eye out. :)

big hugs to all my faithful readers and reviewers!!


End file.
